Brunettes In Arms
by adstyle17
Summary: Action/adventure with romantic themes. The BIA, a group of teenage heroine witches that fight the bad guys the world can't, are recruiting a new entry following the death of one of its members. They choose Hermione Granger, but is she up to it. Cliché Hermione competes in the Tri-wizard Tournament. Eventual femslash pairing Hr/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Brunettes in arms:Initiation**

 _Hello readers._

 _Do not threat, my OC story Magicless will continue. I will post for that when I figure out where I want to go with it. In the meantime, to make sure you guys are entertained during the short break, I am uploading a new story for you peeps to read and enjoy._

 _Like I said in the summary this is the first of three stories to come in the Brunettes In Arms trilogy. You might not be used to this style, and neither am I writing in it, but for effect this trilogy will be present tense. Interesting huh? There is gonna be very few authors notes in this story so PM me any queries or review with them._

 _This is an accumulation of previous OC characters I created in my other stories as well as original characters I have made for my film ideas and screenplays on my uni course. This is slightly canon. Harry defeated Voldemort in second year, destroying his horcrux. That one however was his only one so he doesn't come back in forth year._

 _I should have really improved in my writing ability and creativity since I have been analysing screenplays and am currently being mentored by a brilliant book by Syd Field. If it still sucks, then I suck OK._

 _Disclaimer: all OC characters belong to me but all other characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Any film quotes belong to Warner Bros._

 _ **Chapter 1: Funeral of the fallen**_

A vase is placed on the window. Four roses are inside. Three are luscious and vibrant but the water droplets on the petals make the buds droop. One rose is not luscious and vibrant. One rose has withered and wilted, and the other flowers encircle it. Almost as if they are still embracing and comforting the poor rose that is inevitably dying. One woman sees the rose and takes it out. She takes the vase and leaves the dying one on the windowsill. The rose is left on the windowsill of a very lonely looking room. The clouds and the rain outside makes the whole place lifeless. Looking outside the window, a crowd of black moves from the house and out onto the path and lawn. Sniffles and sobs are heard amongst the huddle.

Three girls step out from the crowd, their chins touch their chest and mascara lines streak down their cheeks.

The girl on the left is the most emotional. She is shaking with sobs, clutching at her heart like it was jarring violently. Her long brown hair is pulled into a loose bun; hair that normally flows straight down her spine, reaching to the end of her shoulder blades. Her dark chocolate eyes are shut tightly, not looking at anything in case more black-stained tears leak down her face. Pink lipstick, a sharp contrast to the black, tributing the fallen girl. This girl is the picture of a lover grieving and the definition of the word heart-broken. An emotionally malleable girl subdued and demoralised. A girl in which emotions are instinct and logic is neglected, now without the spirit to even move.

Her name is Alexis Moon.

The girl on the right is the most active. Her chin length brown hair is swaying to and fro with the slow rocking from side to side. Her glossy lips are muttering a quiet prayer along with her small pale hands clasped together, clutching a crucifix. Her lime green eyes are staring at the small religious symbol. Sadness is in them but so too is happiness of knowing the fallen girl is at peace. The girl is a bringer of condolence. The girl that always makes any low-spirited situation bearable at the least. A seemingly harmless girl not to be underestimated. She however had a lot of anger, sorrow and guilt deep inside that threatened to be unleashed. Not on this day. She owed it to the other two and the fallen girl to be the girl she always is.

Her name is Jessie Helmsworth.

And the girl in the centre is the most collected. Her sleek brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail stood rigid. Her smoky grey eyes staring at the ground, unmoving. Her cream lips drawn into a straight line. Her honey-skinned hands cupped and held in front of her by her abdomen. She was like a soldier. The girl is a born leader. A brilliant mind for strategy and with an instinctual tactical intuition. She was arguably hit most by the death of the fallen girl. The team she vowed to lead, defend, stand by and connect to was ripped apart at the seams. If you were to take them down, then the foe HAD to take them ALL down. Taking any less left the team weakened, broken and vulnerable. "Business" beside, the three girls had lost a friend today. Lost a sister. Four seventeen year old girls who started of as scared thirteen year olds soon became the deadliest force against evil since Arthur and his knights of the round table and Robin Hood and his band of merry men. This was a team of brilliant fighters and heroines, taking the power into their hands against the forces of darkness. The team had not suffered a single casualty, barely even a scratch in injury. Until a few weeks prior. The four years of dominant good over evil came to a shuddering halt. They all knew their lives were on the line each time they fought but they never fully comprehended it, neither would they ever be ready for the first to fall. The first had fallen and the responsibility came upon the head of the leader and close friend. It was her team, and each person was equal. So taking one out made them uneven. Her master told her the most important part of the team was making sure you NEVER fought without four. Soon she would have to look for a person to fill the void left by the fallen girl, or disband the team entirely which was the inevitable end of good versus evil. But that was for later. "Mourning the fallen must come before introducing the ascension" were the words of their master. She had no problem with that.

This girl is Ashley Milanski.

The three girls look up upon seeing the casket, encased in a soft and sleek black sheet. On the sheet are moving photos of the fallen girl. Some with her family during Christmas time, birthdays, graduations, new year's eve. Some of her school friends and class photos. Some of the many brilliant moments shared between the four brunettes, at times where the jovial mood meant more when they were shared during dangerous times. Some of the photos are of her and her girlfriend, cuddling up sharing sweet kisses or tickling and laughing with each other; all of which has Alexis swallowing and sniffling more when she saw the eyes of herself and the fallen girl looking lovingly at the camera and back at each other. But most of the pictures depict just the fallen girl smiling at the camera shyly.

All three brunette's watch the casket float by them. The mother of the fallen girl is bawling into the jacket of the father, a sad face leading his wife forward behind the casket bravely. Then as they pass, the brunettes take their formation behind them. The whole crowd then follow and the casket leads the large human convoy to the cemetery. The casket is hung sturdily over the open grave and the grieving take their positions around it.

The service is short so that the grieved can speak of the fallen freely. To the people present the words of a man the Muggles call God, and the wizards call the spirit of Merlin, were like a narration of someone else's story. Not the story of the girl in the coffin. So when the time comes for those closest to speak, the girl's true story could be told. Her parents, Angela and Martin, stand up. Angela more shakily but both equally devastated. Martin, being the composed man he was, volunteers to speak on behalf of him and his wife. He speaks of the first time they held the innocent child in their arms, her first word, her first step, her first day at school, the day she came out, her first kiss, her first girlfriend. A regular life with the usual rollercoaster ride. Falling in love, meeting friends, grinding through school, break-ups, fallouts, fun girly nights talking about how yucky the boys were.

That rollercoaster however suddenly flew of the tracks. The rollercoaster became a fighter jet and she found herself battling to survive. Normally when a student does exceptionally well at school they get rewarded; house points, privileges that sort of thing. But when you a knack for something far greater than your peers in school, you get punished. Or rewarded, depending on your way of thinking. You see being extra bright gets you recognised not just inside the school but outside. The Minister administers regular inspections, naturally for improvements and evaluations of the education that Hogwarts provides. But the over-achieving students get relayed to the Ministry to be recorded. This is because if there is a significant change between one record and another the officials can investigate why the standards have improved or fallen, and therefore take action or commend the progress.

That was until a man named Dominic Van Baar decided the world needed a new revolution.

For years he saw crime rising in the magical world: some followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after the Wizarding war, Jewel thieves in Egypt, Pirates, Pure-blood activists and the growing realisation that the world is getting easier to abuse. He was formerly the head of the DMLE, also thought to be the man who trained Mad-eye Moody himself but that rumour hasn't been confirmed by either of them. He was pressured into an early retirement because of a family-destroying case that to this day never speaks of. After a few years of depression he finally started to find confidence to avenge his losses and this new idea was first constructed. It took him a while but he finally managed to sell his idea to the Head DMLE auror of the time, the Wizengamot and the Minister himself.

His idea was pretty straightforward and simple to commence. He started supervising the Hogwarts inspections, concentrating solely on the top student records. He took the top ten percent of the school body and personally wrote to each individual pupil, encouraging them to participate in the then upcoming Tri-wizard Tournament. The one who became the Hogwarts champion was...Alexis Moon.

She trounced the competition and impressively made Hogwarts the winning school by quite a margin. On the same day that she won the cup she was offered a meeting that would be what Dominic called the "Fourth test".

He planned a fake kidnap attempt with over thirteen opponents, to strike when she would be wandless and seemingly defenceless. She held her own, but that was not the most surprising thing. The surprise was her fellow friends who fought, wandless too, to assist her.

The aurors deemed this a failed plan and were about to pull the plug on the girl. Dominic stopped him. He saw insurmountable chemistry between the four girls; as well as loyalty, intelligence and skill. His original idea transformed from a pretty buttercup to a gorgeous vase of roses. He had found the more than perfect formula and then was born...

The BIA (Brunette's In Arms)

Ashley Skye Milanski

Jessie Laurel Helmsworth

Alexis Melina Moon

And...

Mackenzie Olivia Johnson

 _1975-1994_

 _Daughter, Lover and Close Friend._

 _" there is no bad, not if you just smile "_

The other three girls knew this one was; any smile today would be faked. The crowds are whittled down to five people. The parents and the remaining three brunette's. The fresh grave has been sealed, the final resting place for the chink in all their armour, safe and free six feet below the turf. Leaving just one question that lingered on their tongues and swam around their minds.

Was it worth it?

Martin is the first to look away from the grave, albeit hesitantly. He looks at the trio of girls on the opposite side and asks "Would any of you girls like to say a few words? We've said our part and we would love to hear yours."

Ashley acknowledges him. "We do indeed. We felt the honour should go to Kenzie's sweetheart-" turning to her right "-Ali, on behalf of herself and her dear friends."

Alexis jumps at this and cries a few more tears, despite anticipating this moment. She shakily withdraws a piece of parchment from her trouser pocket, holding it by her stomach in front of her. She reads and receives it like a line from a play, or a citation. Not of something she had come up with, explaining the impact of the loss of a loving friend, partner and soulmate.

She looks at it dejectedly. The words weren't right. Not enough. Nothing she could write, say or do was enough. Even if she did have the words, what's the point? This shouldn't happen to the people you love. People you love don't get killed by some lucky son of a whatsit in a raid. They shouldn't die at all, especially before their time has even flourished. She should be alive right now, they should be at home together. Not in a cemetery. They were now forced to live without their longtime friend, without her favourite girl kissing her with a matched intensity. Who's fault was this? Dom's, the BIA, the effing squib gang but solely theirs. The decision to accept this cursed new life when they had a free and worthwhile life staring them in the face.

"I can't do this" Alexis whimpers, tearing the parchment into pieces before running.

The two remaining brunettes sigh simultaneously. "We should make sure she is OK, then give her some space" Ashley says. Jessie nods in response. They both give the grieving parents an apologetic look, returned by a dismissive empathetic look. The girls rush off after her.

The bedroom door crashes open, revealing a hysterical Alexis. She paces angrily with sharp intakes of breath. Occasionally she kicks stuff, knocks something over and cries until she flops face first onto the bed which muffles her sobs. Two pairs of hurried feet are heard on the stairwell and the other two girls appear at the door. They stare at Alexis' crying form and cautiously enter the room.

"Ali? We understand how you must be feeling, so we will leave you here in peace. Make sure you-" Ashley begins. Alexis pops her head up and cuts her off.

"Really? You understand? So you feel angry right?"

"Yes somewhat"

"Angry of what?"

"The lack of justice"

"By whom?"

"The gang"

"Who else?"

"Myself."

"That's it?"

"Those are the ones that spring to mind"

"Jess?

Jessie speaks for the first time, naturally shy but even shier than usual. " Erm. Yeah, the gang and myself likewise."

"WRONG!"

The sudden outburst scares them and they jump. Alexis violently whips up and faces them both. "You are both wrong! Why does your list stop huh? Where is my name? All of our names? Dom's name? The whole flaming BIA idea! The men behind it! The decisions we made!" Alexis gets up and does circuits of the room. "This whole screwed up thing! I survived a bloody perilous competition that is enough excitement for a lifetime! I not only survive it but I win it, comprehensively! I do that to be fooled into a fake kidnapping that apparently determines me into some sort of non-muggle, real-life superhero! And all because some megalomaniac guy has an idea! A messed up idea! Then, like an absolute moron, I agree! We agreed! Then we save a thousand lives, kick a thousand man and woman arse and fight crime like no one has ever fought it before! And for what?!"

"Come on Ali, you know what we stand for. Me, you, Jess AND Kenz all believed in us saving real lives and making the world a better place." Ashley tries to reason.

"That is my point! We saved lives, we made it a better place! Or did we?! If we did what have we really got from it?! A dead member and a weakened team! All we get from Mad Max is a commiserations and a three month holiday! He doesn't care for US, he cares about the team! The only reason we have this holiday is so he can research a recruitment we have never met before! The Master is nothing more than a puppeteer! We are his puppets! We are disposable!"

Ashley looks affronted. Jessie conflicted.

"What sort of world is this?! A world that offers schoolchildren an 'opportunity' to live a life of heroism! Schoolchildren! Our government openly sacrifice four young students so some big bad men can get their butts kicked! Yes, it was fun but putting children in harms way cos the adults can't take the heat! It's pathetic! We are nothing more than celebrities! One of us dies in battle and her face in the Daily Prophet! We get commiserations from strangers! But do they really care?! When this 'recruitment' is selected THAT will be the headline news! What happens to Kenz?! She is forgotten, an answer to a pub quiz question! We mean nothing to them if we aren't saving their arses so they don't bother to care what really happens to us, as long as they still have an US! It is wrong!"

Alexis kicks a chair so violently the leg snaps off of it. Jessie slowly approaches the damage and begins to clear it up. Alexis ignores it and rants on.

"And that...Merlin help me, the meatheaded, foul, psychopathic creeps. Oh Merlin, how I hate them." She says with a menacing tone. "They will rot in their cells like the dogs they are, glad that I can't reach any of them. If they saw me again it will be the LAST thing they saw. Believe me."

Ashley thinks that Alexis is calming down slightly so she edges her way towards her friend. Alexis snaps round and the intensity is back, sending Ashley into a retreat.

"I hate you for your lack of instinct!" She jabs Ashley in the chest with her index finger."You have never failed to have it before so why didn't you have it this time! The one time you don't and the world collapses!" Now pointing at Jessie. "I hate you for your lack of action! You were right there watching Kenzie throw up blood and you were like a statue! Maybe moving sooner and getting her arse out of there may have given us time to save her!" Jessie hangs her head as she picks up some splintered wood from the floor. "I hate myself! For all the broken promises I gave her! The life I promised her that I failed to keep! And I hate all of us more so for agreeing to this nightmarish charade! Were we not content with Friday night flirting?! With dates on Saturday, parties on Sunday and hungover Mondays?! We had girls and boys chasing us way before this came up! Before the Tournament even! I preferred dreaming of fame than becoming the fame! Not this sort of fame anyway! We were given peace or conflict! Fame or freedom! Life or death! What were we thinking when we agreed to this!"

Ashley attempts to argue but neither of the two girls on the end of the verbal assault have the heart to, or the words to. In fact, a lot of what Alexis is saying has valid points.

"What I wouldn't give to go back and choose differently. I didn't sign up for this. This is not who I am or what I want to be". Alexis finishes, fresh tears spilling down her face.

The other two brunettes take this as a cue to move in. They embrace the crying girl into a three-way hug. She hugs them back and they are silent bar the occasional sob or sniffle.

Unbeknownst to the girls; a man in a black cape, top hat on his head and cane in hand, sits upon the chest of drawers. The twitch in his face making his thin moustache quiver and the left corner of his mouth curl upwards every few seconds. A ten centimetre long goatee beard stretches down from his chin. He looks like a stereotypical Muggles conception of a wizard. His overcoat fractionally hides his old-fashioned clothing. He looks like a cross between Jack the Ripper and the Wizard of Oz the girls look up and jump at seeing him.

"Do forgive me for my intrusion my young apprentices, I can honestly say this heartwarming scene is indeed very touching. Miss Johnson would be smiling like always at the sight of you three". He says with a smooth voice that jumps slightly when his twitch kicks in.

"You dare speak of her! You foul pig!" Alexis rages, trying to squirm herself free of the restraining arms of her friends.

"Miss Moon, I apologize for my tardiness. I see your hostility towards me therefore I also apologize for any misdeed I have done to you or Miss Johnson."

"It's not good enough! How long have you been sitting there anyway? I never saw you come in!"

"I have quietly been convalescing for about an hour now. I was expecting some tears and anticipated your flee, so here I waited." He responds.

Alexis realises he was disillusioned the whole time. "You creep! You spied on me in my moment of weakness!"

"Spy? I would not describe it that way myself but it is open for interpretation I suppose. But I tell you one thing, what you showed there was not weakness. It was bravery and closure. A person who quotes from the heart is the bravest of souls and the real seeker of truth. You did not disappoint me my dear, you impressed me."

"Oh goody" she replies sarcastically "now go drone on somewhere else."

"I'm afraid this discussion will have to be held without you Miss Moon, you are far too emotional. Miss Helmsworth, please escort Miss Moon to the bedroom across the hall. She needs some rest and time to settle her emotions".

" Yes Master " Jessie tugs on Alexis' sleeve. Alexis glares at the man one last time before vacating the room with Jessie.

Ashley now stood to attention in respect.

"No need for formal body language Miss Milanski, this is a casual gathering." The Master tells her, unseating himself from the chest of drawers. Ashley relaxes but stays where she is. "You know your brief Miss Milanski?"

"Yes sir. Team BIA are on temporary hiatus until September, crimes and incidents will temporarily all be reported to the DMLE. Team BIA are advised to seek refuge overseas or to non-trepidous places. All Press is prohibited until further notice."

"Good, you three best stick to that brief. I am however obliged to give you news of any development on a potential recruitment." The Master addresses.

"Question sir?"

"You may ask."

"I respect the idea to restore BIA to its standard four member basis, however I don't understand why it's necessary?"

The Master raises his eyebrow curiously. "I sense you wish to say more. Don't hold back, speak your mind."

"Well, the only reason BIA was a team of four was because you saw strong chemistry and unity within us that could help to restore dominance over evil. Initially it was Alexis to be chosen so the blueprint of this idea held no significance to how many were involved. So why can't the BIA stick as a trio? Four is theoretically stronger than three, but I believe it isn't in this case. By adding a recruitment with no connection to us whatsoever, it does not increase unity or chemistry. It may even further reduce the chemistry and unity. I would personally rather be a member down than fight along someone I don't trust."

"You make valid points Miss Milanski. Indeed, numbers are not important and your analysis of the impact of recruitment is very impressive. However you misinterpret WHY I am seeking recruitment for BIA. Take nothing away from you three, you are all talented fighters and skilled individuals. With the loss of Miss Johnson, BIA has lost its ability to gather intel. Miss Johnson was the spy, researcher and informant. So when I say you need recruitment it is not because of a loss of numbers, it's a loss of resource. Can you explain to me Miss Milanski why gathering intel is important, what skills you require to do so and why the responsibility can only be a one person job?"

Ashley thinks deeply and begins reciting. "Intel is important because all criminal factions; big or small, strong or weak, secret or public knowledge; they all withhold some form of information. Without reliable sources gathering intelligence and without undercover work, you are left with nothing to work with to strategize plans of action. Any action you do take with low intel is more than likely gonna fail. Gathering intel is in three methods: Infiltration, liaison and research. A faction may need requirements to join, and they can be physical, emotional and personal so a spy needs to fit the requirements which in some cases mean you create a completely different persona and background. This requires acting skills, fast-thinking and toughness under pressure. To liaise with a mole inside a faction you need subtlety, diverse knowledge of location and surrounding, and confidentiality. And to research you need a long attention span and knowledgeable instinct of what to look for. In a team only one person can bear this responsibility, if other members takeover and/or interfere (without the requirements and skills needed) then missions can be jeopardised before action has even taken place". Ashley looks relieved to have finished.

"Indeed. You three have your roles, to put this responsibility on the shoulders of people unable to utilise skills to complete them is suicide. You need a fourth member Miss Milanski, and I believe my search is making progress. Do you know what big event is scheduled to commence later this year?"

"The Tri-wizard Tournament sir."

"Precisely. Think of it as the resurrection. A person who can bypass the Tournaments tasks, deja vu at it's best."

"But Master, that doesn't prove trust." Ashley implores. "I can't make my team fight beside someone we don't know."

"That is why Miss Milanski, I won't be choosing the recruitment, you three will. You have a second brief Miss Milanski. Your objective is to go to Hogwarts, scout potential recruitment options and report them to me. Examine the skills and strengths of every student in their fourth year and above." He sees a question on Ashley's lips. "You may ask."

"Fourth year? I thought the tournament was only for sixth years in their seventeens and seventh years?"

"That is true, it took me a while but I have successfully encouraged Mister Fudge, Crouch Sr. and Bagman to leave a loophole in the binding contract, that states 'should an underage applicant apply via persuasion of BIA, then the age limit will be made null and void'. For obvious reasons I couldn't go any younger than fifteen. That's not to say you have to try and scout a student aged under the limit, it just widens the search. When you have reported a candidate, if I give my approval, you can then persuade them to place their name in the goblet."

"Why not just choose a candidate out of the applicants, or better yet choose the chosen champion?"

"Because you need to properly scout a student BEFORE they apply, hence why you start in September. If you do your objectives well enough, the champion will be your candidate. The goblet will undoubtedly be judging the applicants on their worth and ability, you must make the goblet's mind up for it. Choosing a candidate is not to be overlooked, you cannot rush the decision. Look out for every hint of skill, don't scout until you find a student with ten skills in their arsenal. Once you commence scouting do NOT alert them to you yet. Wait for my report to come back approved before you confront them. You are not allowed to teach, train or advise the candidate in any way; you must inform them of the requirements and update them of proceedings, that is all. There will be strict consequences. Do not manipulate the goblet either, the decision must be fair not just for legal reasons but for yourselves. Forcing a decision will be counter-productive. The candidate can be male or female. Basically no one is off-limits, it's your choice after all so the appearance requirements will be left for you to decide. Don't dwell on appearance though, this not a beauty contest" The Master chuckles humourously. "Are we clear Miss Milanski?"

"Yes Master"

"Superb. Enlighten the other two in due course. And Miss Milanski..." Ashley indicates her attention. "...do relax, won't you?"

Ashley smiles politely. "I will try sir."

Without a word of farewell he tips his top hat to cover his eyes and smiles dashingly. He taps the chest of drawers behind him with his cane and he slowly dissolves into thin air.

Seeing the non-verbal dismissal, Ashley leaves the room to check on the others. Finding them in the bedroom across, she enters quietly. Jessie is comforting a sleeping Alexis on the bed. She looks up "The Master, is he gone?"

"Yes Jess, he is gone"

"She is really bad Ash"

"I know but the three months off will do us some good."

"I could use some time off. She is right, I just watched her die Ash."

"If we blame ourselves we will never get over this. No more blaming, it's time to heal...and we _will_ heal."

"I hope so."

"We have a new mission. I will tell you both when she is feeling better. For now let her sleep."

Jessie removes herself from the bed and silently leaves. Ashley attempts to follow her but the flower on the windowsill catches her eye. She approaches it and examines the shrivelled petals. She kisses it lightly. "For you Kenz, we fight on."

 **Chapter End**

 **Next chapter: The Ten Skills.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ten Skills**

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione removes her first book of her fourth year from the shelf. Being back in the library feels like pure bliss. She allows herself to sigh contentedly. Hermione loves her friends and loves her lessons but Hermione truly feels at home surrounded by towers of parchment and the sweet silence that feels strangely exotic to her.

She finds her usual table. Before lessons even start for the term, Hermione visits the library. Of course she has no work to do yet so she uses this time differently.

She just sits and reads.

And not just to stuff her head with knowledge and not to get a head start on people. Hermione is probably the only student to know that the library isn't just stocked for education. Just like any library, it has it's share of fictional books. One of them Hermione holds in her hands.

' **Riddian Swordfish's Rebirth'**

 _By Shirley Banter-Gunn_

'What an odd little story?' You might be thinking. Hermione would agree with you, but she accepts this as the Wizarding World. Muggles have fictional stories ABOUT magic, so try and imagine fictional stories FOR magical people. This book is a prime example.

It's a story about a male merman being washed up upon the shore. He manages to lose his tail and replace it with legs, whilst still keeping the customs of his people. He misses home and wishes to return so he goes to the humans of the island and pleads for their help. Despite the animosity between humans and mermaids the humans begrudgingly agree, on the condition that he returns to his home as a human, not a merman. He has no choice but to agree. So the humans teach him their ways and in a month he manages to live like a human and even fall in love with a sweet girl from the village. When he finally believes he is ready to return and the humans accept him as one of them, the merman returns to the sea. When he arrives back home he is unwelcome. He is publically shunned, he is unfriended and even his wife leaves him, taking his children too. The merman is forced to return to the land. When the humans find out what happened they are insulted. Insulted enough to break the peace treaty and declare war on the Merpeople for dishonouring their own. The merman has to fight his native people with the humans.

The sad thing Hermione feels is that the merman is not conflicted whatsoever. He is proud to attack his home like he never cared for them. In the story he even kills his mermaid wife for walking out on him. How is a decent reader supposed to get behind a character that does that? If the character was introduced as a bad guy then this Hermione could except. But this merman was supposed to be the hero of the story, a really nice guy. Yet he is still considered a good guy even when killing his wife and attacking his native people.

Hermione could not be any less surprised though. This story is not the first wizarding story she read that followed the same narrative structure. In fact there were masses of them. All the best-seller fictional stories follow this style and the reason why they are best-sellers, the reason why the hero's are bad role models, is because the stories foreshadow magical society. In other words, purebloods read these stories.

Upon reading a small section of the climax Hermione knew she couldn't continue. She closes the book as if she has reached the end. She gets up to return the book to the shelf. As she walks down aisle after aisle, the ominously quiet library is invaded by distant hushed voices.

"...find someone. We must do as the Master says."

"Why? He is imprisoning us here. It may not look like it to you but it's obvious to me"

"Keep your voice down, this IS a library you know. And it's only you who finds it obvious because you are the only person to see it that way."

Hermione can't help in this overly quiet room but to half-listen to the girls conversation. She heard the words 'Master' and 'Imprison' and rolls her eyes. 'Bloody Slytherins and their over-exaggerations.' She thinks.

Finding the correct section, Hermione returns the book to its home on the shelf. The distance however is misjudged and Hermione rises onto her tip-toes.

"You're blind Jess, completely gullible. Why do we need to do his orders? If he gets the final decision anyway why doesn't he search for the replacement, cutting off the middle man?"

"Because Alex, we deserve the right to choose for ourselves. It's OUR team so we decide who joins. 'Your choice is sacred. For when you succeed it will not be my approval that emits wisdom, but your decision.' They were Master's true words."

"In other words, if you choose wrong then we are a bunch of incompetent idiots."

"Such the pessimist"

"I think I have a right to be!"

Hermione is finding the overheard argument very annoying. 'Who are these weirdos? Jedi knights? This nonsense of Master and Wisdom is very silly, even for Slytherins'.

Hermione finally finds her balance to slot the book in its place, the girls arguing however seem to be heading her way.

"I thought you had realised this. No one is to blame for Kenzie's death. It was just a major set-back."

Hermione almost gasps upon hearing the mention of the second girl's loss, kicking herself for her insensitive and premature judgements.

"Shush." Clearly, the girls notice Hermione's presence so stop the argument dead, passing in silence. One fleeting glance from the brunette however was all it took for the girls to know it was way too late. Hermione had heard.

The girls continue on, ignoring Hermione completely. Hermione makes to walk the opposite direction when something suddenly irks her. The girls are wearing bandanas. This is where Hermione's goodie two-shoes shows its ugly face.

"Excuse me. I do believe headwear is not permitted in Hogwarts unless for teachers, guests, special occasions or medical requirements. Bandanas are not school uniform, therefore you are breaking school rules." Hermione calls their way.

The girls stop and look back. One with polite attention and the other bored annoyance. The cheerier of the two responds.

"We are indeed aware of this Miss. I must explain that we are guests of the school. I must say, your wise observation is very refreshing to see. It looks like Hogwarts does have rule-abiding students after all."

"You are guests?" Hermione replys. "You look very young to be guests, I thought you were Seventh years." Hermione had already heard snippets of their argument, so guests makes sense, but via what she heard they are looking for someone. A replacement. However not wanting to appear as an eavesdropper Hermione asks anyway. "What are you here for?"

The second girl snaps viciously. "That's none of your business"

"Alex!" the first girl affronts. "As the girl is a student it is very much her business." The first girl faces Hermione again, grimly. "However we still are not allowed to tell you Miss. Speak to Dumbledore for answers if you need them."

They both turn to leave. "Hey. May I at least know your names? I would prefer not to refer to you as 'two girls'." Hermione has no intention of going to Dumbledore, the girls seem legit. But her friendly attitude would never let guests feel scrutinized. Asking for names reassures the guests, she hopes anyway.

The first woman smiles. "That we can indulge. I'm Jessie, or Jess, and this is…"

"I can introduce myself thanks" the second girl interrupts, although there is no need. The girls name had previously been stated. "I'm Alexis, friends call me Alex but you have to earn that privilege".

Despite Alexis' serious tone, Jess laughs heartily. "Yes, indeed. Meet our glorious royal lady, the Drama Queen." Hermione also chuckles at this.

"Trust is not to be laughed at" Alexis states.

"But you are" Jess finishes. "Well it's been a pleasure but we must be moving on. Goodday, Miss?"

"Hermione. My name is Hermione."

"Hermione, splendid name." Jess smiles before they turn and leave. Hermione watches them, somewhat intrigued. Alexis glances back, twice. The searching eyes examine her before she turns after a split second.

'Hm, interesting. A replacement. Master, Wisdom, Imprison...Death. What are they, why are they here and who are they looking for?'

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

 **ALEXIS**

 _Skill 1: Observation._

 _Observation (noun): The action or process of closely observing or monitoring something or someone._

 _What makes a half-good detective the crime-solver they are? They see things. Everybody can see but only a handful can see clearly. Seeing cannot be learnt, clarity can. Those who have the ability of sight and the intellectual ammunition to make observations, they are the people that make a difference. There is a significant difference between seeing and looking. Looking doesn't take a lot of concentration. Seeing, on the other hand, requires focus, concentration. Observation then leads to clarity._

 _List of names:_

 _Bartholomew Hodge, Ravenclaw_

 _Samantha Steward, Hufflepuff_

 _Demelia Roburds, Hufflepuff_

 _Su Li, Ravenclaw_

 _Joshua Grimm, Slytherin_

 _Helena Jackson, Ravenclaw_

 _Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff_

 _Terry Boot, Ravenclaw._

 _Padma Patil, Ravenclaw_

 _Julia Swinburne, Gryffindor_

 _Hermione Granger, Gryffindor_

 _Are_ -

 _"_ Yeah, that Granger girl, reminded me a lot of a girl I once knew. You might've heard their name, she's called Mackenzie Johnson." Jess quips, her mouth is breathing warm air into her earlobe as she reads over Alexis' shoulder.

"Do you mind?! You were bad enough during the patrol, now once again I have to suffer you." Alexis doesn't look up as she says this, she just dips her quill into the ink and returns to her report. "And she is nothing like Kenzie. No one is."

Jess pats her shoulder and pulls away. "Tell that to your eyeballs."

Jess gets three steps away before Alexis responds "Huh?"

"Don't even deny it, I heard that little utterance back there. The instant you saw her you had a shocked expression on your face and a whisper of 'Kenz...' It was priceless."

"I. Was. Mistaken. Forgive me, Mrs Perfect." Alexis defends herself.

"Once you realised it wasn't her though one would think that one would stop staring. You didn't. And one would also not act flustered around a stranger." Jess comments.

"Flustered?" Alexis turns completely around in her chair to face her annoying friend. "I was still irritated with our 'Master'..." Using finger quotes. "...that I was unexpectedly rude to her. I apologize for that."

"You were rude to Kenz too once upon a time. And Coleene. And Minnie. And...what's her name? Italian, olive tan, dark eye-shadow, a dancer? Flavia!"

"There better be a point to bring up those names again!"

"The first time you met Flavia she asked you to dance with her, you got up danced with her like you were shifting furniture and when she got in too close for you, you deliberately trod on her toe and fled..."

"Wasn't deliberate. I'm just a bad dancer." She has no conviction in her voice for the statement to be anything other than a lie, well the deliberate part anyway. She herself knew she couldn't dance.

"You also romped with her for the rest of that week." Jess uses her fingers to list the names off. "What about Minnie? You met her at the train station and she offered to pay your ticket. You argued with her for ten minutes, luckily she was argumentative like you so it lasted even that long. Within half an hour you were kissing on the train."

Alexis huffs in response, not even bothering to try and defend her actions.

"Don't get me started on Coleene. Even for you, sleeping with that gold-digger was dumb. And when you first met Kenz-"

"Ok! Damn you! I was rude to them when I first met them so what's the point?" Alexis exclaims.

Jess laughs and answers. "You are usually always nice to people when you meet them, bubbly and conversational. That is unless they are a girl and one of their assets appeal to you. Your rudeness is a sign that you fancy someone."

Alexis rolls her eyes. "Clearly you haven't fully understood who I am yet. Because I don't do that."

"You always say that too." Jess smirks

"Errrrrggh, get off my back already!"

Ashley steps through the doorway as she says this, arms are packed with clipboards and folders. "What are you moaning about now?"

"Her."

"Why?"

"She's annoying me."

"Naww really. I mean what has Jess said to annoy you?"

"Nothing." Jess states innocently. "Alex just can't accept that she fancies a girl."

Ashley's eyes twinkle slightly in excitement. She may be serious the majority of the time but Ashley adores gossip just like any other girl. "Really? Who is it?"

"A Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor girl, bit of a bookworm and ignorantly pretty." Jess explains before Alexis can deny the accusation.

"Ah, Hermione Granger. Golden trio material. You really do have a thing for brainiacs don't you Alex?" Ashley teases.

"I do not! Don't you start Milanski."

"Well, she's on your list. We only spoke with her for a minute perhaps. The others we spent five minutes talking to." Jess states matter-of-factly.

"I was looking for observational skills! She had observational skills! So that's why she is on my list!" Alexis is really starting to get irritated.

"All jokes aside you two." Ashley orders authoritively. "I strongly advise you do not base your findings on any form of romantic attraction. It will warp your minds, make you overestimate and blind your judgements."

"Exactly! Even if I was attracted to that girl I wouldn't put her on the list, I take my responsibilities seriously. Even if I hate the circumstances for it."

Jess smiles dubiously, Ashley nods in affirmation.

"Why do you even write lists anyways?" Jess asks.

"For the reports of course"

"No, the reports are for the study of ONE candidate Alex, not a list of them." Ashley reminds.

"It's easier this way. Easier for when I officially write up the reports."

Jess walks to the table and reads the parchment laid upon it. "I don't get how it works, you have a list of names for each skill. Why bother writing another list for each one, when you can write one long list of people with ALL the skills at the end?"

"Look, it works for me. It refines my search, the name that consistently appears over all ten skill reports will be my chosen candidate."

"You are just making things harder for yourself. But fine, whatever floats your boat." Jess shrugs and puts the parchment back down.

"How did your patrol go? Judging by the mountain of reports you have there you were pretty busy." Alex asks Ashley who returns to one of her clipboards.

"Bumped into McGonagall twice; got glared at. Flitwick squinted menacing at me, Snape sneered and Moody insulted me. It was pretty ordinary." She takes a swig of pumpkin juice and places it back on the table.

"So much for good hospitality. When are the delegations arriving?"

"A week or so." Ashley picks up another clipboard and leaves again, she calls behind her as she exits. "So there is no time to lose?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Skill 2: Intuition_

 _Intuition (noun):_ _a mind phenomenon that affects the ability for the mind to acquire information without inference or use of reason._

 _Humans are born with instincts, all in different forms. Reaction, gut-urges etc. And instincts can be trained. There is one part of instinct that is more challenging to learn but more significant than any other. Intuition. Knowledge is the fuel for this particular form. Common sense meets forward thinking. If you can observe you can then learn to think critically and instinctively on what is and then what action is to be taken._

 _List of names:_

 _Michael Corner, Ravenclaw_

 _Priscilla Edgar, Slytherin_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hufflepuff_

 _Cho Chang, Ravenclaw_

 _Hyacinth Mayflower, Hufflepuff_

 _Percy Weasley, Gryffindor_

 _Padma Patil, Ravenclaw_

 _Su Li, Ravenclaw_

 _Lois Twain, Gryffindor_

 _Marietta Edgecombe, Ravenclaw_

 _Jed Steelfish, Gryffindor_

"Ronald, I am sick of your whining! Leave my work alone and write your homework yourself!"

Alexis pops her head up at that voice. "Great. The clothes police is back." she mutters to herself.

"Charming that is, a guy politely asks for help and she shoots me down. Honestly, you are seriously mental." The guy, obviously the person the girl is referring to, replies.

"Maybe you're right. I am mental. Maybe if I wasn't I wouldn't fall for the same whiny strategy to get me to go back on my words...oh wait, I don't anyway." The girl Alexis remembers as Hermione states.

The trio of two boys and the mentioned girl round a corner of the long bookshelves and near to the table where Alexis is currently sat. She tries to jot down more names she remembered from the three classes she observed earlier that morning, The argument continues as the group approaches.

"You would do it for Harry." Ronald argues.

"I wouldn't actually, but at least he asks rather than steals."

"I promise I won't ask for anything else for the rest of the year."

"Don't promise what you can't keep."

"Please..."

"Ron, give it a rest mate." The spectacled black-haired boy says for the first time since they appeared.

"Yes. Please do. All three of you. Some people are trying to work." Alexis quips agitatedly.

The spectacled boy looks apologetic, Ronald gives her a glare and Hermione...fiddles with her books and avoids eye contact with the brunette girl at the table.

"Sorry for this, we'll be going now." The boy Alexis finally recognises the boy as The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. He grabs Ronald's arm and coerces him to turn away.

"Wait why does she get the authority to boss us around? Who even is she?"

Alexis doesn't reply, she just continues to jot down on her parchment.

"Look, fine I will help you with your homework Ron." Hermione relents, trying to steer Ronald away. "I will answer the questions on the handout but you have to write them down in your own words."

Ron smiles at her. "Thanks Mione."

Hermione whispers to the boys that even Alexis couldn't hear, if she even wanted to listen. Unfortunately she didn't. She loses herself once again in her report.

 _Stella Friar-Gull, Slytherin_

 _Theodore Nott, Slytherin_

 _Bridget Gunter, Gryffindor_

 _Marcus Flint, Slytherin_

 _Delilah Hubbards, Hufflepu..._

A polite cough distracts Alexis once again from her report. Alexis delays her reaction for a few seconds more before boredly looking back up. Not surprisingly it was the Gryffindor know-it-all again. Apparently she has sent the boys away too.

"Do you want something?" Alexis impolitely asks.

Hermione scratches her arm. "I...I know what you are doing? Well, kind of."

Alexis raises a sarcastic eyebrow in fake encouragement.

Hermione swallows a snapping remark and explains "You are observing the students, to determine some sort of replacement for something. The secrecy makes me think you are not Ministry employees. You're quite young so either it's a sporting event or something dangerous."

"You ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' or 'too smart for your own good'"

"Yes. But I...the students have a right to know why you lot are here." Hermione counters.

"Why? If you all found out what we are here for there would be anarchy. Can you imagine the conflict of people fighting to get their name recognised? The chaos would do more harm than good."

"So it IS dangerous?"

Alexis shuts her mouth with a pop. She wormed that information out of her.

"Why? Who is the Master? How dangerous is it? What sort of danger? Who are you? Why search out us? Who needs replacing? Why do you not like the Master-"

"ENOUGH!" The air around Alexis' head crackles with orange, red and green sparks. Hermione takes a large step backwards as Alexis violently gets out of her seat, advancing on her. Hermione backpedals until she walks into the shelves behind her. Trapped, she now can only watch in dread as the furious girl storms scarily towards her. Hermione shrinks into herself and closes her eyes tightly. Alexis reaches her and plants her arms either side of her head, cutting off her escapes. As Alexis wasn't pummeling her yet, Hermione braves opening one eye. Alexis has a dark scowl on her brow and she speaks almost demonically.

"You, nosey bint, really need to learn to know when to shut up! Eavesdropping, judging and getting into other people's business, it can get you hurt. You may be clever but it doesn't make you special. That pretty face won't get you as far as you think it will. You will keep your nose out of our business. You will stop asking questions. You will keep your distance. If you bother me or my friends again-"

"You'll what? You may be brutish but you don't look evil enough to hurt me, or dumb enough to do so in a school." Hermione tries to sound brave but that is difficult when you can only reach the higher of the vocal chords.

Alexis hisses. "What do you know about evil? The world is not simplistic. I've seen killer mothers and life-saving criminals. You know nothing of evil." Alexis grabs Hermione by the chin, yanking it upwards. Her menacing but weirdly alluring eyes peer into Hermione's. "As for my intelligence, I know ways to create a scenario that can easily deflect attention, create false and convincing stories, all in a matter of seconds. I could kill you right now with a blow to the head..." She mimes a demonstration, clenching her fist and bonking the trapped girl on the head."...and then with a flick of my wand have every book on this shelf fall onto your corpse and I would say the books upon the shelves were unkind to you and you reached up. A heavy tome hit the soft part of your skull and you died. It would be that simple."

Hermione shivers at the coldness of those words but equally warming up at the prolonged closeness of their bodies. "You are meant to be good?"

"Who said I was?"

"You didn't have to, no one had to. You are not evil."

"You barely know me, what makes you so certain?"

"You would've hurt me or worse by now."

"You would be surprised by the motives of evil"

"Then what's your motive for killing ME?"

For the first time Alexis looked surprised and somewhat impressed. Hermione continues "You are obviously intelligent and if you were evil then you wouldn't kill me on a whim, just because I annoyed you. My death would need to make a massive impact, but it doesn't. If you were evil you would be the sort to plan a killing not kill on instinct."

"How do you know I won't start planning after you are gone?"

"Because you have just threatened me, you have alerted me to danger and let me escape with that information. That would be the dumbest thing you could possibly do."

Alexis drops her hands away from the shelf and steps away, for once a positive expression covers her face with Hermione present. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Hermione let's a small smile appear on her face...for a brief second. Then she is pinned by her arms to the shelves again with a feeble yelp. "Nonetheless stay away from me, otherwise next time I'll let my hands do the talking for me."

Then as quickly as she was pinned, Hermione is released and Alexis returns to her table. Hermione tries to slow her heartbeat and wanders off almost trancelike.

Alexis consciously waits until the brunette is out of hearing range, and then jots one last name down on her list.

 _Hermione Granger, Gryffindor._

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione sits on the stone windowsill overlooking Hogwarts and the lake. She is the only person left in the common room and quite frankly she is grateful of that. Her mind is swarming.

'Who is that girl? She actually scares me. Worse than Parkinson and Malfoy put together. I was less scared of a basilisk roaming the castle. Less scared than I was of Lupin's werewolf and the Dementors. Less scared of Fluffy and the troll that nearly killed me. And she is nasty. Violent even. She is the most intimidating bully I've ever met. So why is it she intrigues me so much?'

Hermione is startled by a ginger kneazle hopping up onto her lap, settling itself for a comfortable rest with his female master. Hermione pets him softly and looks back out again.

"There is a new girl at Hogwarts this year Crooks, have you seen her?"

Crookshanks purrs in response.

"She isn't a student though. Neither is she a teacher. I don't even know what she is. A guest I suppose. She works for a guy, or girl, called the Master. She doesn't seem to like whoever they are so much. Her friends are here too. Or are they just colleagues, I don't know. They are here on business so she says. Dangerous business. And they want a student to join them. Sounds pretty irresponsible to me. But this girl, Alexis, she is a mystery. She appears to not be a nice person, she would agree. I felt her aggression firsthand, it was scary. She was powerful not just physically but magically. She said she could kill me and for a second I believed she would. My head tells me to stay away from her. But she seems to have a magnetic field around her every time I see her. It only works on me though. Why do I find such a brute so compelling? Yeah, she has good qualities. She is smart, wise to the real world, she is immensely passionate, she is...Crooks, is it weird I find her attractive? Her physicality seems to affect me heavily. I have some sort of weird urge to impress her. Every time I see her I want to speak to her. She glares at me in the corridors and I still have to force myself to walk away. Am I an idiot or something? What sane person would find negative vibes and hostility appealing? Me apparently. Yes, I know I like girls. I accidentally kissed my cousin and realised I liked it. Everyone has known for months now. But those things I mentioned shouldn't appeal to me, except for the smartness and... Well you know... she is very pretty. Beautiful even. Sexy. Gorgeous..." Hermione doesn't finish, her words fade out with a sigh after her discovery. She has found out why she is attracted to the older brunette. "How shallow of me, I'm attracted to a very hot girl with a nasty personality. Only you Granger, only you."

'Granger?! What in god's name are you doing?! You just stole someone's personal belongings!' Hermione chastises herself in her head. She is currently locking herself in a cubicle in the girl's bathroom, with a clipboard full of reports not hers.

Hermione is shocked with herself. She excused herself in McGonagall's lesson to go to the Infirmary, claiming to be feverish. She indeed was feeling warm at the time but it was no illness. A certain brunette observer was quietly writing away at the back of the class. Hermione knew this all too well, she glanced in her direction roughly every two and a half seconds. The heat started to rise when she noticed the girl licking the feathered edge of her quill absently. Hermione thought it was endearing. She lost five points for Gryffindor for ignoring a question McGonagall aimed at her. Hermione tried to pay more attention but Alexis was unintentionally distracting her. Whipping a loose curl of hair back round her ear, showing a scatter of light moles and a small birthmark. She undid the top of her polo-neck and revealed a slender neckline. Hermione was slowly starting to delve further and further into a stare. The next time Hermione was caught not paying attention McGonagall mistook the lack of focus as a sign of Hermione being unwell. Hermione welcomed the chance to escape the hot classroom. On her way out however Alexis rose and beckoned to McGonagall who begrudgingly excused her lesson for a few moments. The women met slightly off to the left of the class in silent discussion. Hermione noticed Alexis leave her work unattended. On a whim Hermione grabbed the clipboard without anyone noticing and pegged it.

Why did she steal it? Because she needs answers and she is forbidden to approach Alexis or the other two girls, this is possibly the only opportunity to fill her curiosities. She'll face the consequences after, hopefully it will be worth it.

She read the Observation and Intuition skills, seeing her name on both lists. 'Is she seriously considering me?' Hermione felt honoured about that but slightly dreadful.

Then she saw the other eight skills:

 _Organisation._

 _Diversity._

 _Integrity._

 _Responsibility._

 _Invulnerability._

 _Physicality._

 _Communication._

 _Dedication._

'Why are the requirements so specific? You would expect Communication and Organisation skills to affect any job type. Dedication goes without saying as well. Invulnerability? Physicality? Diverse in what way? What is the chosen candidate signing up for? Do they even get a choice? ' Hermione racks her brain. With few questions answered and more gained, Hermione is overall disappointed. She looks up to unlock the door when she hears footsteps enter the bathroom and continue until a pair of white and blue Adidas trainers stop outside the cubicle. Hermione recognises the footwear and states internally her last rites.

The door is magically unlocked and swung open, revealing a hacked-off Alexis.

"First eavesdropping, then nosiness and now thievery. Tell me, are you asking to be pummeled or something?" She says.

"H-how did you f-find me?" Hermione stutters.

"Did you honestly think I would leave my stuff unprotected? There is a tracking charm on the clipboard."

Hermione hangs her head. "I'm sorry."

"I don't really care. Hand back the clipboard."

Hermione is hesitant.

"Are you deaf as well now? Hand it back!"

"No."

"You are pushing your luck."

Hermione feels a surge of bravery engulf her. "Tell me everything about your reason for being at Hogwarts...or I drop this down the toilet." Hermione holds the clipboard and reports up in the air suspended over the basin.

"The Gryffindor has found her Lion. But you have lost your brains. You think I care for meer parchment. I can just rewrite my reports from scratch; transfigure a new clipboard. Your blackmail is powerless. The only inconvenience would be you wasted my valuable time." Alexis smirks.

"If you don't care about this then why ask for it back?" Hermione asks.

"I don't. Drop it for all I care."

Alexis steps back and rests against the sink, arms are folded, watching Hermione closely. Hermione falters a little bit having thought she had the advantage for once. How wrong is she.

"I'm waiting."

Hermione thinks deeply. 'If I throw this away I will have nothing to convince her to speak, but she won't speak anyway, she looks pretty confident that she does not care. Was this her poker face or was her reaction legitimate?'

"Well, I'm leaving if you are not gonna-"

"Whoops" Hermione exclaims mockingly as she drops the clipboard. It is a small reaction but Hermione sees her eyes dilate, showing her all she needed to know. Just before the clipboard clatters into the murky water it immediately floats back up into Hermione's hand with a whispered Accio.

Alexis tries to play it off but deep down she knows Hermione had caught her out, the victorious smile proving it right. "I knew it! This is not just meer parchment to you, this is your job and if this goes, pardon the pun, down the drain your head will be at stake!"

"You think you are so clever?"

Hermione ignores her statement and orders "Now tell me everything."

"This is where the fun stops. I will speak no further on this subject." Alexis warns.

"Well, goodbye clipboard-"

"I can't tell you! Don't you get that!"

"No, I don't. Why can't you?"

"Stop! I will take that back by force if I have to!" Alexis points at the clipboard.

"You sure your reflexes are quick enough." Hermione says looking at the distance between her hand and the toilet bowl.

"Dear girl, I'm trained to have quick reflexes." Alexis momentarily has a smug smirk on her face.

"Trained? Trained for what?"

"You are one stupid, annoying, little girl!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Don't make me drop it!"

"Why do you even want to know?! What reason has you so engrossed in my business?!"

Hermione shuts her mouth, what indeed? "I...I don't know...I just feel like..."

"You don't know! You go this far to get me to talk and you don't even know why?!"

Hermione swallows, could she tell her? No. She can't reveal that.

"I'm sorry." She drops her hand away from the toilet and hands the clipboard back to Alexis. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." Her dejected voice is barely a whisper as she turns to leave. Alexis surprise leaves her staring at the empty cubicle. Before Hermione leaves Alexis sighs and calls. "Meet me round the back of the greenhouses, seven o'clock. I will tell you everything then" 'I must be insane to do this'.

Hermione looks back and politely smiles. "Ok."

Hermione arrives early, for good measure. 18:48 is displayed on her watch. Maybe she is too early.

She dressed up nicely as well. A coffee-coloured cardigan and beneath that a blue shirt. Light denim skinny jeans and black plimsolls. This image screams comfort but keeping the nerdy schoolgirl impression. The clothes makes Hermione feel ashamed that she has no better casualwear.

Part of the reason she has come early is to think on why she gave in when she had Alexis on the ropes, ready to spill the beans. Ultimately, it came down to her morals and ethics. Hermione was so engrossed in outwitting her fiesty crush that she forgot who she really was. Blackmail and torment is not her style, she thought nothing could make her fall to those lows. But she was wrong. Hermione reminds herself that she isn't gonna change for anyone, not even for a girl. Hermione agreed to actually seek friendship with the girl rather than bully each other. She didn't even care for the secret information anymore, Alexis would tell her in time if and when they became friends.

But why did it take Alexis to unknowingly bring up that certain fact about Hermione, that she would rather she didn't know about, for Hermione to return to normal?

That first meeting in the library that although didn't put them on the same wavelength, still was enough for Hermione to recognise Alexis romantically. The rough treatment in their second meeting terrified her but equally excited her. Instead of keeping her distance, Hermione felt she wanted to get as close to the girl as humanly possible. Was she actually subconsciously pursuing this girl? A girl way out her league and with many personal issues? A girl who probably hated Hermione right now and could very possibly leave tomorrow, either finishing her work or bailing on it?

Why is her heart so fickle?

Hermione checks the watch again. 18:59. That ten minutes flew by. And immediately as the clock strikes 19:00, Alexis arrives. "Here before me, eager or something".

" I said I would be here, and I am. Thank you for...well, just thank you."

"The lion turns into a pussycat. And I'm flattered you dressed up for me."

"We haven't gotten off on the right foot. So imagine we have just met, this is my first impression."

Alexis examines her with her eyes. "You must be a school mascot or something, clearly everything you wear screams schoolgirl."

Hermione flushes embarrassed. "I'm sorry for this outfit, it's the best I have unfortunately."

"Not to worry, schoolgirl is not a bad image to be honest."

Hermione turns even redder. "So I don't even know your full name or anything?"

"Sorry, were you expecting me to give you a biography or something?"

"No. Just, I feel we would be better actually talking rather than tormenting each other."

"Why the change of heart?"

Hermione sighs. "I was trying to be something I'm not. Hermione Granger is not someone who blackmails people."

"You surprisingly did well."

"Thank you."

"'Bonding' can come later though. I like to get down to business. I invited you to meet you and I keep my promises. Bearing in mind that i'm telling you this so you won't keep pestering me. You must also swear to me that you will not repeat anything of what I tell you to anyone and never bring it up again unless I say so. You are lucky that I am forbidden to put anyone on an Unbreakable Vow, that's how trustworthy you have to be." Alexis firmly informs her.

"I won't tell, I swear."

"On your life?"

"On my parent's lives"

Alexis nods. She begins her explanations.

She tells her about the mission: the link to the Tri-wizard tournament, the choosing of the candidate and what the candidate is signing up for.

She tells her about the BIA: The members, the Master, the origin story, the death of Mackenzie (with strong sadness) and Alexis' relationship with her.

"So you like girls too?" Hermione asks too eagerly.

"Too?"

Hermione shyly replies. "I am...I am a lesbian too. Never been with anyone though."

"Have you liked a girl? Have you kissed one?" Hermione is not expecting to hear that question.

"Yes to both"

"What was it like, the kiss?"

"It was the moment I first realised my...orientation. I kissed my cousin, accidentally at first but she kissed back. I didn't like her in that way, or vice versa. We learnt that we both kissed to silence our doubts. A different outcome for both of us. She is straight, I'm gay."

"How sweet. How many crushes have you had? Any recent ones? Do you have one at the moment?"

"I have had...two. Both not very long. Lavender Brown...andpansyparkinson!" Hermione is terribly ashamed of one of her previous crushes.

"That Slytherin girl. Piggie-nosed and a suck up to that Malfoy boy. You had a crush on her? Poor you."

"Yeah well that thankfully ended with the beating she gave me when she caught me staring." Hermione says, relieved despite the memories of the beating returning.

"Right, cos clearly she ain't gay at all, the radar is stone dead on her." Alexis sarcastically drawls.

Hermione laughed. Hermione thought it best she didn't mention her current crush.

"And I guess you haven't lost your virtue yet, right?"

Alexis eventually takes pity on the beetroot-coloured Hermione.

She tells her about the skills: the importance of each one, the opportunities to better them and learn new skills.

"I'm on almost all of them. I get that I'm not that physical, and I definitely need to clear my emotions more to be invulnerable, but do I really classify under all the rest?" Hermione modestly asks.

"Yes. It is THE only reason why I'm even speaking to you. In fact I was planning on speaking to you anyway about it, so that rebellious act earlier was not necessary." Alexis explains.

"Really?" Hermione is shocked. "Then why not tell me that earlier, you said you couldn't tell me, why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to speak to the candidates until my reports are done. If he finds out I have spoken to you about it he will kill me."

Hermione raises a worried eyebrow.

"Not literally...I hope." Alexis attempts to assure.

"Wow. Me, a heroine vigilante."

"It is far from official yet. The other two have to put forward their candidate as well. The Master has to approve also."

Hermione looks unsure, on one hand she always wanted a chance to show how much of a difference she could make to the world. As a hero she could defeat the pureblood bigotry, free the house-elves, give rights to the shunned crossbreeds and rid the world of evil. Big ambitions yes, but this is Hermione Granger. Hermione would be part of something big.

'Wait,wait, wait…' she backtracks. 'Am I looking at this clearly? My personal life would have to be snuffed, to reduce emotional ties. Could I do that? And I am not exactly an athlete, how can I handle the training and maintain constant fitness? I have to defeat bad people, did that mean killing? Can I kill people without feeling any sort of regret or stress? I'm all in for saving lives and fighting for justice, but killing is never on the agenda. And I'm only FOURTEEN, fifteen in a week or so but that is way too young to be putting my life willingly on the line. Do I actually understand how dangerous it will be?'

Alexis is quietly watching Hermione contemplate, she herself knew from experience how daunting and challenging the first time you consider the notion of becoming BIA material is. All the current and previous members turned the first offer down. That's why she is expecting the girl to decline, she would be foolish not to.

And as expected, Hermione replies. 'Merlin, what am I thinking? I'm sorry Alexis but I cannot do this. I'm not that type of person."

"I perfectly understand. There have been many times that I wished I had stayed defiant and turned all my offers down, times where I have wanted to quit. I understand that you are practically signing your life away, only to put it on the line. I understand how it can flip your world asunder. I'm only seventeen myself. I should be a student right now, settling down to study with a sweetheart beside me. This is part of the reason I detest the Master so much. Rest assured I only do these missions for the girls, not for him. I turned down my own education, cut all ties with girls I wanted to court. Yes, I eventually started dating Kenz but look at what happened there. Happiness is nigh impossible. I was only sixteen when I joined, barely older than you are now. The real choker of all this is that we were never intended to be a group of four, it was just going to be me. But the other three saving my life, doomed theirs. I would never regret staying true to my friends but I hate the consequences all the same. You really do have a choice, a chance even. You want a family? Say no. You want a career? Say no. You want a stress free life? Say no. You want to stay safe? Say no. But if you want a lonely, dangerous, regretful, tedious, physical life but a righteous, honourable, heroic, non complacent and kinda cool one too. Say yes. That's all I can say. You have one week, change your mind or stick with your decision."

Hermione soaks each word in like a Christian reading from the Holy Bible. Each word fuels her excitement but also reinforces her decision. The contrasting thoughts are so powerful that the intensity starts to give her a migraine.

"Well, I have a lot to think about. Thank you again for telling me all this. I hope that whatever choice I make we can still become friends." Hermione offered.

Alexis looks concerned. "I won't be as friendly enough for that. If I was to be friends with you, you will rarely see me or speak to me. I won't be good enough."

"Does it really matter, at least we won't be at each other's necks."

"But friends is more than just a word."

"Exactly. That's why I'm offering you my friendship." Hermione smirks cheekily. "You have one week, except my friendship or be an insufferable arse."

Alexis herself smiles at this. "Well, I have a lot to think about." They both laugh and make small talk until their beds start calling.

To Hermione's wonder and surprise, she got wrapped in a small embrace from Alexis before she states her farewell and leaves.

Hermione is left standing and gawking. Remembering the warmth of that hug and trying to reciprocate it to herself with her own arms.

Seven days had never seemed so far away.

Tbc...Judgement Week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Judgement Week**

Warm breath changes to smog in the Autumn air. Birds prefer the cosiness of their nests, animals seek shelter in the thick trees of the Forbidden Forest. And the school population are being forced to endure the conditions in awaiting the other delegations.

The students are assembled in groups of their own choosing. This finds Hermione with her two boys and Ginny, constantly moving on the spot to keep herself warm. The others aren't faring any better, neither is the rest of the school. It doesn't help that the delegations are late by seven minutes.

"Hungry...tired...bored...freezing my arse off. There is no denying it, the Professors hate us." Ron moans.

"It's not the Professor's fault that the other schools are late." Hermione lamely defends them.

"Trust you to never hear criticism about a teacher." Ron can't wait to see the day that she does.

Hermione chooses to ignore him.

Conversation would be lovely right now. But none of them can think of anything riveting to say. Hermione soon gets bored at staring into the sky, and decides to look around. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots movement.

She is left staring at three familiar brunette girls, strolling the bank of the lake. "So which one strikes your fancy?" Ginny speaks into her ear knowingly, causing Hermione to jump slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ginny".

"Is it the pony-tailed one, curly-haired one or-"

"Ginny!"

"-the chin-lengthed one." Ginny smirks.

"Just cos I'm into girls, doesn't mean every girl I look at I'm attracted to." Hermione hisses.

"Then quit staring, then I wouldn't say anything!" Ginny chuckles.

"Fine." Hermione belligerently looks up, not daring to look back.

Ginny once again spoke into her ear. "It's the chin-length one right?"

"Urrrrgghh...yes. Now will you drop it?"

"Ahhh" calls the Hogwarts headmaster. "I do believe I see the Beauxbaton delegation arriving".

Sure enough, a small dot in the sky starts growing. It seems to wobble in the sky uncontrollably. After a while it seemingly appears to take shape and students find loads of theories on what it could be, a dragon is heard rather ridiculously. The delegation gets close enough to identifiy as a carriage being pulled by humongous horses. The horses land and the carriages practically crashes behind it. Somehow it stays upright and gradually starts to decelerate until it stops conveniently in front of the waiting Hogwarts students.

Dumbledore strides forward as a girl, in frilly blue silk,drops out of the carriage to wind down the steps. A foot steps out onto the top-most step and an incredibly tall woman is revealed. Shortish black hair and excellent posture tells you all you need to know about this woman, she is very much a lady.

Dumbledore meets her at the bottom of the steps, dwarfed despite his own six foot plus height.

"Dumbly'dorr" the woman acknowledges.

"Madame Maxime, how enchanted I am to welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore greets her.

Behind the freakishly tall headmistress a line of girls, symmetrical to the girl who lowered the steps, follow behind and line up in rows of two beside the carriage. A question that springs to mind is how did so many girls fit in something so small. The obvious answer is the inside is clearly larger than the outside.

The Beauxbaton girls look worser affected by the conditions than the Hogwarts students. Wearing thin clothing and coming from a much warmer place is understandable that the girls are complaining, but one girl is complaining too much for Hermione's liking.

"Honestly, it's not that cold."

"Maybe they were expecting Hogwarts to be a little souther than Scotland." Harry jokes.

"They sure look air-headed enough." Ron joins in, then his eyes fell on the over-exaggerative girl amongst the group of equally pretty girls. "Though you can't deny, they are absolutely brilliant."

Ginny and Hermione roll their eyes. Hermuone spots something in the waters of the lake and nudges the guys.

A pole sticks out from the surface of the water and is almost gliding along the surface. Then suddenly it rises up out of the water and there floats an old-looking, timber ship. The sails rivaling the height of one of Hogwarts many towers. An anchor flies over the side and sinks down, rooting the ship. A large lifeboat is lowered over the side full of students wearing dark brown winter coats. They row towards the bank of the lake and step up to two lots of school students awaiting them. Hermione recognizes the headmaster, a former Death Eater known as Igor Karkaroff, and she immediately wishes never to cross paths with him. Karkaroff greets Dumbledore like an old friend, but his enthusiasm is clearly fake.

Ron gasps loudly and squeals like a pig. "IT'S VIKTOR KRUM".

Sure enough, there behind Karkaroff is the talented Bulgarian seeker that they all saw at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Krum, here at Hogwarts." Ron says excitedly.

"See Ron, you are in love." Ginny teases.

Ron ignores her."I wonder if i can get an autograph."

"Give him time mate, he only just got here." Harry lightly replies."

Hermione had gone quiet again. Once again she is staring at a particular girl now doing press-ups on the bank. She has removed her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra. Her friends are speaking around her and she just listens and exercises. Even from fifty metres away, Hermione can see sweat dripping off her curves and ridges. Her caramel skin is glowing. Her hair is swaying. Her hips are gyrating. Her legs…

"HERMIONEEEEEE!" Ginny screams right beside her.

"What Ginny?!" Hermione huffs. "There is no need to yell, why are you screaming?"

"Hermione everyone has gone back inside, you've been staring lustfully for five straight minutes."

Hermione looks around her and finds they are alone outside. The welcome feast is underway.

"Crap Ginny, why didn't you warn me sooner?"

"To be perfectly honest Hermione I was seriously enjoying watching you gaze at your heart-throb. I liked your impression of Ron too. But if we don't show up now the others will be worried, I told the boys to save us a seat." Ginny admits.

"Then why are we just standing here, come on let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we have a week to put our names in the goblet, and the age restriction has been lifted. I'm all up for the idea but even to me, this sounds damn irresponsible." Ron comments as they walk back to the common room.

"It's ghastly. What is it with wizards and their barbaric competitions?" Hermione vents.

"Dumbledore did say the goblet chooses a candidate likely to succeed. Let's face it you need to know what you are doing and what you are up against to compete, you need knowledge and experience with magic. It's safe to say that third year and down are highly unlikely to compete." Harry explains.

"That's only half the issue Harry. The whole idea is stupidly dangerous. Adults wouldn't attempt them, let alone children. It's like being back in Roman times, the Colosseum and all that crap. Actually this is probably worse." Hermione loves the magical world but sometimes she wishes she had brought the Muggle world with her and cram into every member of wizarding society. "Anybody who enters is dumb."

Ron, Ginny and Harry look to their feet hearing that statement. It doesn't avoid Hermione's attention either.

"You cannot be serious! You're all entering!"

Ron impishly tries to explain his reasons. "Come on Hermione, eternal glory, how amazing does that sound?"

"Did you not hear Dumbledore's warning that said this wasn't for the faint of heart? I.e. it is extremely dangerous. Life-threatening."

"We won't know until we try." Ginny says hesitantly.

"So you're saying you WANT to lose your life. Well I guess this is definitely a great way to go about it." She sarcastically replies. "And you Harry, I thought ending Tom Riddle in the chamber was the end of your reckless adventures."

Harry scratches the back of his head. "I made a bet, I kinda don't want to pay up. Besides, I faced Voldemort twice, how much harder can this be?"

Hermione just groans in frustration and storms ahead of them. She loses them after a few corners and passes an abandoned classroom. Well, supposedly abandoned but as she passes it a repetitive thumping came from inside. It captures Hermione's attention and she wanders inside.

The source of the noise is a small punch bag intended for speed. The leather bag hanging from a low beam is a blur as it repeatedly gets whacked and rebounds back.

The person doing the whacking is no other than the girl causing Hermione to stare for minutes at a time and making her look a right lemon in the process.

Hermione is drawn to her whilst her nerves turn her into a human-shaped jelly. She wants to flee but her body pulls her closer to her crush.

Her crush doesn't stop, not even aware of Hermione's presence. Sweat is dripping off her brow, why does this girl make sweat look sexy as hell?

Hermione eventually alerts the girl to her presence by nudging a desk slightly. She flusters as Alexis stops the punch bag with one hand and turns to her.

"Hi" Hermione lamely greets, an even lamer wave of her hand has her feeling awkward.

Alexis wipes her forehead with a gloved hand. "Hello, what brings you here?"

"I, uhm, heard you." Hermione points at the bag.

"I see. What are you still doing here?" Alexis asks, before backtracking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, i just didn't expect to see you this quickly after yesterday."

"It's fine. I saw you earlier, you been exercising all day?" Hermione felt the conversation start to lose awkwardness now that they were openly talking.

"Mostly, one day a week. Normally it's an hour a day but this place is unfortunately ill-equipped with gyms so I have to improvise."

"So to be part of...BIA as you called it, you have to be fit?" Hermione asked.

"Without a doubt, duelling requires physical ability, so it's essential that you make your body stronger."

Alexis pauses. "You're not here to ask me about exercise, so what's up?"

Hermione, for the first time since walking in, backs up until she rests against a desk. "I'm turning down your offer."

Alexis scoffs. "It's only been a day, you had a week remember."

"I know. But this can't wait."

"Your reason for this?" Alexis pushes.

"It's simple really, I'm not worthy."

Alexis sighs. "I wouldn't have offered if you weren't worthy Hermione."

Hermione lets the barrier open and gushes. "How can I be eligible for the tournament, I'm know-it-all Granger,all I'm good for is books and tests? I've only ever physically hurt someone once, I've never been in a fight, I know the magic but I'm too weak to use it in a real-life duel"

Alexis leans back against the wall, smiling at her as if she knows something Hermione doesn't. Hermione continues. "Even if I was worthy, defeating dark wizards is not the way I want to save the Wizarding world. I'm not a fighter, I'm a leader. I use words as my power, not my fists or my wand. I hate violence and i detest danger, this competition is exactly that, violent and dangerous. I truly do admire you, you are a heroine for the women all over the world; but i am not, and never will be. I'm only fifteen in a week or so, I'm a schoolgirl, a child still. There's others to choose that are older, more experienced, stronger, better, than me. Please, I'm not who you are looking for."

Alexis blinks. "Ok, are you done? Good. I have only one thing to say, do you realise how freaked out I am? It is like I briefly used a time-turner. I remember saying almost precisely what you just said back when I was being recruited. You see Hermione, the very reason that you are against this offer is exactly the reason why I know you are perfect for it. You are me, just a few years younger. You know who I am don't you?"

"Alexis…" Hermione is about to protest but Alexis talks over her. "I know this feels surreal, it felt really weird to me to when they told me about it. And you know how much I hate doing this. But...when you tell me that you are unworthy, weak. When you tell me you can't do this, you are insulting me more than you are insulting yourself."

"Alexis, I can't fight."

"Neither could I."

"I'm not strong"

"Neither was I".

"I hate danger"

"So did I"

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can."

Hermione almost flips the table over as she springs from it and whacks the punch bag so violently the rebound bashes her in the face.

Floored, she covers her face with her hands. When she opens them, blinking the tears away, Alexis hovers over her.

"I'm not trying to convince you to join, I wouldn't wish that on you. I'm only pointing out the flaws in your reasoning. If you said you just hate violence and don't want to be a part of it, AND MEANT IT, then I would accept that. Picking out your flaws won't do a thing. I'm the expert remember, not you."

Hermione sits up, rubbing her nose. "What about my friends? If anything happens to me…"

"If you do what you set out to do, plan, strategize whatever, then you should be fine."

"I had a go at my friends earlier because they wanted to put their names in the Goblet. I felt hypocritical that I was thinking of doing the same thing. I got angry at them because they cared so little for their lives. If I put my name in I would be just as bad."

"That's the difference though, you do care about your life and you are still thinking of doing it. If you enter privileging your life then trust me you will do anything to protect it. And may I just say that even if you do put your name in, you still might not get chosen. That's up to the Goblet."

"Then why not choose the winner of the tournament." Hermione asks

"Seriously? The Goblet is most likely gonna choose some top student with zero charisma. Yawn. That's if we don't make you as worthy as we can." Alexis scoffs.

"But there's my family too?"

"Look, you don't have to answer now, that is what this week is for, to answer your own questions. In fact, I won't accept a decision until you have waited a week and answered your own questions. Tell your friends and see what they say, by the sound of it they will help a bunch if they too are thinking of entering." Alexis tells her.

"Don't encourage them"

Alexis holds out her hand and Hermione takes it, trying to ignore the electricity running through her at the contact. Alexis pulls her to her feet. "Come. Let me show you how to use the bag."

"I know how to punch a bag." Hermione says.

"You punch with your face then?" Alexis jokes

"Haw haw" Hermione replies back, smile betraying her pretend annoyance.

Alexis puts the fingerless leather gloves on Hermione and positions her angled side-on to the bag. "The best way to start is with jabs. Weaker than your favoured hand attacks but quicker and puts you in control."

"Why exactly do I need to know how to fight?"

"What happens if you are disarmed or being held by someone?"

"Too shay."

"Now, there are only really two targets to aim for on the body, the head and the torso. As this is a speed bag, so too high for body work, we will just cover head jabs for now…"

The two girls spend half an hour on the bag. One punching, one instructing. At first Hermione is weak but it takes her minutes to get her groove and soon she is laughing and joking whilst she jabs the bag. Hermione can think of better things she would rather do than punch a bag, but with Alexis she can think of nothing better at this point in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you though, she definitely has Veela blood inside her? No one could be that beautiful without some magic involved." Ron claims, ignorant to the fact he is insulting every girl still listening to him. Mainly Hermione and Ginny. They were sat at the Gryffindor table, arduously watching Ron eat and talk simultaneously.

"She may well be, not that it's any of your business to start with. In any case, a stinking, snobbish attitude is not part of being Veela from what i've read of them." Hermione argues.

Ron seems to miss Hermione's latter point as he returns to fantasizing about the Delacour girl. "Those French accents are sexy too. Maybe they will let us teach them English, that could be fun."

Hermione laughs at him. "Ron, YOU barely speak English, I don't see how you could teach them."

"That's charming that is. Thanks for the support."

"Besides they all speak some English. Broken English but they still speak it." Hermione informs.

"I think I would prefer the French to be honest, don't understand a word but actions speak louder if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Huh, Harry?"

"I'll admit, they are somewhat alluring to listen to sometimes." the boy in question admits.

"You're both a pair of perverts." Ginny tells them. "Honestly, a language is a language, you could sound sexy in Bulgarian?"

"Personally, I like Latinas." Hermione smiles saucily. "Fiery and passionate, and they got a great sense of family values."

"Yeah, I guessed why you were so interested in that girlfriend of yours". Ginny elbows her.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Hermione huffs but quietly adds "unfortunately".

"You are so smitten." Ginny elbows her again.

"Fleur has a pull, every time she passes I have to almost get up and walk behind her." Ron states dreamily.

"That's her thrall. All Veela have it, that's how they get what they desire, seduces if you will." Hermione informs.

"Can _you_ feel it, Hermione? You're into girls." Ron asks.

"No Ron, it is gender-based not sexuality."

"Harry can you?"

"A little. But not as bad as you."

"Why doesn't it?"

Hermione interjects. "It also doesn't work if someone is in love." She smiles warmly Harry's way as he blushes. His feelings for a certain Ravenclaw the cause for his embarrassment.

"So I'm the only one, well out of us? Sweet, now that I've got the the coast clear, i'm well in there." He smugly confesses.

Hermione rolls her eyes. She turns to the Goblet and sees Fleur, Cedric and finally Krum place their names into it. Hermione stares at the Goblet in thought, unfortunately Krum catches her eye thinking she is staring at him, he smiles at her and she politely smiles back and looks away

Once she does she gets her confidence up and turns to her friends. "I need to talk to you all, tonight in the common room, when everyone else is asleep."

"What about Mione?" Harry asks

"You'll find out."

 _Later that night…_

"Ron, sit! Thank you. Right l, we're all here." Hermione fusses.

"Just tell us already". Ron impatiently says.

Hermione takes a deep breath. "Right, I know this will sound hypocritical if I don't bring this up first and deal with it. I'm sorry I was harsh on you all when you told me you were all entering your names into the Goblet. I just didn't like the way you all rushed into something without much concern for yourselves. I respect your decisions though and give you my support if you still want to enter."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all thank her and encourage her to continue.

"I have had this change of heart because...I too am thinking of entering." Hermione lets them absorb what she just said.

She is greeted with more encouragement and surprised good luck. Clearly they thought this is the first time they saw reckless Hermione.

"My reasons is why I wanted to speak to you all. Alexis probably doesn't want me to tell all the details tell so I will keep this short. I am potentially a candidate to be initiated into the BIA."

Judging by their confused faces, she guesses that they have no clue what the BIA is.

Good, now she can lie.

"In other words if I compete in the tournament and win I will be recognized and celebrated as one of the greatest witches in history. Like a hall of fame sort of thing, basically I will have a high-class career waiting for me when I leave school."

"Wow Hermione, that sounds incredible." Harry congratulates, standing up to hug her. He is followed by Ron and Ginny.

"So Alexis is a member of the BIA" Ginny says as they all calm down.

"Yeah. Like Ashley and Jessie, the other two girls." Hermione confirms.

"I wondered what they were doing here, and of course they would find _you_."

"What is the BIA? Like a group or what? Ron asks.

"It stands for Bravery Intergender Awards. I was in the female category." Hermione improvises.

"This is perfect for you Hermione, a high-class career is what you wanted." Harry tells her.

"I take it you all want me to compete. I do have to be selected and win the tournament to get the award." Hermione reminds them.

"We'll make it easier for you, we won't enter. Right guys?" Harry announces, Ron and Ginny agree wholeheartedly.

"I can't let you do that, you all have the right to enter." Hermione protests.

"We would rather see you achieve greatness rather than get ourselves killed Hermione. We were thinking of not entering anyway, you just made our minds up for us." Ginny insists.

Now Hermione feels guilty that she lied. Lying this badly to the best friends you could ever get is low. She really wants to take back her words and tell the truth. But then not only would she lose their trust, she would lose Alexis trust too. It sounded cliche but if she wins the tournament and gets initiated, she can never tell the others about her life with the BIA. She will have to live a secret life and a normal life just so she could stay close to them. Every injury, she has to lie about and every time she was away for long periods of time. She would miss weddings, funerals, birthdays, Christmases, newborns. She had to swap and change her connections between the Trio and the BIA, possibly damaging them both in the process. Goodbye to a conventional life. Is she prepared to sacrifice that? Maybe if the tournament kills her she might escape the fate.

But she doesn't have to enter either. Alexis prefers she didn't in her own little way. She isn't forcing this on here. She is doing her job in finding a replacement but she knows Hermione doesn't have to accept, and also hopes she doesn't. Alexis gave her the application, it is up to Hermione to fill it in.

Her brain tells her it is illogical, her heart tells her it's not worth the heartache, her gut tells her it's scary as hell, her conscience tells her it isn't right. It seems every part of her is against entering. But something deep down inside her is rebelling. She doesn't even know what part of her is rebelling but it impacts in her blood and muscles and nerves and bones. It gets her adrenaline pumping, keeps her mind stimulated, excites her to her core. Something is telling her this is what she wants. Her soul perhaps, telling her she has the thrill of the fight in her.

Was this what the Sorting Hat saw? She has always wondered why it put her in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, did it find the voice inside her that wants this? Was this why she took to the adventures with Ron and Harry so easily despite her better judgement?

It would explain why they are friends in the first place and why she still sticks by them. And to be honest with herself, this is not the first time that she has found that voice inside her. On all of their adventures she had it, perhaps only briefly and subconsciously but it was there, it has always been there. And it was that voice that she was debating with.

'Maybe this IS what I want.'

But no she couldn't. She wants to finish her education in style, she wants a career, she wants to settle down and have a family with the girl of her dreams. She doesn't want to lose her friends, she doesn't want to disappoint her parents and she certainly doesn't want to be in the BIA.

Hermione snaps out her thoughts and finds she has been left alone again, for twenty minutes. "I have to stop doing that." she tells herself. She heads to her dorm and to her warm bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The day before the choosing of the champions_

The Judgment day of the Judgement week had arrived.

Alexis wakes up. She clambers out of bed. She showers. She brushes her hair. She dresses.

And then she stares at herself in the mirror.

Looking at herself, she questions whether she is worthy of a friend. Yes to Ash and Jess she already was, but they were brought into this as friends. None of them had friends outside the BIA. It is safer and easier that way. So could she break that barrier?

Hermione is definitely friend material. Alexis' type of girl. Alexis, to be honest with herself, can even see herself courting the young Gryffindor. If only there was no BIA.

Hermione has a bigger judgment to make but this felt big to Alexis herself. Even if she decides to enter she still has to be chosen and she still has to win the tournament. Hermione may be signing her short and long term life away by entering but there are no guarantees. If she fails to be chosen or loses in the tournament, the BIA have to try a plan B and leave Hermione behind. She would probably be obliviated to keep the secret hidden. Alexis would then have to cut ties, and she already likes Hermione too much to be comfortable in doing that. It is not a problem of whether Alexis likes her, it's a problem of whether she can afford to lose her.

And so on Judgment day, a few hours before they encountered each other once again, Alexis is still undecided. Little does she know that Hermione is also having the same sort of debate in her mirror.

 _Three hours later_

All over the school, classes are being taught. Excitement is in the air for the events of tomorrow. Teachers practically stop bothering to ask for silence or obedience, knowing it will do no good. Students of all ages are discussing amongst their peers how they will win the tournament as if it was destined for them. Only one person seems scared to death of it all. The charms she is asked to perform are par at most, she simply cannot make a decision, she needs more time. But she knows that time is almost up.

A paper falcon flies into the room and doesn't waste time to find the short Professor helping out Neville with his disillusionment charm. Flitwick simply picks the falcon out of the air which immediately unravels in his hand to be read. He gives a wary look at Hermione and she knows that time is up.

After she is dismissed Hermione wanders the empty corridors trying to drag out every second so that she could come to a decision quickly, but she simply can't decide.

Way too sooner than she would've liked, she arrives at the location of the meeting. The door to the unused classroom is left ajar.

Inside is Alexis of course, but also present is Ashley, Jessie, Dumbledore,a seventh year Ravenclaw boy she did not know the name of, and a very old-fashioned man wearing a top hat.

"Ah, and the last to arrive but fashionably so is Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Please my lady, take a seat." the man directs her to a chair beside the Ravenclaw boy. She sits hesitantly making constant nervous glances at Alexis who for the first time since Hermione has known her, looks completely unsettled.

"Now, does anyone wish to speak before we start?" The man asks.

"If you beg me pardon Mister Van Barr, I do have some things to clear up before we begin." Dumbledore steps forward. "I realise your apprentices have done an exceedingly good job at choosing their candidates. I do however have to stress that this girl and boy are both students, whatever your assignment entails must coincide with their education and in Hermione's case of still being underage, I believe legally she should have consent from her parents."

Hermione suddenly looks terrified and looks around at the concerned faces around her. The only one that calms her down is the gaze coming from Alexis, telling her it will be OK.

"I understand your worries Albus. Her education of course will be a constant until she graduates as normal, I leave the teaching methods up to you. When, and if, she is on a mission she will return to school when completion is achieved. I must however insist that _you_ act as guardian in such a matter as this, purely based on her own feelings for this scenario. Miss Granger will undoubtedly be in peril in every mission she undertakes under my regime, and therefore I believe that she has the right to decide who to confide in about her initiation with us. If she herself wishes for her parents to know she must be the one who decides that." Van Barr declares.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks her patiently.

She hasn't decided yet if she will even agree to this. To demand an an answer before that is infuriating. But she had to answer.

"If I agreed to be initiated Mr Van Barr, I would like to think that the less people who know about it the better. For their sake I don't want them to see me hurt." she answers quite strongly given her current state.

"And there is our answer, the girl chooses not to confide in her parents. That leaves us still with a need for a representative to give consent. You Albus, are in a qualified position to do so. Should Hermione agree to the initiation, you shall sign for consent" he concludes.

"This is not legally bound" Dumbledore states firmly.

"We are not property of the Ministry Albus, and we have a declaration of independent administration, we make the law here Headmaster." Van Barr almost looks like he is meddling with the Headmaster. Clearly, he cannot help getting one over the only person in the room to rival his wisdom. Dumbledore too is not used to being outwitted, so his expression is far from twinkling.

"Now, let's get down to business. Firstly for anyone who hasn't been acquainted, introductions are in from right and finishing left, we have Ashley Skye Milanski,daughter of Ian and Johanna Milanski, former Gryffindor student and the team leader of the self-proclaimed Brunettes In Arms. Next is Jessie Laurel Helmsworth, daughter of Brian and Michelle Helmsworth, former Hufflepuff student and a team member of Brunettes In Arms. Of course, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Daniel and Emma Granger, current Gryffindor student and the brightest witch of her age. Mr Owen Harrison Whitknicky, son of Curt and Natalya Whitnicky, current Ravenclaw student and former Ravenclaw Beater. Then we have Alexis Melina Moon, foster daughter of Alexandra and Melina Moon, former Gryffindor student and a team member of. Brunettes In Arms. Of course we all know Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And ,me...Dominic Edgar Van Barr, son of Dirk and Wilma Van Barr, former Slytherin student and the proud founder and director of Brunettes In Arms. Now we know a little about each other, let's move on."

Van Barr stands with his cane and moves to the centre of the room. "Now, we can't start our discussions until we know you are at least a tad interested in this offer, we don't want to waste any more of your time and look foolish do we? If either of you two have no interest at all in participating in this discussion, please leave now." Van Barr waits patiently.

Hermione wants every part of her to jump up and scream out. She thinks she did just that when she hears a squeal emanate from somewhere in the room, but it's too low and strangled to be her voice. It is in fact the Ravenclaw beside her who made the sudden noise, then in a blur he is gone from the room.

"Goodbye Mr Whitnicky." Van Barr mumbles under his breath.

"Good choice Jess, a right lionheart that one." Alexis jokes.

"He seemed the part Wednesday, he had me fooled At least I found someone, _Ashley_." Jessie defends.

"Hey, I did find someone actually, they are habilitated in the hospital wing at the moment and is now ruled out on medical grounds." Ashley argues back.

"Ladies please! Let's not titter about such unimportant things, we still do have a candidate present courtesy of Alexis." Van Barr reminds them. The aforementioned girl looks proudly at Hermione who blushes.

Hermione can swear she just heard one of the other girls muttering "Only cos she fancies her" but shrugs it off as nothing.

"As you're still here Miss Granger, I presume you are interested. I don't need you to be obliviated now do I?" Van Barr asks.

She shakes her head.

"Good. That leaves just one person, Jessie as your candidate heroically fled from the room do you mind tracking him down and passing on a little amnesia?"

"Yes,Master." she says, the enthusiasm much less absent than usual. She leaves shortly after.

"Where were we? Ok, Hermione, where exactly do we stand on our hopes of you joining our team?" He asks.

"Quite frankly sir, it terrifies me."

He chortles a little in laughter. "Dear girl, you would be a fool not to. If you fear it, you can defeat it. If you take it in your stride right off the bat then you are as dead as a dodo. Perhaps that is why our friend ran, you can talk a good sport, but too much confidence and no substance is a recipe for disaster."

"My main concern is that I have a lot to lose and whether I succeed in the tournament or not, I will in the end give it all away." Hermione confides.

"So mature at such a young age, I must commend your parents on doing a marvellous job of your upbringing. Not many people your age can grasp the significance of what we have as individuals. A normal person whines and complains about the tedious of things, they think they don't have enough of something. Kids your age want more money, more food, more clothes, more friends. They ignorantly ask for more without stepping back and observing what you have. I imagine the vast majority of this school, old or young, big or small, boy or girl are thinking or have thought of putting their names in contention for eternal glory, and not one of them has asked themselves what they stand to lose. That's why they will fail, no matter how talented you are as a person, if you grip the severity of what you have you are not worthy to win anything. But explaining what you already know is not what you are looking for, you want answers, proof. And that is where I come in, every worry of yours is a concern of mine. Any concern can be soothed."

Hermione can really see how much respect Van Barr attracts, even when his wise words are insulting others. It is easy to see why people think he demands respect, but their mistake is thinking he doesn't deserve it.

However if every reply is going to be a speech then she can see how this could get dreary.

"Well, the first thing that worried me was how many people I will be potentially cutting out of my life. My parents of course who I love more than anything even though my existence has turned their world upside-down in more than just being magical. My friends also are a huge part of my life and I don't want to think of a world without them in it. And even any trace of love-life I could have will be tarnished if I join. That is something I feel is impossible to turn my back on or even give a blind eye to." Hermione feels like she is in therapy or something. She may have to when all this is over.

Van Barr nods his understanding. "The one thing we all can agree on is nothing is more precious to us than the people we cherish. The one thing no one wants to do is lose all that we cherish. Sometimes, like my family, you're not given a choice…"

Van Barr takes the vacant seat beside her. "...I mean honestly, who in their right mind would choose to not have a family. Yet here you see three girls who did exactly that. What do you think of them?"

Hermione looks first to Ashley. She definitely does not seem the sort to cry, she is emotional as hard as nails Hermione thought. But there she is pinching her nose at the bridge, sniffling back tears.

Hermione then knew better than to think Alexis is unaffected either, losing her family and lover and all. Indeed when she turns to her crush the picture almost brings her to tears as well. She is leaning her head up against the wall as she cries silently and sweetly.

"Ashley, tell young Hermione here about what you did the day you left home?" He feels guilty to bring the memories up but it will help.

Ashley clears her throat and starts scratchily at first. "It was my sister's birthday party, nine years old. Mum dressed her as a fairy and we made her a princess cake all in pink. All her friends came over and we played party games, no magic allowed. My sister was so smart, she said that as she was made the fairy so she was allowed to do magic. She tried to levitate the tail of the donkey to pin it on the picture. She got so excited that she kept shouting ''mummy, mummy, i'm doing it. I really am a fairy". It was me all along but she got so happy thinking she could perform magic at nine years old, no one had the heart to tell her…" she whips a loose hair out of her eye as the first tear slides down her face. "Then the falcon came, I was the only one who knew what it was, everyone else thought it was for the party. I took it and ran up stairs knowing what the message would say but hoping and praying it said something different. I was fooling myself. The message was the fifth mission we had as a team. Mum kept hearing about me disappearing at Hogwarts, and every time I said I had run away to my Muggle boyfriend for a week or so. It pissed her off a lot but it was safer than the truth. But this was the first time it had happened at home. I ran downstairs and told mum my boyfriend was ready to meet me in town to take me to his place. She flipped, she shouted at me, dad shouted at me, Bethany was screaming at us to stop arguing. It was all getting to me and I couldn't contain it. I drew my wand and I...I...I cast the most powerful memory charm i've ever done. It was o-only supp-osed to make them f-forget that I was even there that night. And it was only meant for mum and dad. I got all three of them...and they had all forgotten who I was. I lost my mum, dad and sister at the same time...and it was an accident. My sister is here at Hogwarts now, her first year. I saw her in the corridor for the first time four days ago...and it killed me inside to see her smile with her friends...she saw me….and just kept on walking." Ashley is bawling by the time she has finished.

Jessie had recently returned and let her finish before she rushes to her and wraps her in her arms closely followed by Alexis.

Hermione is crying openly too, wanting to jump up and join the group hug but deciding against it.

"The other two have similar tales of heartbreak, one of them is related to the circumstances you find yourself in now. I did not ask Ashley to relive that memory to discourage you, it is a symbol. You see these three girls in front of you as close as three pages in a book. They came into this group with a connection sure, but once they joined the connection evolved. Instead of being able to relate as friends they were almost forced to replace the love they lost with their families. Now they are their own family, a stronger unit. You shouldn't have to cut your family and friends out, in actual fact I advise you don't. Their mistake is that they thought oblivious meant safety, they learnt that the hard way. But because they fight for their families, and allow them to motivate each other, they are such a strong force to encounter. It's why the regime works so much. Keep your loved ones close. There will be times when you have to revert back to your hidden secret, those are the times where it's vital that you four come together. A family away from family. You can say no and stick to a normal life, I wouldn't begrudge you that, and the girls certainly won't either. But these girls are so like you in so many ways. If you say yes, get chosen and do what it takes to win, you would've achieved everything that these girls had. You will then be on the same journey except you will have the strength for two families. And those connections cannot be broken if you have the love of both families supporting you." By the end of the speech, the girls had calmed and turned back to the Master and Hermione. Hermione smiles at them and truly thought for the first time that maybe this wasn't so illogical after all.

 _That night_

Hermione stands in the empty Great hall, staring defiantly at the huge stone basin spewing bluish flames to light the room. The Master and Dumbledore both left her to her decision after quenching the rest of her worries. Now only the four brunette girls are left.

Hermione has completely suffered from a one hundred and eighty degree flip inside her head. She now wants nothing more than to be one of the girls, part of the brunette girl family. She no longer sees fighters and heroines, not in the physical sense anyway. She saw the group and knew she was born to meet these girls and to connect with them. It was like the beginning of the Golden Trio all over again, they would be each other's shoulders to cry on, punchbag, venting outlet, lifeline, support. They will fight for each other and for the dream of normalcy. They will fight for the ones they love that can never know about them.

"Are you ready? You can still back down if you want to, once you put your name in there is no turning back." Ashley tells her from immediately to her left.

"Remember how much you stand to lose. This is not guaranteed either, you need to be chosen and you need to win." Jessie adds from her far right.

"It's ok, girls. It's no longer about if I want to, and I do want to, it's about how to Iive up to your expectations. After all, you are the most kick-arsey group of girls in the world, it will take a lot from me to impress you." Hermione chuckles.

The girls smile at her.

"Don't focus on the end prize, you focus on the tournament." Ashley orders."And don't get your hopes up too high, as Jessie says you need to be chosen."

Hermione accepts the advice, turning back to the Goblet.

"By the way, whatever happens, BIA or not, we _will_ be friends." Alexis says her from her right.

Hermione smiles and finally steps forward, leaving the girls behind her. Each step is changing her life and it takes way too long to reach the flames.

Hermione doesn't say anything, the time for talking is over. She reaches up and drops the slip of parchment into the flames.

Now to wait for what tomorrow brings.

 **End. Chapter**

AN: long chapter but needed to get every part of the inner turmoil in here, if you were asked to do this you would need to think it through similarly to how Hermione did. It is way more realistic this way.

Tbc...The Controversial Champion.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Controversial Champion**

 _ **Hermione**_

"I'm crazy" Hermione says after spelling her hair in the mirror, letting the strands gradually frizz as they reach the ends. She lays her wand on the dresser and scans herself in the reflective glass. After several seconds of critical analysis she adds. "Yep. Definitely crazy."

She isn't thick. Everyone knew that, but she is seriously debating if herself and everyone might be undoubtedly wrong. Maybe she misled herself to believe she is more than what she is in reality. Maybe she tried so hard to be noticed by Alexis that she completely missed the fact that she is practically killing herself. Does she honestly feel like she truly believes she can handle this or is this an act so refined that she very nearly convinces _herself_ that she is worthy?

Hermione approaches her trunk, scrambling for a black cardigan inside.

Of course the goblet does have to choose her, and she is still life-guaranteed until her name is drawn. If it is drawn. She honestly has no clue which option she prefers, rejection or suicide. One thing she is guaranteed is the vow of friendship she received from Alexis. This is the only thing amongst her plethora of emotions that brings a happy smile to her face. But even this stirs up worries. Worst case scenario is that the goblet won't choose her as Hogwarts champion and her memory of the BIA shall be removed as a consequence. Not being chosen has a high probability of happening, as is one of the members personally performing the action for the sake of the team, all except for Alexis. Could Alexis look into her eyes and personally revoke her promise of friendship by removing all memory of her and the team? Logic tells her ''of course, she has known them far longer, trusts them so much more and logically it is the most responsible thing to do." But her heart believes, or wants to believe, that she could not complete the deed. Promises to Alexis were her bond, right? Why would she lie though? Alex knew she could easily not be chosen, so promising her friendship whilst knowing that was like shooting herself in the foot. But that would also require her to be cruel to promise her things she can't guarantee. Hermione could never imagine Alex being cruel.

Hermione checks her watch.

 **09:22**

Has it really taken her ten minutes to put a cardigan on. This is so not Hermione in this body today. A frustrating thought but not a surprising one considering.

She has under eight minutes to be seated in the Great Hall to await the biggest junction in her life so far, and possibly the biggest that will ever come. No wonder she felt like a dozen chemical reactions were taking place deep in her abdomen.

Despite the danger of arriving late, Hermione takes as much time as she deems necessary. After all each step is a step closer to her destiny. This required a lot of time to dwell on, what she is signing up for and what she is sacrificing. Things she wants to not think about but knew she had to.

Way too quickly for her liking but right on time, Hermione reluctantly enters the heavily populated hall.

…

 _ **Harry**_

The fourth year boy's dormitory is buzzing with activity. Combinations of red, brown and black hair are whizzing around and the room has never been so loud before; and these are the boys who celebrate every Quidditch victory like they won the national lottery jackpot. Harry is the only weakly excitable person in the room. He would be lying if he said that this event didn't encourage a fraction of excitement to ooze out of him, but he also personally couldn't see no glory or honour in competing in a horrifically dangerous competition for a sporting event. The muggle world has it's share of inhumane sports, such as bullfighting, but the magical does have a knack of out-doing the muggle world in some way, mostly negatively.

But that isn't the only thing bothering Harry. In fact it is barely an afterthought. The crux of his worries is this unshakable feeling that something big is going to happen today. Something problematic. It is bothering him to no end. This isn't like his scar burning which he felt in his first year whenever danger was afoot, always accompanying a certain servant puppet with an evil master manipulating him from the back of his head. This is a gut feeling. An energy in the air. An alert instinct. Harry feels the sensation seep beneath his skin, attack his senses and settle within the very structure of his bones.

Harry has almost come to accept the sensation, considering that he feels it annually ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. And it's never been wrong so far. Another reason why he is concerned so much.

He prays to whoever would listen that he is wrong this time, or that if it is let it be him.

"You ready Harry? Don't want to be late do ya?" Ron hurriedly quips as he brushes past Harry and rummages through a drawer.

"I've never seen you so excited to start the day Ron. You normally haul your wand across the room when it wakes you up this early." Harry replies teasing.

"This is no normal occasion Harry, this is Judgement Day." he returns with a wink."Hermione will probably meet us down in the hall if she isn't there already."

Harry smiles upon hearing the name of his best female friend. Everyone with eyes, who isn't Ron, can see how happy the brunette has seemed lately. Her eyes sparkle and she has never been more carefree. She has seemed that way ever since she came out to them, almost like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. It probably had been too.

These eyes also see the signs of a girl with her first official crush. A crush on a very mysterious girl whose presence here is still a guarded matter. And one that seems like it will end in tears for Hermione.

But Harry knows it isn't his place to tell her what she should or shouldn't feel. Who she should or shouldn't chase. And he knows especially that his interference will not be well received and potentially lose him a very good friend if he even tried.

Besides it is better for her to find out these things than to be told them. And what did he know about the matters of the heart.

That being said conversations will be had with the crush in question.

"Who do you reckon will get chosen?" Ron asked on their way down.

"Knowing my luck I will".

Ron frowned. "But you didn't put in your name in the end did you?"

"No, but it wouldn't be the first time I did the impossible, on accident and/or by luck."

"I heard a rumour that Hermione was seen putting her name up for contention." Ron voiced.

"Pfffft, you know better than to believe a rumour. You heard her, she is not enthusiastic at all about this tournament. The last name we should be expecting to come out is Hermione's." Harry commented.

"Yeah, you would sooner see Dumbledore himself enter than Hermione."

They both can't help but laugh at this.

They continue this conversation the whole way through their entrance into the hall and onwards into their breakfast. All the while the uneasy sensation that Harry felt all morning still lies deep inside his head.

…

 _ **Ashley**_

Ashley is up first, as usual. The team always joke that the Master has a longer lay-in than her... still the probability of that is very likely. It isn't a sleep disorder or anything problematic like that, she just can't feel comfortable unless she is fully awake and alert before the other two even drift away from their dreams. This has only intensified since Mackenzie died. The protection of her team has reached borderline obsessive.

But today she has another reason to be up three hours before the assembly in the Great Hall. She personally has to sign the paperwork to clear Hermione's initiation, something she must sign likewise if her name is chosen. As team leader Ashley does have the power to overrule another members on any grounds she deems appropriate. She can even overrule the Master, once her signature is down on the paper though the choice is final.

So Ashley was reading through Alexis' reports, looking hawk-eyed at any defection on Hermione's behalf that is impermissible. But Alexis reports were vague, correctly filled and with just enough detail but still very conclusive that Hermione is a good candidate. Why would that be a concern? Because if the information was true then Hermione would be THE perfect hero of all time. Highly intelligent. Vigilant. Talented. Skillful. Intuitive. Courageous. It was looking like someone was describing a flawless super-warrior. And that raises eyebrows when, with what her own eyes tell her, that Hermione is not as invincible as the report made. She was not saying that Alexis was lying in the report, just reporting biased material.

Nevertheless Ashley was going to approve her initiation anyway. Hermione may not be the ultimate warrior as Alexis sees but she does have the drive of one. She also has a lot of room to improve, which is actually a good trait to have.

But Ashley still worries about Alex herself. She is way too connected to Hermione, so much that she is almost blinded. She seems unprepared for rejection, foolishly naive and thinks with the heart, not with her head.

Even now, two hours after Ashley awoke, Alexis too hops out of bed. She has a spring in a step that hasn't been seen in months and an enthusiasm that has no place this early in the day. She sweeps past Ashley's desk every half-minute or so, sometimes carrying stuff and sometimes nattering away to herself. If she wasn't so worried for the girl, Ashley would have ''politely" told her to be quiet so she could finish her paperwork.

Would she be this chipper in roughly two hours time?

Also yesterday evening Ashley heard Alexis whisper her bargaining chip to Hermione. Her promise of friendship. Ashley was very tactful at the time for the benefit of the mood of the moment, but she had hard work not snapping at her friend when she overheard it. How could she promise that? She was not a seer. And she knew full well what the consequences were for Hermione if she was not to be chosen. Ashley would be placed in a difficult position. To rip away someone's hopes that should not have been promised so prematurely. Ashley was not heartless, but for the sake of the team she has to be cold-blooded sometimes. As much as it would hurt herself and her friendship with Alex, she will have to obliviate Hermione if she isn't chosen. That must be the way. Nothing can stop that, and no one can either.

She needs Alexis to be prepared for this possibility but there is no sign of that, or enough time for Ashley to change her mind.

"On your head be it Alex." Ashley mumbles as she sprawls her final signature onto the form.

"What was that Ash?" Alexis inquires chirping from the shower.

"Nothing." she responds loud enough to be heard over the rushing water. She places the forms into the envelope sleeves unsealed and returns the reports back to the folder. "Jessie, get your lazy arse up now if you don't want to be late. I will not be waiting for you to rise from your pit."

A mumbled grunt is the only response she gets.

"Alex, quit hogging the hot water, Jessie will need some IF she decides to get up." Ashley calls through the door as she herself finishes getting dressed.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"That means get out of the shower."

"Fine. If someone comments that I stink I will personally blame you."

"Darling, no one will notice the difference." Ashley chuckled.

"Is that meant to be funny? Soap in the eye kills you know, don't make me "accidentally" rub some into yours."

The shower cuts off just as Jessie enters from the bedroom, yawning like a hippo.

"Morning sloth, I was just about to head in there with a bucket of cold water. What a shame." Ashley teases.

"You wouldn't want to do that, you know my motto." Jessie says.

"What, cold potatoes ain't hot?"

"No, if you cut the head off my body two more grow back. In other words, don't mess with me sugar."

"Jess, if you are done threatening Miss Sunshine here the shower is free." Alexis says as she enters back into the room, clothed with a towel around her nude waist and a bra.

"Thanks Alex, at least someone is being nice to me this morning."

As she leaves Ashley continues. "In case you two have forgotten, or rather just Jess, we have a very important assembly to attend in forty minutes time. A girl named Hermione, remember her? She is our number and we have placed all our chips on her being chosen as Hogwarts champion, and therefore the new candidate for our team. Forgive me for not being a little laid back enough for you."

Gaining no response from Jess she turns to Alex who is smiling again.

"You nervous?" Alexis asks.

"Only for not arriving on time. Master will have our heads if we are late."

"Wow. You're bossy and Jessie is grumpy. Am I the only one excited?" Alexis says as she wriggles into a pair of faded denim jeans.

"No. I am a little...anticipated. We may be gaining a new team member today. But mostly i'm worried." Ashley perches herself on the arm of the settee.

Alexis laughs and says. "Ash, it'll be fine, believe in Hermione."

"It's not about her. Well it is, but it's about you too."

Alexis starts to button herself into a light blue blouse. "You've lost me, how am I in danger?"

"Not physically. Emotionally. You cannot afford another emotional blow Alex. Mackenzie was enough, losing Hermione will finish you for good."

"Ash, she hasn't even been chosen yet. Wait a year or so then have this conversation with me."

"Alex! You are not getting it!" Ashley exclaims. This sudden change in tone affects Alexis' mood too and the smile vanishes.

"I heard your secret promise to Hermione last night."

Alexis scolds. "You had no right to eavesdrop Ash."

"Maybe it is fortunate for you that I did. Alex, you promised her you will be friends after this."

"Yes I know. And?"

Ashley frowns. "This is worse than I thought. You are completely delusional. Where is your head at Alex? You don't even have an ounce of preparation or awareness of what can happen today. You are so egotistical right now that you can't even see simple setbacks when they are staring you straight in the face. You have wholeheartedly come to the conclusion that you have found your perfect candidate, no other option is available and you are convinced that she will be chosen." Ashley ends her rant so emphatically that she is now face to face with Alexis, waiting for the penny to drop in her friend.

"Geez Ash, calm down and tell me what's your point?"

"My point is Hermione might not get chosen. If that happens there is only one thing we can do...I want you to be prepared for that because if we lose Hermione we lose you too." Ashley is practically pleading with Alex with her eyes.

Alexis smiles slightly. "So that's what this is about? You are worried that Hermione will be obliviated and I won't be able to bear it."

Ashley nods and leans forward resting her forehead against Alex's. "I will not bury another friend this soon."

Alexis shakes her head. "You won't. You silly arse, of course i'm prepared for that. But just because I am doesn't mean I need to show it. I believe in her, and so should you. The only thing I'm worried about is if she _doesn't_ believe. I don't need no goblet to tell me who's worthy or not, but if she doesn't believe then the goblet will know."

"Alex, do you promise me that if she doesn't get chosen that you will be ok?"

"I don't promise, I swear."

…

 _ **Hermione**_

Upon entering the hall she is bombarded with noise. She literally needs to cover her ears slightly. As expected all houses are ablaze in excited conversation. Every student is telling his or her peers about why they deserve to be chosen. No one is eating much at all. Professors just watch the excitement unfold as they wait for the Headmaster's announcement.

But the first thing she wants to see is the face of her new friend.

But she is nowhere in sight. None of the BIA were in fact. They must be running late, but where will they sit. No extra seats were provided to the side of the staff table and she hardly thought they would sit amongst the students. Were they even coming?

"At your five Granger."

She practically spins as that sweet elixir reverberates around in her head, birdsong at dawn is the only comparison.

Alexis stands to the left of her, clearly having just walked through the door.

"Alex. You made it. I was worried, for a second I thought you weren't coming."

"And miss out on the fireworks, hell no. Besides we HAVE to be here." Alexis tells.

"Where are the others?"

"That's the clever part, don't want snotty-nosed, observant little kids asking questions about the strange trio of girls hanging out at the back of the hall. We have permission by Albus himself to use disillusionment charms."

Hermione smiles satisfied. "That would make sense." Hermione unconsciously starts scratching her arm. Alexis raises an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Nervous?"

"Petrified would be more accurate."

"I understand, I was in the same position as you right now four years ago, albeit with slightly less on the line."

Hermione was curious. "What was it like for you?"

"My ego grew way too big and I almost failed the first challenge. I have a feeling that you won't have the same problem as me."

Hermione smiles at the modesty. "Wasn't a major setback, you did win the tournament. But thank you for the support...and for everything else you have done for me."

"Nonsense, I haven't done anything. It's just been all you." Alexis swats away the praise.

Hermione feels a surge of Gryffindor courage and blurts out. "I'm just grateful someone like you would give a girl like me the time of day. You really have no clue how much I need to thank you for."

Before Alexis can question her, Hermione waves goodbye and walks to join the boys at the Gryffindor table, planted with a cheek-to-cheek grin on her face. Taking her place between Harry and Ron she gives one last glance to Alex's glance position but she is already gone. The grin dissipates when Dumbledore stands to address the student body.

"Good morning to you all, it is incredibly pleasant to see the excitement invading our castle today. Today, of course, will be the life-changer we all want but may not necessarily understand. The goblet does not care for ambition. It does not allow enthusiasm. It does not encourage recklessness. All it knows are the physical and mental traits of those who are chosen. Three talented individuals, one per school, shall be drawn from the goblet. These three will face horrors and obstacles that fully grown wizards and witches would dread to face. This WILL be life-threatening for all who have entered their name, I cannot stress that fact enough. It will take the traits the goblet sees in you to beat the challenges, so do not take this tournament lightly. That being said, those who don't get chosen do not be too disheartened, this tournament is not the only life-changing moment you shall receive, neither is it the most important moment to experience. Now that I have cleared those matters up, it is time for me to still my speech. Without further ado, let's begin the choosing of the champions."

Then with an almost undetectable flick, he charms the goblet into action.

Hermione's mouth is bone dry at this moment and she is constantly having to remind herself that she can't leave for the toilet now.

She thinks the possibilities of this moment would have already dawned on her days ago or at least last night, but as she sees the calm blue flames turn to raging red she officially realises she is wrong. Now every second feels like an hour and every motion is slowed down, the wait is excruciating. Knowing that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be selected first is no help either.

A slip of paper darts out the flames and Dumbledore catches it rather impressively. "The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

A chorus of cheers from Durmstrang and Hogwarts rings out, Viktor stands from his seat and heads off behind the staff table to the usually unused door.

The fire spits again barely after he leaves, cutting the cheers down instantaneously. When the parchment shoots out again Dumbledore is there to receive it.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

Shrill cheers come from the french school and Fleur gracefully follows the direction Viktor took behind the staff table.

As soon as the fire spits one more time, Hermione claws her nails into the table and looks mightily uncomfortable. The sound of the fire ejecting the parchment makes her jump and Dumbledore catches it effortlessly. "And the Hogwarts champion is…"

Hermione draws a breath that both Harry and Ron heard.

"...Cedric Diggory."

Hermione collapses onto the table, exhausted from the tension. Emotions can come later, her body needs attention now. She barely heard the cheers as Cedric follows the way of Fleur and Viktor. She hears Dumbledore start to talk but she isn't listening.

Then a loud commotion starts and she can't help but look up. To her and everyone else's amazement, the fire is spitting still. Before anyone could charm it to stop, a fourth piece of parchment rises out the goblet and into Dumbledore's hand. He looks then looks immediately at the person the name belonged to. She gulps at the scrutiny and knows certainly what this means.

She is dead.

…..

Everyone is looking at her. Shock turning to disbelief turning to accusation. Harry and Ron are too shocked that they are unable to defend Hermione against the jeers and whispers being sent her way. Hermione hesitantly stands as Dumbledore beckons impatiently. Alexis herself wants nothing more than to stand beside her chosen one in support, but that would draw even more attention. Hermione looks for comfort at where she presumes Alexis is, it took everything in her to not call for her. Dejectedly, Hermione eases her way past Dumbledore and the staff table whilst looking no one in the eye. As soon as the door closes behind her, the fury begins. The organisers and headmasters all gather around each other shouting and raving. The students who are not Gryffindor attack the house with insults and even food from their plates.

Alexis takes a wary look at the others. Jessie just looks confused whilst Ashley looks caught between thoughtful and angry. Ashley meets Alexis gaze and she is surprised when Ashley narrows her eyes at her.

"What's that look for?"

Ashley just grabs her and Jessie and tugs them away with her, all still under disillusionment charms.

She drags them to another area of the castle that leads into that back room. Pushing the door open slightly she peers through the gap, Alexis and Jessie just follow her lead.

"Vot are you doing here, this room is for champions only?" Viktor questions.

"I...errr...I don't know...exactly. My name just...popped out and...now i'm here." Hermione nervously replies.

"'Popped out', what does zat mean, what 'appened?" Fleur arrogantly adds.

Hermione edges toward the door and looks ready to bolt at any second. "My name came out the goblet...and I don't know how or why."

The door is flung open and a mob of teachers and officials storm through. Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman, Crouch, McGonagall and Snape in a hoard of noise. Hermione drastically backs away but the adults approach her and corner her, Dumbledore at the front.

"Miss Granger, i'm sure this must be confusing and terribly overwhelming for you but we need your explanation on this serious matter."

"Explanations are not needed Albus. She is a filthy cheater." Karkaroff declares.

"I object, Igor. The girl has the right to defend herself against these accusations." Dumbledore replies.

"She eez a liar, 'ou cannot trust zis girl and anyzing she says". Maxime spits.

"I beg your pardon Maxime, Hermione has been my star pupil since she stepped foot in this castle, I refuse to believe she is involved in this mess deliberately." McGonagall exclaims in Hermione's defense.

"Maybe eet eez not just Miss Granger we cannot trust, bit of a coincidence zat 'Ogwarts gets two champions 'accidentally'".

"Your accusations are based on bitterness. Condemning this girl and Hogwarts staff without giving anyone a chance to explain is just foolish." McGonagall heartedly returns.

"Ladies, I must respectfully ask you to stop the quarrels so the girl can speak. Hermione, do you have any idea how your name was drawn out of the goblet?" Dumbledore softly asks.

Hermione replies in nothing short of a small squeak. "No. I don't know what to think. I entered but I did not cheat, I don't even know how to charm that thing."

"Lies." Karkaroff bellows.

"If I may speak" Snape cuts in "I can see the plausibility of Miss Granger's explanation. The goblet has a set of commands that are substituted for standard incantations for situations like this, am I right?" He looks at Crouch for confirmation and receives a small nod. "Therefore Hermione would not know the secret charms unless the headmaster voiced them, which he did not. However, if you are still doubtful then I do have a storeroom full of veritaserum that I would gladly administer to Granger to clear this mess up."

Hermione doesn't know whether to thank the greasy haired professor or scold him. She resorts to saying nothing.

"Severus is right." Crouch confirms. "Only a person who knows the commands or is very powerful can control the goblet. No offence, but none of those circumstances involve Miss Granger."

"Zo eet was a teacher zen." Maxime accuses.

"Do mind your accusations Olympe, you are making a complete fool of yourself" McGonagall chides.

Before the two witches can lock horns, Karkaroff adds. "Vot is to be done?"

"I am afraid as controversial as the outcome was, it is final. Hogwarts will have two champions and Miss Granger must compete beside the other three champions." Crouch clarifies.

"Zis eez absurd." Maxime complains.

"It is very unfortunate indeed. I will help with any enquiries and investigations made regarding this matter. Any staff or students under my responsibility discovered to have caused this will be dealt with appropriately and with the most severe of punishment. You have my word." Dumbledore announces.

"The culprit will be brought to justice, you can all be certain of that. But Miss Granger is nothing more than a victim of someone else's meddling." Crouch states as he turns to leave. "Now that this situation is under control, I shall leave you to work on the preparations. Farewell."

"Welcome to the tournament you four, we shall be speaking very soon. I can't wait to see you all in action." Bagman says as he follows Crouch out.

Maxime and Karkaroff approach their champion and whisper condolences and apologies to them. Cedric warmly smiles at Hermione who smiles back, apparently glad at receiving some mutual support in this. The look isn't missed by Alexis at the slightly open door. "Yeah right, like he really cares."

"Shhh…" Jessie hushes her.

"Igor, Olympe, would you mind escorting your students back into the Great Hall. I'm sure they could blow off some steam in there with their friends. Minerva, Severus, you may join them likewise." Dumbledore addresses them all, clearly wanting time alone with Miss Granger.

"Sir, would it be best if I stay to support Hermione." Cedric asks.

"That won't be necessary Mr Diggory. Thank you."

Alexis also quietly adds. "Yeah beat it Diggles".

"Will you shut your mouth hole!" Ashley hisses.

All the occupants of the room vacate with the exception of Hermione and Dumbledore. Alone finally, Dumbledore approaches a table with a jug of blackcurrant and mint juice, pouring himself a glass.

"I know you're there, you are free to enter you three." He says.

Knowing that he is speaking to them, the trio all remove their disillusionment charms and enter the room. Hermione immediately throws all sense of pride and self-consciousness aside and runs straight into Alexis chest, encircling her waist in a tight squeeze. Alexis gives a surprised yelp and pats her back.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything, I swear." Hermione quickly blurts.

"We know. We believe you…" Alexis is about to confirm that but remembers Ashley and her suspicious gaze earlier. "...don't we?"

Ashley just shrugs half-heartedly. "Sure. It's others I'm not sure about."

"Who might that be?" Albus asks.

"Im looking at her." Ashley answers, eyes connecting with Alexis.

"Me?!" Alexis says incredulously, letting Hermione out of her grasp.

"I can think of no one else. You cheated the system so that Hermione will be in the tournament and wouldn't have to be obliviated." Ashley accuses.

"Are you crazy?! Furthermore are you blind? I was standing right beside you surely you would've seen my wand out?" Alexis screeches.

Ashley is unperturbed. "You know that alibi won't stick. We are trained in intelligence operations, thinking outside the box is kinda our style."

Alexis' face contorts into a befuddled expression, eyes widen in disbelief. Jessie intervenes. "Can we all just calm down, and think rationally."

"What makes you think i'm not?" Ashley rhetorically adds. "I'm thinking perfectly rationally. Is there anyone else, besides Hermione, who would benefit from her joining the tournament?"

"You, Dumbledore, Hermione's friends, The Master." Alexis lists.

"Dumbledore was responsible for the choosing of the champions, his involvement would have been too obvious. The Master doesn't do subtlety, huge controversy is not something he would do. And as for Hermione's friends, how would they have the power and knowledge to manipulate the goblet?" Ashley states.

"Ashley, you're a nutcase. I'm tired of this conversation…" Alexis turns to walk out.

"Running doesn't prove me wrong." Ashley scoffs.

"You are supposed to be my friend, you bitch!" Alexis snaps back, changing directions to go face-to-face with her. Ashley stares back defiantly.

"Please, don't fall out over this. I feel bad as it is." Hermione pleads, at a loss for what to do.

Alexis gives her an apologetic glance but quickly stares a hole into Ashley.

"Miss Granger is quite right, I do believe it is she who has suffered this day. This petty squabble is quite frankly selfish of you both." Dumbledore sternly addresses the two girls.

Neither of them back down.

"How can you stand there and accuse me of this?" Alexis coldly asks.

"Because you haven't given me a good enough reason to convince me otherwise."

The air in the room is vibrating with tension and magical energy. Hermione has her hands over her ears, trying to work through this rollercoaster of events and emotions. Dumbledore is prone and ready for any sudden movement that resembles hostility, to defuse before conflict could start. Jessie is agitatedly thinking of ways to calm the situation down and failing miserably.

So, to the loud clap of thunder, every single person in the room jumps, even Dumbledore.

The Master appears at the door. Particles in the air close to his body are freezing over, the thunder rumbles still and his gaze is the most intimidating sight that any mortal being would ever experience in their lives.

He doesn't say a word as he strolls towards them, his cane the only sound almost in the now eerily quiet room. The startled occupants part as he veers straight through them. He stops in front of the table and reaches for a glass, similar to what Dumbledore did minutes ago, but as soon as his tight grip wraps around it the glass freezes and cracks. He keeps his grip steady. Doesn't move, doesn't speak.

Ashley is the only person brave enough to break the silence. "Master, I gather you have been alerted to the aftermath of this morning's assembly, sir."

"Indeed." his voice low and unpredictable.

"This controversy must be investigated. The guilty brought forward. As unfortunate as this scenario is for Hermione, this breaks the conditions of the contract. Hermione's initiation is null and void." Ashley states matter-of-factly.

Upon hearing this, Hermione feels a sinking feeling. She has gone through all this controversial turmoil for nothing.

"Miss Granger is yet to sign, is she not?"

"Yes."

"Then no clauses have been broken. What happened has no effect on Hermione's initiation."

"With respect sir, she was not chosen fairly. Her name was forced out of the goblet, so with all due respect to her she is not worthy of the tournament, or the BIA." Ashley debates.

"We are not mindless zombies Milanski, and we certainly don't live by what a magical goblet thinks. Use your initiative and trust in the opinions of your peers."

"Sir…"

The glass explodes in the Master's hands as he twists round in a flash of black. Ashley flinches and steps back.

"Argue with me one more time girl, I dare you." His words don't just sound threatening, they invade every sense and carve their way down their spines like a blade. He steps forward and leans on his cane that he is seemingly trying to crush into the ground. "Now, you all listen carefully. BIA or not, this affects us all. This _is_ controversial, this _is_ problematic and it _is_ very much a case for investigation. But what it isn't is a bad thing. Because the true reason why Hermione wasn't chosen in the first place is not down to technical reasons, it's her mind-set that was her outweighing flaw. The goblet identifies what is and what isn't inside a person, but it doesn't identify what can't or can be in time. What a person is now is not what they will be in a month, or a year, or a decade. Under the right guidance a person can add and remove traits to improve and adapt. It's evolution in its simplest form. Hermione doesn't have the belief, the confidence or the commitment. The goblet saw that. I strongly, emphatically, wholeheartedly believe that had it not been for a sense of self-consciousness, Hermione would be the true Hogwarts champion right now. And at her age, who wouldn't have these doubts. Alex was in her sixth year when she was chosen, she had belief in her magic and an over-fed ego to boost. Hermione has much less amounts of that, but it nevertheless doesn't mean she is impossible of them feats."

The Master approaches Hermione much calmer and less imposing as before. He lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My dear, whoever constructed this controversy did us all a blessing, I assure you."

Hermione smiles at the encouragement.

"Ok sir, I honestly have no problem with Hermione, but it is morally correct for the person responsible for this controversy to face consequence, no matter how my relationship is with them."

Ashley tries to reason.

"You're unbelievable." Alexis huffs angrily.

The Master and Ashley ignore Alexis' comment. The Master faces Ashley, face hard once again.

"So, for the sake of impartiality, what if Miss Moon had constructed this conspiracy, what is your call of action?" The Master asks.

"I...I would... I would debrief her and take over her place as Hermione's trainer."

"Is that your way of telling your friends how caring you are, not immensely apparently, or are you just losing your sense of humanity?"

"Master...I am to do what is right, no matter the circumstances." Ashley defends.

"Circumstances are irrelevant in a friendship. Whatever the situation you always put the team first, have you forgotten that?"

"No sir."

A sharp smack of the cane against the floor and loud sparks send the room into a terrified silence. "Then what is the reason for this interrogation! Regardless of what Alexis did or didn't do, causing rifts in the team is something no person should partake in, especially the leader! I don't care if she cheated a system or murdered a hundred innocent souls, you stand by the mistakes of your team without question or hesitancy! The individuals in this team are not rule abiders, we are peace enforcers! We are warriors, soldiers, saviours! You three are heroes! You were created to question right from wrong yes, but you were not created to challenge the beliefs of the team! For the record, doing everything by the book is predictable, unimaginative, unsuccessful and sometimes downright foolish. And each of you have the right to break away from that, to take a leap of faith! What you believe in is far more valuable than what is right! Milanski, you were trained to know all that, so please do not insult my intelligence by telling me that these accusations are nothing more than personal worries." Master lectures, his smooth English tone replaced by roughness.

You couldn't expect anyone to still have the bravery to voice anything at all after that eruption, but by sheer miracle Ashley manages it. "Personal worries sir?"

"Of course, it makes sense now." Alexis replies scathingly. "You think I'm going to lose my mind over trying to make sure Hermione gets trained, you think I haven't got the mentality to accept defeat so you're looking for any sign that proves you right."

"Hush, Alexis. You and Ashley may have things to settle between you both but please do so in a more personal setting. Right now we need to get down to business." The Master whips out a sheet of parchment from his cloak, instantly unblemished.

"All of you gather round and hold your tongue unless spoken to or permitted. Reject all form of emotion, moral compass and unwanted, unidentified, unfabricated doubts. If you are a member you should trust your peer, if you are a leader you should trust your judgement, if you are a supporter you should trust in the team, if you are trainer for the candidate you should trust your instincts and, most importantly, if you are a candidate you MUST believe in yourself. This is not about you feeling unworthy or unconfident in your abilities now, it's about believing in your abilities and allowing us to make them better. If you have come this far then you have already made your decision, believe in that decision." The Master explains lowering the paperwork to the table. Everyone gathers behind him to look at it.

"I, Dominic Von Barr, founding director of the Brunettes In Arms initiative, hereby sign this contract in confidence that the candidate brought forward this day is of worthy heart..." He scrawls his signature on the first faded line but does not remove the quill from the parchment. "From this day forward I pledge my life to the welfare and guidance of the candidate, may my words be my bond."

He then abruptly draws his hand away from the parchment. His neat and intricate writing starts to glow gold, when it fades he steps away again indicating Dumbledore to sign.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hereby sign this contract in confidence that the candidate brought forward this day is of worthy heart. From this day forward I pledge my life to the support and guardianship of the candidate, may my words be my bond."

His signature lights up and fades, indicating the completion of his involvement.

Next Jessie signs, then Alexis (who can't help the wink at the end) and finally Ashley.

Upon finishing her signing, Ashley warmly hands Hermione the quill. It is at this moment that she realises that she has no clue what to say. 'I pledge my life to the protection of myself' does not seem likely. She finally voices her worries.

"I don't know what to say, the wording I mean?"

"It will come to you." The Master answers

"Huh?"

"Hermione, you will understand when you sign Ok?" Ashley adds, urging her closer to the table.

Hermione starts to sign despite her confusion. The moment the tip makes contact with the parchment a voice speaks in her head. It sounds distant and fuzzy like when you are drowsy and hear a conversation through a wall. She can make out what it is saying though. 'I, Hermione Granger, candidate for the Brunettes In Arms initiative, hereby sign this contract in confidence that I am worthy of my position in the team. From this day forward, I pledge my life to my peers and swear allegiance to them, until the day of my initiation and beyond until I die, by whatever cause. May my words by my bond'

She opens her eyes to repeat this declaration, but when she does she sees a bright gold glow that is her signature and five sets of proud faces staring back at her. Apparently this muffled voice was actually her own declaring to them and the parchment exactly what she heard it say in her mind.

Before she can say anything else, The Master speaks again. "Your adventure has officially begun, Miss Granger. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you and hope that you do spectacularly in the tournament." With another clap of thunder he is gone.

"He may be powerful enough to apparate on school grounds, but he should still show respect by using the doors provided." Dumbledore mutters as he leaves, much less suddenly than The Master.

Now only the three, soon to be rour, BIA members and Hermione is left.

Completely ignoring Ashley and waving to Jessie, Alexis takes Hermione's hand and leads her out. Hermione graciously waves to them both.

Now alone in the corridor with Alexis makes-sweat-look-good Moon, Hermione suddenly gets nervous. Things don't improve when she is stopped and backed up against the wall. 'Oh gosh, now I want her to kiss me. But I can't, we can't, can we?'.

"Relax. Just wanted to talk with you alone for a bit." Alexis assures.

Hermione semi-deflates. "Oh sure, what about?"

"Oh, you know, the weather and junk." Alexis says rolling her eyes. "You melon, what do you think? I just wanted to say how proud I am of you, that I'm sorry for all the controversy, sorry for showing you my feisty side, sorry for Ashley and that I hope you believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing and I'm not obsessed or anything."

Hermione frowns at trying to decide which statement she should reply to, but she decides on the final one. "I don't think that, I never thought that."

"Just a reminder then"

"Alexis, what are you really trying to say? Because a minute ago I would not be thinking about what you accused Ashley of thinking. And you know damn well that I never thought of that so why are you bringing it up?" Hermione might be nervous and shy but she can still tell when someone is fretting for some unknown reason.

Alexis blinks at her. "I...I...Fine. I don't want you to think that I like you more than a friend." Hermione is internally shocked and hurt by this, but she knows Alexis is only stating the truth like she told her too. "I DO like you, and I will kill anyone who hurts you, but I don't want to give you the wrong impression. The truth is we are friends and nothing more, and you probably already know this. But I just wanted to make sure you knew where I stood."

It took longer than it should for 'just a friend' to reply but reply she eventually did. "Of course. I know that. Thanks for being honest with me."

Alexis pulls Hermione into a tight hug. A hug Hermione feels is a modest solvent to the sting of her crush's words. They pull apart and Alexis ruffles her hair a bit before heading back to the other two girls. "I'll see you later at dinner. Save me a seat, won't you?" She adds jokingly as she leaves.

Alone in the corridor, Hermione says to no one. "No I don't think I will."

TBC- Friend Zoned


	5. Chapter 5

**Friend Zoned**

(An: Reading this story back I noticed a mistake in the last chapter when Harry is speaking to Ron about Hermione, seemingly the conversation between Hermione and them about the BIA never happened as far as they were concerned lol. This was a mistake and they do indeed know Hermione entered her name, sorry if this confused everyone. That's the importance of recapping people)

 **Harry**

The next time the gang sees Hermione is at dinner and she looks down-heartened. Mostly everyone assumes her more than controversial acceptance into the Tri-wizard Tournament has left her feeling the brunt of most the student bodies' attacks. Sure enough she is receiving an incredibly large amount of hateful glares, almost like she is being surrounded by frowns and sneers. She seems oblivious to them but whether this is just her sucking it up or something else entirely is hard to figure out.

Hermione just sits there quietly playing around with her food, fork in hand. Her friends know not to ask questions or try to converse with her; they will not get a response. Harry just hoped she would get over these blues soon.

Harry knew how excited, and weary, Hermione had been recently. Her entering her name is a big step for her, and he knew Hermione has more ambition than they had hot dinners. So whatever is troubling her is not that she was chosen, Harry guesses it is the how. Hermione's moral code must be sky high in guilt at this moment.

And the joke is on him again; his inner doubts and gut instincts become infamous once more. This is the culprit for the bad feeling he woke up with and hasn't been able to shake all day. He is only surprised that it is Hermione suffering the consequences this year instead of him, not that it makes it any better.

Hermione must have sensed his concerned eyes glued to her depressed body as she finally meets them with her own. He didn't need to ask the question for Hermione to answer. "Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine."

"Is it the looks? You don't know how to deal with being the most notorious person in the school? I know how it's like and I don't blame you." Harry interprets.

"It's more than understandable. But I've done nothing wrong so I'm hardly likely gonna grovel on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness to people I barely know" Hermione replies.

The other two redhead siblings, upon hearing that Hermione is finally speaking, join the conversation. "Most of them are just hypocrites; I can name more than a few of the haters that would cheat their way in if they could. So they have no right to criticize you for something that isn't even true." Ginny defends her.

"Malfoy being a prime example" Ron adds.

"Thanks guys but i'm handling it. When it becomes a larger problem I will seek your advice but until then can we just try and enjoy our dinner." Hermione urges.

"I hope you'll follow that same advice Hermione, I think that bit of ham has experienced enough of that plate space than it needs." Harry tells her indicating the forkful she is playing nonchalantly with.

"I'm just not hungry I guess." She answers dropping her fork.

"May I have that bit of ham then?" Ron asks.

"Fine." Hermione says with a short eye-roll. Ron abandons cutlery for his fingers as he whips the slice off her plate and wolfs it down his gullet.

"Like you said Hermione, this wasn't your fault so don't go feeling bad because of it." Harry encourages.

"Thank you Harry." Then her eyes move to something beyond Harry and upon recognition she quickly stands and declares. "Library time, I guess I need all the research I can get if I'm to compete. See you later." She then departs hurriedly.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked back over his shoulder and finds the Alexis girl of the BIA frowning at Hermione's vacated seat before returning to converse with the Jessie girl.

It looks like that crush-meets-best-friend talk needs to happen sooner rather than later.

 **Hermione**

A few days pass since Hermione's name rose out the goblet and declared her as second Hogwarts champion. The casual avoidance of everyone with a bone to pick with her is getting harder and more perilous. This didn't help when the Press learned of this gloriously juicy story and her face is now on every cover of the Daily Prophet. Rita's little meet-greet-twist-words approach was less than welcome, resulting in Hermione insulting the horrid woman. Even that was twisted from 'I don't care who you are, go poison someone else with your manipulative ways' to 'I don't care, they are no one. I love my manipulative ways.'

Hermione soon started hiding into the dark corners of the library to escape vicious threats and insults from passers-by and Harry made certain that she was in the hands of trustworthy company during the walks through the corridors.

On top of her less than enviable social position she also has a tonne of research she has to do on top of a lot of research for lessons. She is exempt from homework because of the tournament but she still has to attend lessons. Going to lessons with relevant added information is a must for her, yet balancing that with finding out the first task and a strategy for something she didn't know what was downright time consuming and stressful.

She hasn't spent much time with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She is skipping meals, leaving the library late and returning as soon as it reopens the next day. She is distracted so much in lessons, has been borderline depressed for days and can't even take down a few notes before throwing her quill down in frustration. Sometimes she sulks. Sometimes she has bursts of anger. Sometimes she cries.

And what is it that has her in this tailspin of emotions? One Miss Alexis Melina Moon.

Oh everyone can assume that it's the pressure of the tournament, being public enemy number one, being overworked or feeling guilty for so much controversy. And they wouldn't exactly be wrong. But the epicentre of her inner turmoil involves the incredibly beautiful brunette heroine she is desperately trying to avoid.

Just as Hermione thought she is getting somewhere with her crush, her metaphoric bubble was popped very suddenly. Alexis did not like Hermione in that way. She told her to her face and without a shadow of dishonesty. She only wanted to be friends.

But now Hermione is doomed to be in the friend zone forever, she couldn't even be that. Her crush just grows and grows, never has she ever felt this attracted to someone. And it is just getting worse the more she spends away from her. She could not escape but she couldn't be friends with someone who simply didn't look at her the same way. It is like being caught between a rock and a hard place. She may be successfully avoiding her now but it is an unavoidable fate. Alexis is her trainer and as such must meet her once a week to strengthen her skills. And when she wins the tournament she officially becomes a member of BIA and will see her regularly. She is doomed.

Hermione just hoped that time made her feelings fade, Merlin forbid they deepen and become something more than a crush. At least with a crush she could escape.

That's if she hasn't passed just a mere crush already.

"Hermione?" Someone calls.

"Ron you're just gonna have to finish the work yourself, I've got enough on my plate." Hermione replies not really recognizing the voice.

"Ouch should I be offended by that" Came the voice much closer than before and too feminine to be Ron.

Hermione looks up and finds the owner of the voice to instead be Ashley. "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention." Hermione says then glances behind her. "Is Alexis here too?"

Ashley smiles. "Unfortunately not, she is busy working out as usual. Jessie is keeping her company."

"Brilliant." Hermione lets slip, Ashley raises a curious eyebrow. "I mean it's brilliant that she works out a lot. ERRRR...because keeping fit is important in what you lot do, right?"

Ashley is finding it hard to keep from laughing. "That's right. Though Alexis is prone to going overboard sometimes. Well, being the brawn of the group it's not surprising."

"How are you two?" Hermione asks, remembering the fight they had.

"She hasn't spoken to me since. I guess that's what I get for being so paranoid." She shrugs.

"She'll come round, you two are like sisters. You three rather." Hermione truly did not want to be the rift between such a cohesive unit...such a caring family.

"I know. Anyway, the reason why I came to find you was to properly apologize to you about what I said the other day, and also how I acted. I got the complete wrong end of the stick and I'm sorry. I never once truly wanted you out of the team because of what happened, I just wanted the best for my team. You being selected unfairly seemed like dirty play and I felt obliged to step in because of it. It wasn't personal and I certainly don't dislike you. Alexis, Jessie and Kenz all mean the world to me and I will do anything to keep them happy and safe. I failed to do so on one occasion, and as long as I'm alive it won't happen again. What you saw the other day was an overprotective older sister not wanting her other siblings to get hurt. I would be lying if I said I had complete faith in you and it's my job to make sure we are ready for any outcome. Alexis looked too attached to you for comfort that I thought she had to result in dirty tactics to succeed. I know I was wrong now but it just didn't sit right with me. I'm sorry." Ashley explains.

"Hey that's fine. If anything that apology should be intended for Alexis over me. I didn't take offence to what you said." Hermione brushed off.

"Make that my rehearsal for her then" Ashley jokes.

"I doubt she'll be as receptive as I am."

"True. Anyway, your first training session starts in an hour or so. Do you wanna go see Alex?" Ashley asks.

"Actually, couldn't I just train with you today?" Hermione pleads.

Ashley looks confused. "Alex is your trainer not me."

"Yeah but as team leader I thought I could learn a few things from you, ask questions to cover all the aspects of what I signed up for. Hermione Granger likes to go the extra mile." Hermione isn't exactly lying when she says this but it's also just a ploy to avoid Alexis for longer.

Ashley thinks for a few moments before shrugging "Why not, gives us some bonding time. After all, you will be one of my sisters in all but blood one day."

"Great. I will pack this up, you lead on."

 **Alexis**

Alexis has just finished a ten minute bout with a punch bag, five minute bench press, two minute cardio and enough press-ups to leave your biceps screaming. She approached the seat beside Jessie who handed her a bottle of mineral water. "Hollywood called; they want you to be the next star to play Xena."

"They couldn't afford me love" Alexis replies gulping down the refreshing water. "I can't act anyway."

"You could've fooled me. You act like you don't care for your adorable apprentice Miss Granger...maybe you're right about that acting thing, you're easier to read than a children's book." Jessie tells her.

"This again." Alexis says exasperated.

"Yes, this again. You're starting to embarrass me by not asking her out yet."

"Maybe that's cos I don't want to."

"Whatever." Jessie sighs. "I personally think you both will be adorable together."

"It's impractical anyway, saving each other one minute and kissing the next."

"So you wanna kiss her."

"I was talking on the principle of IF I liked her that way."

Jessie thinks for a second and backtracks. "So that's why you haven't asked her yet, you don't want another girl you fall in love with to die like Kenz."

Alexis jumps up to return to her exercises. "Get back here Missy! We're not done." Jessie warns.

Alexis sits back down.

"This is gonna sound bad but don't let Kenz keep you from moving on with your life."

"I'm moving on Jess. I just don't want to bury another girlfriend; Kenz pushed me to the brink. If Hermione joins us I cannot let it happen again. She's off-limits." Alexis firmly tells her.

"You didn't do that with Kenz?"

"Exactly and where did that get her?"

"Alex you knew how dangerous it would be back then, you weren't an imbecile. Yet you said you wouldn't do this without her. Why is it different for Hermione? If she wins she's gonna join anyway, her mind is made up Alex. If she's going to die she's going to die. That will happen if you are with or without her. That's if it happens at all." Jessie tries to explain.

"Kenz..." Alexis starts.

"...did not die because she was your girlfriend. Some lucky punk got her in the back with her guard down. He was dealt with accordingly."

"I'm trying to protect my heart Jess. It's best this way."

Jessie moves to wrap her arms round Alexis and pull her into her body. She settles into the hug as Jessie goes on. "Do you know what Kenz would be saying right now? She would be saying 'Don't stop living life just cos mine ended'. A bit morbid but that's Kenz for you." They both laugh as Jessie continues. "She's right too. It has only been months since she died but the earlier you let go the longer you can be happy for. And you will be happy with Hermione. You don't want history to repeat itself, I get that but the heart wants what it wants. Yeah she's only fifteen and may be just impressionable but screw it. You are of age to be a schoolgirl like her, just lay off the sex a while until she's legal. She might not like you back but at least you would've made a step in moving on from Kenz."

"Gee, is there anything in my brain that isn't public knowledge to you?" Alexis teases.

"Like I said, way too easy to read".

Jessie is ready to let go but Alexis stops her. "Wait, can we cuddle a bit longer it's been ages since we've been like this."

Jessie retightened her embrace and they lay on the sofa in comfortable silence. The hug as tender as a lovers' but more homey and paternal like lion cubs snoozing with their siblings. The incredibly moving scene is interrupted by Alexis announcing "I need to meet Hermione. Her training session starts soon." She moves up from the sofa when Ashley steps into the room with Hermione in tow.

"No need Alex, I have it covered." Ashley told her.

"Erm, no. Me trainer, you go away."

"Don't be childish Alex. You can do next week and all the rest if you must."

"You can't just steal her away, she wants to train with me so let her."

"Actually she requested I do this one, didn't you Hermione?" Ashley asks the girl who hasn't looked at Alexis once and hasn't said a word since coming in.

"Err, yeah. I think training with the leader on this occasion would give me an extensive amount of detail and means that we can bond like all three of you do." She answers quietly and avoiding eye contact with Alexis.

Alexis deflates and says dispirited. "Oh. Ok, if that's what you want that's fine."

"The rooms' in here Hermione." Ashley tells her. Hermione dashes off behind Ashley as they proceed into the training room. Alexis stares at the door long after it closes.

"Shame." Jessie breaks the silence. "You could've used that alone time with her to ask her out finally."

"Shut up Jess!"

"Wow, that good mood didn't last long did it?"

Alexis ignores that comment, instead mutters. "Who does she think she is? All high and mighty, why did she seek her out anyway? I bet she told Hermione to say all that so she would train with her instead."

"You make it sound like Ashley wants Hermione herself."

"SHE WHAT?" Alexis shrieks turning sharply to Jessie.

"Calm down Alex. You know Ashley is straight."

Alexis just sighs and comes to sit back down beside Jessie.

"Why's Hermione upset with you?" Jessie asks.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

"What have you done or said to her since the other day?"

"Nothing. I have barely seen her and when I do she never looks my way and leaves not too long after."

"Then it must've been the other day. Did you do anything; say anything to her before or after the binding?" Jessie asks.

"I told her privately about how I consider her just a friend but that's about it."

"What?" Jessie says sharply. "When did this happen? What did you say exactly?"

"After all the chaos I took her into the corridor to talk privately with her. I thought I had made my feelings too obvious so to get her off my scent I kind of lied and said I only liked her as a friend. She accepted it and agreed likewise. After that I left and she has been off with me since." Alexis answered.

"What was she like when you told her that?" Jessie says now squeezing the bridge of her nose in annoyance, she already has enough information to know why Hermione is upset with her.

"She went all quiet. I suppose because she was tired from all the drama happening left, right and centre." Alexis recalls.

"Alex you are a twelve carat idiot, you know that?" Jessie groans. She gets to her feet and heads for the exit. "I'm grabbing something to eat. This is something you have to work out yourself but let's just say this. You and Hermione are practically set up, and you don't even realise it."

 **Meanwhile in the Scottish mountains...**

"You did it. Congratulations are in order."

"Your plan was foolproof Sir, of course it would work."

"Now all we need is Granger to win. And how's she getting on with Miss Moon?"

"Unfortunately they seem to have not spent much time together since the champions were chosen, though this is merely a misunderstanding of emotions and will pass."

"Are they in love?"

"No Master. But Granger is close."

"Don't rush Antoneus my son, no love is better than untainted, consensual love. They will love one another with every fibre of their being. And when they are at their strongest that is when we strike. We will rip them and the whole of BIA apart and then the old boy is mine. Let the romance...begin."

 **TBC...Harry Potter And The Best Friend Warning**


	6. Trapped In The Middle

An; Hey guys a new chapter AND a new cover image. I'm sure you can now identify who's who in this story from that. I personally adore it so much cos it represents closeness and togetherness. I originally wanted it to be dark and mysterious but I don't think I want this story to be remembered primarily on the action, it's the connection of the four girls that will be the main motivation of this story and the end result reflected that in my opinion. Feel free to offer any comments and tips when you reach the end.

 **Trapped In The Middle**

Madam Pomfrey hands Hermione a Muscle Relaxant potion who downs it in three gulps despite the putrid taste she can only compare to pus. Whilst Hermione grimaces in pain and revulsion, Jessie continues to dab oil on her bare back to ease the agonizing ache. Ashley sits opposite Hermione pretending to look apologetic but a ghost of a smile occasionally betrays her amusement.

She clucks her tongue and says. "I best get this out the way before a handful of people force it out of me with torture. I'm sorry Hermione, I may have been a tad too intense in my...demonstrations...today."

Hermione manages to semi-glare through her wince. "Demonstrations? You nearly killed me."

"A bit over-dramatic don't you think?"

Jessie replies this time. "Trust me, her back muscles are so tight I could use them to play a Beethoven piece. She is not exaggerating."

"In my defense-" Ashley offers, hands raised in surrender "-she did tell me to show her all I could about fighting wandless."

"Yeah, that was not an invitation to manhandle me and dump me on my back a billion times." Hermione can barely let those words out when she flinches forward and commences a sequence of painful moans.

Letting Hermione recover, Ashley continues "It was a basic judo lesson, any instructor would've done the same."

"No instructor, armed with the skills and experience, would teach a newcomer by tossing them all over the place." Hermione argues.

Ashley can't help the smile. "You should've met mine. He almost broke my leg."

"Ashley, that's not the point. Do you have any idea what Alex will do to you when she finds out about this?" Jessie warns her. Hermione jerks again, this time in reference to the thankfully missing girl. Jessie mistakes her reaction for pain and continues dabbing.

"She over anyone would understand where I'm coming from, heck she would've probably snapped Hermione's arm off." Ashley pointedly states.

Although she isn't on speaking terms with Alexis, Hermione still has the urge to defend her. "Well at least when she taught me boxing she didn't punch me in the face to teach me."

"From what I heard she wouldn't have had to, the bag did the beating for her." Ashley jokes. Hermione glares back whilst Jessie admonishes her. "In all seriousness though you haven't got long until the first task. For all we know the champions may be put in an arena to fight each other. Maybe without wands. We need to be prepared for anything, right? If it came down to that you would need the durability training."

Hermione senses this isn't entirely the reason that Ashley wants to explain but it probably has something to do with the school healer still in listening range.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just at least wait until I was ready. I wasn't even in position." Hermione complains.

"Would an attacker delay their assaults whilst you got into 'position'?"

"No. But I would clearly sense an attack so I would at least expect them"

"See, that's why you needed all those demonstrations. Hermione attacks don't come with giant neon lights and arrows pointing its way, you won't always expect them. An elderly woman working for the opposition could take you down and snap your neck, and you would've never seen it coming. Why would you, she's clearly weaker than you right? You think this as you casually pass by her, underestimating her, oblivious to any threat. Then one grab and you become her latest victim. Never doubt, always expect." Ashley explains.

"Enough girls. Miss Granger as much as I can see the pain you're in I must ask you to consider vacating the infirmary. The potion will take effect shortly and the pain will be gone by the time the potion wears off." Madam Pomfrey insists.

Ashley and Jessie instantly come to her aid, dressing her back into her shirt before supporting her as they leave. "Where is Alex anyway?"

"She went to figure some stuff out" Jessie replies, then mumbles "Not that it's particularly hard to figure out anyway."

Ashley frowns. "What stuff? Figure what out?"

Jessie glances briefly at Hermione who has her eyes screwed shut in discomfort. Ashley's mouth forms an O and says "That. I see."

"Huh? What?" Hermione stammers

"Alex went to do some...soul searching, but I'm sure we'll see her soon."

Hermione abandons her question to ask about the soul searching and thinks 'I hope not'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the contrary of what Jessie thought, Alexis DID have a clue.

The moment Jessie left her was where the penny dropped. There was no reason more logical. There is no mistake about it. Alexis had quite simply pushed Hermione away in a fake sense of security.

She knows that now. A few thoughts keep mingling around her mind, thoughts like 'if she had told me she felt the same would I still have pushed her away?', 'Does she still feel the same?' Alexis however doesn't have the emotional state to answer them as she is too busy beating herself up internally.

She in every sense of the word, screwed up. Majorly.

But she can't kick her arse in gear until she gets rid of this barrier. The obstacle stopping her from moving on, the hindrance to living on with someone else. And that was Mackenzie Johnson.

The girl who her heart once belonged and the girl whose heart she still possesses.

That's why she hasn't been found by anyone who's close to her since lunchtime. Six whole hours pass without sight or sound of the girl. It needs to be that way, or she won't get through this.

These six hours aren't very eventful either, just three hundred and sixty minutes of Alexis sitting cross-legged at the lakeside thinking about every luscious memory she had with Mackenzie. She needs to savour them because in a few minutes she will need to store them away to fit in new ones that can very well feature Hermione. She briefly wonders if she should obliviate them away but quickly decides she isn't that cold-hearted to wash away memories of one of the best things that ever happened to her. And in her opinion she doesn't need some mind-magic to store them away or make them disappear. All she needs is the strength to let go, even if it means sacrificing something so dear to her and Mackenzie.

That sacrifice is currently residing in Alexis' hands, getting acquainted with each individual finger. The symbol of their love, the only reminder of her. The silver chain necklace that once hung from the delicate neck of her lover.

Alex had worn it every day since the funeral and had every intention of keeping it on for the remainder of her life. How was she to know then that she would be forced to relinquish it so quickly in favour of someone else? She could be making the biggest insult against the existence of her former girlfriend. But she knows it's the only way she can move on, and she intends to put as much sensitivity and compassion in the sacrifice as possible.

Which is why she is sitting cross-legged at the lakeside for six hours, fidgeting with Mackenzie's silver necklace and thinking her last thoughts about her before she has to take her heart back.

She ends her thinking to give the necklace one last goodbye kiss, hoping somewhere Kenz would feel the love in it. Then she places it on a premade paper boat. She gently cups the boat and its contents in her hands and lets it gently swoop down onto the water, nudging the end so it would float along the surface. She watches it gradually float further and further out until the paper losses its strength against the water and falls in on itself. Water flows into the boat and it sinks deep down into the black, strangely tranquil water. The necklace re-sent to the place where Kenz fished it out one quiet night at Hogwarts, the night she and Alex met.

?

Hermione takes her eyes off her plate to search out the brown-haired girls making their acquaintance at the staff table. One half of it are giving mean looks of recognition, the other half are confused at who these girls even are. The ones with the mean looks are the ones closest to Dumbledore: McGonagall, Snape and Moody. McGonagall is clearly suspicious of them and probably protective over her Gryffindor lioness cub. There isn't much to say about Snape and Moody except they are Snape and Moody; but Snape seems more hurt, if it's possible for him to know hurt at all. Maybe he is disappointed that Dumbledore hasn't included him into this secret but it really isn't Dumbledore's to tell.

Nevertheless the two brunette girls, Ashley and Jessie, make jovial conversation with the more receptive professors. Hermione then does a three sixty scan of the room, looking for the missing brunette girl, not knowing if she even wants to see her. She realises though that she's just fooling herself , of course she wants to see her but she is terrified beyond belief as well.

Harry notices it and gives her a hard look. "Seems like you can't keep from looking for her every mealtime, eh Hermione?"

"The girls hadn't seen her since lunchtime, there is no one else she knows here. I am concerned a little, that's all."

"She's a big girl, she can look out for herself. In fact it's all she seems to look out for, herself." He states.

Hermione turns in her seat to face him directly, brow furrowed. "That's a little bit mean don't you think?"

"It's what I've observed. She's not what you need right now Mione."

"Firstly, I don't need you to tell me what I need. And secondly, what has you so interested in Alex all of a sudden? Why does she require observation from _you_?" Hermione hotly returns.

"You're a Hogwarts champion Hermione. This is the Tri-wizard Tournament, not some family friendly school sports day. You will need to focus and prepare mentally for the dangers to come." Harry lectures.

"She's training me for the Tournament Harry. What do you think we do all day? We research and train."

"Yeah so you may be physically ready but you're not emotionally. You search her out every mealtime, and then you run when you then see her. You've practically halved your attention from us since September to spend time with them and her. And even Ron has more attention spans in lessons recently, and I've read those little 'H.G. hearts A.M.' notes at the top of your parchment when you go into your daydreams." Harry tells her heatedly.

"Right, so this is about jealousy then is it?"

"I'm not jealous at all. I'm glad you can make friends outside us, I would like to see more of you but I'm happy you've found other people to talk to. I'm not jealous. But trying to become romantically involved with her I can't be happy with, she will ruin you Hermione. Mentally and emotionally. And she will get you killed if you don't keep your distance."

Hermione is about to unleash a torrent of abuse but upon noticing another presence behind her she is halted. One glance has her stomach dropping as the topic of their argument stares at Harry. She glances to Hermione quickly before they flick back. She is no Dumbledore, but the magical energy reverberating around her is literally spine-chilling. "I do believe we haven't formally been introduced." Alexis says in a fake polite tone. "I'm Alexis Moon." She holds out her hand stiffly.

The stare is matched in coldness by Harry who replies. "Harry Potter." He holds his hand out to firmly grasp hers. The grasp is strong and goes on way too long. Hermione is sure she can hear the cracking of bones coming from the firm handshake. They then break apart.

"I hate interrupting people, what was it you were talking about before?" Alexis asks.

"We were discussing her benefits of being acquainted with you. Unfortunately, they weren't at all plentiful." Harry replies.

"And why does she not benefit from being acquainted with me?"

"Basically, she will lose the privilege of living if she is?"

"Harry!" Hermione objects.

"No. It's alright Hermione." Alexis assures. "I'm sure Mr Potter knows all about keeping people safe. How was it you became friends again?"

"I saved her life actually."

"How honourable, the same boy whose ignorance of such a sweet girl put her in danger, that young boy managed to save the life of the girl he put in danger in the first place. And Hermione, weren't you petrified in second year. Wait hold on... Trolls, Three-headed dogs, Devil's Snare, Basilisks, Dementors, Werewolves. Aren't they all dangerous and life-threatening? But don't worry because Harry Potter knows how to keep people safe, right?"

Hermione can sense the situation becoming too emotionally charged for their current location and vicinity, especially when she is the subject of the confrontation. What sort of friend would she be if she let this continue? "Stop it! Both of you! This is completely childish!"

"I agree." Ashley retorts. "I won't play with this toddler a second longer."

"Yeah because that's so mature." Harry replies slightly louder and more aggressively.

Hermione interjects. "I mean it! Stop! Alex, I don't appreciate you belittling my friend s and Harry, I don't need you being all protective of me!"

By now the surrounding tables have begun to notice the situation growing more heated. Ashley and Jessie are hurriedly approaching to diffuse the situation, followed closely by the professors.

"No, I really do Hermione. You need protection now more than ever. Which is why SHE is not worthy of your friendship. Not right now." Harry tells her urgently.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that's just too late." Hermione responds before briskly standing up and leaving. She knows that now she's left that would be the all clear for chaos to be unleashed but, whether through intuition or pure hope, she thinks that either Harry or Alex would realise that she is upset over their arguing and would sense that any conflict that continues would tarnish more of her respect for them both. But her brain and gut may not be enough to overpower their pride and one-upmanship. She prays that she wouldn't have to choose between them.

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table, Alex watches Hermione leave with a twinge of guilt. She lost her maturity for a few seconds there; if she was given points on her good decisions involving Hermione then she would be on minus fifty. Bang goes the opportunity to fix things with Hermione and her repayment to her just increases.

Alex moves to follow her but is stopped by Harry and the rest of BIA. "it's best to leave her be, She'll go to the library to cool down I believe and your presence will just distract her." Harry says this in almost a friendly tone; clearly the guilty feeling is mutual on both the conflicting teenagers.

Alexis acknowledges this. "Duly noted."

"I'm saying this on Hermione's behalf. I also stand by what I said, leave her alone and we will get along handsomely." Harry gives her a cold look before getting up and leaving also.

Once the situation is defused the teachers see fit to return to their unfinished meals, albeit with a few cautious looks in the whereabouts of the three brunette heroines. Alexis turns to the other two, both sporting sympathetic but chastising looks. Alexis just sighs and moves past them. All three make their way towards the staff table.

Ginny tugs the hardback book Hermione is glued to and manages to disarm it from her. Hermione remains in the same position as if she is still reading it but drops her arms after a few seconds with an exasperated face.

"Harry said you'd be here." Ginny starts.

"Really? Did he tell you why?"

"To read." Ginny replies smartly.

"You are so funny." Hermione says in a polar opposite manner to amusement.

"He upset you. What did he say?"

Hermione frowns. "You mean he told you that I am upset but not why? That foul git."

Ginny smirks. "He did tell me why, but I wanted to hear from you."

Hermione calms a little. "He got way too protective. Almost obsessed lover protective. Of course Harry only has platonic feelings for me but that's not the point. If anything that's more reason why he has no claim over my choices and decisions. Analysing and observing people I want to be acquainted with...That's Slytherin standards. So not the Harry I'm friends with."

"I'm not defending him and I certainly don't agree on his view of Alexis. But surely even you know why he's being all protective at the moment?" Ginny asks.

"Of course. The tournament will be dangerous so he thinks getting involved with people he doesn't trust will negatively affect my chances of surviving." Hermione matter-of-factly states.

"Yes. But more accurately this is more of a physical reason. He's a guy. If a guy gets chosen everyone backs them because their tough and strong and can handle it, they take on the strenuous responsibilities so us meer women don't have to face them. No matter what anyone says, machismo is embedded in the genes of men for eternity. Harry may have personal issues with the company you spend time with, he may have genuine concern that his best female friend will get hurt or worse, and he certainly knows you have the brain power to survive the tasks. But at the end of the day, whether he acknowledges it or is completely unaware of it, he is just another man doomed in the gender curse. He has the unavoidable, genetic, sex-based trait to defend the female sex at all costs, not fully comprehending that we can protect ourselves." Ginny explains.

"Wow, if I didn't already know, I could tell that you have many older brothers by that expert analysis of the male mind." Hermione chuckles. " But seriously I doubt this is about his gender, or at least not primarily. You know Harry is the most selfless man alive, and maybe in situations like I find myself in he...I don't know...goes too far with how he protects those he cares about."

"So basically he tries so hard to not be selfish that he inadvertently becomes selfish when he becomes over-protective and limiting your companionship with others." Ginny summarises.

Hermione laughs again. "Are you sure you are a Weasley? Not Dumbledore's great granddaughter."

Ginny plucks at a bang of red hair. "Yep, definitely Weasley. But that would be cool wouldn't it, wonder if he'd up my grades."

Hermione whacks her with a book. "Yeah definitely a Weasley." They both laugh and the mood is now a sharp contrast to the mood Ginny arrived to find.

Ginny considers Hermione for a second once they recover. "And of Alexis?"

Hermione's smile falls and she looks away. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, I know that look and I know you're not just annoyed at Harry." Ginny scoffs.

Hermione groans but Ginny just nudges Hermione "Spill."

"Well for the record, I'm not annoyed with her. I'm just annoyed with myself, but it relates to her. Or rather she is the centre of my frustrations."

Ginny looks confused so Hermione continues. "I'm annoyed that I like her and can't have her. I'm annoyed that I can't just stop this thing I have for her. I'm annoyed that even though I'm not happy with Harry at the moment, he does have a point. I mean I'm scared out of my mind for this tournament as it is, to be so emotionally attached to someone is not helping. Even being friends with her is too much to have on my mind weeks before the first task. But it's not like I can just stop either. I'm now trapped in the middle of two people I'm close to in different ways." Hermione rests her forehead in her hands; her fingers weave into her brown mane of hair. "This is a bad year."

Ginny eyes Hermione up more before saying "What is BIA really? I so don't buy this award-ceremony-for-great-witches rubbish."

Hermione removes her hand and looks sadly at her friend. "I wish I could tell you. All you need to know is I HAVE to be friends with her, and Ashley and Jessie. That is until I die or lose in this tournament. I will be friends with them forever if I win and get much more than eternal glory, believe me. I've got no problems with being friends with Ashley and Jessie, and though I would love to be more than friends with Alexis I will have to learn how to live with being just her friend. I wish I could tell Harry this, then maybe he'll understand what I mean when I say I've gone too far to go back now."

"Why didn't you just tell us? You didn't have to tell us anything you weren't allowed to but you could've told us something other than a lie."

"Some secrets are necessary Ginny. This is one of them."

"Is it dangerous what you're a part of?"

"Let's just say the Tri-wizard Tournament is just the start." Hermione quickly retrieves her book. "That reminds me, I need to study for the first task so excuse me for an hour or so". It is common that Hermione gives a farewell to people without actually leaving the room. When she reads she gets lost in the world of the text and so effectively is no longer mentally present in the room. Although an irritating disturbance would be enough to return her to her senses. But in this case Ginny knows that Hermione is using the book as a barrier to cease this conversation and will deliberately not answer to anything Ginny says.

Ginny scrawls something down on the corner of Hermione's notebook and leaves swiftly. It takes Hermione a few moments after Ginny is out of sight to look down at the message.

 _I will tell Harry I spoke to you. But you will be telling him everything you just told me. And I mean EVERYTHING._

AN; And there it is, shorter than usual but the plans for this chapter changed. Originally Harry was going to warn Alexis to stay away from Hermione if she wants her to survive the tournament, unknowingly returning Alexis to her previous state of not pursuing Hermione. But that would kind of make the whole Alexis-letting-go-of-Kenzie pointless. And ultimately the problem Harry brought up is Hermione's problem to deal with not Alexis. And also it's hard to write this without Harry, Ron and Ginny finding out about the dangers of the BIA so that's why I have to make Hermione tell them as much of the truth as allowed.

Just a heads up that we will be taking a small break from Alexis/Hermione so it will be a few chapters before their "relationship" becomes a focal point again. Hermione needs to focus on the first task. What do you guys think? Should I go with the canon tasks or invent my own? Review your thoughts please.

Review. Favourite. Follow. Please.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

An; Hey again,Trust me when I say this is a LONG chapter, you will see what I mean when you eventually do reach the end. Hope you enjoy it, a lot of things happen here.

 **The Blood Pit**

The chopping blade wobbles in Hermione's hands, making cutting shrivelfig incredibly difficult and very dangerous for the tips of her fingers. Ron gulps then hesitantly asks "Mione, w-why dont you measure out the beetle eyes and I'll finish off this."

"No. No, I'm fine." Hermione replies unconsciously shaky.

"You're better than me at it. I'm just trying to save your fingers." Ron pushes softly.

Hermione glares at him. "I'm more than capable!" She punctuates this by slashing a small scratch into the wooden table instead of through the middle of the herb. When she notices this she grumbles, drops the blade with a clatter and turns to find the beetle eyes. Ron quickly possesses the blade and finishes up Hermione's sketchy attempt.

Hermione picks up a handful of beetle eyes, trying to count twenty-seven exactly. After ten failed attempts she cries out, making Ron and several classmates within a few metres of her flinch, and slams the contents onto the desk. "Why won't they lay still!? I keep miscounting!"

Ron knows that it's not the eyes that are wobbling all over the place. He daren't tell her though; he values his life too much. Snape however does not refrain from challenging the perilous bookworm. "Miss Granger, that handful of beetle eyes you unceremoniously scattered across the desk is worth several sickles. Unless you intend to pay back the required amount from your own pocket, I strongly advise you treat the ingredients with more care."

Thank Merlin for Hermione's untainted respect for authority or he would be getting an earful too. Even still, noone has ever glared at Snape with so much venom as Hermione is, especially without wilting at the equally frightening gaze he himself gives back. If it wasn't so frightening a situation Ron would be planning a celebration party for such a feat of bravery. "Yes _sir,_ it won'thappen again _"_

Snape simply ignores the glare and brushes away her tone by subtracting five points from Gryffindor. But is his pace slightly more rushed than usual as he turns away? Ron puts it down to his imagination. "Bloody hell Hermione."

"What Ronald?!"

Ron flinches. "A-are you okay?"

"Shut up! And start being useful rather than a nuisance!" Hermione snaps stirring the cauldron way too many times and in the wrong direction.

"You seem-angry today?" Understatement of the century he thinks.

"Maybe it's because lazy people like you prefer to talk rather than do the work set for them!" Hermione returns.

"Hey, do you want to stop the hurtful comments before you succeed in getting what you want and finishing this potion yourself?" Ron replies frowning.

"Do as you wish, I don't care." She responds.

"Ron." Finally a friendly voice to save him.

"Harry?"

"Why is she so... explosive today?" Harry asks leaning across his and Neville's desk.

"I thought you could tell me, I mean she is still upset with you but she calmed down recently, then suddenly she's like a Norwegian Ridgeback with a headache. Did you say anything to her last night?"

"She's still avoiding me. I haven't spoken a word to her in days. It better not be that Alexis girl." Harry tells him.

"I don't think so. The very brief moment of happiness Hermione had today was when she saw Alexis in the library reading alone. Then we came here and I'm waiting for blood to spill right now." Ron gives a wary glance at Hermione who is violently crushing asphodel with a pestle and mortar.

"During our next free period we will corner her and get her to tell us...if we don't get burned alive first." Harry declares.

It's no surprise that Ron and Hermione's potion gets the worst mark out off the whole class, and Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing just by standing near it. That is one potion class Ron will never forget but also a potions lesson he hasn't ever felt more relieved at when they are dismissed.

"We need a word with you" Harry answered as he tugs Hermione by her arm Ron and Ginny close behind them.

"I'm not some dog that you can drag around Harry Potter." Hermione glares but does not resist.

Harry takes her up the stairs, breezes past the portrait hole and proceeds to their corner by the window. He lets go and she rounds on him. Ginny and Ron flank him each side. "Can we talk now?"

"I don't know Harry, are you sure you want to talk to me after days of avoiding me?" Hermione counters.

"This is not about that."

"No this is about your lack of respect for my choices, your over-protectiveness towards who I associate with and your ignorance to notice that if I felt truly uncomfortable with my current situation I wouldn't just stand around and let it affect me. The real reason is that you don't like Alexis and you don't have to, but why can't you just support my decision rather than get in the way of my happiness?" Hermione tells him.

Ron and Ginny nervously glance between them. Harry turns a very warm shade of red, seemingly halfway between anger and embarrassment, but his voice stays calm as he replies. "So, is that why you're angry?"

"Strangely enough...no. I'm still annoyed at you and you're far from forgiven. However I have bigger fish to fry than the thick-headed Boy-Who-Lived. And no it's not Alexis either. If you haven't noticed Potter the first task is _tomorrow_ . And nobody knows what the hell I'm walking into. How do you prepare for the unknown, I mean I'm sure Krum and Delacour already know but of course they're keeping their cards close to their chest aren't they. Diggory probably knows and if he didn't he would probably succeed anyway cos he's that talented. It figures that I, the Controversial champion as the Prophet call me, would be left in the dark. The girls are doing their best but Dumbledore refuses them information. And I'm having a meltdown over not knowing." Hermione rants whilst she paces.

Ron, Ginny and Harry release a deep collective breath simultaneously.

"What not dramatic enough for you?!" Hermione indignantly snaps.

"Excuse us for not being more sympathetic but your murderous rampage almost gave us a coronary." Ron answers back clutching his chest.

"I'M having a coronary...rightly so as I see it!" Hermione rinses her hands together.

Getting her breath back and realising that maybe Hermione might respond better to a softer, feminine voice, Ginny tells her. "Maybe we can help you. Hogwarts has an infamous gossip reputation remember, if it's a secret then you can guarantee some people have found out about it."

"No offence Gin, but if the girls can't find out anything, I doubt we can do much better."

"Girls Shmirls, we can't really lose anything if we know nothing. Let's just try." Ginny encourages.

"We have classes."

Harry interjects. "Don't give us that, Champions have the privilege to be absent from lessons if it relates to the Champions participation."

"Me! Not you two."

"I'm not in your classes Hermione, and I can easily get out of Charms with a few puke pastilles." Ginny smiles.

"Ginny! That's such a cheap way to get out of a lesson! A deliberate attempt to take advantage!" Hermione affronts.

"I thought you were having a meltdown about the task, now you're worried about our educations? Priorities Granger." Ron adds.

Hermione really feels like she should force all three of them into their next classes to teach them a lesson in taking their educations more seriously. Well normal Hermione would feel that way. She isn't here at the moment and a desperate, panic-stricken Hermione wants nothing more than to sod her classes for once. "Fine. Let's do it."

/

Serveral hours later and all four Gryffindors rendezvous in the common room, all looking so dispirited and miserable. Hermione feels more than that, her panic evolving and intensifying into utter dread and fear like she has never felt before.

This is visible to all three of her friends and they daren't mutter a word. Unlike earlier however they aren't afraid to break the silence in fear of sending her into a rage. This time they are afraid to speak in case it sends her into an uncontrollable frenzy of tears.

Evidently, their quest to find out the objective of the first task went nowhere. Hogwarts had failed them when they needed it most, not a single student, that wasn't in the social ranks of a Tri-wizard Champion, had a clue as to what the first task is. Their enquiries in turn created a rumour that Hermione is using her friends to spy on her competitors in a way to gain an unfair advantage. Slytherins backed this motion passionately and soon Hermione received menacing glares, immature mocks and there was even a petition going around to ban Hermione from the Tournament. Despite the absurdity that Hermione was legally bound which meant it would achieve nothing more than a waste of parchment, and that even if they could vote it was an international competition and would need over a million signatures to be taken seriously. Despite all that, Hermione couldn't help but wish she could find a hole to crawl into.

Their attempts to talk with Cedric was no more successful. The guy himself was of course up for talking but his Hufflepuff gang of friends immediately intervened when it became obvious that a competing champion would be present. Hermione had to drag her friends away before a fight could breakout.

The four Gryffindors then thought if the students don't know, the professor's would. But they would be hard to fool, all except one professor. Perhaps the worst teacher to keep a secret with, no offence given. One Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid would be bound to know if it involves dangerous magical creatures. Hagrid is not stupid though, the trio seeking him out a day before one of them was expected to compete in a task that he knew about, suspiciously convenient. He, in the nicest way possible, refused to speak claiming to be busy. He did however provide a clue in working out what creature the task involved. He glanced not-so-subtly at the bag of horse radish he held in his hand, but he may as well have given them nothing. what such dangerous creature ate...horse radish. How dangerous could some herbivore be? In any case the research didn't help either. Even looking up horse radish hoping the nutritional and environmental effects could narrow down why a creature _would_ eat horse radish, provided nothing helpful.

'Maybe horse radish is a repellent rather than a food?' Nothing

'Maybe the horse radish protects people in some form against the magical properties this creature has?' Nothing

Every alternate avenue of why horse radish is relevant was unsuccessful. Ron, trying to lift the spirit levels, joked that maybe they were making Hermione eat a giant plate of roast beef but that just got him three annoyed glares.

The mood decreased further and now not even a Dementor could make the atmosphere any more bleek.

They were on the verge of quitting when a miracle came barrelling quickly into the common room, taking the form of Alexis Moon. When she spotted the bushy-haired girl she shrilly cried "Hermione!" before rushing towards the startled fourth years.

"Couldn't last a few hours could you?" Harry groans as she stops in the middle of their circle. Ginny is on the carpet in front of the fireplace, Harry and Hermione occupy the armchairs opposite each other whilst Ron lazes on the sofa opposite Ginny. There arrangement means that Alexis has to talk individually with each person, involving a lot of turning around. She keeps her eyes on Hermione as she bites back "ok then you don't want me tell Hermione some vital information that may save her life tomorrow?" She took the reluctant silence as a small victory. "Thought so."

"What information?" Hermione asks.

"The task Hermione."

"What about it?"

She sees Alex raise her eyebrow'Seriously'

Hermione gasps. "What? What is it? Oh god, it's something horrible isn't it? I haven't prepared, I'm going to die."

"Just relax, let me show you." Alex tells her holding out her hand.

"Why can't you just tell her? Illiterate or something." Harry eyes at her back suspiciously.

This time she turns round. "What is your problem? Other than being an arsehole."

Hermione stands and takes Alexis' hand. "Just ignore him, he just needs to grow up a little. Let's go."

Hermione leads Alexis out whose eyes stare defiantly back at him. Once they leave they don't exchange a word. Hermione is still struggling to come to grips with holding back her feelings whilst Alexis is debating internally whether she should make her move or wait until after the task tomorrow. Problem with that is she might not get the chance and she would hate to lose her at all, let alone without telling her she returned the feelings Hermione apparently has for her, but Alexis has more faith in Hermione than that, what would be the point of going through all this if she won't be able to deal with it. She believed with all her heart AND her gut AND her brain that Hermione WILL get through the tournament fine. So she decides to keep the revelation to afterwards, Hermione has enough on her mind at the moment without this adding to it. Neither girl notice that they held hands the entire time though.

Hermione finally manages to ask "So where are we going?"

"The Quidditch pitch." Alexis answers.

Hermione turns pale. "You mean it requires flying, I hate flying! And I can't ride a broom if I tried!"

"That method is up to you though I doubt it would do you any good whatsoever. The Quidditch pitch is merely for a place for the spectators to view, the task will albeit be more dangerous than a Quidditch match." Alexis explains.

"That makes me feel much better." Hermione sarcastically replies.

"Don't worry, once you find out what it is you'll have some idea how to beat it I'm sure. And you have me and the girls in your corner."

"Why are you girls helping me so much, I swear you told me you were forbidden to train or assist me in the tournament?" Hermione asks.

"Pfft, that is just the brief. You will come to learn that the BIA never follow the brief but we always get the job done. The Master himself has faith in you, he is lenient to those he has faith in. That's probably why I'm still in the team because if it wasn't for his faith in me he would kick me out for my attitude. Trust me though, I was never this gobby and rude before he came along."

"You really hate him don't you?" Hermione says softly.

With a swallow she replies "Only recently. Since Kenz died."

"You blame _him?"_

"Not for what happened, no. But for putting us in that situation to begin with."

"You mean creating BIA?"

"I mean turning a group of friends into outsiders, soldiers and a freak show!" Alex squeezes Hermione's hand sightly in her rage and Hermione yelps. With a calmer, apologetic look Alexis releases the pressure again but does not drop Hermione's hand. It feels so snug to hold.

"I don't think your a freak, none of you are. You are an inspiration, all of you. And that's the point isn't it, you three only do this for each other and so someone like me can look up to and find a beacon of hope in a life where they are so rare. You don't like the publicity or the loss of life or being treated unequally. I get that. But we need you, not all of us see it that way but it changes nothing. I understand what you girls are giving up for this, I'm giving up the same. Who would choose this over a normal life right? Well I did, far too easily probably. And I didn't choose this to be looked up at and deemed superior, I chose this because at the end of the day we all need this. Without this where will our beacon be, who will put themselves before the innocent, who sacrifices everything they have to keep us safe. But that's not right is it, because we won't sacrifice everything, we would rather die than let those we love come to harm. You're not a freak show and we need you more than you know. I share the Master's faith in you. You're quite literally amazing." Hermione internally screeches at herself for revealing too much. Once she started she simply wouldn't stop gushing and she is beyond embarrassed, surely Alexis will be creeped out by such an awkward exchange.

Alexis does not feel creeped out though judging by the immaculately deep red tone to her face and a happy, self-conscious smile. And Alexis simply does not get self-conscious so this is a first. "Erm, thanks. Nobody's ever told me that before. Well except..." she trails off letting Hermione know exactly who she means.

Hermione goes quiet. A mixture of happiness at being acknowledged, if only slightly, in that light and annoyance at being compared to Alexis' ex. Do you even call a dead partner an ex? Hermione certainly has the sensitivity to know that being jealous of the dead is entirely unnecessary and not to mention pointless. But it doesn't stop the small amount of annoyance creeping up inside her. Even if Alexis does like her that way, which she don't in her mind, she would always be second place. The replacement. Hermione is getting less hopeful of her fantasy actually somehow becoming reality with each day.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. You were probably worrying about some magical creature, all big and mean right. Oh no, not right away. A wizard or witch may be surprised by the creature if they didn't know about it and of course injury and death would be very imminent indeed. But if you survive the shock and last long enough to keep your head any competent person such as yourself would find some method to beat it. But what is the one thing wizards generally seem to struggle with..." Alexis explains.

Hermione didn't take long to intercept and finish her sentence. "Wizards seem to lack logic." Herself remembering telling Harry the very same thing during first year

"Exactly" Alexis exclaims gleefully with a skip. "Which is why I know you will be fine."

It's Hermione's turn to flush red and she smiles at the compliment and the quirky, excited mood the older girl is in. Very uncharacteristic she adds. Hermione has had few opportunities to see this laid back, girly side of Alexis. Yes, it is the boyish qualities Hermione is falling for but if she wanted those she would date Ron or Harry. She'd probably have more success too. But the girlish appearance appealing to Hermione's fancy is strangely a perfect mix, especially as occasionally Alexis seems to forget she's supposed to be tough. This being one of those times. Hermione feels she only shows this side of her to people she trusts and is happy and comfortable to be around.

"So the task is a riddle of some sort? Or puzzle?" Hermione thinks out loud.

Alexis scrunches her face uncertainly. "Not quite."

She doesn't expand so Hermione asks a different question. "What is so dangerous about a brainteaser?" She says this in a way that says she already knows it's not such a walk in the park as Alexis is claiming.

"Of course it's dangerous. But all I'm saying is if you use your head you'll be just fine." Alexis replies.

"I'm so confused, is it a puzzle or not?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Very soon in fact as by the time she says this they head out the entrance door and feel the cold, evening air. They don't exchange any more words as they pass Hagrid's hut and approach the eerily quiet Quidditch stands. Hermione to this day still feels uncomfortable with the forest, she can stand it during the day but as soon as the light fades and you are left with looming shadows and no joyful bird song she finds herself very anxious and uncomfortable. So Hermione doesn't think twice when she squeezes Alexis hand tighter not daring to let go for a second''

"You know I won't be there to hold your hand tomorrow." Alexis comments.

HermIone huffs in reply. "A very dangerous forbidden forest, of course I'll seek protection"

"You should be used to it, you outran a werewolf in there."

"Hence why I'm still very anxious of it."

"You'll face worse in the tournament than in those trees. And you can't comprehend the dangerous shit the BIA has had to fight."

"Language. What are you trying to say, I'm not a coward."

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that sometimes you need to hide the feelings you show. Emotions are weaknesses to the enemy, they will feed on them. The cliché that creatures feed off of fear is very much true. If you show love and happiness on your face an enemy will know that, take advantage of it and use it against you."

"That explains the indifferent and cold reception I got when I first met you." Hermione responds, recalling the way her heart skipped and her mouth went dry when she first laid eyes on the older girl.

"I would apologise but I'm not sorry, you could have been a threat."

"I understand."

A moment of silence passes.

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" Alexis asks.

"To be more...secretive of my emotions. Hide them." Hermione answers.

"I don't need to, all it takes is a strong sense of will, perhaps even an incentive. For example if you're scared think of the first happy thing you would like to do in the near future, then you'll have an incentive to fight through the fear to do exactly what you wanted. It's that simple." Alexis explains.

"What about...what about love? How do I hide that?" Hermione nervously asks.

If Alexis looks deep into Hermione's question she may notice that Hermione is referring generally, not specifically. She may notice the tone of voice, nervous but insistent. If she looks closely she will notice that Hermione is asking that question for slightly different reasons than not showing weakness to enemies. But Alexis doesn't look closely, she will regret to not do so.

"Well, do the opposite, imagine the person you love broke your heart. For a few seconds imagine they hated you and wanted nothing to do with you, it will override the happiness and all the enemy would see is the hate and they will most likely assume it's directed at them. However don't forget that you're pretending to hate them, otherwise you will get carried away and snap at them in normal time." God forbid Hermione snap at her and ignore her because she imagines Alexis breaking her heart. She had enough of getting on the wrong side of this girl.

"I-I won't forget."

This time Alexis does sense an uneasy feeling surrounding her statement but she shrugs it off. "Well, we're here."

Alexis approaches the closed entrance, magically sealed. No Alohomora spell would open this door.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hermione nervously asks.

"We shouldn't no. But we are. Do you _want_ to find out what you're facing tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Then come quickly and create a loud natural sound. With your wand. Surely you know a spell like that?"

Hermione replies."Why?'

"Because we don't want to arouse suspicion."

"But Why-" Hermione stops mid-sentence when she sees Alexis aiming her wand at the entrance and immediately Hermione points up her wand and casts the first spell she can think of. A bolt of lightning strikes across the cloudless sky and loud thunder booms the air around them. Alexis immediately blasts the door open, the thunder covering the would be loud explosion.

Alexis gives Hermione a slightly agitated and questioning glare. "Thunder and lightning? On a sky with no clouds or rain?"

Hermione heatedly retorts. "You barely gave me a chance to think, I'm sorry if my brain doesn't work on hyperspeed like people assume."

"Nevermind. Get in. It looks like it worked anyway." Hermione steps through and walks down the tunnel. Alexis closes the door after them, wedging it with a log for a swift escape if they needed one. They both pass the locker rooms and stairs leading to the stands and proceed directly onto the pitch.

Although technically it isn't a pitch anymore.

Where the grassy turf was, grey chunks of gravel replaces it. The structure of the stands is magically modified from oval-shaped to square and the huge towers were now half as tall as they usually are. But it was the four large grey blocks positioned in each corner of the arena that drew Hermione's attention. Two metres tall, wide and in girth. They look to probably weigh around a tonne or two. The huge cubes were made up of smaller cubes resembling square cinderblocks, all encrypted with there own individual rune. Hermione for the life of her can't recognise them, far too advanced for her (considering Hermione reads sixth year level Ancient Runes that's saying something).

"What are they?" Hermione asks curiously, intrigued to death by the new challenge of working out what the runes meant.

"Abacus tombs." Alexis answers.

"Tombs? Like Egyptian tombs?"

"No those tombs are to preserve and store the dead. These tombs are for ensnarement. Traps. Prisons." Alexis corrects.

"They don't look like they can trap and ensnare me."

"Of course they haven't been activated yet. Believe it or not these tombs are a thousand times bigger and go way down underground." Alexis tells her

"So what happens, how does it ensnare me?"

"It morphs."

"Morphs?"

"Like liquid. The bricks with the runes shuffle around revealing gaps, passages and such. But it tricks you. It will show you gaps too small to fit in that originally look larger. They show you passages leading to dead ends. Some cubes are fake and actually are disguised passages and gaps. There are apparently stairs leading down but they trick you too, some stairs that go down actually lead you to the top again. It's dangerous too, very little oxygen can get through this tomb so you mustn't waste your breath by panicking. Cubes are also known to squash you. You can't just go in here on instinct or luck, you won't last long at all. Before you enter, before you even touch these cubes you need to work out the pattern. This is all about memory and logic like I said. None of these runes look the same as any other but each one has a duplicate rune. You have to find the original rune, not the duplicate. The cube as it looks now is a map, the duplicates are the traps and hazards."

"But none of them look the same, they are all different. And I don't even recognise a single rune on this thing." Hermione frets

"Don't worry you will be given a guide book to identify the runes, at least I hope you will otherwise this would be literally impossible. That's all I know about this at the moment, someone will explain the rest tomorrow. So basically you have to work your way down into this tomb and most probably collect something from the chamber right at the bottom. You may still have to find your way back out but just retrace your footsteps after that."

"Ok. I think I get it. Vaguely."

Alexis smiles. "You will do brilliantly I know it. Come on, let's get back."

"Wait. One more thing. What does horse radish have to do with these Abacus tombs?" Hermione asks.

"Horse radish?" Alexis asks with a frown. "Where did that come from?"

"Hagrid, sort of, hinted that horse radish had something to do with it. He was carrying a bag of it when we tried to speak to him earlier." Hermione tells her.

"Horse radish?" Alexis asks again

"Yes! Horse radish! Forget it you obviously don't know."

"Maybe you misinterpreted him or something, but forget about 'horse radish' and focus on Ancient Runes tomorrow ok?"

"Believe me. I will try."

Then as quickly as they came they leave again, not noticing a hooded figure behind the first tomb who heard there conversation. Then with a tap of his wand he tampers with a rune on one of the bricks until it resembles nothing decipherable. Then he too quickly leaves, a sick grin plastered to his face. He may not be allowed to kill Granger yet, but he could at least have some fun with her.

!

The Champions tent is a buzz. Not of excitement, but of tension. The atmosphere a muggle soldier feels before they set foot on a battlefield. The feeling that you are walking to your death, mixed with the urge to go as far as you're physically and mentally able.

Each champion deals with this tension in a different way. Fleur Delacour is physically shaking, clutching a charm necklace in her hands and keeping her eyes closed. Viktor Krum is pacing, muttering the Durmstrang motto over and over. Cedric sits calmly trying to motivate himself and discussing pros and cons of each strategy he can think of. And Hermione...she is reading of course. Rather hurriedly and intensely at that. And not spontaneous random topics either; she is only on the sixth tome she borrowed from the library this morning the minute it opened. All specialising in, you guessed it, Ancient Runes.

She knows that she can't take them into the arena with her, and really it will make no difference whether these books contain the runes on the tombs or not, her memory is not extensive enough to remember them from her first skimmed read. She however reads them anyway to refresh what she does know and keep her mind off the potential danger. Easy said than done.

Hermione is about to pick the seventh tome from her extensive collection when a small hiss in the air distracts her. She double-checks to make sure her book isn't torn, then she hears it against this time she can clearly hear it coming from the drapes of the Champions tent. "Psst, Hermione..."

Hermione casually approaches the drape and sticks her head out. On the other side stands her three best friends. "Guys, you're not meant to be here."

"Well the other saddo's can grumble all they want, but we need to check how you're doing?" Ginny replies.

"I'm fine. Alexis is right, Ancient Runes is something I can do. At least, I keep telling myself that."

"Are you kidding? Ancient Runes is like a speciality of yours, of course you'll ace it." Ron declares.

"Thank you for your encouragement Ron, but this isn't as easy as all that. I still have no clue what those runes are."

"What about those books you borrowed?"

"It makes no difference Ginny, IF the runes are in those books I won't remember exactly what they, nor what their duplicates, look like."

"Has Dumbledore told you anything?" Harry asks.

"He hasn't arrived yet, neither have the other Headmasters or Bagman or Crouch. Rita Skeeter is lurking outside somewhere, but she's been itching to catch me with my guard dow-"

CLICK.

All four are blinded by a flash of light and the irritating sound of the fore-mentioned journalist extraodinaire Rita Skeeter.

"Tut tut, what _have_ we stumbled upon. The Controversial champion is gathering unfair intelligence a meer fifteen minutes before the first task begins. Tell me Miss Granger, with all these underhanded tactics that you seem to have committed consistently since this tournament was announced, are they sub-conscious doubts of your abilities or reflections of the true nature of all your achievements academically that you have carried with you into the tournament?"

Hermione's expression starts off disgruntled but upon the clear false implication it morphs into appalled fury. "Excuse me, but my friends had some last minute encouragement for me! And it has never been against the tournament rules to research and gather information that will help me in the tasks!"

 _"_ It is however forbidden to liaise with those not involved with the tournament after the preparatory hour commences, that was fifty minutes ago."

"We were discussing information Hermione already had, not providing her with more." Harry vehemently challenges.

"Likely alibi, but predictable. With Miss Granger's own reputation in shatters as it is, I also doubt that anyone would believe you either way." Skeeter states, then a clearly fake disappointed and saddened expression replaces the real smirk. "It's times like this I hate being a journalist, I have to report the misfortunate failings of Hogwarts on disobedient and careless pupils. The school does not deserve to receive such a degrading reputation but I'm obligated to do the right thing, as much as it pains me. Jeoffrey, save the film and file it as 'Controversy continues at first task'. Let's go."

She however is blocked by three imposing brunette girls all with crossed arms symmetrical to each other.

"Lookey lookey girls, it's an insect with a wig, I do hope it doesn't meet the heel of my boot." Alexis says with a fixed glare directed at the meddlesome journalist.

HermIone feels happy at the backing of her future brunette sisters. But soon she groans knowing Rita will immediately link the famous heroines to her, only fueling her embarrassment that will appear in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. She also worries that the story may blow away the secrecy of the BIA's involvement. A lot of bad things is about to happen.

But much to her shock and pleasant surprise Rita is clueless of who these girls are. "I'm sorry who are you? And you are all blocking our path."

The girls simultaneously look mockingly surprised at their feet. "Dear Merlin she's right. Wait, the insect speaks, what sorcery is this?" Jessie asks.

"We best move out of its way girls, I don't like how its pincers opens up like that." Ashley adds.

Hearing the chuckles behind her and overcoming her embarrassment of being caught unawares of this mockery, Rita replies hotly "How dare you, I can destroy your lives with a single sentence girls, you are meddling with the wrong person."

Jess chuckles. "Mwroaw don't mess with this cat girls she certainly has the claws for it." She indicates to Rita's three inch nails.

"Nah, more like a dog. She barks like a bitch." Alexis corrects her.

Hermione simply can't keep in her laughter at that statement. Ron and Ginny have been muffling their amusement into their hands the whole time. Harry doesn't look impressed. Tough crowd for some then.

Rita looks ravenous and instead of replying moves to stalk off, but Ashley cuts her off. Rita tries for a few moments to bypass all of them but as soon as she quickly attempts to move in or out of them one of the girls would sashay left or right effectively blocking her.

"Move!"

"You have a wand, make us." Ashley challenges

Rita looks angry enough to do exactly that but she is smart enough to know these girls outnumber her and clearly appear to be as magically imposing as their posture suggests. Plus the four bystanders who clearly won't be sympathetic to her if anything did occur.

"I _am_ a Ministry official you know, I can get you arrested."

This just makes all three of them laugh out loud. Rita looks angered and confused at their reactions. This confirms to Hermione that Rita Skeeter has no idea these girls are the heroines of BIA, otherwise she would know that they have diplomatic immunity. Only the use of Unforgivables and the obviously severe crimes like unprovoked murder are exceptions for an arrest.

Rita tries to change tactic, returning to the familiar success of her journalistic manipulations. "I see. Obviously protecting the young Gryffindors here, why is that? Do you get on with girls your own age? Or do you torment them with your games like you are doing with me?"

"Not nearly as much as you torment us with your presence, why is _that_ Rita?" Ashley counters.

"My intelligence must intimidate your fickle minds. Your bullish attitude must be your way of overcompensating for that."

"Then you must be overcompensating for your secret terrible, academic record. Only two OWLs apparently; not enough to qualify for classes persisting to your original plan. Young Rita wanted careers in magical archaeology, history. She even had dreams to be a Master of Transfiguration. Quite studious was Rita. Until fifth year, what was it that made you fail your OWLs? Was it the unhealthy obsession with becoming an animagus that resulted in multiple trips to the infirmary? Or could it be that your dreams were unsupported by your abusive father, a man you've obeyed in fear since childhood? Whichever is the case, the experience surely left you potentially futureless and temporarily handicapped. Those experiences can easily turn people bitter and vicious. They moulded the woman we see now craving the destruction of young lives more potentious than hers had been, treading over everybody else to punish them for living dreams she couldn't find for herself. You can jot all that down in your little pad." Ashley reports back.

Rita's shocked face is matched by the four Gryffindors learning of this information behind her. A flicker of sadness appears in her piercing gaze and instead of answering she physically barges through the middle of them followed by her awkward photographer. Before he can get far though Alexis grabs his camera from his hands earning a quiet protest. She ignores him and takes out the film he used to snap Hermione and her friends with, then handed it back to him. "Do enjoy the tournament won't you?"

The man named Jeoffrey scampers off without an answer and before Rita is out of sight Ashley calls after her. "And Rita we better not see any stories unrelating to the event itself in tomorrow's Prophet, unless you want your boss to find out how well those animagi classes went without the Ministry knowing about it."

Rita scowls back but heeds her warning before turning a corner.

The girls turn back to the four Gryffindors. "Don't worry, she won't be bothering anyone in a while." Ashley insists.

Hermione smiles. "As satisfying as it was to see her get her comeuppance was it really necessary to bully her like that."

"It was. Rita is corrupted with self-loathing that she takes out on anyone who made better work of their lives, and whom have similar failings that she feasts upon to make herself feel better." Ashley explains.

"I want to feel sorry for her but I can't." Ginny bluntly states, then continues with "So all that you said about her, it was true?"

Alexis answers with "Did she deny it? In any sense she deserved to see that type of treatment when it's aimed against her. Yes we could've warned her and made her hand over the film, but she learns nothing from that."

"Learns? You were teaching her a lesson?" Harry dubiously asks.

Alexis can be seen rolling her eyes but ever polite Jessie replies. "It may have been carried out a little harshly, but we are actually helping her with what we just did. I mean Rita isn't evil, she may be annoying and nasty but she isn't technically a bad person. It's all a facade. Why do you think she knows all these crazy manipulation games? Because she has firsthand experience of having her life ruined. Believe it or not she wasn't far off Hermione academically, and was just as sweet and caring. But life can scar deeply enough to change you and Rita will one day realise the person she has become. One day someone will destroy her reputation as a journalist and rethink on all the things she has done. Maybe then she will make amends and put things right, I hope."

"So do you aim to be the people to destroy her reputation?" Ginny said curiously.

"That's not really our style. We just tried to make her feel what her victims felt. Although my threat stands, I better not see any scandalous stories from her in tomorrow's Prophet." Ashley said firmly.

Hermione caught onto the meaning of the threat. "So Rita succeeded in becoming an animagus?"

"Not only that, an unregistered animagus. She will lose her job if it ever comes out."

Hermione has a mischievous look, a look not often seen from her. "I wouldn't want that information to somehow get to Fudge who just so happens to be here today."

Alexis shoots her a proud smile. "Thinking like a brunette there Hermione." This statement was vague enough to fool the unknowing but clear enough for Hermione to understand. Hermione hides the blush.

"Anyway enough of that, don't you have a tournament to compete in Hermione?" Ashley tells her rhetorically.

At that moment noise inside the tent recaptures Hermione's attention and she is gone before Alexis can get a last encouraging word in. She looks a little put out.

"You three better find a seat, Rita was right you shouldn't really be here. You can do no more for Hermione right now, I'll make sure you are first to see her afterwards." Ashley promises. They begrudgingly but respectfully leave.

When they too leave Alexis huffs. "You could've let me say goodbye first before dismissing her."

"I didn't dismiss her, she obviously left because the headmasters just entered. You'll see her afterwards." Ashley tells her.

They then notice Jessie smiling. "What?" They both say.

"Nothing. I just noticed that during that interaction you two have seemingly forgiven each other without needing to speak one-on-one. Even when we're not talking to each other, we still maintain the connection of old."

Alexis and Ashley look at each other and realise she is right. The encounter with Skeeter and the short dialogue just then had brought them back together and the stubbornness and angst had drained away with the journalist.

Jessie smiles bright and says. "Now hug it out."

They proceed to do just that, with Jessie joining the fray. BIA is reunited once more.

################

"Attention Champions, gather round." Bagman calls.

The Beauxbatons champion and their headmistress Madame Maxine, as well as Durmstrang's champion and Igor Karkaroff step up to him. Cedric and Hermione, supported by Dumbledore, join them in the huddle.

"The task today is called The Blood Pit. What you will see outside this tent and in the arena will be Abacus tombs. A long ancient, but not forgotten, form of imprisonment. The Azkaban of its time. The objective is to get deep down inside the tombs and retrieve the clue that will help you in the second task, then you will be portkeyed back out..."

'Great' Hermione thinks 'just a one way trip.'

"...you all will be given an individual tomb to infiltrate and venture into. To assist you, and also to avoid death, we have removed any life-threatening hazards inside. This however does not mean you can't be trapped inside or tricked by the tombs..."

Hermione is beginning to relax a little at the mention that life threat would not be impeded upon them. By the slight change of expression on the other champions the feelings are mutual. Bagman then goes on to explain the tombs in more detail than Alexis did last night.

"...Do not worry about not recognising these runes, you will have a thirty minute time period to learn and memorise them from handouts we will provide you with. After this period the tomb is activated and you will commence your infiltration plan. Remember that you are to separate the duplicates from the originals. The originals show the correct passageways and entrances but the tomb will mix them around on your ventures, so you must rely on your wit and memory. The chamber at the bottom will not just hold the clue for the next task, but a surprise for each of you. The clue portkey is on a time setting from the moment you touch it. Not only that but it triggers the surprise on contact, they _will_ be life-threatening. You have five minutes to hold off this surprise before the portkey transports you out. The first person back out will be the winner of the task and will receive extra privileges in the second task. Miss Delacour your tomb is in the far right corner, Mr Krum's is in the far left, Diggory front left and Miss Granger front right. Any questions before the task commences?

Hermione desperately wants to ask why it's called The Blood Pit when there was no mention of either in his description, and also horse radish is rattling around inside her head (not literally of course), a problem that's never been completely disproven or silenced. But she restrains herself, not wanting to look more her age and seek more attention than she already has.

"Then with the sound of the cannon we shall-" The cannon goes off prematurely in the arena, to which Ludo Bagman half-heartedly finishes off. "-step outside and commence the show."

This is it. The moment Hermione has been dreading since she was chosen. Scared out of her wits that she hasn't fit all the pieces of the puzzle together, she steps out into a wall of sound. Obviously the tent has some sort of sound-proofing charm. She vaguely notices a small guide book being wedged into her hands and Dumbledore's oddly distant voice in her ear offering encouragement. She scans the crowd as she approaches her given tomb. She sees Hogwarts, Hufflepuff and Gryffindors banners signalling the section of supporters cheering on both her and Cedric. She finds a raven haired and mop-haired boy accompanied by a sea of redheads, all cheering for her. Her eyes then naturally fall to the staff section where she knew the girls to be. The one girl in particular smiles back, saluting her. Hermione laughs and removes her eyes begrudgingly off of them and focuses on controlling her heartbeat. She also swears she can find occasional glimpses of a top hat and cane amongst the adult spectators but puts it down to her peripheral playing tricks.

The strangely distant sound of Dumbledore announcing the instructions for the spectators brings her attention to the very thing she has to conquer. She keeps reminding herself that this thing cannot harm her, the best it can do is trick and mess her up a little bit. It was the surprise that scares her most but it's only five minutes, they couldn't be any more dangerous than what she's already encountered. The strategy is to work out the real passageways from the fake, the real runes from the duplicates. Memorise the shortest or quickest route possible. If she gets one wrong she needs to compose herself and use logic to get back on track. Outsmart whatever she has to face for her surprise and keep her distance. With the plan filling her up she loses a lot of her nerves that are replaced with belief and adrenaline. She will not just survive, she will win.

The cannon blasts again telling Hermione that she missed the countdown. She immediately flips open the book and reads it thoroughly. She silences the sound of the spectators in order to concentrate.

She is met with diagrams and tables of information. Captions of runes, what they are, what they mean, how many variations of it there are and how to recognise them. Apparently the runes are not Egyptian, Latin, Nordic or Greek in origin, they are Myan. When they mention ancient they mean ANCIENT. No wonder Hermione never recognised them. They are as old as magic and human beings themselves. And because of the many conflicting beliefs between Aztec regions, the runes are as complex as runes can be, like English is a complex language. Where you would have a mixture of French, Latin, German and Old English amongst the English vocabulary, likewise you would find many different Aztec regions providing their own input into the Myan runes.

It is with these variations that duplicates become infamous. According to the guide book when the Myans reached their prime they put these different variations into ranks. The runes they used for the temples would be all first rank, because if one different rank of variation was in affect it would cause a polar opposite effect. So a fortifying rune will become a weak spot. There are five ranks to consider; if only fifth rank runes were active in the tombs, there would be no concern at all but Hermione knew that is not the case. Basically she is looking out for the higher ranked variations as they would be the originals.

So Hermione firstly memorises all the first rank runes as a safety net, if she saw one she knows it will be a genuine passage. She learns of the stairway runes, open passage runes, fake wall runes. She has enough time to memorise the second and third rank runes before the thirty minute research periods ends. And instantly a short sharp grumble comes from the tomb. It makes Hermione jump out of her skin. She stares it down, wondering briefly if it's broken but then the square blocks quickly and loudly poke out in a pattern. Every two blocks are poking out and the runes shimmer green and purple. Then, like a rubik's cube, the tomb twists and the blocks rearrange. Then they start moving outwards. The tomb is three times larger than it's original size and it continues to expand outwards. Hermione becomes concerned that it may extend the borders of the arena, crushing all the spectators. But she realises then that the ground too is elongating as the tomb grows in size. She turns to look at Cedric but she only sees a two inch figure about two hundred metres further than he originally stood, accompanied by a second, equally massive tomb. She can no longer see Fleur or Viktor.

Then the tomb stops growing, now whooping twenty metres high and double that in length and girth. It looked like a miniature classic medieval castle. Other than the shape and size though, it is virtually as it originally was. All blocks returned to being stationary and there is no clear sign of entry. It's then that Hermione notices the runes are gone. Replacing them are blank blocks.

Then Hermione spots one lone rune about head height up the side of the tomb. The entranceway, Hermione recognises it as a first rank too. Obviously the whole thing will be pointless if she couldn't actually seek entry.

 _"_ Here goes" she whispers and taps the rune with her wand. The rune shines light blue and then vanishes. As soon as it does that, three blocks protude out of the tomb and slide right. They left a gaping hole just big enough to fit through and Hermione stoops down and enters.

As soon as her whole body is inside the blocks merge back into there previous position, sealing her in darkness. "Oh brilliant. Lumos"

The wand light reveals a dark passage that leads to more darkness. Hermione trepidly begins walking and she searches the walls and ceilings for any runes. After ten paces she hits a dead end. "What? Where are the runes?"

It is then that she sees it, or them should that be. Three runes are positioned on three stone slabs a fair few paces apart from the other. Hermione inspects them. She recognises one as a trapdoor rune, possibly rank four. She avoids it for the time being. The next is a rank two stone ladder rune. She double-checks to make sure the third rune is not first or second rank, and it isn't. Process of elimination says she choose the stone ladder rune, and something tells her their had to not be a first rank ladder rune because otherwise the first venture would end here. She kneels and taps the ladder rune, Hermione stands back as it glows blue and the block drops down from the floor leaving a gap. Then hand-sized holes broke down in a vertical line from the blocks leading down, creating grips for her to hold onto as she descends. Hermione cautiously sits on the ledge, allowing her feet to find there way to a grip hole. They both slot in, just. She uses her arms to support her on the side of the ledge as she sinks down. Her feet find the next hole and then her hands find the previous holes. Then one foot at a time she climbs down into the darkness. She puts her wand away to allow her journey down to be easier on her hands, so the light has once again abandoned her. She only knows that she's met the end when her foot meets floor again. She steps off and relights her wand.

This time she finds herself in a room. Well, as close to a room as this tomb can get. She sees six runes this time, all different types but most importantly all third rank. "Ok. This is gonna be a shot in a dark." She half-chuckles at her own joke, but it's only to defuse her annoyance.

There was one stairway rune, a passage rune another ladder rune and a slide rune. Curiously though the last two are exactly the same. A rank three fake wall rune. Firstly she dismisses the second ladder rune, knowing it is a duplicate. But the two fake wall runes confuse her but pique her interest. Her gut tells her that these are the ones to focus on. To make sense of them she begins to debate out loud.

"There must be more than one set of fake wall runes. But didn't Alexis say no runes were the same. She could've been wrong though." Then a thought struck her "What if the rune itself is a trick?"

Her excitement is squashed when she holds the light to the runes and sees green and purple glows on them both. "So they're both real. If they're the same rune but different set, that means they could be two runes higher in rank or two ranks lower. Perhaps one either side. These runes could both be the original or both be a duplicate, it's practically a one in four chance." But Hermione still feels uneasy. "Maybe these runes were put here to confuse me and that one of the others is a way down. Maybe there is more than one original in this room. Maybe there are other runes with a second or even third set."

Hermione either way will be guessing and listing possibilities does not seem to be helping her. She tries inspecting the room again, trying to see in clues in the construction but the tomb is giving nothing away. Then for only the second time she realises this is a room. A room.

"What would be the most obvious way out of a room? Through the door, or a passageway." Hermione turns to the passage rune. "Is it _too_ obvious though?"

Basing her knowledge on the notion that wizards wouldn't have much logical thinking, she knows someone would enter this room and instinctively choose the door option as obviously that is the most logical way out of a room. But a tomb like this follows the contradiction of normality. Hermione safely decides that she can rule out the passage rune. Since it is clear that there could be more than one set of runes out there the ladder rune briefly makes a come back, but even she can tell the tomb wouldn't repeat itself. She is down to four.

"A fake wall does seem logical, but it depends what it means by fake. Does it mean an invisible wall or a wall that's actually a door?" The fact that the two runes were piquing her interest so much is valid confidence that one or both of them were the originals. Why would people keep making you answer questions when you could potentially never find the answers? Is that the point the tomb is trying to make? Then brainwave strikes.

"The Myan gods. The book said the Myans worshipped gods because they answered their questions, and the mages proclaimed that unanswered questions were punishment for sin. This tomb is for imprisonment so..."

Hermione acknowledges that if she needed answers, answers is what she will get. So it hits home that at least one of these fake wall runes is an original. But which one.

Hermione is completely sold on choosing one of them, but no amount of brain power could decipher a clear favour for one over the other. It is inevitable down to luck, a fifty fifty chance.

Hermione taps the left rune with her wand.

And it shines blue.

Hermione visibly exhales, letting out the tension she felt. But when nothing immediate happens she decides to push against the wall. Her hands met more air and she stumbles through the now illusioned wall.

She finds herself in another identical room and she almost huffs and thinks it sent her back because she chose the wrong rune. But then she notices a single rune on the ceiling and knows this is a different room.

"No time to rest." She moans.

Alexis checks her watch...again. This time she sees it's been a whole minute since she last checked her watch. Hermione has been in there for thirteen minutes and twenty-something seconds. She nods in confirmation, just like all the other times she checked, in the assurance that she is fine and no sign is a good sign.

"Alexis!" Jessie blasts directly into her earlobe.

"Gah! You foul bitch, that nearly deafened me!" Alex replies. "Next time try getting my attention a little more considerately."

Jessie waves her hand dismissively in the air. "That's no fun though."

"Ashley, have a word." Alexis demands.

She frowns and scrutinises her. "What am I, her mother?"

"You're the boss so technically, yeah."

Jessie cuts over Ashley's retort. "Alex, I've been trying to get your attention the somewhat nice way for like five minutes, I'm sorry you needed a traumatic experience to distract you from worrying over your heart throb."

"I'm not worried. Why should I be? She's brilliant. Not because she's hot and all, it may surprise you to know I did do my job properly when I made her my candidate." Alexis sternly tells her.

"Did I say you didn't? Hermione was an amazing find, no doubt about it."

"Yeah...so I'm not worried. She can handle this, I can feel it." Alexis says passionately .

Jessie nods. "Yeah. That's great. Of course she will."

Alexis then turns back to the arena, but after a few seconds Jessie continues. "But that doesn't mean that you're not worried about her."

"I'm not worried about her!"

"Alex, you thick-headed buffoon, just drop the whole macho gimmick for five seconds. There is nothing wrong with worrying about her, _I_ would be worried if you WEREN'T worried about her. We are all worried about her. It doesn't mean we don't believe in her."

Before Alexis can argue back, Ashley says. "She's right. Hermione could do everything right, and still be harmed in there. There is more than enough grounds there to worry."

Both the brunettes stare at her in response. "Nice Ash. I feel much better." Alexis sarcastically replies.

Jessie shrugs out of her short compulsion and shrilly outbursts with. "Ahh! You admit then, you are worried about her."

Alexis burys her face in her hands. "Grr fine, whatever, so what...is it a crime?"

"No. Like I said, it's natural. Just stop pretending."

"Right then. Got a megaphone, I'm gonna announce to everyone right here right now that I'm sick with worry over her. You want me to do that?" Alexis asks insincerely.

"I would pay to see that". Ashley scoffs.

Alexis half-groans, half yells. "Oh, so today is not just the opening day of the Tri-wizard tournament. It's also international let's-pick-on-Alex day."

"Come on Alex, it's an annual event. Like April Fool's day." Jessie jokes.

Alexis scrunches her nose distastefully as both of the teasing brunettes lay an arm around her shoulders.

Meanwhile fifty yards away a green-eyed boy is glaring directly at them. "Harry!"

"Sheesh! Was that necessary, right in my ear." He grumbles.

Ron then claps his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Yes. Very necessary. It made me feel a lot better."

"I'm flattered that I'm you're entertainment for the duration of the long wait, but is there a proper explanation for that attack?"

"Just trying to remind you that your best friend, you know the smart one who is in that tomb over there, could be in danger right now. Glaring daggers at the girl she is glossy-eyed over is not at the top of your list of priorities mate."

"This is somehow her fault. You do remember that someone supposedly rigged the Goblet right; well who's to say that she wasn't the culprit."

Ron shakes his head. "You're throwing around accusations, man when will this pathetic vendetta end."

"Think about it." Harry continues regardless. "Hermione meets Alexis, Hermione befriends Alexis, Hermione puts her name in the Goblet after being totally opposing to the idea, Hermione becomes the Controversial champion of Hogwarts, Alexis trains Hermione for the first task. It's clear as day who the culprit is."

"Case solved then right? Want to share your theory with the officials and get Hermione disqualified? Want to cause an unnecessary scene by confronting the accused amongst the whole population of spectators? Do you want to head down to the arena, step inside that very tomb and tell Hermione to her face that the girl she loves played her for a fool whilst she battles past obstacles and traps designed to hurt you?" Ron heatedly asks.

Harry shakes his head reluctantly.

"Look." Ron starts up again. "Don't get pissed off, but why does this bother you so much? Why do you care so much about Hermione and Alexis?"

"I don't trust Alexis, and I will die before I see a great friend come to harm because of her. Why else?"

Ron dubiously asks. "And that's it?"

"Yes. That's it."

Ron sighs. "Again don't get angry. I don't believe you for a second Harry. Answer truthfully, I'm only trying to help."

Harry spluttered so violently he couldn't even respond to him.

Harry is about to speak but Ron cuts him short.

"Don't kid yourself. There is no logical reason or explanation for the most accepting and understanding boy in school to crave the blood of his female best friends love interest. Believe me Harry, if I didn't quite believe or wasn't so sure that one, Alexis is genuine, and two, Hermione loves her to bits...then I would be right with you on this. Without a shadow of a doubt. But I do. As much as I hate to admit it, I know that: Alexis is great for Hermione, Hermione's love is reciprocated, and that Hermione's decision is already confirmed even if she isn't acting upon it. Alexis makes her happier than we ever can. Hermione is falling hard and fast. We just have to surrender to what is clearly meant to be. Glaring at the girl she adores won't help you"

Ron then blatantly returns to the arena although clearly his mind is still very much occupied with the same thought harbouring Harry's.

Harry glances one last time at Alexis. "Alright. So I'm a tiny bit jealous, it doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Even if you are right, I don't really care about old spilt milk anymore. Neither should you." Ron explains.

"Right because it's every persons dream to have a loved one deliberately put their life in danger." Harry sarcastically drawls.

"Look at what you're saying! Coming from you Harry that is pure hypocrisy!"

"I NEVER made you and Hermione put yourselves in danger! You both decided to join me despite my warnings. This is not the same."

"Yes. It is. Hermione chose to enter, she wanted to be in this tournament, that's her choice. Whether Alexis cheated the system or not, or if Hermione did not get chosen at all, it was still down to Hermione to even consider and enter her name."

Harry looks away gruffly, staring off into space.

Harry is finding it difficult to defend himself, not when Ron clearly has a very valid point. But something about the supposed BIA is wrong. The weird, unusually powerful magical aura around them, the secrecy of their attendance at Hogwarts, the inconvenient link they have relating to the tournament, the way some teachers look at them with disdain. They were dangerous people, good people but definitely not friendly people. Harry has no problems with them as long as he doesn't have to be associated with them. He cannot say the same for Hermione, and he has to find a way of letting her know of the danger those three girls can put her in. That plan is being thwarted by Alexis constant presence, either physically or in reference. She is always around her, and when she isn't she's all Hermione talks about.

But Ron is right, now is not the time.

...

Thirty minutes pass and Hermione finds herself on her sixth test. Trouncing the first three, getting lucky on the forth and slipping up on the fifth (literally, she chose a wrong slide rune which somehow took her upwards). Hermione brushes off her irritation. Yes, she should have realised her mistake before but now she has to push on and leave the frustration behind her.

Hermione finds herself in a narrow and tall passageway. Three runes arranged strangely well organised on the floor, far wall and ceiling. The runes were a rank two Sliding Pole rune, a rank three Tunnel rune and a rank five Auto-apparation rune. None of these runes came up before now so Hermione is back to square one.

"Let's see. The only way in here was to choose the wrong rune which sent me up a long way, so I need to be heading back down again. Maybe not immediately though." Hermione observes. She then notices a circular marking on the floor. The tomb is actually giving her clues.

"It can't be a tunnel, it goes downwards. Or does it. The slide disoriented me so directions may have switched around." Hermione then decides to use her knowledge of magic to help her on this one. She mutters a charm that allows her wand to determine gravitational force, her wand tip will always point to ground level. A rarely used charm that is exceptionally useful for...well, curse-breakers and tomb-raiders.

Hermione's doubts are proven correct as the wand points to the far wall rather than her feet. The tunnel rune is on the far wall, how can you have a horizontal tunnel? If it's an original rune the fall would hurt her anyway. Safely deducing that, Hermione reminds herself to use magic more often.

"So pole or apparation? Why is a circle necessary for either of those? Unless..." Hermione imagines a fireman's pole is that what the rune is referring to? A wizard would likely not know about them. But a sideways fireman's pole, it could be similar to how the slides work.

She then checks the apparation rune. "No definitely pole." She confidently taps the rune. And it turns blue.

Hermione accepts she may have lucked out on her clearly illogical logic. None of this tomb makes sense so why should it suddenly start making sense. Hermione just prays that this is not a sign of her brain slowing down because if it is she best hope that it's the final test. She will never get out of here otherwise.

The circle marking dissolves from the inside going outwards, leaving a seemingly endless hole. She can hear sounds of rock clashing and moving in the distance and when it gets louder and less distant she realises immediately that she has to move out the way. Seconds after she does so, a long tentacle of rock suddenly emerges from the hole and the end rapidly grasps and merges into the wall alongside. This leaves Hermione looking at a slightly unorthodox version of a sideways fireman's pole. This pole is closer to the inside wall of the tunnel, similar to how a gutter rests snugly close to the contours of a household rooftop. This enables the competitor to have space up to the point someone considerably overweight decides to use it, however improbable that would be considering the Goblet would take into account a champions physique. Hermione's only concern is how is she supposed to use it.

She waits a full minute but nothing else happens. She could use magic, but what sort of magic is specifically aimed at enabling entrance into a sideways tunnel without making a plonker of yourself. Hermione sees no more realistic or simpler idea than just climbing in and getting on with it.

Hermione places her wand in her back pocket and begins to clamber into the tunnel. She manages to position herself somewhat comfortably backwards with her hands firmly clutching the pole and her knees planted either side. Hermione Granger is straddling a pole. Immensely proud that her friends and other relations couldn't see this, Hermione slowly raises off of her knees, stretching her legs back so they were moving deeper into the tunnel. "Merlin, I'm not mentioning this experience with anyone, EVER."

The magic in this passage must've changed because now instead of feeling like she is laying on the ground...on top of a pole...she now feels that she is clinging onto a pole hoping she doesn't fall to her death. She takes a deep breath and lets her hands slip.

She then begins to fall quite rapidly but steadily. Her hands clasp the pole with enough strength to slow her fall. When her feet land hard on the bottom, perhaps what felt an eternity later, she breathes a sigh of relief. She lets go and moves away. The pole turns back into a rock tentacle and zooms back up the tunnel which closes immediately afterwards. "If anyone asks, I did not slide down a pole. There was no pole involved. None whatsoever."

Hermione only just starts to take in her surroundings. This is no room, at least not a room Hermione has encountered so far in this tomb. Sand covers the ground, the walls green with vegetation and torches lit the corridor. Hermione does not see any runes and excitement creeps in. Has she made it, has she reached the bottom. It looks much more...tomb-y, than the rest of the structure.

Hermione is almost certain that this is the entrance to the chamber, however something beat the euphoria before it could even settle. And that is trepidation. Something is telling her the ordeal isn't over.

Then Hermione remembers the second-half of the task, surviving in the chamber against an unknown foe.

"It's ok. They are probably relatively harmless, more of an annoyance than an obstacle. Like a swarm of razor bees or Cornish pixies." Yeah right, dream on.

Hermione walks deeper into the chamber. The chamber is completely sandstone. Pillars and alters look halfway between crumbling and well preserved. The place looks like it was built to last about four hundred years ago.

Upon an alter in the centre of the room is a gold fire poker, clearly the assigned portkey. But no cages or any sign of life. A bad sign.

Hermione brushes past a pillar and manages to talk a lump of green produce with her. She checks and sees the contents stuck to her sleeve. This is no weed, or moss, or any type of still living plant or vegetation. Instead the walls were covered in a weird tapestry of herbs and spices. All green.

Hermione is confused until she recognises something familiar amongst the herbs. "Horse radish."

And so the tip off from Hagrid was legitimate. Then Hermione remembers the other unopened sacks that Hagrid was "busy" with. They had just assumed they too were full of horse radish but it is clear now that they contained other types of herbal ingredients. Hermione identifies basil, parsley, coriander, mint leaves to name a few. All of them displayed on the walls like ivy trails. And then Hermione realises that the herbs are working in collaboration of each other, which means that their focus shouldn't have been purely on horse radish.

Then the final piece of the jigsaw slots into place. Some magical creatures can only determine when their prey or their hunters are close via their scent. It's similar to how sharks and piranha react to blood and how moles know what to eat despite their blindness. The herbs are for disguise; prey and predators recognise and utilise them for completely different reasons. Herbivores tend to use the scent as a repellent, and you can't get much more of a potent earthy scent than herbs.

Hermione draws the herbal confetti from the walls and lavishes her clothes and hair with it. Then, knowing she is well protected she reaches for the poker and it glows gold in her hands.

The torches immediately dim. The five minutes has begun.

The lights dim to three times darker than originally. Hermione shivers as she stands motionlessly, her mind debating whether or not this is wise. Hermione doesn't notice anything for a few seconds until the sand beneath her feet slides away. Hermione stumbles back into more moving sand then falls back, supporting herself on her hands and feet. The sand begins to form several traffic cone size mounds around her. Hermione is ready with her wand but unable to stand due to the liquid-like surface she is laying upon. Then with a burst a two foot being springs from one of the mounds and scrambles to its feet.

It is charcoal black, silky like a thestral but hairy in places. It is knobbly like a house-elf but instead of ears that splay outwards to the side, they usually tend to point up. The glaring red eyes gleam at her almost confusedly. It almost doesn't look evil at all.

Then it lays its hands to the side and the sharp claws are displayed. Then a high-pitched growl begins, its mouth widening like a smirk but there is only malice in this expression. The thing easily walks through the moving sand until it stood at the front of the half-dozen mounds, stating its role as the leader.

Hermione knows what it is. The name changes depending on where in the world you are. The Egyptians call them Sanfar 'Ussa, a.k.a. Sand Fairy. The Australians call them Black Elves. And Americans call them Blood Gnomes. But in all three countries they are considered savage killers that hunt in packs.

And three guesses what comes out the other feet high mounds.

When the pack assemble and organize themselves, they too stare down Hermione maliciously.

Totally forgetting she is somewhat protected, Hermione makes a dash for more open space. This kicks the Gnomes into action and soon Hermione is outflanked. Hermione darts in and out of the row of pillars, hoping to confuse them but there is too many of them for that. Three break-off to cut off her escapes whilst the flankers swipe and claw at her.

Hermione sends a strong attack to the three up front, throwing them out of the way like flies of a swatter. Seeing the clearing she has made she darts in that direction. The Gnomes see it quicker though and the two flanking Gnomes tackle a leg each. She falls hard, her hands just about saving her teeth from being dislodged and arranged all over the hard sandstone. The two tacklers quickly let go, not wanting to be near the Gnome equivalent of kryptonite.

Hermione stands to see all seven Gnomes surrounding her. A perfect circle has formed around her. The Gnomes are angered enough to try and attack but hesitant to have lengthy contact with her well-protected body. The best they hope for is that they can take her down and disarm her before she can use any significant form of magic against them.

Hermione physically reminds herself that she does know quite a bit more magic than she is showing. She points her wand upwards and cries "Ascendio".

She flies several feet in the air, ducking to avoid smashing her skull on the roof of the chamber. When she lands less than gracefully back on the sand outside the ring of peril, she immediately checks the distance to the portkey. The last thing she needs is for the portkey to leave the tomb without her.

Running to it she is somewhat aware of the small gang of attackers recovering from their confusion and desperately trying to chase her down. She reaches the portkey and turns seeing the Gnomes close behind. She points her wand at the sand and, like a sandstorm, the grains of sand start gushing towards the Gnomes. They slow from their temporary blindness caused from sand in the eyes. This gives Hermione a chance to create more distance whilst thinking up more ideas.

Hermione is cursing inwardly at how long these five minutes are taking, the sound of stampeding feet behind her letting her know the Gnomes have recovered from Hermione's last assault.

Out of absolutely nowhere a Gnome jumps from the side at head height, taking her down. The Gnome scratches her cheek, leaving trails of blood down her face. Hermione blasts the lone Gnome away. The rest of the gang have closed the majority of the distance she earned.

It is time for the last resort spell.

Hermione points her wand at the charging beings, some already jumping at her, and screams "Immobilus".

All of the Gnomes stop in mid-run or mid-air. The only things moving were the eyelids. Hermione is relieved to know that these beings aren't immune to the freezing charm, questioning herself about why she didn't use is at the start. She is in so much thought that she forgets that one Gnome hasn't been frozen, the one that she blasted away meer moments before she froze the others. She is reminded when a slow, deliberate scratch runs from the bottom of her left calf and to the pit of her knee. She clutches it in pain and scrambles onto the floor. The claw not only rips her leggings but also leaves a deep gash pouring copious amounts of blood to pour down her leg.

Turning to the assailant she realises that this Gnome is the leader Gnome she saw emerge first from the little dunes. Her scrambling around in the sand means she has lost a large amount of herby protection. The leader grins evilly at her. She blasts him back but he quickly regains his footing. Instead of running at her he runs a random course around her ducking and diving in an attempt to test Hermione's spell accuracy and timing. Rather intelligent she thinks but soon she is refocused. She uses her blast hex, freezing charm and petrification spell; the damn Gnome dodges them all. Hermione is prepared to dance this tango for as long as possible, as long as he can't advance on her.

After a short duration, the portkey lights up in Hermione's hand and she stops casting, feeling the pull of the portkey as it whisks her away from the creature.

After she stops spinning and lands a tad better than she had at the Quidditch World Cup, she expects to see daylight and a loud crowd cheering at her. But instead she finds the same firelight and sand surroundings as before. She looks around, confused as to why she hasn't moved anywhere. But she has moved away, just not out of the tomb like Bagman said would happen. She has only crossed to the other side of the chamber.

"What on earth...This isn't right. This can't be right." Hermione squeaks. Then something dawns on her. There must be an anti-porkey rune somewhere in the chamber. But why bother having a portkey if you couldn't...

Hermione holds her head in her hands. "I've been sabotaged."

Of course she has, she is part of the Golden Trio of course things wouldn't go smoothly for her. It must've been the same person who rigged Hermione's entry. Is the saboteur hoping the tournament would get her killed, is that why they rigged the Goblet?

Hermione has a lot to discuss with the girls when she gets back out...if she gets back out rather.

Thankfully, the lone Gnome is too busy jumping about in frustration at letting his prey get away to notice that Hermione is still in the room, just twenty feet away. Hermione debates whether she can get away unnoticed, seeing the Gnome sitting in the sand sulking gives her encouragement. She quietly and slowly gets her feet under her and stays kneeling. She stays low and moves behind a pillar. There are five pillars between her and the chamber entrance. If she could remain quiet, using the pillars as cover, she could reach the entrance and memorise her way out. That's if the tomb allows her to go back the way she had come.

What if it didn't? What if she is trapped in the tomb? If a certain amount of time passed, would the tournament officials attempt a rescue? And what is it Alexis said about the oxygen levels? Hermione knew not to panic as that would use up more breathable air, but it might not make a difference.

She can't think like that. All she can do is at least try, someone would eventually come looking if she didn't show soon.

With her concerns slightly soothed, she edges her way quietly from pillar to pillar. The lone Gnome sounds like he is crying, or a close animalistic approximation to crying. The frozen Gnomes are facing her and know of her presence, but thankfully the Gnomes couldn't move their vocal chords enough to get the Gnomes attention. Hermione makes it to the fourth pillar when she accidentally stubs her toe on the side of it and yelps loud enough for the Gnome to hear. Clasping her hands over her mouth and quickly shooting behind the pillar, Hermione waits to see if the Gnome has noticed her. The Gnome is looking closely in her direction, surveying the pillars. He then turns to look at his henchmen and sees the drastic faces confirming that the prey is still here.

The Gnome grins menacingly and starts approaching the pillars.

Hermione knows she has been discovered when she hears the tiny footprints approaching. She is only metres from the entrance and quickly made her mind up. She dashes out of her hiding spot and runs at the entrance. A sharp, shrill cry indicates the Gnome has spotted her and is giving chase.

Hermione is running out of energy and blood. Her leg is going numb and her face stings from the scratches. She makes it to the end of the passageway where the pole took her down. She frantically searches for the rune, not completely sure she remembers what it looked like before. She just notices one rune on the wall and nearly whacks it with her wand as she tries to activate it. The Gnome is behind her now, confident that he has her trapped.

The rune lights up and she turns and holds her wand out at him, daring him to do anything whilst she waits for the rune to activate. The Gnome can sense her weakening energy levels and is ready to pounce when in a flash Hermione is gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Alexis has a serious case of ants in her pants. She is uncertain of whether to sit or stand and so keeps getting halfway before nervously settling back down.

"It's been an hour, Diggory is already out." She state panic-stricken.

"He's the **only** one out!Stop worrying!" Ashley retorts.

"That's Viktor and Fleur, no offence but Hermione easily outclasses them in this sort of environment. Hermione is equal to Cedric in this and he's been out for twenty minutes. Where is she?"

"Alex, in ten minutes the officials will begin the procedure to recover the rest of the competitors from the tomb. Even if she doesn't make it out on her own she will get out one way or another." Jessie softly encourages.

Alex is almost in tears. "But she can do this, I know she can."

A few minutes later, a flash appears and has Alex almost in the row of seats in front. But to her dismay it is only Viktor.

"Krum made it out! That's it I'm going to see the officials and force them to go look for her."

"You're not going anywhere." Ashley snaps harshly. "You interfere once and I will hex you."

Alexis is intimidated by that look enough to quieten down but it doesn't succeed in her silence. "She must be hurt. Or worse. Why leave her in there to suffer?"

"You know the terms Alex. She has to win the tournament on her own, we cannot get involved in the challenges. She has to prove herself." Ashley firmly reminds her.

Then a loud, accumulative gasp from the crowd of spectators around returns the brunettes attention to the arena. Hermione's tomb is open and a weakened brunette staggers out a few feat and collapses. The crowd is split between cheering on her return and confusion on why she wasn't portkeyed out. Teachers and officials were more active and worried, Hermione clearly has the portkey but she came out the long and much harder way. Alex is just froze to the spot in shock. Madam Pomfrey and several Medi-witches and wizards are accumulating around her, providing her with immediate medical assistance. From what Alex can tell Hermione has a large pool of blood down her leg and her clothes are torn beyond use. Officials are gathered with the Minister, all three headmasters of the competing schools and Ludo Bagman. Clearly they are discussing this turn of events and by the look on their faces it's not a turn for the better. Dumbledore confirms this by making eye-contact with the trio of brunettes watching.

Alexis is snapped back into action as she hurriedly makes her way down the stairs and into the arena, closely followed by her colleagues. Harry, Ron and Ginny, obviously with the same idea, rendezvous with them on the pitch and try and make their way towards Hermione who is being floated out of the arena. Dumbledore stops Alexis in her tracks as she looks to follow the floating girl away.

"Not right now, you can see her when she is settled in the infirmary. Right now, we need you here."

"I need to make sure she is ok." Alexis huffs.

"She **is** ok, believe me. Stay here for a few moments and we will figure out what exactly happened here." Dumbledore assures.

Alexis relents but only cos she needs to know who's liver she will be physically removing from their body.

All six bystanders wait until the adult officials and staff reach to a begrudging conclusion. Their attention is then thwarted by Fleur's appearance.

Dumbledore rejoins the gang of concerned teenagers and speaks consolingly. "Why don't we have this conversation somewhere more comfortable? All the champions have officially completed the task so I am now allowed to leave the arena. If you come with me I will explain the situation."

"Just come out with it." Ron urges.

"Please, I implore you to accompany me to my office for a cup of tea or a lemon sherbet. You will feel more comfortable there and this conversation will be far less public."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione stirs and groans as she regains consciousness. There is a nice, warm feeling in her hand and movement from the side indicates she has company. The voice speaks. "Welcome back to the living lion cub, I thought we lost you there for a sec."

Hermione rubs her forehead. "I still am. How-how did I get here? How did I get out?"

"Pomfrey said you might have been too weak to remember that. You came out the long and very hard way. It's a wonder how you had so much grasp of your memory to remember your way out." Jessie answers.

"The portkey. It didn't work. It didn't get me out."

"We know Hermione. Dumbledore told us. When you came out that tomb you caused a tsunami of controversy. Every other portkey worked except yours. It wasn't broken, the tomb just wouldn't let you out." Ashley replies.

Hermione still hasn't opened her eyes. "There must've been an anti-portkey rune in the tomb somewhere."

"No Hermione, there wasn't. There was a rune that allowed you to portkey out, but your tombs one was tampered with." Jessie corrects.

Hermione's eyes shoot open. "Then I **was** sabotaged."

Seeing Jessie's and Ashley's nod in confirmation Hermione sighs. Their is a break of silence before Hermione notices the warm hand in her hand does not belong to Ashley or Jessie. Looking to the right she sees the missing brunette, uncharacteristically quiet as she holds Hermione's hand. Hermione smiles nervously, hoping she didn't see disappointment or pity in her eyes. Instead she saw care, concern and pride (the latter of which causes her to refrain a blush).

Their small peace is ended when Dominic Van Barr enters the room making a quick beeline to Hermione's bedside. "Dear girl I must apologise for the events of today, had it not been for the portkey situation you would've been out first. I believe the girls have enlightened you on the explanations of why that is not the case."

"Yes sir they have but I had already at least suspected as such." Hermione answers him.

"With your smart thinking, I am not surprised." Dominic smiles warmly at her before addressing the girls.

"Your own conclusions girls."

Ashley coughs and answers. "We thought through the events of today Master and collaboratively we have come to the conclusion that whoever sabotaged Hermione also rigged the Goblet the night she was chosen. Ultimately this means the sabotages are sure to continue into the next two tasks."

"Well state the obvious, a complete imbecile could work out that the saboteur was related to the controversy surrounding the choosing and will continue to sabotage Hermione. What I want to know is why? What are your thoughts on the culprits motives?"

Ashley recoils from the not-so-subtle insult but continues with answering him. "Clearly the saboteur is using the tournament as a way of disposing of Hermione without too much dirt on their hands?"

"Why target Hermione?"

"Possible reasons could be because she is Muggle-born and some former Death Eater wants rid of her kind and doing so in such a public way with all the controversy is a statement to all purebloods and Muggle-born alike that purebloods are still superior. Or... it's about us, the BIA, and somehow they know Hermione is the new candidate to re...to take over from Mackenzie so they kill Hermione of to thwart the plan."

"In which case our suspect list is endless, look at how many threats we've brought down, it could be any one of them." Jessie adds.

Dominic sighs. "You are all missing an important element of this scenario, a man is intelligent enough to tamper with a rune but not perceptive enough to think Hermione could just escape the way she came? That was no unforeseen error, this person is no incompetent imbecile. They don't want her dead, they just wanted to let us know of their existence. If she died it would just be a bonus."

Hermione shudders at that revelation. Hermione almost **had** died in that tomb, if that is how a dangerous someone says hello then she dreads to think how they say goodbye.

Everyone takes in this information until a feral growl roars out of the girl whose hand occupies her own. "If you know so much about what happened why don't _you_ tell us who is responsible for this? Give me a name and I will murder them with my bare hands."

Hermione's mouth drops, astonished at the hostility and genuine honesty that came with that statement.

Hermione also notices nobody admonishes Alex about a legitimate murder threat.

Dominic turns to the window. "I have a suspicion but no more. A man named Octovius DesMaggio. My childhood best friend"

An; told ya it was long. Who do you suspect/think is the saboteur? Answers in a review please.

I promise the next one will not be as long.

Tbc...Why You Should Never Brawl A Broken Heart?


	8. Why you should never brawl a broken hear

**Why You Should Never Brawl A Broken Heart**

An; quick update, read and enjoy

There is a short, confusing silence following the Masters confession. Ashley opens her mouth to encourage the Master to continue but he cuts over her. "I say that we were friends, but that isn't quite accurate. We more like brothers, brothers in arms if you pardon the pun. As close as the three, and soon to be four, of you girls. Our connection was unique, a connection that nobody else could share. Kind of like the Golden Trio, yes." He winks at Hermione who smiles back. "We weren't secluding ourselves, or boasting our connection arrogantly like some celebrity partnership, but our bond left us outcasts anyway. It was hugely our fault if I'm honest. You see, it wasn't friendship that bonded us, it wasn't our interests or personalities, it wasn't necessary our strengths and flaws. It was clear to me at a very young age that my magical energy was much more attuned than the rest of my year, more than the rest of the school population if I'm honest. Being the son of a powerful war veteran and a highly acclaimed curse-breaker had my potential immensely high from the very beginning. It was lonely to be the first person who performed the correct incantation or create a working rune or transfigure a goblet into a teapot. I used to prefer the subjects that required practical use of my body over my magical use. Subjects like Potions, Herbology, Divination. Of course I loved Defense the most but..."

Alexis huffs in frustration "We did not ask for your life story! Can you please just get to the part where you met Octopussy-us?"

The Master waves his hand nonchalantly, performing a spell lazily. It isn't clear what he did until they notice Alexis is yelling and going red in the face, all whilst completely mute. Hermione hides her amusement behind her hand.

"It was a common occurrence for me to leave class fifteen minutes early at the latest. I finished my practical work so quickly that the professor's ran out of things to keep me occupied. That alone got me a incredibly large reputation out of resentment."

Hermione feels a wave of empathy as the Master confesses this, clearly picturing the many times she has been the target of resentment of her smarts, with a little bit of blood impurity to add to the mix.

"Now Octovius, Octovius was originally from Italy, hence the ancient heritage implied by his name. He was transferred from Durmstrang for being...reckless...with his magic. They treated his actions like they were intentional but when he came to Hogwarts it was clear the blame was more adept being aimed at Durmstrang. Octovius wasn't mischievous and reckless, he just had a hard time controlling the magical energy he found inside himself. With my upbringing I was taught to mentally adjust the intensity of my magic, he wasn't. At Hogwarts, with special tutoring from Dippet, he was able to work towards controlling his magic better. It never really improved though until he met me." The Master's eyes almost gloss over. "The day we met, I could never forget..."

 **December 5th, 1962**

"Push the tables to the sides please, create room! No wands Mr Cuttlefish, we do have arms and muscles that accompany them, much safer to control! Chop chop!" Professor Yates directs the students.

Dom really enjoys this Professor, even though he is suspiciously too cheerful for DADA. Being his star pupil; a honour he holds with six or seven other subjects, and also due to a mutual agreement between both him and Yates concerning the reigned control of his magic, Dom chooses to read his textbook whilst furniture moves around him. It isn't that he is lazy, just that he knows his own capabilities. Cuttlefish struggled just hovering that desk across the room, Dom knows he could send them all flying across the room with just a flick. Like he discussed with Yates, there is a difference between excelling and outshining others. Even if you can't help it, people will never feel good about themselves if some flashy teacher's pet puts everything they do to shame, and in some cases even outshining people in EVERYTHING they do. Dom knows how good he is, the less potential he shows to his peers the happier they will be.

Yes, he could at least help push the desks back. Dom never claimed he is a saint.

"Is that all of them? Good, then let's begin! Erm, Mr Van Barr I'm glad to see you are reading the course material before I even advised you to, but may I take away your attention for a few minutes to discuss today's lesson" Yates tells him proudly.

Dom simply nods and closes it softly, regarding his Professor with intrigue and politeness.

"Now, last week we learned about the properties, theory and wand practice of the shield charm. Can anyone remind us the incantation of that charm?"

Most hands go up, Dom's does not. Not because he doesn't know the answer but because he only answers the questions that NOBODY knows.

"Mr Beckett?" Yates picks out a boy in the front row with golden hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Protego sir."

"Well remembered. If you recall, this shield charm is purposely designed for duels and combat, though it does block almost any magic coming your way. Almost, can anyone tell me the exceptions to this?"

No hands go up and when it's clear that no one will be raising their hand, Dom speaks up. "The Unforgivable curses."

"Excellent! Five points to Ravenclaw! But there is another thing the shield charm can't block, what is it Mr Van Barr?"

"Muggle ammunition sir. You can't block something that has no magical properties in its creation or existence."

"Right as always Mr Van Barr." There is a whispered wave of groans from every other person in the room. Could you really blame someone for answering a question that no one else knew the answer to? Apparently you can.

"Now, as you may tell due to the extended space, today you will get the opportunity to practice performing the shield charm. Perhaps by the end you will have a sturdy enough shield to block a spell without a single tremor or crack in your shields defence. I will put you into pairs and one of you will be the attacker, whilst your partner blocks with the shield charm. Now I want no accidents or mishaps, so we are sticking to low level jinxes and spells for the moment." Professor Yates checks his classroom sundial. "Find your partners and talk amongst yourselves for a few minutes. I will return swiftly."

Yates darts through the crowd of pupils and disappears out the classroom with nothing but a "Van Barr, you're in charge til I return."

The whole class narrows their eyes at him but Dom ignores them, staring off into the direction Yates departed to. With a slightly bemused expression Dom breathes out and says "Well why don't we get partnered up, we can get started quicker then."

The others make jibes, insults and unfriendly faces at him but begrudgingly start moving to find a partner. Dom stands alone, supervising everyone whilst making quick curious glances at the door.

Not five minutes later, Yates steps back inside accompanied by Headmaster Dippet and a tallish boy Dom has never seen before. "Class, avert your attention to the Headmaster."

Everyone quietens down and Dippet speaks. "I apologise to intrude on your lesson Professor Yates, your class will be back to their exciting work in a few minutes I promise you. Good afternoon everyone and allow me to introduce Ravenclaw's new fifth year student all the way from sunny Italy. Please say hello to Octovius Desmaggio, previously of Durmstrang. Understand that Mr Desmaggio is a perfectly capable student but must be considered with respect and understanding, as well as patience. You will come to find out why if you don't, and believe me you won't enjoy the consequences. I will leave Professor Yates to welcome him further, goodday to you all and enjoy the rest of your class."

Dippet softly pats the newcomer on the shoulder and leaves.

"Mr Desmaggio, I do believe Mr Van Barr over there has a free vacancy for a partner for this exercise, you two will surely get on swimmingly." Yates says escorting him towards Dom.

"Pleasure to meet you Octovius, my name is Dominic Van Barr. You can call me Dom if you like."

Octovius regards Dom expressionlessly. Dom pushes him for a response "What may I call you, or do you prefer your given name?"

"I prefer silence. Let's keep it." Despite the thick accent his English is very good.

This response may seem surprising and cold but Dom, already the school loner, merely smiles. "As you wish."

Yates coughs to break the tension and proceeds to announce instructions to the class.

Dom would usually listen closely but today his curiosity is overflowing his mind. This unknown, Italian, cold receptive boy next to him has a million things that Dom could not help but to try uncovering. "You're from Durmstrang, what brings you to Hogwarts so suddenly?"

"Do agreements mean nothing to you Brits?" Octovius pointedly answers.

"I didn't know the Italians are so secretive. I don't blame you either, if I could I would make my entire life a secret. That's the thing with secrets, once you share them you no longer have them." Dom responds, his eyes are focused on the Professor to keep the illusion that he is still listening.

"Yet you still pry for mine?" Octovius is on the same wavelength, also focusing on Yates.

"Yes I do. So what did you get kicked out for?"

"I severed a girl's arm." Ok, that surprises Dom. "Torn off at the elbow."

He considers Dom's silence and continues. "Suddenly not so curious, no longer want to be near me I suppose?"

"Hardly. If anything I'm more curious. This was intentional?"

"Sort of. I only meant to cut her though."

"That your form of anger management."

"That's my form of boredom management."

"You cut her because you were bored?"

"You Brits will believe anything won't you?" A smiles crawls on the Italians face for the first time.

Dom laughs lightly. "Italians are a bunch of imbeciles if they are anything like you."

They both laugh before Yates announces them to start practising. It is as Octovius is walking to his starting position that Dom stops him. "Just a heads up if I look laid back when I do my shield charm it's not my way of disrespecting you, I'm simply holding back ok."

"What you some sort of master duellist?"

"Just warning you." Dom turns away and walks to his position. When he turns back to face him Octovius is mirroring his stance, but he also notices the classroom is five times bigger and that they are a good twenty feet from the nearest person who happens to be Professor Yates who is staring excitedly but cautiously at them. The rest of the faces in the class harbour the same confusion as his as they go back and forth with their partners. They are deliberately placed a safe distance away from the class. Dom has never had this sort of action placed on him before, even before the agreement he made with Yates.

What does he expect to happen?

Dom averts his gaze back to Octovius who no longer has any sort of friendly expression on his face. It seems even sunlight wouldn't go anywhere near the dark and cold face this guy is showing. Dom would be gulping in nervousness if he didn't maintain his normal confidence in his magic. A dark, menacing expression is just a dark, menacing expression at the end of the day.

Dom would nearly regret that train of thought in a few moments to come.

"Whenever you're ready, Octovius."

"I hate that name. Call me Otto."

"Whenever you're ready Ot-" Dom does not finish because in a flash Otto thrusts his wand arm forward and cries the loudest Stupefy he has ever heard, followed up by the biggest ball of red light he has ever witnessed. It eclipses Otto himself as it goes scorchingly through the air directly at Dom. Dom is almost too in awe of the pure strength in magic that he is almost too late in throwing up his shield.

But without a second thought Dom conjures the largest shield charm he has created to date. It almost touches the ten foot high ceiling and would easily wrap three or four times around him. The super stunner meets the mega shield and an almighty bang blasts around the room and perhaps heard way down in the dungeons and the peak of the Astronomy tower. It no doubt captures the entire rooms attention indefinitely. The power of the two titan-sized forces is enough to send shockwaves outwards. Smashing windows into shards and sending desks, chairs and papers sailing around the room. Yates is right for massively increasing the size of their practice area, but desks and papers even go flying past him despite his safety measures. Students scramble out the way too.

Meanwhile the stunner explodes three times larger in its impact and Dom is sent sliding back a few feet but manages to keep his footing and, more importantly, his concentration. The stunner finally disperses, leaving behind a cracked but still intact shield.

Dom releases a breath and his shield crumbles instantly. He takes a few breaths, hunching over with his hands in his knees. He eventually looks back and just sees a much smaller and quicker stunner flying at him before it throws him backwards and knocks him unconscious.

"That's enough Mr Desmaggio! I think that's enough excitement for one lesson!" Yates orders firmly as he shrinks the room back to normal size. He and Otto then approach Dom at the same time and Otto revives him.

Dom's eyes shoot open and looks confused at the two faces staring at him.

"Master duellist, dream on." Is the first thing Otto says.

Then both guys explode into laughter.

 **Present**

"To this day, I have never duelled a person with that much power before. I always was arguably stronger, despite how much he kept reminding me who's bottom hit the floor that first time. He was stronger in bursts of magic whilst I maintained a constant power. He has always been the sneakiest though. We were a great team, and even greater friends."

Hermione, always seeking answers and information, asks. "How DID he get expelled from Durmstrang?"

"What made you think he was lying?" The Master questions rhetorically.

"But that was a joke right? He didn't really sever a girl's arm off, did he?"

"Dear girl, Durmstrang is the most...lenient...wizarding school on matters of dark magic, so getting expelled from Durmstrang is no small feat." Dom answers her. "The only thing Octovius lied about was why he did it. He was neither bored nor angry. Well, he was angry but he didn't attack her in anger. They were having an argument and he was in the middle of magically slicing devil snare roots with his wand. She was his study partner and she saw him using too much power with the spell so she reached for the root he was slicing. He saw her and shouted at her she shouted back. In frustration he lost control and sent an incredibly forceful slice this time, not realising her arm had replaced the root. Normally she would've just bled slightly and taken to get medical assistance. His pure power sliced her arm whole. Like I said before, Durmstrang didn't teach him to control his magic, they _just_ taught him magic."

"How do you know this was an accident, he could've been lying?" Jess asks.

"Because that girl was his sister Christa. His twin. The girl who was the only person who could reign in his magic. He cared so much for her, and does so to this day despite the person he has become. But that's for later."

"Then what happened, after the Defence class?" Hermione asks.

"Two more years of resentment, only now it was shared. You all know how valuable one person can be to you, how one person to rely on can be the difference between isolation and acceptance. Those two years didn't feel like the years before, it felt polar opposite yet with only a small difference. I no longer cared who I outshone, I no longer cared to be respectful and courteous to others. Eventually even Yates gave up on us. The only reason we weren't expelled from Hogwarts is because of, well, Albus Dumbledore. Apparently he saw "good" in us both, he is only half-correct and he knows it now. Maybe not even semi-correct as neither I nor he would define myself as "good""

Hermione feels uncomfortable at seeing this conflict between two high-intellectuals and powerful sorcerers. Probably number one and two in the world at that. Even though it isn't what they are asking of her, it still feels like she should be choosing who to defend. A person so powerful and intimidating but with a sweet spot for those with unfound potential, a man who has apparently fought dark wizards to Perth and back. Versus the most wisest, influential, leader of the light, vanquisher of the first Dark Lord Grindelwald, and undoubtedly the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. How do you even begin to think who you should be supporting?

"It was Octovius who brought this change in me, not directly but in a sense. You meet someone so like you and you want to showcase what you can do to anybody who will listen. It's scary to think that if Hogwarts had another two years of study after seventh year, I'm fairly certain I would've gone to the dark too. His path to the dark didn't start at Hogwarts, but the seeds were planted there…"

 **October 12th, 1964**

It is three in the morning, Otto and Dom are in the Ravenclaw common room, researching for their joint Muggle Studies assignment in which they have to name and match Muggle and Magical inventions, comparing similarities and differences. This will be followed up by an essay in which they have to inform and justify how you would turn a Muggle invention into a Magical one, with careful consideration into how to fit it into a wizards or witches need over a Muggles'.

Otto is searching through many wizarding information outlets such as books, magazines, the Daily Prophet and such. Dom was searching through Muggle encyclopaedias, newspapers, magazines and even had a dictionary at hand.

"Do you recall if wizard's have ever been to space?" Dom asks his friend.

"You mean left the world, into that blackness where the stars are, not as far as I'm aware. Why?"

"Because it says here in this Muggle newspaper that Muggles are building a "space shuttle", a large metal sort of contraption, that they will send to the moon apparently." Dom scoffs.

"And they think we're crazy." Otto replies.

Dom folds the newspaper, having read everything of interest, and sits up to look Otto's way. "Found anything else?"

"I gave up. I'm now reading this article about Voldemort."

"That recluse. He is so busy trying to end all those not pure that he forgets he himself is not." Dom says laying backwards on the sofa.

"He might not be all that bright in the head about what he is trying to achieve...but you gotta admit, his ways are ingenious." Otto responds still reading the article.

"Imperius isn't exactly ingenious. It doesn't take great lengths of magic and it's not creative at all." Dom returns.

"It's creative in _how_ you use it. Voldemort is recruiting all these followers, half of them under Imperius. The ones who are he orders so effectively that you would never guess they are being mind-controlled. The ones who aren't are ordered to act flacidly and slowly, giving the illusion that they _are_ under Imperius. So the few arrests and interrogations the Order and the DMLE make are all just chance, if you are found under Imperius you are cleared of any guilt."

"Why does it matter who is under Imperius or not to the Order? To them it's one less follower: if he's under Imperius he is put under Auror observation until the threat of being used again is diminished, if he isn't he's locked away in Azkaban."

Otto puts down the Prophet and grins at Dom. "But you can't tell if someone is under Imperius if the curse is lifted. Voldemort removes it via Legilimency, ingenious in itself."

Dom chuckles and shakes his head. "A man who needs to resort to mind-control to get people to do his bidding, a leader should at least have enough of a cause that his followers can follow, even if it's not real."

"What are you talking about? His cause is Pureblood Supremacy, a thing a lot of purebloods want."

"Yet he is using Imperius as his gimmick. That and killing Muggles and Muggle-born."

Otto sighs. "Like I said, not the brightest."

Dom closes his eyes resting his head on the arm of the sofa. Otto looks thoughtfully at the Prophet again, his lips in a pout. "Haven't you ever wondered how powerful we are?"

Dom laughs so loud Otto literally thinks he will wake the entire tower. "Oh no dear Otto, haha these past two years, the last thing that I've been thinking about is how powerful we are." He jokes back.

"I mean, we have gotten to the stage where we could take on a Professor and defeat them. Individually. Together we have the power to takedown Dumbledore, maybe even Voldemort. Haven't you ever thought about that?" Otto presses.

Dom knits his eyebrows in thought. "I would say we are as powerful as them together, but I've never harboured any thoughts of taking them down or anything."

"Doesn't it make you curious now you have?"

"Maybe pull a joke on Dumbledore that he never saw coming, and I don't think I would ever face down Voldemort simply because he would find a way to kill me through other means before I could even get close." Dom admits.

Otto gets up and kneels by Dom's head. "Dom, why do you think we are this powerful? We were born this way, it's a sign. Us becoming friends was our path to destiny. We have the power to do a lot of good, or a lot of evil. We have enough power to make the world safe and likewise enough to destroy it beyond recognition. I have no motivations to do either, but what I do want is to mould the world my way. Mould it, but not necessarily rule it. Recreate it. Improve it. It can be ours together. My sister's. Your parent's. They all could bask in the success of two of the most powerful wizards Hogwarts has ever seen, change the world."

Dom just frowned at him. "Do you really want that attention? Become the next Dumbledore, or worse next Voldemort?"

"What else can we do, we are overqualified for some measly Ministry job? Our potential is wasted doing that. It would be selfish to waste ourselves when we could just walk up to Voldemort and duel him to the death." Otto justifies.

"To the death?" Dom replies sharply.

"He would soon as kill you wouldn't he." Otto told him.

"Yeah, but there is no glory in killing. It would go against everything you stand for, no matter how evil they are or how much they deserve it, fighting death with more death is like your own funeral for your honour." Dom argues.

Otto stands up and stares down at him with an unreadable expression, one Dom saw the first day they met. "What does honour have to do with anything? If you have a chance to end death you end death. It doesn't get simpler than that."

Dom eyes him pointedly. "You are a better man than that Otto."

Otto says nothing in reply and just stares blankly at him. Then after a few minutes of silence, he just sniffs and turns away heading back to his chair. He picks the Prophet back up, returning to the article. Dom has long forgotten the assignment and all he can think about is Otto. How deeply does he believe that killing is right? How serious was he about wanting to takedown Dumbledore and kill Voldemort? What else is he thinking that he chose not to say?

For the first time since he met him, Dom is slightly afraid of Otto right now.

 **Present**

"He never mentioned the idea again, but I knew he never forgot about it. When Hogwarts was over, I was just waiting for him to bring it up again. But he never did. In the end, I was the one who took action. I told him we could attempt to pursue our dream together if we joined the Order. He hated the idea of working under Dumbledore after enduring him as a Professor. I wasn't keen on that idea either. But then I told him "what about the aurors" and he smiled and accepted. I try to convince myself every day that he genuinely wanted to start of as an auror to build up his dream of changing the world, and in a way he probably thought he was, but every time I know in my gut he wanted nothing more than to kill Voldemort. I could see it in his eyes. Now you all probably think he was right to want that, but to say it and to know you won't is one thing. To say it and know you can, there is more to it than just for the greater good. Now Harry killed Voldemort and retained his honour but he never thought he could and never really set out with killing in mind. Otto had no other reason to kill him other than because he knew he could."

His point rings very true with the four listeners. Killing out of revenge, killing out of self-defence, even killing out of love; all can be justifiable, or at least more justifiable than "because you could".

"Despite my worries our auror career went well. Within a year we went from trainee to full-time aurors. Two years passed and Voldemort was still at large, Otto never even flinched at his name like everyone else did. But I didn't either so I put it down to nothing. Skip to twenty-four years old and there was great news for Otto, his sister finally breaks off from the rest of the Desmaggio family and moves to Britain to join her brother. Otto was as happy as a schoolboy. But things never go to plan do they…"

###############################################

 **August 28th, 1971**

Dom steps off the Knight Bus and starts down the street to his and Otto's apartment. Dom has managed to grow himself a two inch, trimmed moustache and begins the development of trimming his goatee the same way. Dom is surprisingly happy today, being an auror is just as you would think it to be. Tremendously boring for someone of his calibre. The only slight enjoyment he got out of arresting people is that sometimes they would be Death Eaters, a small challenge but nothing more, better than nothing he would say.

Dom is happy because Otto is happier than Dom can ever remember. His friend, who he constantly worries and frets about, has the only thing that Dom saw that could sway Otto's dark thoughts. Dom believes his friend is not that serious on acting out on this darker side, hopes is perhaps the better word for it. Dom did not believe Otto would do anything evil per say, in Otto's mind he would say he would be doing the opposite, but he only had to look in his friend's cold gloomy gaze he got whenever a new attack occurred, to know that his friend means it when he says he wants to be the one to terminate Voldemort for good.

Christa, who Dom knows hates Voldemort as much as the next sane person, knows the value of sparing lives. She understands, like Dom, that it is far more rewarding and noble to spare the life of a foe no matter how deserving the alternative may be. Otto tries to defy them both, and he certainly could succeed with Dom, but Otto knows in his heart he cannot defy his beloved twin sister. The only person who exceeds Dom in Otto's trust circle that is not too big to begin with. And ever since the incident at Durmstrang, Otto vowed he would stick by his sister no matter how much distance was put between them. Otto still complains and moans to her about his thoughts but it stops the dark demeanour indefinitely whenever she gets involved.

Dom, shockingly enough, has only heard of the girl and only knows her through letters he sends regarding or on behalf of Otto. Dom hates being a snitch but when it's out of concern he knows he does the right thing. Otto may hate him for a day when he finds out, but all it takes is a few words from Christa and a couple of jovial mini-duels to be on his good side again. A process that repeats into a cycle.

Today will be the first day that Dom will set his eyes upon the girl. A thought that brings himself confusion every time the thought in question makes him skip a bit.

Dom only raises his head away from his thoughts when an orange glow captures his attention. The happy feeling dissipates quickly. His shared apartment with his best friend is engulfed in flames.

Dom rushes in front of the building and shouts "Aguamenti", sending a tsunami of water to shower into the apartment's destroyed window and extinguishing all of the roaring inferno. Dom apparates directly into the apartment from the street and starts logging damage and any evidence of foul play. He continues to his and Otto's bedroom and finds the culprit.

Laying on the only non-smouldered thing left in the house, his bed, lays Otto crying into his knees in the fetal position. Evidently he is so upset that everything, bar from the bed he is laying upon, is scorched by his out-of-control temper. An uncontrolled release of magic that Dom hasn't experienced from the man since their Hogwarts years.

"Otto, what happened here?" Dom softly asks.

"You bloody well know what happened here you idiot!"

"Elaborate then. Exactly what brought upon his loss of control?" Dom presses.

"That barstard! He decides to make it personal now, there's no stopping me Dom, I will find him and destroy him." Otto promises.

"Voldemort? Made it personal how?"

Otto looks up in fury. "Get your head screwed on man! Who isn't here that should be?!"

Dom understands. "He didn't...he didn't kill her did he?"

"No. But he tried to. And quite frankly he may as well have done." Otto mumbles in response.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"She was attacked before I got there, I found someone who saw our resemblance and told me what happened. She was waiting for me when Death Eaters appeared out the blue and started advancing on her. She was disarmed before she could apparate. She luckily uses a second wand in a holster. She shot her way out and started running. Then _he_ showed up and knocked her down, he spoke to her something this guy couldn't make out. She began fiddling with something behind her just as Voldemort finally uttered the killing curse. By the time the curse would've made contact, she had already faded away." Otto explains.

Dom sat down beside his friend's sobbing form. "Why would Voldemort attack your sister like that? From what I could tell that attack was not spontaneous."

"He must've found out she has been harbouring Muggle-borns for their protection."

"Where did she go? She's clearly still alive."

"SHE IS ALIVE! BUT NOT ALIVE HERE!" Otto yells.

Dom recoils a bit but continues regardless. "Then we just have to find her."

Otto seethes and grits through his teeth. "You are not getting it. She isn't alive here, in this point of time. She has her own time-turner but it's broken, she shouldn't have used it"

Dom understands and replies. "But the thought remains, we have to find her."

"There is no way of knowing."

"Yes, Otto there is. The Department of Mysteries, it holds all the time-turners the Ministry can deposit and there is a record book that depicts exactly when the person using one went to. We just have to find her name and use the time-turner ourselves to find her."

Otto stops crying and has a few moments of thought. "We could save her...save her, and kill Voldemort before he attacks her in the first place."

"No Otto, the attack must still happen otherwise she would never had gone back in time to begin with."

"Then we save my sister then I go back again, perhaps to Voldemort at Hogwarts, and kill him then." Otto explains.

"Otto! The attack must happen! She must go back in time, and to do that Voldemort has to attack her. You could destroy the entire universe if you kill him. Even if you could've killed him after today, you no longer have that option. Bad things happen to those who mess with time." Dom urges.

"Then what pray tell should we do?!"

"We bring her back."

"Time-turners only go back in time, not forward."

"No Otto, you can't go to the future but you can go forwards in time if someone has gone back to the past. Which is why only one of us can go, someone has to stay at this point in time with the knowledge that the other has gone back in time. That will give the person who saves Christa a point of time to return to." Dom smiles to lighten the mood. "Time-travel could be added to our portfolio of changing our world."

Otto smiles back. "I like it. But what if Christa changes something in the past that means that us two don't have this conversation, along with other things she could change."

"One of us has to go back to the point in time that Christa went back to precisely. We also have to do it exactly where Christa was attacked so that we see her as soon as she shows up in the past." Dom informs him.

Otto nods, understanding the plan. "I will go. She's my sister."

Dom thinks for a second. "You never applied for a time-turner licence did you?"

Otto shakes his head. "Does it matter?"

"Time-turners are tracked by the Ministry, they will know if the person who uses one is registered or not. You could be arrested upon your return and what you did with the time turner would be tracked. The Ministry will literally remove that record from the book, erasing your efforts forthwith." Dom explains.

"But she's my sister, I have to go."

"I'm registered Otto, I can get her back for you. It will literally take seconds for me to go back in time, grab her and come back." Dom told him.

Otto thinks for a second and says. "Okay, my friend."

Dom starts getting up but Otto stops him with a hand. "Dom, don't return to me, return to the attack on Christa. After she disappears and you both reappear, I want you to kill Voldemort for me."

Dom opens his mouth to protest but Otto plows over him. "Dom, you must promise me, you have to do this, if you were truly the man that my friend is you would do this for me. If you can't I will go back myself and I will do it. It's an oath Dom, one way or another Voldemort will die today."

Dom doesn't reply straight away. He is searching for any avenue in which he could convince Otto but there is none. If he doesn't go back he knows Otto will, and Otto will kill Voldemort when he returns. Dom knows that will tarnish everything Christa feels for her brother. Dom fears that if that happens, if Christa turn her back on her brother, his path to the dark in which Dom so drastically worries about will be complete. Bang goes a quarter of a century of a strong sibling bond, bang goes eight years of close friendship. Dom has to go to spare his friend, but Dom knows he can't, knows he won't kill Voldemort. The only way he can prevent Otto from going is if he promised to do exactly what he knows he won't do.

In this moment Dom makes a promise, a promise he is never going to fulfil.

….

 **Present**

Hermione is torn. For the first time, she directs her anger at the powerful leader. "You had the chance to stop Voldemort for good. The man who made my best friend an orphan, the man who hunted my 'kind' all over the continent and killed so many innocent lives. And you did _nothing_ to stop him."

Alexis touches Hermione's arm softly in comfort.

The Master does not get angry at her in return, understanding her close animosity towards the Dark Lord. He holds a saddened expression "What that monster did to your friend, and people of your heritage and bloodline is indeed appalling and inhumane. But Miss Granger, you get perhaps three moments in a lifetime. Three moments of huge significance that defines you. These change in comparison to each individual's life and you don't always know when these moments come. Having a chance to-"

"It not saying you had to kill him! I'm saying you had the power and the chance to takedown the darkest wizard of our time, _and you simply walked away."_ Hermione incredulously interrupts.

Dom becomes silent for a moment. "Perhaps then that is one moment I wasted. In your eyes I have failed you evidently. Perhaps now you know how human I am. I am no Dumbledore, I'm not all good. But answer me this, would you risk all of the friends you have made and the obstacles you've overcome for a chance at a life in which Harry may never have met you and your life at Hogwarts remained as discriminatory as this without the companionship of your friends?" Hermione shivers at the response of going through this with no Harry or friends, knowing Harry may not have been famous and so she hadn't stuck around on the first ever train ride to Hogwarts when she met and spoke to him the first time. Alexis holds her arm tighter and glares back at the man, Hermione could tell Alex would be giving him a piece of her mind if she had the ability to. "I don't say this to hurt you, I say it because everyone believes they could change something in their lives and make their lives better. It's not until they try that they realise the life they had before was no more unbearable than the new one. In my case, who knows what would've happened if I had defeated Voldemort, many lives would be spared, but the things I have now I might never have got in that life. You group of girls being the key example. I can risk the care and adoration for the connection you four have no more than you Miss Granger can risk the friendship and support of your good friend Harry Potter. A few moments is all you get, moral of the story is to try not to waste them, but move on and make the most of it if you do."

Hermione nods her understanding. Dom continues with his recollection.

"So me and Christa return from eighteen sixty three, hence my inspiration for Victorian clothing, and we show up right behind Voldemort just as the other Christa disappeared. We hid behind a telephone box whilst Voldemort and his Death Eaters stood around confused. Voldemort and his cronies disappeared in a flap of anger. We then started walking towards the direction in which we knew Octovius would arrive from. It was a few minutes before he showed up. We knew that this Octovius hadn't known anything of the attack and of what followed, so I explained that I got off early and decided to come meet Christa firsthand as I knew where she would be waiting via our letters. We told him nothing of the attack, the time-travel or the promise I made him."

Ever observant Ashley asks. "What about the version of you that was still at work at this point, hadn't you recreated the timeline from that point?"

Dom nods. "There was some repercussions but I knew I had to return to that moment so Otto would forget the conversation and therefore the promise."

"Repercussions? Your path to going back in time started when you got off the Knight bus, if Otto...sorry Octovius, hadn't have spoken to that guy he wouldn't have gone off in a rage and brought you into the equation in the first place." Hermione analyses.

"I can only assume that the universe wasn't destroyed because the whole incident spread only a couple of hours so it was only that much of the timeline that was affected, not enough damage to tear a hole through space and time." The master admits.

"So then your previous self was just erased?" Ashley clarifies.

"Yes. The whole thing put me in deep trouble with the Department of Mysteries, they managed to find a suitable way to fill the timeless void by removing my previous self from didn't affect me because in terms of wizarding time laws, I created a duplicate me when I returned. So practically I wasn't in work that day, I made no apprehends anyway. I'm not allowed to time-travel ever again, not that I would be inclined to do it again after what happened."

"What happened after that day?" Hermione asks

"Everything went back to normal. At least for a while. Christa stayed with us and we had many great nights together as a trio. Then things changed…between me and Christa"

"What?" Jessie asks.

"We fell in love."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **September 18th,1971**

"We shouldn't have done this Chris. He's going to kill me." Dom tells her as she lays her blond head down on his naked shoulder, quilt wraps snugly around them.

"He wouldn't dare, he'll get my wrath and he knows he doesn't like that." She chuckles.

"You're his twin."

"Yeah his twin. Not his property."

"He would say "same genes, same thing"" Dom jovially returns.

"A property is something you own Dominic. He don't own me" Christa jabs him lightly.

Dom kisses her temple. "He's still going to kill me."

She raises up onto her arm and looks Dom straight in the eyes. "I'm in love with you Dom. I know it's been quick and we've only known each other a few weeks. But I want to be with you and he ain't gonna stop me. And neither are you."

"Believe me my sweet, I want nothing more than the same. But you know how... unstable he is, probably more than I do." Dom reminds her.

"You're scared of him?"

"I am. He is much more powerful than me when he spontaneously combusts into an attack, I could defeat him with time but on impulse I would lose."

"I used to fear him too. Until I learned the key to reasoning with him. You have to face him, tell him with your eyes what you want to say. If you don't he won't hold back. I learned that the hard way remember." She tells him, showing her lower arm which is two shades lighter in skin tone to her upper arm.

"What if he attacks me as soon as he steps through the door?" Dom asks.

"He won't attack you with me there. We'll explain together. Ok?" She says kissing him lightly.

"Ok." He replies before rolling himself over onto her whilst she giggles. They passionately kiss for several seconds before the front door opens.

"Dom, Chrissy. Where are you two hiding, i brought food?" Otto's voice came from the living room.

Both adults magically put on their clothes in their dash out of bed. Dom sees Christa walk towards the living room still buttoning her top. He attempts to stop her but she is already gone.

"Ah, Chris there you are... you're undressing to bathe I suppose." Otto says noticing her state of clothing.

"Err...not exactly Otty. Actually I, we, need to tell you something." Christa told him just as Dom appears tightening his belt on his trousers.

Otto's eyes takes them both in and they drop to his feet. "Oh. I see."

"Don't be angry Otty, I have strong feelings for him and he feels the same for me. We didn't do this to hurt you, tell him Dom." She looks for his support.

"She speaks the truth Otto. I wish I could say I wanted it to be anyone but your twin sister, I wish I could say I wanted someone that wasn't emotionally connected to you, but I can't. Love is love my friend, you cannot stop it no matter what form it comes in."

"Love! Three weeks and you're in love! You lie, you couldn't wait to have it off with her could you?!" Otto snaps.

"Otto! I understand I mean a lot to you, as do you mean a lot to me. I think it sweet that you'll protect me no matter what. But right now I don't want your protection, I want your support." Christa pleads.

"Why him?! He's my best friend." Otto says sharply at her, then to Dom he says "Why her?! She's my sister, my sister damn you?!"

"If you want me to apologise I will. But it won't change anything." Dom told him.

"No! Once I can forgive! But many times, and a relationship to boot! I can't condone!" Otto cries.

"It's not down to you Otto." Christa frowns at him.

"I think it is, my name is on the lease for this apartment. I could kick him out if I choose to."

"Then you won't just lose a flatmate and a close friend, you'll also lose a sister." Christa snaps.

In a load roar that made Christa and Dom jump, Otto says "YOU'LL CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!"

"Otto, she is not saying-"

"SHUT your mouth!" Otto yells at Dom firing a quick silencing spell that Dom parries easily.

"Otto, look at me." Christa begs. He complies. "It changes nothing between me and you. I will always be your sister no matter what. I love your dumb-headed self so much. But this is what I want, I will do it with or without your blessing but if you can find it in yourself to support our decision I promise nothing will change." Christa tells him her hands cupping his face.

He glances back up at his best friend and says. "If ever there was a person I could trust you with other than me, it would be him." The glance told him what he would get if he should prove him wrong. Christa throws her arms round her brother's neck but his eyes stay fixed on Dom.

!

 **Present**

"We were together for four wonderful years after that. I had proposed by the third year. But instead of really supporting us, he just grit his teeth and left the room every time we did anything close to an intimate nature. It was hard on us too, to know that your best friend and brother could never accept even after years of togetherness. This was why we were hesitant to find a place of our own, making love in a home with him in, god forbid mentioning children."

Hermione unconsciously has her hand wrapped in Alexis' thinking dreamily about that picture of Dom and Chris together, which evolves into Hermione and Alex. Imagining soft kisses and warm hugs, laying in bed together. Not going too far though she stops in order to not lose track of the Master's story.

"Eventually we did move out, something of course he raged about. And when I proposed I had to literally barricade our home with the most powerful advanced charms I knew. When the wedding came though, Octovius disappeared. Off the face of the world. We had to postpone the wedding because we both were so worried about him. Then when he suddenly reappears he is all smiles and so friendly. We knew he did something, but we never confronted him about it. The wedding was rescheduled and just before our wedding day, we found out what it was…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **March 22nd, 1976**

Dom marches into Otto's apartment, wand at the ready. Christa is a few paces behind him, rushing after her fiancée to try calm him down. Otto looks up from his firewhiskey and smiles.

"Welcome to my humble abode, firewhiskey?" Otto offers.

"Not my parents Otto! You do not put a hand on my parents! Not accepting our engagement is one thing, to seek revenge through my mother and father, it's a line you don't cross! Especially not in the way you have done!" Dom flares angrily.

"Why Dom, I don't understand what you mean? Aren't your parents alive and well?"

"Yes! But they oh so suddenly hate my guts for no apparent reason! Eyes the weirdest colour of burgundy might I add!"

"Oh dear. Well I will be more than happy to sit down and talk to you about advice on how to appreciate them better." Otto smirks cockily.

"Don't treat this like some game! You know better than to test me Octovius!" Dom snarls.

"Back to full names are we Dominic. And here I thought we were the greatest of friends." Otto deadpans.

"Otto! Dom! Stop this fighting and start speaking civilly!" Christa begs.

"How can you condone this? He is tarnishing the relationship I hold with my parents, and for what, because he no longer has you to dote all over him." Dom states at his fiancée.

"I don't condone anything he did Dom. But tearing his head off won't help the situation." Christa replied heatedly.

"I think you should listen to my sister if you know what's good for you." Otto says, this time dropping the smug expression.

"You have no business threatening me. You think you're the only one who becomes too reckless when they're angry?" Dom warns him.

Christa slips between them and places a hand on both of their chests, arm span wide to keep them away from each other. "I think we all need to calm down before we do things we'll regret."

"He already has. And he will tell me how to reverse whatever spell he has them under." Dom informs him sternly.

"Will I? Is poor Dommy so upset because his parents have abandoned him? Maybe now he will know what it feels like to take someone you care about and flaunt them around in front of him." Otto responds.

"Otto, this isn't you. Stop this stupid vendetta and reverse what you've done." Christa orders.

"I will, but first you have to call the wedding off and leave Dom. Move back in with me. I want my sister back." Otto pleads.

Christa beats on his chest with her fists. "You've always bloody had me! I've never bloody left you idiot!"

"I lived almost ten years of my life without you, and then another three in which I've had to share you with him. It certainly doesn't feel like I have you." Otto counters.

Christa, in a spike of bitterness, replies with "Well you know who's really to blame for that." She raises her arm, showing her evidence of what being with him did to her.

Otto's face grows dark. "So, you think me a monster rather than your brother. All this time you wanted free of me. No wonder you stayed so long back in Italy. No wonder you jumped at the chance to move in with him. All this time I cared for you, and you wanted nothing to do with me."

Christa stammers trying to change the words of protest that don't seem to want to come. All the while Dom senses the air around him changing and moves to protect his lover.

Otto sniffs at her and says "So be it. I'm done caring for you. Unless you want the same fate as your would-be husband, I would step aside if I were you."

Christa retreats in shock and fear into Dom, her eyes tearing up at her former twin brother.

Dom speaks up again. "I wish I could ask what happened to you Octovius, but I wouldn't be truthful to myself if I did. Deep down, I knew this day would come. Ever since I first saw you, with that cold expression and shady appearance. I was a fool not to see the true Octovius for what he always was; a careless, reckless, heartless monstrosity. There were many times I stuck up for you, many times I turned a blind eye to your ethics, many times I worried where my good friend was gonna end up. I thought I found a friend in you, but in truth I just befriended my enemy. Remember when you said it was our destiny to meet and to change the world together, you were wrong. It wasn't our destiny to be friends, it was our destiny to find out who the better wizard truly is. I no longer fear you, I no longer care for you and I no longer respect you. You are my foe from this day onwards, the next time we meet things won't go so civilly."

The two former best friends stare each other down; never blinking, never flinching. Dom breaks the tension by saying "Come on my sweet. Let's go."

Christa gives the man opposite them one more sad glance before turning her back and walking towards the door, followed swiftly by Dom. Who holds his gaze as long as he can before he turns away completely.

He shouldn't have turned away. The biggest mistake of his life.

Otto uses that opportunity to say one final word. "No Dominic, there will not be a next time." This is quickly followed up by a quick "Avada Kedavra."

Dom turns at this action, but only after Christa does so a second sooner. This bring her in the way of the curses trajectory.

By the time Dom could react, she was already dead.

She crumpled slowly to the floor where she lay there unmoving. Both wizards were in complete shock and disbelief, the only sound being the old grandfather clock ticking its pendulum in a sharp contrast to the ceased ticking in Christa's chest.

Both men eventually make eye contact. One holding part remorse, one holding part denial; both holding part anger.

The first person to consume to the anger is Dom. The air around him cracks with electricity, the half of his side of the room quickly freezes over, the light dims significantly. Otto activates his own magical aura in self-defence, fueled by his own anger at Dom making him responsible for the death of the sister he still very much cares for. A loud shockwave of air flows round him, his eyes and mouth lighting up with flames and each flammable material or object on his side of the room set alight around him simultaneously.

The auras battle for dominance, a battle that neither fire nor ice win. This battle seems to need the efforts of the two conflicting wizards to settle a victory.

But the dead body of the woman he loved brought some conscience to rear it's head inside Dom's. It is very disgraceful to fight over the top of the very thing they were fighting each other about, Christa's recent dead body.

In one loud scream and low swoop, Dom picks up the lifeless girl in his arms and disapparates away with her.

Otto is left with a slowly melting and smouldering room and nothing but himself as company.

In a loud outburst of energy the apartment is demolished entirely. The only thing left standing is Otto himself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Present**

"That concludes the worst day of my life. It also was the introduction to a tiring rivalry that lasted right up until the turn of the decade where I defeated him, perhaps not for good though. I took three quarters of his face and his left hand with me. He took my ability to walk unaided. It was the last known chapter to our fourteen year story, but not the last I'm sure." The Master finishes, soaking up the following silence.

Hermione hesitantly breaks it. "What happened to your parents?"

"They are living their lives in Northumberland, quite content without their son to bother them."

"They are _still_ under Desmaggio's spell?" Jessie asks sadly.

"Even if I knew the counter spell, they would kill me before I could use it on them." Dom admits, eyes much softer than usual.

"That is so sad. All of it, the whole story it's just so horrible. I'm so sorry for you sir." Hermione tells him struggling to hold back tears.

"Master I believe I speak for all of us here when I say thank you for telling us this. We are so grateful to know you could share those experiences with us, a side of you no one has ever seen. Our respect and pride in you has increased tenfold." Ashley announces, the sincerity in all the girls eyes warming the heart of the powerful wizard. Even Alexis has never looked at him with so much admiration as she is showing now.

"Sir, do you really think the person who put me here, who sabotaged me, do you really think it is Octovius?" Hermione questions worriedly.

"Not directly. He himself never set foot in these grounds today otherwise myself and perhaps Dumbledore may have felt his magical energy at some point. But if anyone is likely to be the mastermind behind the attack, it would be him." Dom confesses.

"Sir, when you fought him, did the possibility or chance to kill him ever occur to you at any point, no matter how briefly?" Ashley asks nonjudgementally.

"Octovius certainly had the thought in mind no doubt. His goal in every duel was to kill me. But in answer to your question Miss Milanski, yes it did come up. More times than I'm willing to remember. Every time I thought of what he did to my parents, to Christa, to me. It was more than enough to make any man murderous. Then feeling the same intensity of anger flying back at me fueled my attacks more. The longer the duels lasted the more my resolve weakened. In that final battle I was at my pinnacle, my rage succeeded in getting him maimed and injured. But it was only a matter of seconds, that was all it would have taken before I seriously considered ending his life. I don't know if I would've killed him or not, and as I'll never find out I like to tell you that I wouldn't have. But you wouldn't be unwise to call my bluff if you believe I would've."

The Master taps his cane thoughtfully on the floor. "There is a lesson in this story you know, one key statement that can summarise my experience. That is hearts are easy to break, break them hard enough and you may change who a person is completely. The last thing you want to do is brawl a broken heart."

An: thanks for reading.

If the time-turner theory doesn't sit well with any of you then I'm just gonna play it safe and say I broke canon with it.

Also that stand-off between Octovius and Dominic looked so bad-arse in my head, if any of you artists out there recreate that scene please PM me. I would most likely make it my wallpaper or something haha.

Not as long as the previous one but still lengthy I guess.

See you all next time and you know the drill.

Tbc...


	9. Confessions from the infirmary

**Confessions From The Infirmary**

The Master leaves the room as gracefully but melancholy as possible, a side of him Hermione may never see again follows him out. She will miss it; this moment in this hospital bed will be a moment Hermione will always look back upon whenever people questioned the man's judgment. After a story like that, she now questioned the true line between enemies and friends, lovers and rivals, right and wrong. She has come to realise that the enemy you fear most is the enemy you know as much as you know yourself. That there is a lot more to being enemies than just hating each other, it's not as simple as that. Sometimes a lot of the hate you have for someone is because you care for them still in some indescribable way, despite how their wrongdoings affect you. The enemy to fear most is the ally you once adored.

Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin began as friends when they founded Hogwarts alongside Helga and Rowena. Couldn't stand each other's guts in years to come.

Merlin and Morgana. Both as close to King Arthur as you can get, he could seem to never differentiate who he would support because he was too close to the pair of them. Right to the end he never chose a side between the wizard and witches horrific feud.

And despite Hermione's desire to block out as much of the historical rumour mill as possible, she can't help but memorize a certain aspect of Dumbledore and Grindelwald's rivalry that originally had her incredibly dubious. But now, she isn't so sure.

She could now list Dominic Van Barr and Octovius Desmaggio to the list of examples.

Hermione also notices Ashley and Jessie leaving. The weak excuses and body language looks somewhat suspicious. Hermione would guess they were aiming for a discreet exit but for the life of her Hermione could not work out why. What she is not surprised about is the lone girl left behind, as solemn and forlorn as Hermione has ever seen her.

Hermione tries not to stare, panning her head around the room as if looking for things to start a conversation. "I didn't realise the time, it's gone lunchtime. No wonder I am so hungry."

"I could grab you something…a couple of sandwiches, some pumpkin juice? Are your cuts hurting? Do you want me to get Pomfrey, she could give you some more pain relief po-?" Alexis frets, eyes observing Hermione's body like an eagle.

"Some food will be great. And I can barely feel my cuts. Thank you though." Hermione replies warmly.

"Hey, no problem. I-I will go get you some food then…be right back."

Hermione's hand shoots out and grab Alex's wrist. "Hold up, not yet. Stay a bit longer."

"But you're hungry, you need your strength."

Hermione shakes her head, silly grin lighting up her face. "What I need right now is a human being to talk to. It has been a rather exhausting morning and I would prefer a friendly face to keep my mind off things."

Alexis quickly nods her head. "You're right. Erm…what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione chuckles. "Firstly, Mother Hen, I'm perfectly fine. And secondly…" Hermione hesitates and her face turns serious "…I'm sorry."

Alexis frowns. "What on earth are you apologizing for?"

"It couldn't have been easy to sit and watch me, I know you now to the point where I know you probably wanted to blast the tomb to smithereens in search of me." Hermione responds with a small teasing smile.

"That's to be expected. It's not grounds for an apology. Not that it was easy to watch, far from it, but you should definitely not be apologizing. If anything I'm more proud of you than I've ever been." Alex replies honestly.

"I appreciate that, but just let me apologise this once." Hermione pleads.

"This is stupid, you're stupid, but fine I accept your apology."

Hermione smiles. "Where is Harry, Ron and Ginny? I'm surprised they are not suffocating me in a three way hug right now."

"Trust me they would definitely be here had they not been forced to attend their classes. But McGonagall insisted. Their lesson is almost over so you'll see them in a few minutes I presume." Alexis explains.

Hermione's eyes widen. "I'm missing a lesson?! I need to go, I can't skip classes!"

"Damn it girl, worry about yourself for a change, studies can wait."

"Studies can NOT wait!"

"Ron is bringing your homework, and you are not expected to attend in your condition. I also doubt Pomfrey or McGonagall will allow you to lift your bum from that bed for a millisecond until you're better."

Hermione sulks. Alexis pinches her cheek. "Come on, do you really have it in you to replace me with boring old Herbology?"

"If you pinch my cheek again I will find it in me to replace you with Snape."

"Quit sulking like a toddler then. Or you could continue and I sit here admiring that cuteness all day."

Hermione blushes and the mood changes. It doesn't turn negative exactly, but it's no longer happy. Hermione is scared to make eye contact with Alex, which is probably a good thing because it leaves Alex to debate on about whether she should ask or not. Hermione is sensing a question in the air, without looking up she finally says "You are not replaceable Alex. You are the only person getting me through this. I'm nothing without your help."

Alexis shakes her head. "You still don't get it. This is not about me, it's not even about you. This whole ordeal, this test, is about the four of us. The objective of this whole idea is to make the team strong. We're a chain. We lost a link and are therefore weakened. To make us strong again we need a link just as strong. You would not be here if there was a chance that you didn't have that strength in you." Alexis encourages.

"You put it there." Hermione insists.

"It has always _been_ there." Alex grabs Hermione's hand and grips it tight. They hold hands seamlessly, often squeezing every now and then. Winning the battle in Alexis head, her profound confidence boosts her decision to finally ask Hermione the question.

Still holding Hermione's hand, Alex says. "I can't keep it in any longer. You have done it now, you've done something to me that is confusing, frustrating, morally questionable and an absolute nightmare to control. I wouldn't trade it for any other emotion known to humankind and it's happened so quickly and so easily."

Fully expecting a tongue-lashing Hermione shrinks low into the bed.

"I can't spend another day without telling you the truth and denying myself happiness."Alexis takes a breath. "At Christmas time there will be a ball, many people will have dates to said ball and you above all must have one. Boys will be falling over themselves to go to this ball with a champion, friendship will be far from their minds. Tradition will not allow same sex partners either. There is a major chance that you will go to this ball with some bulky hunk who will attempt to charm his way into your heart...and perhaps your knickers if he is bold enough to. I hereby want to make sure that does not happen, and to make sure of this there is only one way I know that I will be successful. In a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is I very much like you romantically and would be honoured to watch you dance at the ball with a guy, safe in the knowledge that your heart belongs to me."

Hermione clutches her chest, that is the most romantic thing anyone has said to her. She must've been mistaken right. She heard her wrong, there's no way that she was asking tha- "Hermione, would you like to go on a date with me?"

...

"Mental he is, greatest auror in the world is as crazy as a Cornish Pixy." Ron scoffs as Mad-eye hobbles out of sight. He has just finished admonishing the three Gryffindor for running in the corridors, a threat of limb loss imminent if he catches them doing so again.

"Moody, they got that one right didn't they?" Ginny agrees.

"More pressing matters, Hermione should be awake now." Harry advises.

Ron throws him a knowing glare. "And what exactly will you say to the girls supporting her?"

Harry gIares back. "I was thinking of being rude but I guess I'm better than that, I will just politely tell them to piss off."

"Closely followed by them politely sending you onto your back." Ron returns.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, here we go with the BIA conspiracy again. Is it not possible that maybe they enjoy Hermione's company. There may even be a slight possibility that they are friends."

"I'm with you Sis, it's the green eyed monster here that needs convincing." Ron states.

"You don't understand, of course Hermione is happy around them that is their goal. They have gained Hermione's trust and look what's been happening to her." Harry defends.

"You're making it sound like they're the reason Hermione is involved, they're not. Hermione brought it on herself, she admits that." Ginny adds.

Harry rubs his forehead, seemingly soothing a headache. "Take this the right way or wrong way, but it's the truth that Hermione's judgement is poisoned. You all need to step back and take a larger view of the situation. With these people in the frame, Hermione will never be safe."

Ginny stops him in his track, causing Ron to skid to a halt with them. "It's you who doesn't understand Harry. You and Hermione need to talk, I promise you you'll feel differently afterwards."

Harry could continue if he wants to, but something in Ginny's statement silences that urge. It isn't filled with frustration or anger, it is fueled by sadness. It makes the whole point that much more sincere.

None of them speak until eventually they turn up at the door of the infirmary. Casually they open the door and they probably wish that they had braced themselves instead. As they walk in their eyes widen at the first thing that grasps their attention.

Laying back on the bed with her arms around Alex and her lips softly exploring the contours of the girls mouth, is the supposed out-of-action Gryffindor champion. From their spot it certainly looks like the champion is getting plenty of action.

A mix of reactions await this scene. Ginny is clampinng her hand firmly over her mouth, smothering her laughter with it. Ron has lost all composure and looks halfway between drooling on the floor and laying an egg. Harry, surprisingly, substitutes his loathing for pure awkwardness.

If Hermione or Alexis notice them they either didn't know who they were or didn't care. Who could blame them for either?

Attention is finally averted to them when Ginny clears her throat. Surprise is evident on their face, but so is the beaming smiles.

"Not interrupting are we?" Ginny says, knowing full well they are.

"Yes. We were expecting you though so I can't exactly chagrin any of you. Also I did almost kill myself so it is great to see you all." Hermione returns.

"Yeah Granger. Scare us half to death why don't you." Ron berates insincerely.

"I second that" Alex adds.

"You don't get to say that. I apologized to you." Hermione tells her playfully.

"I guess. Besides you didn't need to."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Perfect. Now she's becoming intimate with her, I hope you like the infirmary Hermione cause you will be here a lot being associated with her."

"Harry!" Hermione scolds, but then she shakes her head. "You know what, I'm done with caring what you think anymore. Stay out of my business with Alexis if you have a problem with it."

"I wish I could, but your safety means a lot to me." Harry softly replies.

"And judging my decisions is keeping me safe? Instead of warning me off Alex maybe you should be helping her. You will find you're more alike than you think." Hermione punctuates this point by glancing warmly at the older girl.

Before Harry could challenge her Ginny cuts him off. "That's why he's here. Ron will give you some lesson notes and homework, and me and him will be off. You and Harry are gonna put your heads together and get things sorted, if Alexis doesn't mind that is?"

"Not at all, you two should sort things out and I won't stand in the way of that." She says. Leaving no room for argument the three extras leave the room, Ron carelessly tossing a handful of parchment onto the bedside table.

Harry lightly takes a seat on the edge of the bed, Hermione watches cautiously. "Let me have my say, then you can berate me to the hills and I won't say a thing. But just hear me out." Harry pleads. "You know that ninety-nine percent of the time I trust you undoubtedly, you are the most trustworthy person I know, but there is still that one percent. That one percent is not a flaw or an issue on your part, you don't need to answer for it. But like any human being you are vulnerable to emotional distortion. When emotion is involved the truth becomes unnoticeable, remember with me and Sirius. All the evidence of Peter Pettigrew was right in front of me and I still had this huge loathing for my godfather. I'm not saying this is the opposite of that and Alexis and the others are out to get you, I'm just saying that you need to keep an open mind. Maybe they are not what you think they are, maybe they are, but you need to step back in order to work it out. I know I've been doing a shoddy work of it, but I've been trying to get that point across. In my own stupid way I'm looking out for you. You understand?"

Hermione touches the back of his hand, he enjoys the soothing coolness her skin has on him. "I do understand, but it's you who doesn't. It's partly my fault... I'll get onto that later, but Harry I'm not being close-minded, my mind has never been more open. Do you not understand that maybe _you_ are being close-minded. You haven't even had a proper conversation with Alex or Ashley or Jessie. You haven't listened to me, Ron and Ginny. You haven't even been civil enough to see the good side of them. Your first instinct and last is to protect me, I adore you for that. But you've unnecessarily gone too hard on it that you made your mind up way too early, and your stubbornness kept you there. And the worst part is I'm having to chose who to stick up for, and the way you have been has given me less motivation to support you. Now I'm resorting to keeping potential love interests from you because I'm scared of your reaction. I don't want to let you down, this thing needs to stop and only you can help yourself with that." Hermione blinks a tear back, tilting her head backwards. When she composes herself she adds "And it is my fault because I never told you the truth to begin with, for reasons purely for the safety of myself and the girls, and it has resulted in you being left with wrong information. The girls and I, we are not some award-winning witches. The BIA is for Brunettes In Arms, it's a secret defence group who specialize in taking down global threats. These girls have the skill to take Voldemort down with ease, and the whole tournament thing is not just a competition, it's my initiation."

Harry is gobsmacked. Hermione can see him mulling the information over and silently prays that he doesn't flip out. "So they did force your name out of the Goblet?"

"No Harry, I can swear to you that someone did rig the Goblet, but it had nothing to do with Alex, Ashley or Jessie. The Master, the director of the group, he specifically noted that I had to be chosen fairly."

"So why weren't you? Why were you still accepted if you had not been chosen fairly?" Harry asks.

"Because The Master was convinced it would've done had I truly believed in myself. I had doubts and according to him it's the fact I doubted myself that affected me not being chosen."

Harry thinks hard. "Has it not occurred to you that maybe HE rigged the goblet?"

Hermione goes to answer but stumbles on her words. Hermione has never thought of it that way. It didn't occur to her before now that maybe he influenced the Goblet. He is powerful enough certainly. He is fully supportive of her, and she knew the Master would not waste this opportunity to find a new member as the BIA can't afford to wait. And he did not seem that bothered by her controversy, more bothered at how his team was functioning.

But that doesn't explain the sabotage job someone tried on her regarding the first task? Maybe it is Desmaggio, looking to thwart the Master's plan on claiming a new BIA member. Something in her gut tells her that it is all consequential, she decides to bring it up to the girls later.

"I can't answer that for sure, the girls and I will work out what's been going on lately. I just apologize for not telling you this, maybe you might've understood."

Harry frowns. "I feel no differently, I still think being associated with them is bad for you. Heck, it's worse than I thought because this could get you killed."

"Harry, I chose this, it was my decision and mine alone."

"You wouldn't have had to choose if they didn't come along."

"That's not the point."

"It is because it is still down to them that you could die, they gave you the option and you for some reason chose to be a part of this group. They came to you, you didn't come to them."

"Harry, you are twisting it."

"I'm saying it how I see it."

Hermione huffs, feeling frustration building. "Harry, they came to me, explained everything, gave me an option and I chose one."

"And why do they just get to walk up to people and ask them to put their life on the line?"

"One of them died Harry, they wouldn't be here if they think that I'm not needed."

"Why _are_ you needed? Can't the three of them just move on together, they have to recruit schoolchildren instead?"

"It's how the girls started."

"So what happens when the next girl dies, is Hogwarts now a school at all or is it a boot camp?"

Hermione groans. "Is this helping?! You may not like my decision but I've made it and I don't regret it. That is not changing anytime soon, no matter what."

Harry snaps. "Then how do you expect me to support you when you are doing something I am a hundred percent against?"

"I don't know Harry, like I've said before that is up to you to work out. Now please just try and be civil to Alex."

Harry shakes his head. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't do that, not even for you. I have never had a false gut feeling before, no matter what you say the 'BIA' are setting off tonnes of alarm bells. Someone has to be there so th-"

"So what? So you can tell me that you told me so?"

"No!" Harry exclaims. After a second though Harry's expression turns dark. "This is worse than I thought possible. Suddenly you don't trust me. Me! The person who never did you wrong and you relied on completely, and you choose a sleazy lesbian who would gladly allow you to try and kill yourself!"

Hermione looks appalled. "How dare you?!"

"How dare YOU?!"

A tense silence follows, consisting of a stare down of pure anger and disgust. Neither participant dares to speak, neither dares to blink. The only movement is the tightening of fists, shoulders raising up in rigidness and face expressions deepening further into unpleasantness.

Hermione does eventually break the silence. "Not even for me. No trust, no loyalty and no respect. If that is the case then there is only thing we can do."

Harry fully interprets the implied message. "When you put it like that I guess you're right."

Hermione coldly says. "Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Hermione."

...

Hermione wakes at the dead of night. For someone who has spent all day in a bed, Hermione sure feels exhausted. More emotionally than anything else. The day has been filled with tales of the good, the bad and the ugly.

She got to see a side of Dominic Van Barr that no one ever gets the chance to see. She got to connect with the girls more and fool around with her friends. And the girl she has been crushing on for weeks asked her out.

And yes it is official. Alexis herself came back twice to ask for verification that indeed they are dating. And Hermione tried to look happy about it, and she is happy about it, but the sore memory of losing Harry stood firmly as the dominant event of the day. Alexis was halfway to scalping the Boy-Who-Lived when she found out but purely from the hurt it showed on Hermione's face Alexis swallowed down her vengeful fury to console her.

What a day.

"Knock knock." Came a whisper from the door. Hermione's lack of concentration and clear thought meant that she assumes it is Alex wanting to see her again. It's always great to see her, but as much as Hermione enjoys the thought and action of kissing to her hearts content, it is late and Hermione is tired.

"Alex, not right now please. Can't you wait til the morning?"

"It was Ron last time, you are getting closer. Still would be great if you said my real name though."

Hermione opens her eyes to fully take in the dark silhouette at the door. Hermione undoubtedly knows this girl is leaner than Alex and her voice is more high pitch. Hermione eventually works out who it is. "Ashley, what brings you to me at this late time?"

"I just wanted a word. Unless you really do want to sleep, in which case I'll come back later."

"You're here now and I'm awake, please come in." Hermione assures.

Ashley proceeds to sit in the chair by Hermione's bed. Hermione curiously asks "What do you wish to talk about?"

"It's been a long day for you hasn't it?"

Hermione sourly chuckled. "You can say that again."

"You and Harry are no longer friends then?"

"No."

"You don't have to talk about it."

"Trust me the last person I want to talk about is Harry James Potter." Hermione scoffs.

Ashley hesitates to continue in order to defuse the tension. "You did well today."

"I'm a bloody mess and I finished third."

"It could've been a lot worse, and you know it. Besides if it wasn't for the creepo that sabotaged your tomb you would have come out of there unscathed and victorious." Ashley points out.

"I know. If I'm honest, I too am proud of myself, surprised even."

"Proud certainly, but surprising no." Ashley gives her a warm smile that is returned. "Princess Charming finally manned up then?"

Hermione smiles wide. "You knew?"

"Of course. We knew from the start, it was part of the reason that I...you know... went all douchy on you and Alex. It was sickeningly sweet to watch you both crave each other but stupidly beat around the bush." Ashley admits.

Hermione frowns slightly. "So why did Alexis say we were only friends, that day my initiation started?"

"Maybe because she is an idiot and didn't want to get too caught up on you cos of Mackenzie."

Hermione's face drops. Ashley has her turn to frown. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just being silly."

"Rubbish. Tell me."

"It will sound all horrible and insensitive."

Then the penny drops in Ashley's head. "Oh. You are worried about being in the shadow of Mackenzie."

Hermione nods. "I know it's terrible of me but I can't help it. I like Alex a lot, I've never had feelings like this before. She has. She has loved before, and still loves her. No matter how much I feel for her, she will never feel as much for me as she does for her."

"You don't know that, love takes time you know. You just need to wait it out and eventually you will probably exceed Mackenzie."

"But I don't want to, exceed Mackenzie that is. I never knew her and before I even have a chance with Alex I'm already being compared to her. I don't want to meet a benchmark. I don't want to compete. I just want Alex to look at me and say I am who she has always wanted, and not regret saying it or make exceptions. But that's impossible because the truth is if Mackenzie hadn't died I wouldn't be in the picture and Alex would have spent her life with her. The truth is Alex will always care more for her." Hermione cries.

Ashley pats her hand consolingly. "She never told you about the necklace did she?"

"What necklace?"

"Mackenzie's necklace. Alex sacrificed it."

Hermione is shocked. "Why?"

"To bury the hatchet, to symbolize that she had to move on. When they first met they found a necklace down by the lake. They used it as a symbol of their love that Mackenzie gave to Alex in her last moments with her..." Ashley sniffles and forces herself to plough onwards. "Alex swore to keep it as a reminder of her forever, to cement Kenz as her true love. What she didn't count on was meeting you. When Alex found out you liked her back to some extent, she decided in order to proceed she had to give up Kenz, to give up the necklace. Apparently she went back to the lake where they found it and returned it to whence it came. She gave up the necklace for you."

Hermione is speechless. The surge of happiness is heating up her core but the surprise of the revelation restricted the smile from appearing on her face. When she does manage to speak she replies. "Even so, necklace or no necklace, I am still second best. I'm still runner-up."

"Love is not about outshining predecessors, instead of looking for what you can't have look for the things you do. You have Alex. _You_ have Alex. Not Mackenzie, you. No one can take that away from you, the events involving Harry proves that. Alex is not looking at Mackenzie when she is with you, she is looking at Hermione. Her protégée who she is currently dating. You have eight months more of this and you will share it with me, Jessie, your friends, the Master and Alex. Eight months, this has happened in one month, imagine eight more." Ashley encourages.

Hermione's smile grows wider throughout this speech. It turns into a grin and her eyes gloss over. Her doubts are still there but the longer she has Alex by her side the more they will fade into the background and eventually disappear.

Hermione catches Ashley by surprise when she lunges forward and hugs her tightly. "That sounds amazing." Thoughts of Harry were long gone.

When they pull apart Ashley moves to get up, Hermione stops her though. "Aren't you gonna tell me the _real_ reason you wanted to speak to me?"

Ashley laughs. "You really do blow me away sometimes. You got me, I actually wanted to discuss something with you."

"What about?"

"Its strictly personal. I therefore insist that anything I tell you remains confidential. Even to Alex and Jessie. I would go to one of them to help me with this but...I've come to you instead."

Hermione feels privileged but also anxious at being given this close-friendship opportunity with perhaps the most guarded person she knew. "What you say stays between us, you have my word."

Ashley nods. "Remember my little sister, the one who goes to Hogwarts and doesn't remember me?"

Hermione feels the pang of sadness this question brings. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on her since we came here. I sometimes watch her study from afar, talk at the Hufflepuff table at meals, I even see her in the sweet shop in Hogsmeade sometimes." Ashley stops and out shoots a sob. "I miss her."

Hermione transfigures a small bit of parchment from her homework stash into a handkerchief, she offers it to Ashley who thanks her. "I can imagine."

Ashley blows her nose and dries her eyes. "Well, anyway. I've been thinking about the Master's story and how well you have been coping being open to your friends about us. I know you've lost Harry, but that's down to a problem he has with us in general. My point is though, I'm sick of hiding. When I began as leader for the BIA I was one hundred percent on the side of keeping loved ones out of my...business. I was wrong, I was proven wrong, I suffered for it. I managed to cope for a while after the-the incident. I never once forgave myself and I truly believe that the day I lost my family was the beginning of the spiral of events that occurred after. The missions that followed that incident, something kept going wrong. Little things at first but they grew into things that almost jeopardised the mission. We were getting injured more, our plans were less effective...and eventually the ultimate blow. I haven't told Alex or Jess this, but I blame myself for that demise. More than that, I am fully responsible for it, I know so. I couldn't cope without my family, could not accept that I lost them. Without them my only cause to continue was the girls, and it's gonna sound selfish but I wanted more. My family provided me with more and the horrible truth is if I had just told them just the basics of the group and what we do, I would still have a family. I let it fester in my mind, subconsciously at first, and it affected the team. I am the reason that BIA is so vulnerable right now, all because I'm a control freak. What sort of leader am I? What sort of _friend_ am I?"

Hermione grabs Ashley's left hand in both hers and firmly says. "The very best."

"You're wrong, but thank you." Ashley slips her hand out of Hermione's grasp. "I'm done with being a control freak, I'm done with secrecy and lies and I want my family back."

Hermione's eyes bug. "You want ME to help you with that, I don't even know who your parents are?"

"I know that. Don't forget they don't know me either."

"Why do you not just restore their memories?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know how much they have forgotten, the power in the memory less charm was too unstable for me to measure, hence why they lost more memories than I wanted them to. I didn't realise at the time but when I got back from the mission, that's when I found out what I did. It wasn't like I chose what memories I removed, I just did the charm without thinking about it. I need to know exactly what memories I removed in order to restore them. I'll work on that in time. What I want you to do for now is help me befriend my sister. My sister is the quickest and easiest way back in, and I wouldn't want to do this any other way. When my sister trusts me enough I can move onto my parents via her. Then when I'm officially close to them all, I restore their memories and get my family back. Then I will tell them everything-" Ashley explains.

"Woah, Ashley I'm not sure about this. This could go so wrong in so many ways." Hermione tells her.

Ashley is confused. "How? I befriend my sister,she let's me meet our parents, I become a family friend, I restore their memories. How can it go wrong?"

Hermione almost splutters her response but that would be an insensitive reaction to show in this current mood, so instead she calmly says. "You don't see something, anything in there that can obstruct you, or completely derail the idea completely?" Meeting only confused silence, Hermione continues. "Have you considered how the message of your idea can be misinterpreted?"

Ashley contemplates this. "The way I stated it makes it seem a bit cold how I can just meddle with emotions so willingly, but you _know_ what I mean."

Hermione sighs. "Yes I know that your intentions are only good but there are so many things wrong with this idea. Have you considered your age? You are eighteen, almost nineteen, she is eleven or twelve. For that reason alone it will be difficult to befriend her, plus you will receive raised eyebrows by anyone old enough to understand the logistics of stranger danger. Have you considered the staff and how they might find problems with an out-of-Hogwarts guest befriending a first year student? It's just not right for it to happen. Have you considered time at all? How long does it take a first year to trust an eighteen year old stranger enough to invite them to meet their parents? It will take longer than the time you have, especially with the tournament going on and my initiation..." Hermione relays to her, Ashley looks like she is sucking on a lemon. Clearly hearing her idea get roasted like this, quite rightly, is not going down well no matter how truthful it is.

"...Your sister will need time to trust you, your parents even longer. And then when all the closeness is established, you are just going to sacrifice it all when you restore their memories. I can tell you now, It won't go down anywhere near the way you see it going down. You are expecting them to except that you once removed their memories, except that you lied to them about what you were and are still up to, except that you have lied to them all this time about who you are to them and expect them to go back to the way things were when you erased their memories in the first place. You will most likely lose them again, and this time it will be worse because they know of you and yet still don't want to know you."

Hermione gets so carried away with her lecture that she forgets to choose her words carefully. This caused Ashley to brew and stew the whole way through her explanation, and the exclamation at the end about losing her parents _again_ struck a nerve inside Ashley. She draws her wand into her hand and raises herself to her feet. Her magical presence is baring its hostility and her gaze pierce's Hermione's frightened eyes with inferno fury. "You take that back! You take it back or you'll wish that you were never born!"

Hermione babbles. "I'm sorry Ashley. I didn't mean it like that. Please I do wanna help, please. I'm sorry."

Ashley sits down again but remains in the same tone of voice. "I appreciate the effort you are taking with trying to help me, but if you are just gonna list off faults in my plan I will take my business elsewhere. And believe me it will be the last time I ask you for a favour."

"Ok, I understand. I can maybe propose a slightly different angle to your idea, it will be the same idea at the core but we bypass any difficulties and setbacks." Hermione offers.

Ashley nods for her to continue.

"Firstly, I befriend your sister, it will be easier for me as I'm closer to her age and I'm a student. The fact I'm Hogwarts champion at least means she will at least recognise me and know some details about me. When I befriend her I will attempt to see if subconsciously she knows you exist."

Ashley frowns. "How does that work?"

"Were you close as sisters?"

Ashley vehemently replies. "She was very close to me, more than any other person including my parents."

"Then even though she may not remember you, some element of you inside her still exists. Maybe she has a connection to a toy you gave her once and she cannot explain why she likes it. Things like that."

"How does that help?"

"They will be reassurances. I plan to tell her that she has an older sister who she cannot remember and these subconscious anomalies will ensure that she will be likelier to believe me." Hermione explains.

"You will tell her. Just like that."

"Not quite. I also want to see how she reacts when she sees you, if she can remember you subconsciously it means it is possible that she dreams of you. Or maybe she will notice your resemblance. Either way I want to see her reaction upon seeing you. Then if we have enough evidence that she may believe us, we will tell her you're sisters. Then if she agrees to it, we will restore her memories."

Ashley nods. "I like it, I was a major part of her life and so if the memory of me is erased than a lot of things will be confusing in her life. She may remember them, which will help her believe she will remember me."

"Exactly."

"So when I get my sister back, what then?"

"You tell her you are sorry. If she remembers you she will remember her birthday and what you did. Apologize to her and tell her the truth."

Instead of anger this time, Ashley nods in agreement.

"What about my parents?"

"Your sister will write to them and ask them to meet you both on the next Hogsmeade trip. Like your sister, they should have subconscious mind anomalies that may help them be convinced that you are their daughter too. With any luck they will agree to let you return their memories and you go through the same apology and explanation procedure that you went through with your sister." Hermione pats Ashley's arm gently. "If everything goes well, you will have a family again."

Ashley manages a smile. "It's a great plan. I admit, way better than mine."

"It was your plan, I just ironed out the wrinkles." Hermione replies. "I have only one question, do we tell Alex and Jessie or not?"

"Purely because I went to you other than them, I think not."

"Why did you go to me? I still don't get why they can't have helped you?"

"Because, like you didn't, I don't think they would've liked my original plan. I knew that you would find a way to make it work, they would just discard my idea considering how much attention the BIA will receive off my actions. Like you said, what eleven year old has an eighteen year old best friend."

"We changed the idea, now do you think we should tell them?"

Ashley shrugs. "I suppose. But we both work together on this plan and we do it alone. Alex and Jess will just be overcomplicating things and we have all the bases covered anyway."

"Ok. I will warn you though Alexis won't take too kindly with cutting our Hogsmeade date short to meet your parents." Hermione tells her.

"She will get over it. Besides as long as she gets a Butterbeer out of it and a snuggle she doesn't care." Ashley responds. "Hint hint by the way."

"Hint received loud and clear. When do we start on this plan?"

Ashley checks her watch and stands up to leave. "Today. Good morning Hermione."

She is gone before Hermione can fumble a response. Yep, what a day.

...

An; there has been an early issue in this story that I hadnt noticed until I reread everything and it has really bugged me, and probably you too if you've noticed. The timeline of the BIA does not line up with the canon Harry Potter timeline. I state that Alex was fifteen when she competed in the Tri-wizard tournament, same age as Hermione BUT i also stated that Alex is seventeen turning eighteen in this story. Alex by right should be in Seventh year, three years ahead of Hermione and three years since she competed in the tournament. So that means Hermione would've been in first year when Alex competed in her Tri-wizard tournament. So yeah, I fucked up. And the only thing I can do to resolve this without destroying the entire story into an unmendable mess is to raise the age of the BIA by a year. So all three BIA members are eighteen turning nineteen. If you are annoyed at me I don't blame you, no one is more annoyed at me than myself. I really hope you continue reading this and can look over that mistake as I have a soft spot with this story and really want people to read it.

Countdown to Fantastic Beasts on Saturday 19th November...9 days, 16 hours, 3 minutes and counting from this full stop. .wait.

Tbc...The Smile In The Dark


	10. The Smile In The Dark

**The Smile In The Dark**

Hermione isn't immature, she doesn't go around avoiding people she has a problem with. Yeah, she avoided Alex for a while but that is because of completely different reasons. Fear of emotions does not compare to bitter animosity. Hermione respects that she can't exactly avoid the Boy-Who-Lived if he is in _her_ house, in _her_ year and who is still speaking to _her_ friends who are also _his_ friends. It is immature to look past that.

Harry apparently _is_ immature, but Hermione isn't completely shocked about that. He is acting a lot like Ron would in a mood like this. Maybe the redhead is rubbing off on him too much, but it wasn't the redhead who is being immature _now_ is it. Hermione still says hi in the mornings as civil as she can make it, she still sits near him (but never opposite or next to him) and she isn't deviating from her normal schedule to exclude him being in it. But Harry can not return that courtesy. He walks out as soon as she enters the common room or sits at the Gryffindor table, and if he can't he outright ignores her existence. Hermione pretends that she is unaffected by it, Harry just needs to grow up, but she and everybody else can see how it wounds her every time.

She is thankful for Alex, her girlfriend. Her first girlfriend. She has been a saint to Hermione, allowing her to forget all about Harry Potter whenever he isn't around. Alex may have been trying to cheer her up when she tells her "Who needs him, when you have me?" Hermione still gets a warm feeling from the implication that Alex is indeed hers.

When Hermione finds the wonderful benefits of being in her arms, she aches for it all day. When Hermione sees Alex truly laugh and let go, Hermione knows she must be really precious to her. When she feels those lips on her skin and mouth, Hermione believes they are formed out of narcotics; how else can you explain why the more kisses she receives the more Hermione wants another?

People raise eyebrows and whisper things, they did that before they were together, and now they are more obvious. Hermione can feel them staring as soon as the fluttery feelings dissipate and she knows what they are thinking. Hogwarts champion and mysterious guest, it must be a publicity stunt or another way for Hermione to cheat. Hermione even hears from her girlfriend that she has received some 'words of concern' from other students telling her that Hermione can not be trusted and that she should stay away before she gets hurt. Alex deals with them politely and responsibly as a guest should, despite imagining a thousand ways to hurt the people who were so 'concerned' for her. Hermione chuckles every time Alex reveals another method of torture.

Hermione scoffs at the one-track minds this school can produce. Hermione would've thought sexuality and age difference would be the most dubious thing to an outsider, but you get controversy once and it is recorded and recycled in their simple-minded heads and regurgitated when something normal and innocent appears. It's so pathetic that it's almost funny. But it doesn't make being open about her relationship any easier.

The teachers don't approve either which really makes Hermione disappointed, they don't tell her to her face but the lack of warmth in their eyes when they see the couple is enough evidence for Hermione. As long as it didn't affect her relationship with her teachers, Hermione could live with that, but if they start to question it or challenge her on it Hermione will not be their star pupil for much longer. Alex already means so much to her, and she has proven and will prove again that nobody can make her leave Alex.

Hermione loves training with Alex, hell she loves everything she does with Alex. She is much more gentle than Ashley, teaching Hermione the physical side of things in a way Hermione found comfortable. Taking things slow didn't mean they were slacking off like Ashley tells them. Yes, time is limited but throwing Hermione around like a ragdoll is not actually teaching her anything besides how many moves there are that can destroy an opponent.

Alex also feels Hermione would benefit hugely from practicing non-verbal magic so an hour every evening is saved specifically for this in mind. Hermione starts off on first year spells on simple things to enchant and charm. Hermione's first successful non-verbal spell is an Alohomora on a simple bathroom lock. Hermione could've done that spell blindfolded and with little effort if only she spoke the incantation. Hermione did plan to learn non-verbal before the term began and now she is glad someone with huge amounts of magical capability is tutoring her on it.

Then the secret of the trade is revealed, how to strengthen your magical core?

Hermione learns of a magical process called Channelling. The biology of the process is that you are not necessarily strengthening the core, you are creating channels to store more magical energy. The core is the main outlet of magical energy, but it can only store a certain amount of magic. Channelling allows you to create channels or storages in your body for extra magical energy. The main core is linked to the heart which means only body organs have the room and connectivity to sustain a new channel, the most popular and obvious option is the brain. The lungs and even the liver can support a channel as well. So through a mix of yoga, meditation and Occlumency you can clear your brain enough to allow the channels to build in the brain. The girls will move onto the lungs when Hermione has a fairly strong channel in her brain.

Hermione sits down with the BIA every evening ready for that night's Channelling session. The channels need to take a while to build and need at least an hour a day everyday in order to keep growing. The process would begin when Hermione is sitting with her legs crossed, feet locked above the opposite thighs. Then Hermione is told to relax and mentally put all her memories and thoughts in a special place as if she is trying to prevent a legilimens from entering her mind. The BIA then cast the spell Nucleus Ungezelele Alavai. Under Hermione's undying curiosity for spells they tell her that the spell was created by a British wizard who sailed the world and created this spell with two other magical islanders of different origins in order to successfully outpower a vampire that was trying to track the man down. It worked and the vampire was destroyed, but the man did not want the world to find out his creation and so in an intelligent act of secrecy he re-tuned and re-developed the incantation. The first word of the incantation was made the traditional Latin, the second was changed to Zulu and the third was changed to Samoan. But obviously someone did find out the secret; Dominic Van Barr of course. Dom had no desire to strengthen his core as it was overly powerful as it was and he wasn't a power-crazed lunatic in his own words. But he did however teach it to the BIA.

This new schedule heavily imposed by the Master meant that Hermione and Ashley had to delay the family repair plan. Hermione does however feel like she is becoming one with this team, she is no longer an outsider seeking acceptance.

A week after Hermione is out of the hospital wing she has the beginnings of a storage channel growing inside her brain, can lock any door or cabinet non-verbally and she knew the best places to grab someone where it will hurt.

Hermione brushes past Harry as he enters the great hall, glancing at him but receiving no acknowledgement in return, before briskly making her way to the practice classroom for a catch-up and tutor lesson with the girls. Halfway there though, she is halted by a glum Ashley sitting at the top of a flight of stairs, picking her nails.

Hermione stands next to her and kindly says "Everything alright Ashley?"

Ashley glances up briefly then ducks her eyes again. "Yeah, never better."

Hermione continues her questioning. "What are you doing sitting there?"

"I like it here, watching students flock around the halls in groups. It makes me miss it all."

"I understand how you feel." Hermione answers "I can barely survive the months that I'm not here during the summer."

"I would've graduated last year. Probably got several good NEWT qualifications, probably have an apprenticeship or work in the Ministry by now. Boring right?" Ashley asks rhetorically. Hermione knows Ashley would take boring in a heartbeat if she was able to turn her back on the BIA, but that would mean turning her back on the two closest people she has.

Hermione also thinks on the life she could've, and arguably should, be living. She replies "Yeah, boring."

Hermione notices Ashley's eyes shoot up and they turn even more sorrowful. Hermione follows her eye line and a girl stands out from the crowd. The spitting image of Ashley but blonde and several years younger.

"Is that her?"

Ashley nods and looks back down.

"What's her name, you never said?"

"Roxy."

"Ashley and Roxy Milanski. They definitely sound like sisters." Hermione states with a smile.

Ashley gives her a warm smile. "She probably has Charms now, her favourite subject."

"Not a bad choice if you ask me. I'm guessing she is the real reason why you are sitting here looking so blue."

Ashley looks frustrated when she says. "I really wanted to get this sorted way before now, I can't believe the Master changed the schedule like that."

Hermione replies. "It's not his fault Ashley, his priority is towards achieving the best out of his team and that means making me as prepared and capable as I can before the next task."

"I know that Hermione, truly I do" Ashley adds. "But I mean this with no offense, this isn't all about you. Doesn't my problems matter, why are they any less important than yours?"

Hermione sighs. "Ashley, I'm on your side."

Ashley smiles at her again. "I know, thanks."

Hermione looks back at Roxy as she turns a corner, heading off to her lesson. "We have a free evening after my tutor session with Alex. I was going to spend it with Alex but I will just have to pay her back some other time double. We will have three hours after that until the Channeling session, so let's use it wisely."

Ashley perks up. "You want to speak to her today?"

"Of course, like you said this is just as important as I am and it's cutting you up inside, I can tell."

Ashley breaks into a grin and in a flash she is on her feet and Hermione is swooped into her arms.

"You're welcome." Hermione squeaks

"Did I ever apologize for doubting you before?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm doing it again."

Roxy opens her edition of Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them and reads the contents. She knows she doesn't study Care Of Magical Creatures until third year but the animals were the most exciting thing about the magical world to her. She loves the spells and the people and the magical artefacts and the potions, but nothing compared to animals. As a normal girl growing up with a mother who is magical she knows everything you need to know about most garden and britain-native creatures, but there is so much more to learn. She believes Newt Scamander, her hero, could teach her more.

She turns to page fifty four to read more about the Sphinx.

(An; non-canon extract)

 _Ministry Of Magic Classification: Beast XXXX_

 _The Sphinx_

 _Native to Egypt, the Sphinx is often used for guarding treasures and often becomes very violent when that treasure is threatened. With the body of a lion the Sphinx is unmistakably a malevolent creature but with the head of a human, the Sphinx possesses the ability to talk (if only in riddles) and if you have the ability to answer it rightly they are quite harmless. They are without a doubt incredibly intelligent creatures, immensely strong with their paws and-_

"Hi, may I sit here?" a bushy brunette girl asks her, a multitude of textbooks in her arms.

"Of course. Don't mind me."

Hermione drops her books onto the table and starts organising them before she even takes her seat. "I have so much studying to do, this tournament is really working away at my brain."

Roxy gasps in sudden recognition. "You're Hermione Granger, the Hogwarts second champion."

Hermione smirks. "I would've thought you would realize that straight away given my public infamy."

"Oh, I haven't been paying attention, I don't really care about any of the things going on this year. As long as I'm studying magical creatures. But I do recognize you now." Roxy explains.

"Well, believe it or not, that actually makes me feel relieved. I didn't necessarily want a hater as a study partner, neither did I want a cheerleader. What's your name?" Hermione replies.

"Roxy. Roxy Milanski."

Hermione spies at Roxy's textbook. "So you like magical creatures?"

Roxy smiles happily. "They are just wonderful. At home I've only seen Flobberworms and Bowtruckles mostly, to know there are creatures like unicorns, winged horses, hippogriffs, phoenixes. I even like the dangerous ones like sphinxes and dragons. There is no magical creature I do not want to meet, except perhaps a mountain troll."

"They are wonderful creatures, it was only last year that I rode on a hippogriff myself. I also do not wish to meet another troll." Hermione tells her.

Roxy's mouth drops and she slowly leans over the table. "You've _ridden_ a _hippogriff_?"

"Not to brag but yes. His name is Buckbeak."

Roxy looks like Christmas has come early. "Can I meet him?"

Hermione winces. "He doesn't belong to me, he is currently in the care of a friend outside of Hogwarts."

The look of disappointment that follows almost breaks Hermione's heart.

Hermione breathes out and adds. "But I could put a word in."

Roxy smiles wide again. "Oh thank you, that would be so amazing!"

Hermione replies "You're welcome." She has now said that to two Milanskis today.

Hermione turns her head down to the parchment to write, but it's not long before Roxy breaks the short silence. "By the way, they are wrong about you. All of them are."

Hermione smiles down at her papers.

"What else did she say?!" Alexis cries out in glee.

The three BIA members and their future recruit are sitting peacefully in the common room at the dead of night, sound charms are up so that nobody can hear their conversation. Alex and Jessie can barely control their fits of laughter upon hearing the uncannily uncharacteristic behaviour their team leader is showing. Hermione just looks tired and annoyed. "Ashley, that was practically the highlights of it all. If there was anything even worth mentioning I would be telling you. We had a chat for a few minutes and then we studied."

Ashley beams. "You definitely got her trust, or she looks like she is starting to trust you"

"If anything she is trusting me _too_ easily." Hermione states matter-of-factly. "I actually felt guilty not telling her the whole truth."

Ashley nods. "I can understand that. However she will learn the truth soon enough."

Hermione decides to voice her doubts. "It's the truth that I'm worried about. On your side of things it should go well. But this can go badly for me."

Jessie asks. "How can it go well for her and not you?"

"From Roxy's perspective it would look like I only befriended her because I was obligated to as a friend of Ashley's. Wouldn't she question how much of the motivations to befriend her were generally mine?" Hermione inquires.

"You would've reunited her with her sister, is that not proof enough." Alex softly assures.

"It's proof that I definitely care for Ashley's well-being, but does it prove I care for both hers and Roxy's?" Hermione counters.

Ashley grins at her. "It sounds like you truly do want to be friends with her."

Hermione nods. "I don't make friends to benefit a plan, even if the plan has a righteous reward."

"If friendship means that much to you then you will really fit in well here." Ashley compliments. "And I will trust you with my sister more than I trust myself."

Hermione groans but provides a small smile. "It's too late at night for deep and meaningful conversations."

"I believe that's my cue." Alexis says scooting in the space Hermione leaves behind her thanks to her forward position on the sofa. She places a leg either side of Hermione and wraps her arms around Hermione's middle, her chin rests on Hermione's left shoulder. Hermione rolls her eyes and smiles, although she does lean back into her girlfriend's body and embraces the warmth.

Ashley brings the meeting a close. "So yeah, keep doing what you're doing Hermione and I'll continue working on establishing the memories I erased via the information you pass on. But like you said, do it your way."

Hermione nods, Ashley is not entirely sure she is listening as her eyes are closed and her body visibly loosens. Ashley is proved right when Alex's buries her face into the sensitive area of Hermione's neck and the bookworm moans lightly. Ashley inwardly groans at having to be dismissed via private snuggling and signals to Jessie that they should leave, they don't say goodbye knowing they won't get a reply in return.

When they eventually leave Alex smirks. "I thought they'd never leave."

Hermione is completely at the mercy of Alex at this point so instead of telling the older girl off for not taking a legitimate meeting seriously and being rude to her own friends, Hermione hums back with "So did I."

Alexis repositions them both so that now she is leaning back on the arm of the sofa with Hermione tucked into her side and laying over her, head resting on Alex's "pillows".

Hermione mumbles. "Alex...stay...stay here tonight...just the once."

"Only once? Sweetie, I would do this every night if you wished for it."

Hermione's brain turns to mush when she is tired so it's not a surprise to Alex that Hermione has to confirm what she already knows. "So you'll stay then?"

"I'll stay."

"Mmmm...thank you."

Alex kisses Hermione's temple. "Night Hermione." But Hermione is already gone.

Alex isn't yet tired herself but she has no desire to withdraw from Hermione's body so she stays awake and softly listens to Hermione's soft, light breathing. She can imagine Hermione's subconscious picking up her heartbeat pattern, starting a dream that consisted of only her and whatever wonderful things Hermione associates with her. Before Alex knows it ten minutes pass and Hermione is starting to snore softly.

Yep. Hermione Granger snores, and it sounds beautiful.

It is then that a movement catches her attention. She notices a quiver in the air ascend the boys dormitory and Alex shakes her head. 'That Potter kid needs to get his head in gear' Alex thinks to herself.

She honestly doesn't care that he was just spying on them, it makes her feel slightly sorry for him in a way. He is the most protective kid she has ever met, that in itself is a good trait to have but you need to drop your pride. And that boy has a mountain of pride he simply refuses to swallow. Alex doesn't actually hate him, she never did, but you can't control someone's life even if you are doing it for their own safety. Harry needs to learn that Hermione has independence and Harry literally has no rights to anything she does, says or wants.

And he has lost his friend because of his actions. He avoids her to pretend he doesn't care but all it does is convince everyone even more that he damn well needs Hermione as a friend. He is literally her brother in every sense other than blood, he means as much to her as she means to him. It's weird that the more he tries to protect her the more he ends up pushing her away. He will eventually learn that the best way to take care of her is to let her loose, he over all people should know that Hermione Granger can hold her own with anybody.

Hermione needs him too, she doesn't need to tell Alex that for Alex to know. Although it is wonderful for Alex to know that she is the only person who can make Hermione happy these days, it's just not right for that to be the case. Alex knows what Hermione is being put through so she knows what she needs. The most important thing she needs is everyone in their rightful place. She can have an army of supporters behind her but without that one person in the place she needs them she is good as dead. The whole tournament, the BIA, Hermione's life in general is at stake if Harry and Hermione do not reconcile.

And Alex is SICK of burying girls she cares for.

Alexis Moon is quite possibly the last person Harry wants to speak to, but that is just tough luck because Alexis was going to have words with him. She is planning to use any tactic; encouragement, manipulation and even threats. A girl she cares about is going through the most scariest, stressful, dangerous and confusing thing a normal person would dread to go through in their nightmares and she will be damned if she lost her because of a stupid boys pride and trust issues.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Fereverto!" Roxy incantates with her wand pointed at the slug, being the only creature Roxy has no guilt transfiguring, and the mollusc eventually transforms into a bright silver water goblet.

She smiles happily whilst Hermione applauds. "That's brilliant, see you now know a second year transfiguration spell therefore you are exceeding expectations."

Roxy modestly replies. "Well you knew third year spells by the end of _your_ first year, I'm still nowhere near you."

"Honey if they all tried to compare to me I wouldn't be the brightest witch of my age." Hermione cheekily responds. "Besides this is not about comparing to your betters, I'm sure I'm nowhere near as magically advanced as Rowena Ravenclaw and I don't care because it's my progress not hers. My magic not hers. Just focus on bettering yourself FOR yourself."

Roxy smiles. "Ok."

A pregnant pause follows in which Hermione begrudgingly asks. "So...what do your parents think about your Hogwarts life?"

"They were incredibly pleased of course, well dad says it was about time he had a child who goes to Hogwarts. He thought he would be in his fifties by the time one of them did." Roxy answers, jotting down some notes.

"How old are your parents?"

"Mum is forty-five my dad is forty-seven."

Hermione sees an opening, but how to structure it is difficult. She settles with "Why did they wait so long to have a child? Careers?"

"Not exactly. They tried for a daughter not long after leaving Hogwarts, but no success until me."

Hermione obviously knows that they succeeded before Roxy and clearly every aspect of Ashley's existence to them is gone, but their could be a chance that her parents remember her pre-existence.

"Do you know why it took so long?"

"No."

Hermione is a tad disappointed but she shakes it off. She is about to read something from the textbook when Roxy adds. "But they did say that for some reason they wanted their first child young, they are travellers you see and didn't want to wait too long to have kids because of their travelling. They planned to have me in their twenties so that they could travel more when I was at Hogwarts, then plan their trips so they could be back for the holidays."

Hermione knows for a fact from what Ashley told her that that is exactly the way Ashley's years at Hogwarts went.

"Did they travel a lot before you were born?"

"Almost always, when they started they were really happy but the longer they went without a child the more sad they became."

"Sad?"

"Yeah. That's all I know, they of course can still travel in their late forties but I guess plans change."

"Yeah." Hermione says, hiding her uncertainty. Sad? Hermione understands that trying for kids and not getting results on a frequent basis could be grating on their happiness but something is off. Did Ashley's parents lose not just the memories of Ashley herself but the feelings they felt all those years Ashley was alive for? Surely if only Ashley herself was erased they would still remember the feelings of happiness they had. But apparently not.

But then if the physical and emotional things weren't there then what was in its place. Memory charms don't conjure up things that are not there, as far as Hermione knows Ashley's parents were definitely happy when Ashley was alive so it doesn't make sense that the adults felt sad during that time. Unless…

Unless Ashley wiped their entire memories instead of just her from when she was conceived and when Roxy was conceived. But suddenly waking up from being twenty-six and twenty-eight to being thirty-three and thirty-five is pretty hard to not notice, they would've certainly realized that their memories must be modified and seen someone about it. Also what about the next ten years where Ashley was Roxy's sister.

Hermione wants to know more but the conversation is long over and bringing it back up will seem suspicious. Hermione does have something to convey with Ashley about though, maybe as a group they can all work out what is going on.

A low rumble grabs Hermione's attention and she looks curiously out the library window. Blackened storm clouds can be seen looming over half of the blue sky and by the looks of things they will soon be right on top of them. "Glad I'm not going to Hagrid's today."

Roxy looks up and follows Hermione's eyeline, a whimper seeps out of her mouth upon recognising the incoming weather. Hermione is surprised at the sound and turns to Roxy. "It's just a storm, nothing to worry about."

"I don't like them."

Hermione cheekily smiles. "Aren't you a bit big to be scared of thunder and lightning?"

"It's loud booming noises in general, I'm a jumpy person." Roxy defensively replies.

Hermione smiles softer. "Don't worry, I will muffle out the thunder when it gets too scary for you."

"Thank you." But Roxy still looks anxious.

"I suppose you are the sort that rushes into their mum and dad's bedroom and hides under the covers with them?" Hermione teasingly enquires.

Roxy replies in a manner a young Hermione once perfected, chin up and a bossy tone. "Actually...I don't. I'm not a scaredy-cat."

Hermione laughs. "Then what do you do?"

Roxy pauses before saying. "I just lay in bed and close my eyes."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about?"

Roxy pauses again, this time it looks like she is debating telling her as if she would call her crazy. "Well...I lay in bed and close my eyes and this voice speaks to me. It's not evil, it's nice. Sometimes if I imagine hard enough I can picture a warm smile with this voice. It tells me to not be afraid and that she will protect me. I try to imagine her face or ask for her name but I get too tired and fall asleep."

Hermione sits, face set in stone but her brain whirring with the new information. Roxy takes the expression as creeped out and quickly snaps. "I'm not crazy, it helps me. It's not even real it just gets me to sleep, ok!"

Hermione realises the girls reaction and quickly lays a hand over Roxy's arm. "Hey, it's perfectly normal, I'm sorry for not responding...I was just...thinking. It's wonderful that you are brave enough to face your fears that way. No wonder you're in Gryffindor."

Roxy smiles at the compliment and at not scaring off her new friend. She gives the storm clouds one more anxious look and shudders. "I wish I could see that smile for real."

Hermione sits and watches Roxy work for a few minutes. The BIA have a lot to discuss in tonight's meeting.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"Another meeting Mione, you four meet up more times than the Wizengamot." Ron exhales as Hermione walks between him and Ginny on their way to the common room.

"We have important stuff to discuss." Hermione replies.

"Hermione we feel like we haven't seen you at all this week. You spend your time studying with this first year and then spend it with the BIA. We see you for meals and lessons and that's it." Ginny voices.

"I'm sorry you two, I will make it up to you the weekend I promise." Then Hermione remembers her date in Hogsmeade. "Maybe."

"Don't give us that, you are going to Hogsmeade with that Alex girl on Saturday, and will probably be with her right through to Monday." Ron points out.

"I'm sorry. Look, I _will_ make it up to you sometime next week."

Ginny shakes her head. "Hermione, don't get us wrong we aren't saying you shouldn't spend time with them. All we want is the truth."

"I've _told_ you the truth." Hermione vehemently answers.

"Really? Because we feel this period of distance has something to do with a certain bespectacled boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes." Ginny dubiously adds.

"So you think I'm avoiding you because you are linked to Harry, the person I'm not speaking to?" Hermione questions.

Ginny and Ron share a look. "I think that answers our question." Ron states.

Hermione huffs. "Look. The reason why I haven't spent time with you recently is down to something really important I cannot share with you for privacy reasons. It has zero to do with Harry bleeding Potter."

Ginny and Ron share another look. "If that's the truth Hermione then so be it. You should know though that Harry hasn't spent time with us for the exact reason you are denying. I don't know if what you say is true, but it's clear that you and Harry need to patch things up because if you don't none of us can be friends. We don't want that to happen, so don't force our hand." Ginny tells her.

"Ginny, I would like us all to be friends again. But I simply cannot be friends with a boy committed on controlling my life. Until he realises that and changes his ways I have nothing to say to him." Hermione responds pointedly.

"We understand Hermione. We don't condone his actions lately but we know the real Harry. He has probably already kicked his arse into gear, but he is too proud to face you in case you no longer like him. So at least let him know that he has a chance at forgiveness." Ginny pleads.

Hermione sighs. "I will try and slip him a note. But guys I won't forgive him easily, this was serious enough to break off our friendship so you can be damn sure that he needs solid proof that he's changed to be forgiven."

"Solid proof?" Ron asks.

"Solid proof." Hermione says intentionally vague.

The conversation is dead and the Weasley siblings know it. They appear in front of the Fat Lady and say the password. Once inside Hermione takes a detour to the far corner, clearly to wait for the BIA. Ron and Ginny approach a group consisting of Neville, Dean and the twins Fred and George.

One black haired boy watches them all then eventually ascends the stairs to his dormitory.

##################################################

Hermione is disturbed from her reading when her book is snatched out of her grasp and taken away, courtesy of Jessie. A mug of hot chocolate replaces them via another set of hands belonging to Ashley. The final member of the trio locks her fingers with hers and sits snuggly beside her. The other two take their places opposite. Ashley breaks the silence. "Good day?"

"Fairly."

"Enough small talk, you know what we want Granger." Jessie says impatiently.

"Jess, give her time to breathe." Alex scolds.

Hermione squeezes her hand lightly. "It's fine, I have lots to report."

Ashley leans forward. "Go on."

Hermione thinks over the information again in her head. "Your mum and dad travel a lot correct?"

Ashley nods.

"Do you mind telling me everything they told you about their life plan involving you and your sister?" Hermione continues.

"You mean the fact that they wanted me earlier rather than later so that they could travel more whilst I was at Hogwarts? Yeah, I mentioned that before didn't I?"

"Just reconfirming. This is gonna sound ridiculous but it's important, did they ever seem overly sad for a long period of time?" Hermione asks.

"Overly sad? You mean after I was born? No, if anything they spoiled me rotten because they were so happy." Ashley answers, then concern shows on her face. "Why, what did Roxy say?"

Hermione sighs. "It's really confusing because she says that they started off enthusiastic about travelling and happily trying for a baby, apparently the longer they went without a child the more sad they got and it didn't improve until Roxy was born."

Ashley glumly replies. "So they definitely have no recollection of ever even conceiving me? Brilliant."

Hermione shook her head. "I think it's even worse than that. Even if they wiped memories of you away they would surely still have been happy. If you say they were happy after having you they would surely still remember being happy. But according to Roxy they weren't happy. This it what confuses me because it's almost like erasing the memory of you has created another alternate scenario entirely. A look into an alternate universe almost. But I know that that is not the case because all that has happened is their memories have been modified, that doesn't change what has happened it just removes their recollection of it."

Ashley contemplates this as well. Jessie adds her input. "You did say your parents were getting frustrated and angry before you were born Ash? Maybe you erased their memories entirely?"

Hermione shoots this down having analysed that theory already. "If that is the case then that's seven years of their life skipped, they would notice something like that and see a specialist memory doctor to find out what happened. Roxy specifically said that her parents were sad right the way up until she was born, unless they were lying to her which I heavily doubt." Hermione's voice nearly cracks by the end of that explanation. Hermione has almost forgotten her hot chocolate by now so she is surprised when Alex tips her hand holding the mug and coerces it towards Hermione's lips. "Drink, I can tell you're thirsty."

Hermione does so with a smile.

"How is it possible that my parents felt emotions that weren't there to begin with?" Ashley asks, bringing the focus back on the topic.

Hermione thinks hard. "I have a theory. If you removed your existence and all the positive emotions felt with you from your parents minds you are left with only the negative right?"

"But surely my parents would remember why they felt sad in the first place, they certainly weren't saying they were sad for not having a child after I was born." Ashley pointing out the obvious with more emphasis.

"Maybe they were sad about something else, but lost the memory for what exactly. So they now justify their sadness at not having a child yet, seeing as they don't remember giving birth to you." Jessie offers.

Alex says for the first time. "Roxy must've been told this after Ashley removed their memories otherwise she wouldn't remember the conversation at all. Ashley was born first, that is a fact, so it doesn't make sense that her parents would talk to Roxy before their memories were erased saying she was their only daughter."

Hermione wants to buy into the fact that Ashley's parents simply don't remember why they were sad in the first place, but something important was telling her that something wasn't quite right about it. And the over-riding variable was the second bit of information Roxy told her about that imaginary smile and the voice. Roxy subconsciously can picture Ashley's smile and voice in her head, some part of her remembers Ashley but because she has no clue what memory charms are all about yet she can't identify that this is a memory at all. But Hermione could, and Roxy described to her a memory in which Ashley comforted Roxy when she was scared.

Roxy remembers something so her parents must too. They have more knowledge of memory charms than Roxy too. That is why none of this makes sense because you can't simply remove a person from your memories without leaving anomalies behind. Ashley had her own bedroom, all decorated by her parents. Wouldn't the adults question why the room was originally green but then became pink and decorated all girly? Anomalies like that were inevitable and because Ashley was a big part of their life that meant a lot of anomalies. Anyone with any information on memory charms would know that if things don't add up in terms of continuity then it's probably the effect of a terribly executed memory charm, at least it would be amongst the first things to consider. Something else is going on here.

"Hermione."

Hermione looks up from her deep thought process and Ashley repeats her unanswered question. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Hermione wants to mention what Roxy told her about the smile and the voice. She wants to tell her that they had it wrong and that something else must be going on. But she has no evidence other than a feeling. She could not come up with a better theory either, the one they had is the most likely conclusion. "Just that she remembers you in some way. She told me when she is scared of the thunder she pictures your smile and your voice and it soothes her. She thinks she imagines it but I know that it's actually a memory. You used to comfort her whenever a storm scared her during the night, didn't you?"

Ashley's watery eyes tells Hermione the answer. The first tear falls meer seconds before Jessie wraps her arms around the girl. Hermione nods at Alex to go to her, which she does instantly. A three way hug ensues in which Ashley cries and the other two squeeze and comfort. A family in their own right.

Hermione's doesn't realise she is crying too until Ashley peers through a gap between their bodies and momentarily breaks the hug. Ashley beckons Hermione over and Hermione jumps up to do so. Both girls share tears of anguish; one witnessing and experiencing the emotional turmoil that has destroyed a family (not that the rest of the family are aware of it), the other suffering the consequences. Ashley adores the socks off of her sister and always has, Hermione's heart has likewise been touched by her new friend. Through one first year girl, Hermione and Ashley have built a connection of trust and understanding. Crying about it may seem silly, but the feeling of loss that is evident right now, shared and understood by two girls who know how things should be, it is anything but silly.

"She remembers." Ashley mumbles into Hermione's cardigan. "All those nights she used to run into my room and shake me awake. I would let her in my bed and she would cuddle into my side, begging me to make the noises stop. I would tell her-"

Hermione finishes. "-everything would be ok, and you would protect her."

Ashley laughs bitterly. "Yeah, great job I did of that too. I'm an idiot."

Hermione pulls away and meets Ashley's puffy eyes with her own. "You'll make it up to her. If I had a sister, I think I would want them to be like you."

After yet more tears Jessie decides that it is time for more smiles. "Alex is your girl and now Ash is your sister. Way to make a girl feel left out." She says jokingly.

"What can we say Jess, you're just not important enough." Alexis retaliates with a grin.

"Uh oh Alex, you've done it now." Jessie grins evilly.

Alex's smile drops so quickly it is comical. "No, don't you even think about it."

Jessie pretends to not hear her. "What was that, sorry I couldn't hear you over this brilliant voice in my head telling me to...no, I can't do that, can I?"

Alex backs away. "Helmsworth! Don't you do it!"

Hermione and Ashley catch on to the joke and start laughing.

"Do what Alex, I have no idea what you're so worried about?"

Alex 'chivalrously' uses Hermione as a shield. "Hey! How dare you get me involved."

"Please Sweetie, she won't do anything to harm a poor innocent bystander like yourself." She said intentionally loud enough for Jessie to hear.

"Evil Jessie cares not for innocent bystanders, Hermione will share the punishment too if you are willing to out her in your defence." Jessie says stepping closer to the pair who were now both backing away from their attacker.

Hermione tries to escape. "Alex, take your punishment like you deserve it."

"Don't abandon me now, you wouldn't let her attack me would you Hermione?"

"No." Then she shares a wink with Jessie before continuing. "I would like that pleasure myself."

Before Alex knows it Hermione's hands are running over her sensitive areas and soon Alex is squirming and screeching uncontrollably. Jessie laughs and says "Ha, double agent. How do you feel Miss Moon?" Then she too joins Hermione's assault and in seconds the three girls were rolling on the floor in a little tickle wrestling war. Ashley just sits in the chair enjoying the sight of the three supposed mature girls rolling about on the carpet.

After about five minutes of the entertainment she tires of the ongoing battle and arms herself, only to cast three separate tickling charms on all three girls. The squirming and noise of the laughter is surely enough to wake the entire castle so Ashley makes sure that is no longer a problem with another flick of her wand. Now nobody can hear the torturous screams of three girls laughing so uncontrollably that they were sure to lose their voices in no time. After the effect has gone, Ashley ended the charms and all three girls start to recover from their ordeals.

"That will teach you to act your age."

The three victims are too exhausted to even glare back.

"Potter is out the way Master."

The cloaked figure harrumphs in reply. "For now. Their connection is strong though even when apart. If we do nothing then they will eventually reconcile, so we must strike now."

"You plan to capture the dyke girl this early?"

The man snarls and faces his servant. "You fool, what would that accomplish at this stage?! We WILL capture her soon enough, just not yet. Miss Granger begins to suspect my dear old friend Dominic of planting her name in the goblet and so maybe it won't do any harm to fuel that suspicion. We have the perfect opportunity to tarnish her trust of that man if something were to convince her that he had...ill intentions."

"I believe sir she is too bright to believe that Van Barr orchestrated her selection as a way of sabotage."

The cloaked man laughs. "But when she sees the 'evidence' we have, she won't be so trusting."

Tbc...When The Wild Meets The Forest


	11. Chapter 11

**When The Wild Meets The Forest**

"So, in theory if a Dementor happened to meet a Thestral what would the outcome be?" Hermione asks Roxy.

Roxy thinks hard for a few moments. It is a fourth year question that Hermione feels is well in the capabilities of this creature fanatic, if she knows this piece of trivia she will trounce the third year exams no doubt.

"A Dementor would never harm another magical creature…but if it should…then a Dementor sucks the sorrow out of its prey. All Thestrals are full of sorrow but unless a Dementor has seen death it would only be sucking away at thin air. So IF a Dementor had seen death it would feed on the animal for hours. But this is where things get interesting because what makes Thestrals so sad is to do with the attacker's sadness. So all the Dementor would be doing is sucking the sadness out of itself. HOWEVER Dementors don't feel emotion. So the two creatures ever meeting in form will cause zero damage to the other." Roxy concisely deduces.

Hermione shakes her head in disbelief. "You have third year in the bag honey."

"Really?"

"Roxy you probably know more than Hagrid does about these creatures, and he is a close friend of mine so I mean that as a compliment to you, not an insult to him." Hermione tells her.

"What's Professor Hagrid like, he looks scary to me?" Roxy anxiously asks.

Hermione smiles. "He is more gentle than a new-born puppy; don't let his size fool you."

Roxy smiles back, then jots more words onto her parchment.

Hermione casually asks another question as Roxy writes. "Did your parents see any creatures on their travels?"

Roxy chuckles as if Hermione's question is silly. "They were bound to, you can't exactly miss dragons in Romania, it's a surprise that the Muggles don't notice them."

"Well, maybe I should rephrase, what creatures _did_ they see?"

"Many, many, many dragons. They Iike to remind me of those a lot."

"Clearly they have a liking or loathing for dragons." Hermione states confidently.

"Dad told me that he had the opportunity to breed a Welsh Green, but his loyalties stayed with his travelling." Roxy never once looks up at Hermione during this discussion.

"When did the travels stop?"

"I don't know"

"It couldn't have been immediately before you were conceived?"

"All I know is they tried, got horribly sad because they couldn't have a child and then here I was." Roxy truthly answers.

Hermione has lost all subtlety by now in favour of quenching her confusion. "Why stay sad that long, why not travel again?"

Roxy looks up in polite pleading. "Hermione, I have nothing else to tell you about my parents."

Then Hermione, in her desperation, pushes too far. "Have you ever asked?"

Roxy frowns deeply. "No I haven't. Neither do I see the point either, they're happy now."

Hermione sees the suspicion in Roxy's eyes, she internally curses. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Then what did you intend, Hermione. Are my parents more interesting than me, is that why you're asking so many questions about them?" Roxy snaps.

Hermione tries to touch Roxy's hand, she pulls it away keeping her laser beam stare locked on the older girl. Hermione knows now this _definitely_ went downhill fast.

"I'm waiting! What is so interesting about my parents that you want to know so much about?!"

"They do seem interesting. I mean travellers probably see loads of magic and people and culture and history. Not to mention creatures. Can you really begrudge my curiosity being peaked?" Hermione tries to salvage.

"But you are asking about their personal lives, what does my birth have to do with their travels?" Roxy asks.

"Well...It stopped them going on them."

Roxy glares even more intensely. "I trust you Hermione. Please don't make me regret it."

Hermione can say and do nothing, she blankly stares back.

"Can we get back to work now?" Roxy says more calmly, her eyes losing their tightness but retaining the frown.

"Certainly." Bang goes the avenue of questions about the Milanski parents, though it could've been completely worse. They finish their studying in silence.

* * *

Hermione is waiting in the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of her date. Hermione has put a lot of effort into how she looks today. Her dress, whilst unsuitable this time of year, was bought for her by Jessie who knows exactly what colour, style and look Alexis Moon enjoys most, as well as knowing how to bring out Hermione's teenage curves, her dazzling eyes and how to replicate her inner personality with said dress. It is beautiful on her. Made as if only for her. Jessie will get more than just a big thank you if Alexis likes it.

The flowy, soft fabric black dress hugs her body. Every curve, slope and dip is implied heavily but not completely displayed. The dress reaches her shortish thighs, complete with black leggings stretching from foot to just above the knee. Her upper chest is unspoiled by clothing from shoulder to shoulder and to the dip of her breasts, the tight but soft straps clinging to her upper arms keep the dress on her but appearance would seem that one misjudged contact could have the entire upper torso on show. This was Hermione's only worry when Jessie clothed her up, the older brunette then proceeded to place a complex sticky charm Hermione hadn't heard of before, it kept her dress on her body and would not budge unless she herself touched it. A warming charm on her legs finishes of the attire.

Hermione's reflection almost died of shock when Hermione stood in font of the Hogwarts mirror earlier, so she took that as a very good sign. Alexis kept telling Hermione all week that the verdict on the day would be biasly great anyway as Hermione always looks astonishing to her. But Hermione still dressed to impress. Girlfriend or not, she needed to be the centre of Alex's attention today and she is going to do her damnedest to make it happen.

Hermione even got there fifteen minutes early, whilst Alex is already two minutes late. Hermione starts to get worried when Alexis excitedly appears around the door and jogs up to Hermione. "Hey Hermi-WOAHHH!" Alexis did not fully take Hermione's appearance in until she is metres away.

Hermione giggles at her reaction. "I believe it's pronounced Hermione."

Alex observed her rapidly, doing laps of her entire body with just her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Hermione looks briefly crestfallen until Alexis explains hurriedly. "I mean, I would choose you over my Order of Merlin award any day."

Hermione is relieved but slightly annoyed. "Of all the things you could've said."

"My material is not all that great when my breath is taken away." Alexis admits. Hermione smiles.

"Not a bad recovery though."

Alexis takes Hermione's hand. "Sorry I'm a tad late...I had a quick errand to run but you'll find out what that is in due course."

Alexis certainly made an effort in her own right. Her hair is tied in a short bun kept in check by the bandana Hermione first met her in. Her normal loose-fitting top replaced by a navy t-shirt and her normal tight jogging bottoms replaced by tight-fitting black jeans. And to top it off, strong aftershave, and the smell definitely screams expensive. Hermione adores it.

"You can make up for your tardiness by kissing me." Hermione replies.

Alexis pulls her in, bringing both their joint hands to the side and interlocked whilst Alex chastely kisses her. Then she kisses Hermione's nose, eyes and forehead. Hermione positions her forehead against Alex's chest whilst she rests her chin on Hermione's head.

"Aren't you cold?" Alex asks.

"Warming charm. Although it is wearing off so I should reapply another one soon."

"Allow me." With a short trip to her pocket her wand is in her hands and Alexis immediately supplies Hermione with another dose of warming charm. Alex pulls out of the embrace but maintains hand contact with Hermione. "Not complaining by any stretch of imagination but why put so much effort into this? You are dateworthy beautiful in normal time, this is just boasting."

"Hermione Granger always exceeds expectations, this is about as important for me as my grades are." Hermione replies.

"Well I would give your efforts an Outstanding, hell I'd give it a diploma." Alexis compliments. They both begin walking hand in hand out of Hogwarts.

Hermione eventually clings to Alex's arm and rests her head on her shoulder. Alexis allows her as much comfort as possible, melting inside at how special this girl makes her feel, in turn becoming something very special to her. "There are rules to this date."

"Rules?" Hermione inquires playfully.

"Yeah. And being the responsible, law-abiding girl you are you HAVE to follow them."

"You forget, my reputation as a bright witch overshadows the many acts of rule-breaking I've been prone to. Are you sure I can be that trusting?"

"Indeed. You do have a streak in you, but I believe that no such streak shall continue today. I know this because abiding by these rules will benefit you in more ways than one." Alexis cryptically states.

"I am above curious now, what are these rules of yours?"

"Firstly, I don't want to hear a single utterance of the three letter abbreviation consisting of B, I and A for the entire outing. You regard those not present as friends, not allies. The BIA do not exist for the next couple of hours, and we are not heroines either." Alexis announces.

"I can meet those terms. Do continue."

"Rule number two, the same as before but subject replaced by the Tri-wizard tournament. You are no champion, there never was a goblet of fire and no future events in the tournament are in existence."

"Awwwh, and I thought I was the champion of your heart. Silly me."

"Don't go twisting my rules now, you know what I refer to when I say champion."

"I do apologize."

"Thirdly, leave outside problems, issues, dilemmas, challenging thoughts and negative emotions by the side of this path. This is a happy occasion and as such shall remain happy, any form of frown, any saddened look, any tense muscles are banned. If you shall begin to speak in any way that endangers these rules a warning will henceforth be given the form of bothersome tickles. Failure to comply to the rules will result in outright war upon your body and I shan't be held responsible for my torturous actions."

"I believe we have met an accord Miss Moon. I keep to my word like the rule-abiding girl I am. I must ask are there any rewards to my untouchable loyalty to these rules?"

"As long as you're abiding by the rules this date is your reward. The most spectacular, romantic, unbeatable date you will ever be a part of." Alexis says, kissing her girlfriends brow.

Hermione breaks character. "Oh Alex. I already know this is going to be brilliant."

Alex nudges Hermione who pulls away. Alex takes both Hermione's hands, steering her girl around until they are in front of her. Both girls face each other, smiles bright and loving. "Hermione Granger, I adore everything there is to know about you. However there is still a lot I _don't_ know about you. That just will not do."

"Me? If you think you don't know much about me, it is still a lot compared to how much I know about you. You are the only puzzle I have ever had trouble solving, as well as the puzzle I most desire to complete." Hermione says, relocating her hands from Alex's own to the back of her neck.

"Then you have found your chance to satisfy your desires. Please, ask away."

Hermione frowns in concern. "Are you sure? I mean I know I'm your girlfriend and everything but you have only known me a couple of months. There are obviously things you have mentioned only between the girls and it's perfectly reasonable to keep your personal secrets. I wouldn't begrudge you keeping them from me just because you are obligated to tell me as your girlfriend."

Alexis tilts her head to the side and smiles wider. "You underestimate me. Either that or you are oblivious to how significant you are to earn the title of girlfriend."

Hermione's frown deepens. "You consider me that highly."

"The minute you opened my heart again, that was the moment when your own began filling the space left over from Kenz. Via your own actions I couldn't _not_ consider you highly."

"But how can you trust me so much? I'm happy that you do but confused as to why."

"You've given me zero reason to not trust you, and you did what many could never do. You broke through my walls like they were merely open doors, and I felt scared and cautious. I could not stop you and it only fueled my emotions and it got to the point where I knew I had to do something. I had to carve a line in the sand, separating you from me and me from you. I was naïve and foolish, because despite the fear and the caution there were many things you did whilst breaking past my walls. Many good things. You brought true happiness back, you brought the true Alex back, you relit my passion, you resurrected my care and devotion. You healed my broken heart. If there is anybody I know I can trust, it is the person that got me over the tragedy of my past and the person I know will one day soon mean as much to me as one did before."

Hermione sighs and blushes. "I guess I can understand it when you put it that way."

Alex places her hands on Hermione's waist then rests her forehead on hers. "So, ask away."

"Do I remind you of Kenz in any way?"

Alex rolls her eyes and turns to look away but Hermione cups her cheek and brings it back. "I'm not asking out of self-doubt. I'm just merely curious. Like are our faces similar, are we both equally smart, do we have the same style of hair-"

"Hermione, stop." Alexis scolds. "All you need to know about Kenz is that a part of me will always love her as it should, what you also need to know is I'm over it. I have moved on. Any decision I make about who I care for and who I want to be with is never means for a comparison. I am with you because you are you, not because some parts of you may or may not be alike to Kenz."

Hermione nods. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just... You're my first girlfriend. I have had nobody before you, a girl like me would die to be the centre of your attention. You are already mine, but there is a lot I have to live up to in order to be yours because there has been one if not more people before me that you've cared hard about, and none more than Kenz."

"If you haven't noticed the centre of my attention has been your permanent residence ever since you stole my clipboard." Alex grins at her.

"You have been at mine ever since I chastised you for wearing that bandana." Hermione grins back whilst pointing at the very item of clothing she is referring to.

Alexis pouts. "This is my favourite item of clothing, do you really find it silly?"

Hermione leans forward and kisses the patch of skin just below the bandana. "It's not silly at all, it's sexy. Rough and mean are the greatest of turn-ons."

Alexis has a thoughtful grin as she bites her lip lightly. "Why don't you try it on?"

Hermione recoils. "Me, in a bandana. No way."

"Don't be a pussycat now, I know there is a lioness beneath your skin. Come on, try it." Alexis says whipping the bandana from her head with one hand. She pulls Hermione in, not allowing her to escape despite the feeble struggles, and ties the bandana round the back of Hermione's head. Pulling away, Alex observed the new look. "There. Perfect."

"Take it off. It itches. And clashes with my dress."

"Nope. In fact I have a fourth rule. The bandana stays on for the entire date."

"I don't think so."

"You know the punishments."

"Alex, I will not walk into Hogsmeade with this silly thing on my head."

"Now it's silly, a minute ago you said it was sexy."

"On you, not me."

"Whilst I appreciate the compliment, it is bias and therefore invalid. By all means take it off, but prepare to pay the punishment."

Hermione huffs and folds her arms, accompanied by a deep frown.

Alexis chuckles and says. "If I didn't find that so hot you would be receiving punishment for breaking rule number three."

"I hate your rules."

"I dare you to say that to McGonagall."

"Idiot"

* * *

The Hogsmeade date was exceptional. Hermione did not feel awkward once, but as they had technically been together a week before their first actual date that was to be expected. Alex paid for everything, gave her attention at the right times, gave her space when she needed it, was as courteous as possible and even became her knight in shining armour when a drunken local began giving her lip. He wouldn't be taking another sip of booze for a week, that was for sure.

Hermione feels lighter than a feather as Alexis walks her down the street. Alex occasionally twirls Hermione around under her arm like a ballroom dancer whilst Hermione grins happily. Hermione then leans back into Alex and places her girlfriend's arm over her shoulder as the older girl embraces her. They move in comfort as they make their way out of town, matching grins plastered to their faces. Bandana was still encompassing the light head of the young Gryffindor.

"Onto the next part of your incredible date." Alexis announces excitedly.

Hermione sighs. "What else is there? I honestly can't find a single thing that will make me happier than I already feel."

"I can. Remember my delayed arrival."

"Yes. I was starting to worry actually."

"That's cute, it was only a couple of minutes. Anyway, I was just returning from an early trip here, leaving behind your remarkable surprise." Alex explains. With a smug sashay of her brow she adds. "It's just waiting for you."

Alex takes her down several slopes and paths Hermione hadn't previously known of. Past the Shrieking Shack, through a field and across a small bridge overlooking a heavy stream. Hermione soon grows a little concerned of their surroundings and her lack of familiarity with them. "Alex, if getting lost was your surprise then I have to tell you that it doesn't make me happier than before. Quite the opposite in fact."

"Give me some credit. I know where we are and how we are going to get back." Alex then shakes her head and giggles. "I cannot wait to see your face."

She drags Hermione further through the countryside to the point Hermione knows they are far from Hogsmeade village. Hermione is just about to insist they turn back when Alex stops her and quickly cups her hand over Hermione's mouth and stands motionless whilst she peers through the brush. "Shhhh! Don't make a sound." Is the whispered answer to Hermione's unvocalised question.

Hermione follows Alex's eyeline but can't make out anything. Hermione is about to muffle through Alex's mouth when she hears a horse's neigh. But something isn't familiar about the sound. Is it too high? Ponies? High but powerful, it sounds fuzzy too. It feels fuzzy. Happy fuzzy. Mystical fuzz. What is this animal?

Then another sound follows the horse-type creature. A screech like an owl, accompanied by...the clatter of hooves.

Hermione is way past curious, she notes Alex's bright smile as she lunges forward and parts a compilation of leaves.

The view takes away her breath.

Unicorns. Many, many unicorns, all grazing. Also here are hippogriffs, and...WAS THAT A PEGASUS? Winged horses, of all colours and sizes. It is like a giant sanctuary of horse-like creatures. The only odd one out is the incredibly beautiful Griffin, prowling around as if it is the leader of the gathering of creatures. "Oh my gosh Alex! What is this?"

"I heard this story a few years ago back when I was at Hogwarts, it was only a myth then but there was this story of how horses of all types magical and non-magical gather at the same time every year deep in the Equas Woods. Where we are right now. What we are looking at is the epicentre of those woods, Mare Moor. The story went that if you saw the gathering of horses at Mare Moor then you dream of nothing but horses for twenty eight days. Riding horses, talking to horses, living with horses, even being a horse; these are the type of dreams you would be guaranteed to endure for an entire month. It was not a bad thing, everyone hoped of walking into the woods and seeing it with their own eyes. People would brag about going there, only to be caught out as a liar. Others outright disbelieved the entire thing. I was one of them, not exactly one for superstition to be honest..." Alexis explains whilst transfixed with the incredible sight before them. Hermione is likewise entranced whilst she listens intently.

"Until one day in my third year when we finally got to learn Care Of Magical Creatures. Mr Grubbly-plank brought to lesson a unicorn, teaching us about the first unit...You remember, Forbidden Forest Friends?" At Hermione's nod of understanding, she continues. "Someone mentioned the Mare Moor, and if he had seen it. He said he had been there...And the story was real. The superstition was not but the event does happen once a year he confirmed to us. He also said that area is supervised by official Ministry Magi-Zoologists. The whole wood is a sanctuary of land for one hundred horse-type animals. About twenty unicorns, twelve thestrals, twenty five normal horses, ten ponies, seven hippogriffs, nine other winged horses like Palamino and the very rare Pegasus you can see there, eleven zebra and five griffins. Although they technically aren't horses, but close enough. The hundred animals are protected and therefore cannot leave the sanctuary, but that doesn't mean that horses outside the sanctuary can't still gather here every annual year."

Hermione breathes out rather than speaks. "So, this is the gathering that happens every year?"

"Not quite. We missed the real one by three weeks sadly, if this was that gathering the whole meadow would be packed with them. However when I heard about Mare Moor again earlier this month from the Master I had the perfect idea for a date if we got together, and this was it. I met up with the staff in charge of the sanctuary and they put hazel dew out on the meadow which attracts approximately seventy percent of the sanctuary every hour until the dew wears off. This simulates the gathering in everything apart from the size." Alexis points out.

"But surely you would've needed the backing of an important Ministry worker to get confirmation?"

"You're right. Hence why I owled the Master a few days ago. He is still well regarded despite his reputation." Alex barely finishes her sentence before Hermione clutches her tightly in a hug.

"You did all that for me?"

"Of course. Well, I also thought you could show this to Roxy, to help things along. Just let me know when and I'll arrange it. But I thought this would be beautiful to watch and experience don't you think?"

Hermione nods heavily on Alex's shoulder, chin digging into the blades. Hermione feels tears well up in her eyes. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me. You are amazing."

"It was no trouble. It's never any trouble when you're involved." Alexis replies rubbing her back softly.

Hermione quickly pulls out of the hug slightly then just as quickly smashes Alex's mouth with her own deviant lips. She passionately delves around and discovers every contour of her girlfriend's mouth. Alex kisses back and submits to the powerful kiss she is being rewarded with. Hermione eventually retracts her lips, leaving only millimetres of space for air to seep into each others lungs.

Once Alex recovers she smirks impishly. "You see, now you know why I couldn't wait for this."

"Thank you." Hermione tells her with a much more gentle and brief kiss.

"Do you want to pet them, we have permission?" Alex asks.

Hermione's smile is enough of an answer for Alex.

* * *

Hermione finishes her third change of clothes in a single day, changing from her beautiful date dress to her more casualwear outfit. She had a thin grey fleece over a patterned cotton T-shirt. She had on black trousers with a decorative belt and heeled boots. The one item of clothing she did keep was Alex's red bandana, a consequence of how happy she felt after their date. She didn't have the heart to take it off.

Hermione quite possibly fell two whole notches in love with Alex, almost at the point where any day now she could say 'I love you' at any time without being conscious of it.

'I love you' is a very significant phrase to Hermione. She expects her partner to say it only if they truly mean it, and she herself will not say it unless she is to say it mind, body and soul. There is no 'in the middle' with that phrase, it's meaning is limited to the point of no return. You should not go to the point of no return if you believe, think or assume you know what the words mean. Even more so if you are saying it and KNOW that you do not. She adopts this philosophy from her mother, teaching her this from the moment she knew what feelings were.

Once you've committed to saying it there is an immediate bond, breaking that bond later because you only thought it was love, or for a more deceitful reason, is akin to nothing more than a betrayal. If some do not know what love is for whatever reason then rushing in and saying it because your partner said it or because it's expected is wrong. You always wait until you're sure, at least you can say you were honest the entire time and be given the benefit of the doubt whether you were truly in love or not.

Say it and mean it or don't say it at all.

Hermione is judging where she falls in her own philosophy. She decides to keep control on what she says until that moment arrives where she knows she will mean it.

If things like what happened earlier keep happening then Hermione and Alex are in for a much shorter wait then expected.

Hermione finishes curling her hair with her wand so that the curls are more controlled than just a frenzy of curly locks. With a final once-over and a second dab of golden lip gloss she is finished and packs away her make-up. She leaves the bathroom, grabs her leather jacket the girls gave her and puts it on.

A knock comes from the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Came Ginny's chipper voice.

"Come on in Gin." Hermione says happily with a small chuckle of amusement at her use of rhyme. Her mood is sky-high if you can't tell.

Ginny enters. When she spots Hermione her smile drops. "How was your date?" She says with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh Ginny, I nearly died of happiness, Alex is so sweet and thoughtful. I will tell you all about it tomorrow." Hermione replies.

Ginny folds her arms, Hermione hasn't even turned to see her once. "Will you now?"

Not recognising Ginny's tone or choosing to ignore it, Hermione continues. "Right after our Channeling session and my BIA training of course."

"Of course." Ginny says pointedly. "You know I was going to ask you to study with us for a bit and chill, but it looks like you are going somewhere. Ultimately with Alex or the BIA again right?" Ginny says.

"Yeah. We realised we never celebrated my success in the first task so the girls organised a celebratory party for tonight. You could come?" Hermione answers attaching her fake ear rings to her ears individually. "These are cool right? Alex bought them for me in Hogsmeade, they stay attached just as normal ear rings do but without the piercing. They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Lovely." Is Ginny's response. Hermione is not completely in the clouds to not notice a blatant sarcastic remark.

Hermione turns to her friend, observing her expression and body language. "Ginny, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. Nothing's wrong Hermione. How could anything be wrong, clearly nothing is wrong in your mind, everything is all hunkey-dorey in Hermione's view, so that must mean everything is fine." Ginny performs.

"Ginny, stop acting childish and tell me what's wrong."

Ginny snorts. "Ginny is the childish one? Ginny is not the one prancing around the dormitory like a gazelle, acting like a love-struck prat and planning on abandoning her nearest friends of over two and three years for a bunch of controversial, shady teenagers who she barely knows from Morgana."

Hermione recoils and gasps. She stammers a response through an angered frown before finally replying. "Excuse me! But your problem is with me and not them! Say what you want to me, but leave the girls out of this!"

"You don't like me insulting your new friends. Don't like me bad-mouthing your new girl, who is like a bit too old for you by the way. Well tough, they are the problem because you spend all your time with them and not your true friends." Ginny responds.

"Too old?! Merlin Ginny, Alex is a teenager like me! And if you are supposed to be my friend you would not be getting so irked about who I socialise with! You yourself said you don't mind me having other friends! Suddenly that's not the case!" Hermione argues.

"Hermione. Me and Ron haven't seen you at all these last two days, and a week before then we only saw you occasionally. I'm surprised I've had the opportunity to confront you on it right now. If you're drifting away from us at least admit it. It's not the fact that you are that bothers me, it's the fact that you won't admit it to yourself."

Hermione tones her voice down. "Ginny, I'm sorry for my lack of attention recently, I have scarcely spent time with any of you and I know that. Once I settle down with my new schedule with the BIA and my normal day-to-day one, spending time with you lot will be easier. Things are just crazy right now. It doesn't mean I'm breaking away from you, or Ron."

"Prove it. Stay here tonight and study with us. I can give you time to message the girls and call it off for another night if you need to. It's just a party" Ginny pleads.

Hermione fidgets, huffs and puffs before replying. "It's short notice Ginny. And if we don't do it tonight our schedules will get in the way. The next Hogsmeade weekend isn't until mid-January and by then the second task will be here."

Ginny sighs and shakes her head. "Whatever. Come and see us when you actually have a better excuse to turn your nose up at us." Ginny turns and storms out.

Hermione is enraged by the implication that she is creating excuses. Like Ginny said it's only a party so why make such a big deal over something that's not even true. Hermione is not drifting away and she is not in denial. It is Ginny who is being unreasonable. But it is Hermione who is in the doghouse. Well, that just isn't fair.

Hermione quickly storms after her, scampering down the stairs. Hermione rounds the corner into the common room and sees Ginny taking her seat next to the fire, Ron glaring at her and Harry who upon seeing her, pretends to be interested in the Daily Prophet he is holding open.

Hermione let's loose her tongue. "Right! So we are all in agreement that there is an obvious problem concerning the new company I keep! Correct!" Two of the people in attendance nod, the other keeps reading the paper and pretends there is no irked brunette breathing fire at him. Hermione glares at him and decides to just ignore him entirely. "You see, I don't think the problem is all my fault! A busy schedule and new relationship is more than a considerable reason for my lack of attention to you _two_..." Emphasis on the two. "...If anything it's to be expected. If either of you had been champion, or chosen as a potential recruit for something or even had a relationship with someone who you like very much, you can be damn sure that I too may feel left out at times! But you know that I wouldn't take it out on you or insinuate that I was breaking off! I think you are jealous and unreasonable, and the absolute last person you should be taking it out on is those three girls! This is a problem between us and only us! And I swear if I hear one more bad word aimed in there direction from any of you then you will be dealing with me personally! Is that clear?"

She doesn't expect a response or even a change in body language but she doesn't need one. They all know she does not make idle threats without substance.

Hermione bitterly offers them a good night parting and rushes out the common room. A short brooding silence follows until Ginny breaks it. "We should get back to studying."

* * *

"We all here?" Jessie asks, hands clapped together.

"Yes. Can't you count to four." Ashley replied.

"For now. Won't be able to in a few hours though. Girls, it's time to PARTY!" In her excited scream she waves her wand in an arc, illuminating the area with colourful fairy lights. In the clearing are muggle speakers linked to a small jukebox. Microphones are set up and plugged into a second set of speakers. A drinks table and buffet can be seen spanning the far end of the clearing, Muggle and magical varieties included. And where there would be uneven, earthy ground there now is a large square of astroturf, Hermione assumes this is the dance floor, or at least a close approximation of one.

Hermione is genuinely impressed with it. The party-goer of the group is definitely Jessie. She is the girliest girl out of them all. Naturally she would be the fashion guru, make-up artist, dance tutor, gossip queen and...Party organiser and DJ. Jessie has outdone even herself this time.

"Pretty decent Jess, you even took into consideration what material best soaks up vomit."Alex commentates jovially.

"No stone has been left unturned Alex. On show tonight are club classics, karaoke and hours upon hours of partying. But first, drinks." Jessie makes a determined dash to the table, gaining more than a few chuckles from the others.

Ashley turns to the couple who are always attached at the arm in some way. "Ready to live and forget?"

Alex whoops in response but Hermione's is much too tame. Ashley's brow furrows at the reaction. "What's bothering you?"

Hermione shakes off her downhearted expression and forces a smile. "Oh nothing. I will be fine once my mind is off it."

Alex soothingly strokes Hermione's hand. "Tell us what's wrong."

Hermione meets her girlfriend's eyes and sighs, her face falling more saddened and miserable. "I've fallen out with my friends, they resent how much time I spend with you three."

Ashley sighs and folds her arms. "And so it starts."

"Sorry, what starts?" Hermione asks.

Alex turns to Hermione with a wince. "The worst part of all this, losing the ones you care about."

Hermione remembers the Master and the girls mentioning that this business can mean separating yourself from your loved ones, they also said though that she should not follow by those guidelines. "I'm sure we will get through it, it's just a difference of opinion."

Jessie returns with three glasses of white wine and a coke for Hermione. Alex obviously previously warned Jess that she better not be the reason a minor is drinking alcohol underage. Hermione takes her coke with a nod of gratitude.

Ashley takes her drink whilst replying. "I hope for your sake that you're right Hermione, but we need to warn you because, whilst you can easily choose to keep your loved ones close, it's your loved ones that also have choices. Stomaching the neglect, fearing your safety, and mistrusting those who you spend your time with; it's all part of the turmoil you put them through. Not to say that you intended to put them through this, you just don't realise you already had the moment you agreed to it."

"But you all specifically said it was possible." Hermione says with a tone of panic. "And that I should stay close to those I care about."

"Yes we did." Jess adds. "You can always try, but they have a choice too. They will try and stick by you of course but after years and years of this, something that provides problems that don't need to be an issue at all, it is difficult to continuously fight them whilst remaining as close as you can be if the BIA never existed. One step closer to us could be one step further from your friends and family."

"It won't turn out that way, will it?"

"Would you be able to stick by someone who you never see, worry constantly about the well-being of, have no idea if they are even alive or dead? It takes a much bigger toll than you'd expect on people. If you could stomach that, well you're a bigger person than all of us." Ashley explains.

Hermione is visibly getting upset by this. Alex interjects "No more girls, this is supposed to be about forgetting about our worries so let it rest ok."

"Of course. I'm sorry about how harsh I sound, but I have to be honest with you. We understand your pain, like I said before I hope you're right." Ashley replies apologetically.

It goes without saying that it takes a while for Hermione to get into the spirit. It takes a combined effort of all three older girls, half-intoxicated and lively, to find a way to cheer her up. That is in the form of a sing-off. It starts off with Jessie singing a few cheesy numbers. Ashley is next to join her and they soon perform a duet to the couple watching with amused looks. The next song Ashley sings solo whilst Jessie dances like a fool. They even pull up a reluctant Alexis for a trio performance.

"What song shall the moon sing to us this evening?" Jessie asks, wobbling a tad.

"Well to sing it I need you two." The two girls join her at the mic. "Ok, this is for my Hermione, truly the only reason why I'm embarrassing myself like this. If you pay attention to the Muggle music charts this year Hermione then you will recognise this one. Tonight, for Hermione's ears only, I will be singing Kiss From A Rose by Seal."

Hermione hides her red face from view, embarrassed but incredibly touched. She leaves her eye out of hiding to watch her girlfriend signal to the Jukebox as it starts to beat. Ashley and Jessie chant the first two lines of the intro and Alexis opens her eyes in time to sing.

"Therrrre used to be a greying tower alone on the sea, Yoooouuu became the light on the dark side of me. Loooove remained a drug that's the high not the pill. But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen." Ashley and Jessie join in the chorus. "Babbyyyy, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, oooooo the more I get a view the stranger it feels, yeaaaahh. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the greyyyy."

Hermione has indeed heard this song before, and she remembers listening to the lyrics and finding it referring to darker stuff to do with death and depression. But now, the way Alex is singing it, it means something much different. The theme of death is there still, but the message Hermione is interpreting is that Alexis was in a bad place and that Hermione has rescued her from that bad place by healing her inside. Knowing that, Hermione thinks there is no song more perfect to hear right now.

"Therrrre is so much a girl can tell you so much, she can say." She winks at Hermione who notices the slight alteration to the lyrics. "Yooouuu remain **my power, my pleasure, my pain.** Baaabbbyyyyy, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, won't you tell me is that healthy baaaby. But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."

They repeat the chorus whilst Hermione sits there happily tearing up.

The song continues until Alex's throat is sore and her heart has poured its share. They start to wrap the song up.

"Nooowww that your roooose is in bloom. A liiigghtt hits the gloom. On the. Greeeyyy."

Hermione happily claps whilst Ashley and Jessie embrace Alex in a serious hug. This is a normal party where you can just mess about, this isn't part of their date. That song is beautiful and for Alex to sing it to her new girlfriend, bringing up memories of her horrible grieving ordeal, in the way that she did with as much sincerity and passion. It is a brave feat of humanity, she didn't have to do it. She didn't even need to sing. She did it because she has fully accepted her new life, as well as to thank the girl who made it possible.

Hermione thinks internally with a broad smile 'Screw waiting, I know exactly how I feel after that. I am in love with this girl.'

An; end of chapter

Hippogriffs and Griffin's may not technically be horse-type creatures but I've always seen them most likely as a parallel to our horses except they can fly.

Researching the songs from the nineties I found Seal's Kiss From A Rose which I already have in a playlist on my tablet. I thought it was a noughties song but I was obviously wrong. From 1994, the same year Goblet of fire is set. I wasn't gonna use it though because I thought it was sending the wrong message in relation to Hermione and Alex, but looking over the lyrics AND allowing my own personal perspective to it, I thought in the context I used it in this chapter that it works amazingly well. It does sum up the Alex/Kenz ordeal to a tea. Therefore I felt that section of the story was over so no more self-doubt Hermione and afraid-to-love Alex.

Did you like my song choice, or just like the song in general?

Tbc...Becoming The Villains


	12. Chapter 12

An; No excuses for the delay in updates except for the fact I needed a break from writing. I hope I can earn your forgiveness with this chapter.

This chapter is supported by the Dark Knight quote 'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

 **Becoming The Villains**

Four AM arrives and the loud raucous in the forest finally comes to a halt. The lights flicker out and four merry teenagers, bar from one fourth year witch, appear from the dark boundary of trees. Ashley and Alex struggle to support a heavily intoxicated Jessie whilst Hermione stifles giggles behind her hand.

"Hey...Hey Azhley. W-when you gonna geh ah boyfriend?" Jessie slurs. "You've bin single...too long."

"I don't have relationships Jess, I don't need the distraction. Now let's get to bed shall we."

"You boring. 'ermione and Ali-Alix...Alex. If they can do it, why can't you?"

Ashley ignores the question.

They continue their journey back, and it's only when they pass a small clearing not a stone's throw away from the Beauxbatons that that silence is broken by Hermione. Noticing a dark green canvas in a triangular prism structure, she says "There's a random tent over there, who lives there?"

Alex noticed the tent too and answered. "That would be the Master, he uses it every time he needs to come to Hogwarts. Not for staying in really, more for storage."

"Storage?"

"What happens when there is a major emergency and the Aurors can't handle it? We are on hiatus for now but we can't abandon our responsibilities, and so our supplies and equipment is stored in there."

"I can understand supplies, but equipment...What equipment do we need other than our wands?"

Alex is about to reply but stops just as a mischievous glint appears in her eyes. "I can tell you now and be here til dawn...or we could just show you. Right Ash?"

Ashley peers up from the other side of Jessie who is still slouching on her feet, arm hooked behind both supporting girls neck's. "Alex, we really should be heading back."

"For training purposes, come on it's already late and if we're caught back we'll be in trouble either way." Alex reasons.

"We can show her tomorrow, the tent is not going anywhere."

Jessie slurs her approval of the detour. "Take the ztick out yur arse Ash and let em do it."

Ashley frowns in irritation, an obvious sign of her defense weakening.

"What do you say Hermione?" Alex asks.

"Ash is probably right and I _am_ tired...but I _am_ also curious. Perhaps for just a minute."

Hermione's consent is enough to convince the leader girl who signs. "You have...Three minutes max." She finishes whilst checking her magically-powered watch.

Alex immediately drops Jessie's arm and takes Hermione's hand, pulling her away and leaving Ashley to wrestle with a staggering teenager all by herself. "You absolute twit."

Alex ignores her and jogs with Hermione on the end of her arm towards the tent. They stop at the flap and Alex flips it up. The tent is dark, cold and eerily quiet. Hermione instantly gets an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Alex too can sense something but seeing no immediate danger and her excitement fuelling her, she shakes the feeling off and turns to Hermione. "After you."

Hermione has lost her enthusiasm and the feeling still remains. She can't brush it off as easily as Alex can, despite the experience on the older girl's side that tries to reassure her. All Hermione knows is that something is off about this tent. "Alex, maybe Ashley was right, I can wait another time."

"You won't get in trouble I promise." Alex replies.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Hermione looks into the dark gloom wearily. Alex understands and starts to console her.

"It's just an empty tent." Alex places her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "How about I go in first?"

"No!" Alex and Hermione both do not expect how harsh or shrill Hermione's tone is. Hermione instead raises her wand and mutters "Homenum Revelio"

The charm immediately marks the ground not three feet away inside the tent. Just as soon as Hermione's suspicions are confirmed, Alex jumps into protective mode. She places herself in front of Hermione and non-verbally lights her wand in the doorway. Where the marker is she can see no human life form. "Finite Incantatem."

Nothing is revealed. Both witches know the human-presence-revealing charm wouldn't mark something that isn't there so the whole situation is confusing. Alex slowly begins entering the tent until she is practically standing over the marker. Alex sighs and says "Odd, but there's nothing here Hermione. We need to move this rolled-up rug though, I almost tripped over it."

Hermione comes in at the same time that Alex drops to her knees. Hermione soon finds herself on her back by a back-pedalling Alex, retreating in shock and fear. "Alex, watch it will you."

"Don't look Hermione."

"Don't look at what?" Hermione says peering round Alex.

"I said DON'T…" Hermione's scream indicated it is too late, that brought the attention of a startled Ashley and a slightly sobered and confused Jessie. They peer in from behind and the four girls look in aghast at the picture in front of them.

The charm hadn't lied, the room isn't as empty of people as they first thought...And the rug that Alex tried to move is not a rug at all.

It is the dead body of Ludo Bagman

 **Ten minutes later**

All four BIA members are back in the forest and the fairy lights are back on. None of them are even close to a mood to party. Hermione sits silently crying on a rock, seeing a dead body for the first time shook her up. Alex spends some time comforting her whilst harshly arguing against Ashley's on-going ramblings. Jessie is stoically staring into a small cup of water, her drunkenness a thing of the past.

"We have to tell someone." Ashley states firmly.

"And put ourselves right in the frame for suspicion?" Alex dubiously asks.

"If we tell the right person they'll understand. Dumbledore most likely."

"What the guy who bickers and despises the actions of our Master?"

"He has never looked upon _us_ in dislike before."

"Ashley, this isn't a prank gone wrong or a fight in the halls. There was a potential murder and it either occured inside that tent or the body was dumped there. We know we are innocent, but our ties to the potential murder scene added to the convenience of our late hour trysts and discovery of the body...Well, it doesn't look good for us does it." Alex counters.

"Wouldn't we gain suspicion by NOT reporting the body?" Ashley replies rhetorically.

"We don't need the publicity of a murder on us, Hermione has enough on her plate as it is, any opportunity we can get to keep our names clean and away from suspicion, we should take it." Alexis says.

"Wake up and smell the bacon Alex!" Ashley snaps. "Whether we report it or not we WILL be under suspicion. A crime has happened at Hogwarts, Hermione has people who knows she has been out all night, if we don't report this it will come back and, believe you me, it _will_ bite us in the arse."

Alex is about to argue when Hermione croakily adds. "S-she's right. We have to report it."

Ashley and Alex give her time to wipe some stray tears away and compose herself. "We are innocent, we know it. But that is not the point, the point is who else knows it. None of us are well regarded at the moment. Throughout the school, country and world; who out of them can safely say that they know we are innocent. Not even my friends could say that without secretly doubting it. Don't you see, it's not about avoiding suspicion or proving our innocence, it's about what happens now. And that's simple; everything falls apart. Either way, that happens."

Ashley and Alex are silent as they contemplate this. Jessie speaks this time "We should find out for ourselves. We are the good guys so why not act like it. Do the right thing and then we can focus on finding out the truth, like the good guys are supposed to do."

Alex now looks convinced, but she needs more answers before she can go through with it. "What if they arrest us on the principle that we are the main suspects?"

"They can't arrest us without evidence. They can only question us until they have enough reason to bring us in." Ashley answers more calmly than before.

Hermione lets out a depressing moan. "It's happening again isn't it? Like at the first task, someone is trying to sabotage us. It can't be a coincidence that the only people who were out this late, that have more than just a fleeting connection to the Master, are us. And that we were the ones who found the body, in a tent full of _your_ equipment. This was set up."

"How Hermione, how did they know we would try and enter the tent? We didn't know we were going to until lovergirl here twisted our arms." Ashley refers to Alex.

Alex looks at her girlfriend in agreement. "She's right Hun, it was wrong place wrong time, with maybe an ironic coincidence to boot."

"In cases like murder, there are no coincidences. Especially not to the law." Hermione wisely counters.

"The point stands, we will let the law enforcement deal with the murder investigation their way, including our interrogations we will most likely get, all whilst we try and replicate the investigation but our way. Obviously keeping it to ourselves and a touch of subtlety will do much better for us." Ashley concludes the debate.

Ashley's confidence seems noticeably false. Hermione can not shake her suspicions that the murder is linked to her saboteur of unknown identification.ㇴ2 Alex dreads the morning to come and Jessie starts recrossing her body with her fingers, hoping a divine intervention would keep them all together.

Uncertainty and fear is amongst them in bucket loads, the one thing they do understand is things were about to turn horrifically bleak.

 **Later on that day…**

Guilty is the verdict.

By the eyes of the student body that is.

As agreed, the discovery of the body was reported straight to the headmaster the minute the quartet felt stable enough to return to the castle. The only person who they could trust was the great sorcerer. Dumbledore looks out for the girls despite his dislikes regarding their director of operations. He is the only person besides Dominic himself that could understand their position.

Dumbledore was awake and alert, almost as if a sixth sense had discovered that something wasn't right that night and he needed to be awake for any developments. Hermione did not doubt that that was a very close approximation to the real reason Albus Dumbledore expected them in the early hours of the morning. Nothing happens on Hogwarts grounds that the headmaster doesn't sense, even if he doesn't outright know what it was that occured.

There was no doubt though, the BIA were in the epicentre of controversy. And Dumbledore did not sugarcoat like he normally would've. The grim circumstances that threaten to impact upon the four girls, all of whom he supported with all his confidence; it meant they need facts, not softened blows or bent truths. Their innocence is not just a matter of fact, but a matter of opinion to those whose verdict wasn't official but no less devastating.

The public.

Dumbledore announced the incident at breakfast, much to the surprise of students and staff alike. He did not give any more information than he needed to. The basic explanation he gave was about the body of Ludo Bagman being discovered on the grounds and that the incident had been reported to the appropriate Ministry departments. He gave no names, no times or whereabouts, and no specifics. That thankfully was not quite enough fuel for open season to begin upon the BIA's public image, not many people knew that the four girls were even out that late.

But those that did know grew immediately wary. Especially the three people Hermione was already losing the trust of. Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione knows firsthand that when a concept of a thought built inside the three Gryffindor's heads it takes a lot to shake off. When it isn't shaken off the Gryffindor's tendency is to start jabbing and testing the waters. When more evidence supports their ideas it takes a matter of moments before they turn reckless and investigative. It is a trait Hermione is partly prone to, and never had those tendencies been used on her, or any of the four Gryffindor's.

The three suspecting Gryffindor's were almost definitely at their breaking point even before the announcement. If it had been anyone other than Hermione they would've definitely acted prior to this. Perhaps the trust in her still ran deep inside them somewhere, despite the obvious evidence of waning. Hermione feels slightly thankful and blessed to still have something to cling onto if she wants their friendship to survive.

Although having seeing their reactions of earlier, Hermione had a mountain to climb in order to do so.

The looks she received earlier were ones she couldn't quite decipher. She had sat alone, more out of dread and worry than neglect or avoidance. She consciously shrunk when Dumbledore announced the incident, despite never mentioning her name or hinting of her involvement. She knew it would look fishy but have someone else be shown a dead body for the first time and tell her they would be comfortable to talk about it or acknowledge it several hours later.

The fact that the rest of the BIA were not there also made her annoyed and bitter. Thoughts of cowardice, selfishness and lack of responsibility invaded her mind. It was only when Hermione realised that she would probably do the same thing if she could that the absence of the BIA was justified. It wasn't unusual not to always see the BIA at breakfast or any mealtimes, their occasional appearances ensured they could be able to come and go without much notice. Hermione being absent however would definitely look fishy though, especially in this scenario.

Aside from unknown looks from people in the knowledge of the BIA's activities, the announcement hadn't seemed to spark any more suspicion than all the controversy of the tournament already had. However throughout the course of the day, that would change.

So far only the Minister himself, several Aurors and a few reporters had made a special appearance at Hogwarts regarding the murder case. The confirmation of the killing curse could be magically traced by Ministry experts and therefore an official private investigator was contacted to start the investigation the next day. For now the area where Hermione and the girls found the body is closed off and strictly prohibited, although the area of investigation was displayed like a museum artefact. That resulted in many curious eyes peeking in on the scene.

But that was not what started the rumour mill. Dumbledore was obliged to provide the Aurors with the relevant information regarding Ludo Bagman's discovery, that information included the BIA and their account of events. The Aurors were legally responsible for the privacy of the eye witness accounts, but that didn't stop information of a certain celebration taking place that night in the forest, as well as the owner of the tent the body was discovered in, being leaked to the reporters. And therefore leaked quickly into the student population.

At first nobody recognised the name of Dominic Van Barr so this information was like a name in an unknown textbook. The party however got loads of attention as even the weaker brained students could tell that the party members must've been either the eye witnesses or the murderers themselves. And at times Hogwarts was like a network of communication. Information of missing students and suspicious activities could get easily tracked down and disected. That is exactly what happened, through sheer collaboration the student body tracked down a name. One, Hermione Granger.

If Hermione was an outsider she would have commended the efforts of a school that normally have trouble banding together. What a shame that the one time they do it's to her disadvantage.

Hermione just had experienced the worst eighteen hours of her life. She knows that the torture only gets worse from here. No Harry. No Ron. No Ginny. No house support.

Most frustratingly no BIA, they are in panic mode and have been trying to contact the Master all day with no luck, this left Hermione to dawdle and drag herself through torturously long classes that felt like each classroom was a separate section of the devil's kitchen. The only person she had was Roxy, Hermione is wholeheartedly thankful for that.

It is her voice that softly breaks through Hermione's melancholic trance. "Mi?"

Hermione is leaning her cheek into her hand with her elbow planted on the table. Her eyes weakly meet Roxy's and reads the question in them. "I'm fine."

Roxy doesn't even pretend to be fooled by that statement. "You're crying and you haven't written a single word for ages now." She indicates to the undetected rivers trickling from the corner of Hermione's eyes, and then nods at the abandoned sheet of parchment in front of her.

Hermione stubbornly insists with dignity. "I'm fine."

Roxy knows Hermione will keep on lying and bottling up. Hermione obviously appreciates her company but also finds enough reason to not converse with her or talk about what's bothering her. Roxy feels a fire of irritation burning, it's not like she doesn't know already what she's upset about. It is purely down to Hermione's belief that a little first year girl cannot understand the problems associated with isolation and suspicion.

But Roxy does understand. Maybe other factors are in play that Roxy can not help with or advise on. But she can understand isolation, therefore she can help. It is up to Hermione to let her in though.

"I am not an idiot. Neither am I too young to understand. Your probably the only true friend I have. Learning to cope with loneliness is a lesson I know well." Roxy explains.

Hermione gives her a wry smile and opens her mouth, probably again to deflect the conversation from continuing. Roxy cuts her off. "If you think I won't understand then why not teach me to? I can't begin to understand how being accused of something, especially something that is criminal, must feel like especially when you are going through it alone. But I believe the going through it alone thing is where you are going wrong?"

Hermione let's loose a bitter remark that comes out with little to no control. "It seems that is easier said than done."

"You have me. Am I not enough?" Roxy counters.

Hermione fondly touches her arm. "You are making all the difference Rox. Without you I wouldn't be able to cope at all. But, I say this with utmost respect and admiration, you are not the right person to talk to about this."

She frowns and her mouth twitches. "Because I'm too young?" She insinuates.

"Because your innocence is not something I want to take from you. It's too late for me." Hermione firmly answers.

Roxy softens a bit but continues to break down Hermione's defences. "Remember what I said yesterday, about trusting you and stuff, I meant it. Trust means a lot to me, does it not mean the same to you?"

"Of course."

"Then why does it feel like our friendship is unequal? You know a lot about me and want to learn more, and I willing to give more. Yet I can't get a small bit of information about you, especially when it is information that is obviously on your mind."

Hermione takes that in. 'She's right' Hermione thinks to herself. It seems that prior to this moment Hermione could not differentiate between casual exchanges of personal life and widdling out information. Clearly the widdling was too much, and it very much shows.

What was she trying to say before Roxy brought this to her? That she only considers her a friend when she is providing details about her 'new' life; that when the first year genuinely wanted to return the favour out of friendship, Hermione didn't want to know? That is the impression Roxy had, and despite Hermione's inner confidence that she always did consider Roxy as a friend than just an informant, she still cannot find justification to that in the way she had been acting.

But right now this isn't about Ashley and Roxy, that is not why Hermione went to her new friend. She came here because she needed to and knew Roxy wouldn't judge or consider her negatively. She is a steady friend in a circle of friends in which Hermione is starting to lose.

Hermione's guilt reaches sky high when she finally realises a very startling thought. All she wants right now is a friend to talk to, and now she has one she doesn't want to talk, purely from the fact that she is driven to keep her life secret to protect the BIA.

She isn't going to do it anymore. At least, not to Roxy.

Roxy patiently waits for Hermione to show a proper reaction and soon enough Hermione envelopes the smaller girl into her arms. Her scent reminds her of another Milanski she knows. This feels great and is what Hermione has been dying for all day. "I don't want to talk about it Rox. I don't want to talk about losing friends, the body or the accusations. Ever since last night all I really needed was someone to hold; partner, family or friend. I will settle for friend."

Roxy clings back, a triumphant smile on her face. Hermione finally understands the worth Roxy has as a friend, and she deserves to have a friend worthy of _her_.

Hermione finds herself in the BIA's training quarters agitatedly waiting for the arrival of the three missing members. She has been kept away from the girl's for long enough today, and she rightly deserves an audience who can empathise with her trauma, guide her through the aggravation and most importantly comfort her and ease her pain. Roxy had relieved some of that pain but really she was completely the wrong person to provide her comfort in this troubling matter. Their absence, despite its necessary requirements, makes Hermione feel lonely, dejected and, to be quite frank, misused.

They know better than to leave a vulnerable trainee to go through the grinder alone. The fear, the worry, the sorrow and pain; it doesn't even feel anywhere close to being overcome without experienced and knowledgeable mentors to at least soften the blow that last night's events inflicted, as well as the aftermath.

Hermione can't really put the blame at their door entirely, and she is sure that they are not doing this out of spite. But they are the most at fault for Hermione's ongoing grief, and obligation or not they will hear about Hermione's distaste.

Around nine o'clock that very evening, the three girls make their return. Via the glum looks and sombre body language their efforts to contact the Master either went awry or left them unsatisfied, the last thing they need is a hot-headed lecture. 'Tough' Hermione thinks to herself.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Alexis winces at the high-pitched tone, Jessie slumps onto the nearest armchair and ignores Hermione entirely. Ashley gives a slightly bitter reply "Our job."

"Your job?" Hermione replies, irked further by the apparent lack of remorse from any of them, including her girlfriend. A fact that stings her a bit but she shrugs off in favour of her anger. "Well whilst you were off gallivanting I was forced to sit whilst Dumbledore informed the entire school of what happened last night. That was followed by a whole day of accusations being hurled my away, images of those dead eyes staring back at me every time I closed my eyes and my close friends avoiding me like the plague."

"It hasn't exactly been a day in the park for us either." Jessie firmly responds.

"You're missing the point! Through all your experience and your obligations you completely missed the fact that this isn't just about you three anymore!" Hermione exclaims.

With a slight withering glare, Ashley replies. "Neither is it all about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Ashley shakes her head and pinches her nose. "Forget it."

"No, I won't forget it! This sort of thing is more of a common occurrence for you three than it is me! How many dead bodies have you seen, or even been personally responsible for? How many times have you all been through scrutiny and got out the other side unscratched?"

Jessie becomes heated as well as she answers. "You think it matters how many times you see dead bodies, or go through heaps of crap? You think it's any harder to see your first body than it is your fiftieth, or hundredth or more? Well it's not. With every death we witness we lose another fraction of ourselves. The day you become numb to it is the day you're no longer human."

"I'm sure you're right, but you three can simply do your jobs like nothing happened. You know how much I've been affected by today? Every time I think about everything my heart cracks, the feelings and emotions I feel are so violent they restrict my breathing. I know I won't sleep tonight, if I do it won't be a peaceful night's sleep. I can feel the stress and worry physically making me ill. And the only person who has stopped me going to a very dark place in your absence…" Hermione points at Ashley with emphasis. "...Is your sister. And I don't care what crap you had to sort out, I don't care what responsibilities you had to complete. All I know is even if you couldn't have given me advice or guided through the torment, you could have least been there for me in a situation where I have never felt so low, so lonely." Hermione ends her rant in tears.

Ashley steps forward and holds the younger girl by the shoulder. "For what it's worth we're sorry, for everything you've been put through since last night…" She shares a look with the other two silent girls and then meets Hermione's gaze again. "...And also because we haven't been completely honest with you. Indeed, contacting the Master was an absolute must and we still have yet to speak one-on-one with him. But today wasn't just about that. Your ordeal, your thought process, you're actions; it was all part of your training. It was a test."

Hermione replies in shock. "A test?"

"To see how you cope with independent thought and also see the activities you undertook to get through trauma and turmoil."

Hermione, having seen the new angle, immediately feels relieved. She is still angry a tad, but now that it is clear to her that the BIA had not misused her. They were aware of the fact that they were leaving Hermione to her own devices in a completely vulnerable environment, but not out of negligence, but as a way to strengthen her as a future hero. And Hermione has learnt a lot from her experience, so could she really stay mad at something she craves above most things.

"Ok. Now you've said that I feel a bit better...But you still could've let me know"

"We couldn't, it jeopardises the test entirely. If we had told you, you would've acted in a way we expected you to act. That is the wrong way to go about this test. Your reaction today was natural and unbiased, so now we can use the information you've told us about your experience to improve and better you for if that scenario happened for real." Ashley explains.

Hermione has a crazy thought and it ends up slipping out before she can stop it. "The body last night was not a hoax to setup the test was it?"

"To be honest, I wish it was. But as I said we need the Master here pronto, and if it was a hoax we would never have gone to Dumbledore about it and got the Ministry involved would we?" Ashley responds.

Hermione agrees. "Of course not, you're right. It's just...I'm looking for any excuse to prove that this really is not actually happening. The theories I have already come up with get sillier and sillier the more I try."

"It's happened. The investigation team will be here in the morning so I propose we at least _try_ to get some sleep. I don't know about you girls but my bed is calling." Ashley turns to the rest of the group.

"Music to my ears. I'll follow you Ash."

"Alex?" Ash asks.

The normally vocal and opinionated girl lifted her empty eyes and merely shakes her head from her position on the sofa.

Ashley nods in response. "We'll see you in the morning then. Great hall, nine o'clock." Ashley and Jessie make to leave but not before Ash whispers so only Hermione can hear. "Talk to her."

The girls leave for their beds. Hermione immediately comes to her and sits beside her, lacing her fingers with Alex's left hand. "You ok?"

Alex reluctantly looks at her and smiles with fake cheerfulness. "Yeah. Just been a long day."

"You can say that again." Hermione concurs. "What's on your mind?"

Alexis huffs. "A lot. I feel restless yet emotionally drained." She turns to Hermione face on and,within a few seconds, leans in and chastely kisses her on the mouth. "I missed you today."

Hermione leans her forehead against hers. "I missed you too, more than anyone."

Alex looks down again, her expression downcast and mournful. "I'm sorry that all this ruined last night."

Hermione shakes her head. "Last night was wonderful, it was the early morning that ruined things. And it was out of your control."

"No it wasn't." She replies incredulously. "I led you into that tent, I was the one who suggested we go in. You, me, all of us would not be suffering if I had listened to Ashley and just kept heading back."

"Don't be stupid, how could you have known. I went there of my own free will remember, and the body would've been found sooner or later." Hermione argues.

"It might not have put us anywhere near the frame though. Now, because of me, we discovered a dead body and the most likely actions of a murderer. A murder that we may have connections to."

"But that would've been the case with or without our discovery."

"We didn't exactly help things though did we."

Hermione takes Alex's face into her hands. "Alex, we are innocent. Our actions may be suspicions to others but it's just that, suspicions. Under Veritaserum and with no evidence linking us to the crime, we will have nothing to worry about."

Alex continues to look Hermione dead in the eye. "In the forest, when you said someone planned this, did you really mean that?"

Hermione thinks back and simply replies. "It was too coincidental, but Iike you all said there was no way anyone could've gambled on us entering that tent."

Alex looks uncomfortable but before she can avoid adding more Hermione intercepts. "Are you saying I might've been right?"

Alex looks back at her and sighs. "Someone could've gambled on us finding the body, I just hope and pray that I'm wrong."

Hermione looks surprised and asks again. "Do the others know about it?"

"Absolutely not. It hurts me to think about the possibility of it being this person, it will kill them if they thought about it too. Or most likely call it ridiculous."

Hermione also starts dreading the answer to her next question. "Who is it that you think did this?"

Alex hesitates.

"Alex, I promise I will try to keep an open mind about who you think it is. Please."

Alex picks at her fingers and internally battles with herself. Finally she voices words. "It's him. I think it was The Master."

 **Next Morning**

The Great hall is a blast of noise like any other morning breakfast. The only difference this time is tension is in the air, conversations about the body and the investigation loop on and on, and Hermione has what looks to be five whole empty seats either side of her and ten opposite. She has officially been outcasted.

The BIA are here too this morning, awkwardly eating amongst the staff who, even though give a more mature attitude in contrast with the Gryffindor's, provide a likewise negative reaction to their presence as the students do with the second Hogwarts champion. Only Dumbledore is comfortable enough to talk to them, and only briefly due to his position in the centre of the staff table rather than on the end like the BIA are.

Hermione constantly shares sorrowful looks with the girls, each of whom return it with a positive gesture not quite filled with confidence.

It is half way through breakfast and Hermione is trying to focus on only her muesli and not the feeling of eyes on her and the feel in the air.

The Great hall silences immediately as the heavy double doors of the hall burst open and a tall, lanky man enters, a condescending grin plastered on his face which makes his thin moustache more prominent. Light brown trousers and a similar coloured tie meet the white t-shirt with almost a tea-stained lined pattern flying horizontally and vertically over it. His cloak is a colour that Hermione has never seen before in the current wizarding society, a shining silver. And his head is crowned by an Edwardian looking hat with a white feather dangling over the brim.

His voice is baritone and mingled still with youth even at his late thirties in appearance. "So sorry to disturb but the Ministry Detective agent has arrived."

Everyone stares as the guy smiles with emmaculate teeth that put a daughter of dentists to shame. He had exactly the looks and arrogance of a Malfoy, just lacking the blonde and replacing with reddish-brown. He spots Hermione's empty vicinity and smiles a wicked smile at Hermione who shudders. His eyes scan the hall and make contact with the three BIA girls who he immediately recognised to Hermione's surprise. His smile grows even more if that is possible, and never has she seen the older brunettes to shudder as she did then too. Hermione briefly entertained the thought of his smile being magical, causing the occupant it is aimed at to shudder in fear of it.

Hermione is surprised Dumbledore hasn't introduced or even reacted besides staring with untwinkling eyes. This guy must be bad news indeed.

When his visual analysis of the room is complete he bows at them all and says. "Detective Cyril Picard, at your service."

TBC... Suspicious Minds.


	13. Suspicious Minds

**Suspicious Minds**

"We're not being too… impulsive, are we?" Hermione asks Alex, speaking alone in the training room under the disguise of studying.

Alex nibbles at her quill nib, thankfully dry. "It doesn't make me feel at all comfortable, and I honestly am only twenty percent in confidence, but the master drills into us all the time to cover all avenues. Suspicions come from somewhere."

"I just don't get it Alex. You are using investigative techniques against the person who _taught_ you those techniques. Dominic Van Barr has not killed a soul in history, why is he even a suspect?"

"Why do you think I'm eighty percent in doubt? It makes absolutely no sense in it being him, and it could very easily be a framing. But I need my suspicion to be proven wrong because the longer it goes without investigation the more dangerous it could get for the BIA." Alex explains.

Hermione laughs humourlessly. "It will get dangerous BECAUSE of our investigation . Dominic created the BIA, why destroy it? He has no criminal background at all really, especially for murder. And why jeopardise the tournament, it's his biggest gamble chip?" Alex tries to counter argue but Hermione blares on. "Ashley and Jessie will not believe a word of it, you know that right?"

Alex gives Hermione an annoyed glare. "I'm aware. I don't plan on telling them unless my suspicions grow. They don't extract themselves from personal influence very well, ironically someone as impulsive as me can do that."

Hermione giggles, trying to add some warmth into the discussion. "How peculiar."

Alex smiles. "They aren't like you either, open-minded that is."

"I like the compliment but I can't be open-minded in this if I don't understand what it is I'm opening up to. Why exactly do you suspect the Master again?" Hermione asks.

Alex whips out her notepad and shows her a list of names. "Whenever we need to find the Master we contact people in this list in the order of who most likely knows his whereabouts. The ones at the bottom we very rarely contact because one of the above names is with him or knows who he's with. Today though, his whereabouts could not be tracked by any of these names. That has never happened before, it's almost like he doesn't want to be found, and with his power that is more literal than you'd think."

"So for once he was missing? What makes you think he's a murderer from that?"

"Don't put it like that. I'm giving reasons why he _may_ be a _suspect_ , I'm not calling him a murderer." Alex corrects.

Hermione compromises. "Ok, why does that lead you to think he may be a suspect?"

"It doesn't in itself but if no one can vouch for him that he was somewhere else he may have been in hiding or, god forbid, keeping his hands clean. By that I mean he could be covering his tracks and removing all the incriminating evidence going against him." Alex explains.

"That is so far-fetched Alex." Hermione tells her. "With no evidence or even a lead you are merely assuming at the moment."

"He's a smart man Hermione. He knows he doesn't need a motive, or a confirmed alibi. He is never under suspicion if there is no evidence. I will have a hard time proving this, perhaps more so than if he hasn't committed the murder. I can prove he didn't do it easier than I could prove he did."

Hermione sighs. "Your animosity isn't blinding you is it? I know you two do-"

Alex angrily snaps. "This is nothing to do with that! I dislike him like a rebellious teenager dislikes her father! It's not true dislike, it's strained admiration at most! I'm emotionally connected to him as much as Jessie and Ashley are, despite the fact I sometimes want to skewer him with his own cane…" Hermione would be giggling if she didn't detect that Alex is being dead serious. "...To even insinuate that I'm being bias because of my strained relationship with him, it's insulting!"

Hermione ducks her head down and apologetically looks up at Alex. "I'm sorry. You know I had to ask though."

"It's killing me Hermione to even think of him in this light. I don't want it to be him, I don't know what I would do if I found out it was. I know in my head that I have to do it, do you understand?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

"It doesn't look like it to me."

"Alex, I'm truly sorry. I'm trying to understand where you are coming from but the things you are telling me is not convincing me. I've known you three girls and the Master for a couple of months and I already know the sort of person the Master is, maybe you know something about him that I don't. If that's true then tell me and then from there I can start understanding." Hermione explains apologetically, but also attempts to make the discussion more constructive if she wishes to continue the investigation into the Master.

Alex nods and retracts her anger. "Well, you know the story he told us about him and Desmaggio?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"That was the first personal thing he has ever shared to us, never has he ever opened up like that. Yes, it seems like a good thing, to finally have gotten something personal out of him. But if this person is Desmaggio, why is he telling us about him? Why is it down to us to find out if he is the culprit of the sabotages? He knows what he looks like, how he thinks. He could easily track the guy down if he wanted to."

Alex holds her hand up and interrupts Hermione before she can vocally respond. "It's not a criticism before you say anything, it's an observation. Because he had a reason to tell us about him, perhaps so that every bad outcome that follows would be blamed on him by default. Desmaggio may not even exist, or at least not be involved."

"He created a full life-long story about a former friend turned evil sorcerer to use as a scapegoat for the crimes he commits?" Hermione queries.

"Again, just a possibility. Not an accusation." Alex clarifies.

"So the Master is my first task saboteur? Yet also made it so that my name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire?" Hermione questions further.

"Perhaps, you saw his response, he wasn't at all upset with the fact that your name came out. And he was there the day of the first task."

"So was the entire castle and multiple ministry officials. And if he wasn't angry at me, why was he angry at all? If he planned it surely the tournament was going the way he wanted?" Hermione can not help questioning her girlfriends logic.

"He was angry at me and Ash for squabbling. Maybe he needed the team on the same page in order for his plans to work?". Alex theorizes.

Hermione stays silent for a few moments, then shakes her head. "It doesn't make sense. Destroying the thing he created and still wants. And Alex please, please think about this because if you're accusing him of this you are also accusing him for what happened to Kenz."

"How many times, I'm _not_ accusing, I'm stating possibilities! I don't think he was responsible for Kenz either, although maybe he used the team vulnerability in order to crack it even more." Alex states.

"He sent you to initiate me. Why bother if he wanted to destroy the team?" Hermione incredulously asks.

"I was down Hermione but I was not out. I would've stayed in BIA regardless because of Ash and Jess. I would have taken time to recover but I would have recovered that is for sure. The Master knew it more than I did." Alex tells her.

Hermione begins to understand where Alex is coming from. "So he sent you to initiate someone who could help his team become stronger, so that when he broke us the second time…"

"...We would not recover." Alex finishes.

"But all this just to take away his own team. Why not disband you all?"

"That," Alexis pointedly answers. "Is the one thing that is supporting him. It's the one thing I can go off that proves his innocence. He could easily disband us if he wanted to, and as statements go what is he trying to prove by going to all these lengths. That he's a massive masochist or something. He gains pleasure from seeing his own creation destroyed? Highly unlikely if you know the person Dominic Van Barr is."

"But it's not enough evidence to sway you into thinking he's innocent?" Hermione asks.

"My gut and heart tell me he's innocent. But the anomalies in his normally unflappable logic, that is too much to not investigate. Even though it pains me to do so."

Hermione nods and meets Alexis' eyes. "Well, I'm glad you shared this with me. I will support you with it even though I still don't fully agree with your theories. And you're approach is probably the right way to go about it. I mean, normally I would say innocent until proven guilty, but this scenario definitely screams big plot and deadly secret. I get the feeling that if we tried looking for the guilty people, we will find the not-guilty person that the guilty people calls guilty. So if we class everyone we believe to be involved as guilty until they are proven otherwise, we may get somewhere."

Alex sighs. "I hope it's not him. I really do."

"He is the Master, Alex. If he didn't do it, it surely would be easy to prove based on the person we know him to be." Hermione assures.

"And if he isn't innocent?"

"Then he failed his plan because once he's found to be a murderer and saboteur, anything and everything he does will result in us banding together and fighting back."

"We still need to convince Ash and Jess, I don't know think we _can_."

"We must. If it's him or not it doesn't matter, whoever is responsible wants us gone and we will not let that happen."

Alex smirks and quickly places a heated kiss on Hermione's lips. "You are so sexy when you get passionate." She mumbles against her mouth.

"Thank you. You...You're just sexy in general." Hermione saucily adds, licking at the corner of her mouth whilst checking out Alexis' fit and slender body.

The atmosphere is ruined by Jessie's loud entrance. "Oh enough fluff, you're like a pair of playful kittens as it is. Alex will lose her tough girl image forever." Jessie dumps a duffle bag onto the table to the left of the two lovebirds.

Despite the relief running through her that Jessie had entered just at the climax of their secret discussion, Alex replies jokingly. "Bite me Jess."

"I would, but I think that's more Hermione's thing."

"Well...I-Jess." Hermione squarks, turning red.

To save Hermione from her embarrassment Alex asks the newcomer. "Where have you been?"

"We have permission to remove the equipment from the tent now that they have officially been denounced as evidence. Ashley is bringing up a couple of bags too." Jess replies.

"And have you heard...About the erm...interrogations?" Alex warily asks.

Jessie glances at her from the side with the same weary expression. "Yeah, I heard."

Hermione has been concerned with almost the sense of fear mingling amongst the BIA in connection with Cyril Picard, the ministry's choice of detective for the Bagman case. Ever since the arrogant inspector strode into the Great Hall the BIA have acted all cautious and have walked on eggshells when having to even mention his name. And Hermione didn't fully know why, although the vibe he had gave her some notion. Still there is something more to the BIA's behaviour than unfriendly vibes. "What's the deal between you three and Inspector Picard?"

Alex keeps the wary expression on her face as she faces her girlfriend. "We don't exactly know his deal entirely, what is clear and obvious to us is simply he is not a BIA fan."

"You've dealt with him before?"

"Sometimes a case would require our involvement in the trials; we would have to testify to him, who would act as the defence for the accused. His style is very on-the-spot and he manages to mould fake explanations out of nothing and make it plausible. He's a piece of work." Alex explains.

"And now that we are the accused he wants to be prosecutor." Hermione states.

"He probably insisted to be put in charge at the mention of us. Although he hates the Master even more." Jessie clarifies.

"So not good then?" Hermione rhetorically asks.

"Not good at all." Alex answers.

Hermione straightens up encouragingly "Well we shouldn't be worried, we have done nothing wrong and if we stick to our stories we have no need to fear him."

Jessie smiles wryly. "I hope for your sake that that optimism works because this guy is lethal. Whatever you do Hermione, do not give him anything you don't need to give. Do not give him the tools to manipulate you."

"I won't." Hermione assures.

Ashley chooses that moment to enter and carry her share of the equipment to the table. "Right, we'll get this stuff sorted out later. Firstly, Hermione needs her channeling session as she hasn't had one in days now and we don't want her new channels to close up. Then we need to head down to the dungeons and prepare for our interrogations."

"Do you know the order that we'll be questioned in?" Jessie asks

"I'd think it would be obvious that they would never tell us until we get down there. We are technically not supposed to be collaborating at all, we are lucky that we're under contract and that it states we must meet at least twice a day. Even the Ministry cannot interfere with our contract conditions." Ashley answers her.

"Can we have lunch first?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Be quick about it though." Ashley replies as she once again leaves the room. Ashley is strictly down to business today, but judging how yesterday went and how today threatens to go that is more than understandable.

"I'll join you two I think, I'll need my strength for Picard later." Jessie tells the two lovebirds.

"We all will." Alex adds.

With that the three brunettes head down to the Great Hall, ready for the onslaught of eyes that will stick to them the entire time with suspicion and distrust. If they could handle Hogwarts they could handle Picard.

###########################################################################

"Ahem." Comes a gruff fake cough from Hermione's left. In mid-bite of her toast she turns to the source.

There stands The-Boy-Who-Lived and her former best friend clearly wanting her attention and not caring if she didn't want to give him it.

Hermione coldly asks him. "I'm sorry, did you want something?"

"May we speak to you in private?" He indicates over his shoulders to two redheads overlooking their altercation.

"What would be so important that you couldn't say in front of all these lovely people?" Hermione gestures to the people currently glaring at her and not even trying to hide it.

"You know full well. I'm not here to play games, we need to talk in private. Now."

"I do not take orders from you, you are not a Professor who deducts points from me if I don't do as you say." Hermione tells him.

Harry turns smug which slightly confuses Hermione. "Fine. I guess you don't want to know. I can tell Picard anything I want then."

Hermione frowns at him. "Picard? Why would you be talking with him?"

"Oh so you _are_ interested. Well if you want to know more then you'll follow me. Or you can stay here, eat your toast and savour it because it may well be your last once Picard is through with me." Harry shrugs and adds. "It's your call."

Hermione rises, gives a reassuring glance at Alex at the head table who has noticed the interaction as well and follows behind him. Once she passes the two redheads they get up and cut off her rear so that she cannot change her mind. Not that Hermione wants to after her brain is going in a frenzy over what the black-haired boy just referred to.

He leads her to the abandoned girls bathroom and seeing Myrtle floating whimsically above the cubicles he politely asks her to give them some privacy. She quickly permits his wish and vanishes through the wall. He turns back round and faces Hermione. Ron and Ginny peel off to the sides making her aware of their presence. Hermione looks Harry dead in the eye and says "Explain."

"I wanted to let you know that all three of us will be questioned today on the events of the night before. And as you know we know a lot of information that could get you in deep trouble. We know the reason why you were out there, we know you had the opportunity and the time frame, we can put you comfortably in the firing line. Now as much as we don't see eye-to-eye at this exact moment, I don't want an innocent person to go to Azkaban for these 'heroines'. So tell us everything that happened that night and tell it as truthfully as you can because you're freedom might rely on it." Harry explains.

"The truth is we are _all_ innocents. All four of us. They are no more guilty of the murder than I am." Hermione points out sternly.

"We need more than that."

"I will give you more, but I will not stand here and let you dish out insults onto undeserving people." Hermione tells him. "We had a party in the Forbidden forest from eleven to two in the morning. We were returning to the castle when we made a detour and found the body. We immediately reported it to the Headmaster."

"Detour?"

"Alex wanted to show me the storage tent because I was my usual curious self. We instead found the body."

"Ok. You're good so far."

"You do realise that we are forbidden to be talking to each other".

"Then you'd better tell the truth and quickly before they find us."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I've told you everything already."

"I, we, want to know more. Did anything seem out of the ordinary to you, or were you all too hammered to notice anything?" Harry continues his own interrogation.

"Our party was a hundred yards away or more from the tent, it was only upon walking back that we found it."

"And none of you left the party for any period of time?"

"Not even for a pee in the bushes."

"Where was this Dom guy?"

Hermione halts, debating whether to tell him this part but knowing she'd have to either way. "He wasn't with us."

"So you admit you didn't know where he was?"

"Yes."

Harry chuckles. "And where is he now?"

"We don't know." Hermione answers. "What part of this is amusing to you?"

"For heroines, you lot are pretty easily fooled aren't you. Or better still, just you."

"Fooled? I believe it's you who is the guilty party in that department." Hermione returns.

"Right, so it never occurred to you why your girlfriends planned a party on the spot, close to the scene of a crime yet far enough away that you don't see or hear anything suspicious? Then they lead you to discover the scene of that crime on the way back from the party?"

Hermione recoils and begins to think of it from an outsider's perspective. Hermione knows the truth, as do the other three girls, but the picture that Harry is drawing is already looking like one of them is at least guilty of sin. If the BIA did not outright kill the bloke they were at least looking guilty of conspiring to kill him. If Harry has that viewpoint of it than you can bet that Picard has it too.

The only difference in Picard's viewpoint will likely be that Hermione herself is just as guilty. He would love any chance of putting all of them behind bars to completely kill the BIA once and for all.

Then it hits her. If Alex is right, could the Master have gotten his wish.

Hermione tells herself that she cannot get ahead of herself.

"I will admit that from outside looking in, the situation is not looking good for us. But you want the truth right? Well, like I said right at the start of this...interrogation. No member of the BIA was involved in the murder of Ludo Bagman. And I will take Veritaserum to prove it." Hermione firmly states.

"That won't prove anything and you know it. You can't be lying if you BELIEVE that BIA did not kill him?" Harry counters.

"You're right. Although it isn't Picard that I'm testifying to right now is it. Once upon the time I didn't need Veritaserum in order for you to believe me, my word was enough. Now, look at us." Hermione says this with genuine sadness.

A flurry of remorse flashes in her former friend's eyes.

"May I leave now?"

He nods but just as Hermione turns he blurts out "By the way, we would've never willingly told him anything that would have put you in suspicion?"

Hermione takes in his softened exterior, then notices both Weasleys are mirroring his expression. Hermione's expression doesn't change and she departs with a brief nod. Despite no outward reaction showing on her body, a warm glow of hope burned inside. If she could help get the BIA out of this, maybe her friendship with the three Gryffindors could begin to rebuild.

(An; my filmic mind is kinda taking over my literary mind in regards to this scene. In order for it to make sense in a literary way I have to do it like this. _Italics_ is Jessie's viewpoint, Underlined is Alex's viewpoint, **Bold** is Ashley's viewpoint and Hermione's viewpoint will be ordinary text)

 **Picard leans forward and smirks at Ashley. "Say your full name so the dictaquill can record it."**

" **My name is Ashley Skye Milanski." She responds.**

 **The floating quill jots down every word that they say.**

 **Picard continues his procedural instructions. "State your age and occupation so the dictaquill can record it."**

" **I'm eighteen and I'm a member of a non-Ministry regulated special force team."**

" **Marvellous. Now where do we begin Miss Milanski?"**

" _My name is Jessie Laurel Helmsworth."_

" _State your age and occupation so the dictaquill can record it."_

" _I'm eighteen and I am a member of a non-Ministry regulated special force team."_

 _Jessie is trying her best not to shake so much, inside she is a nervous wreck._

 _Picard finally gets down to the questioning. "Where were you between the hours of eleven pm on Saturday sixteenth and two am Sunday seventeenth?"_

" _I, alongside other BIA members, was partaking in a celebratory party in the Forbidden Forest between the hours of ten and two. It was on our way back to the castle in which we discovered the body?"_

" _Was this party permitted by the authority of the grounds, in this case Albus Dumbledore?" Picard asks._

" _The Master had cleared the celebration with Dumbledore the night previously."_

" _Was the Master present at this celebration, after all someone rightfully should be supervising this celebration considering an underage girl was in attendance?"_

 _Jessie hesitates, allowing herself to think, before stating. "No supervision was necessary from the Master on this occasion because there was three people of legal age present at the party, Alex delegated herself to stay sober and watch over Hermione."_

" _So is the Master affiliated with BIA or not? You said other members were attending the party?"_

" _Every field member was. The director helped organise it."_

" _So you admit that the Master was not accountable for on the night of this celebration?"_

 _Jessie begrudgingly speaks the truth to him. "Yes."_

"To your knowledge where did the Master say his whereabouts would be the night of the celebration?"

Alex has not stopped glaring at him since her entry and he neither is affected by it or comments on it. "We don't get updated on his location, he messages us via falcon or patronus."

"Did you receive any message or update at any time during the day or evening prior to the discovery of the body?"

"No. However the Headmaster did."

"To your knowledge did Albus Dumbledore know the Masters location prior or after the discovery of the body?"

"If he knew, he didn't tell us."

Changing angle completely, Picard continues his questioning. "Who's idea was it to seek out the contents of the tent?"

Alex looks to the side with regret. "It was mine."

"What motivations were behind this change of plan?"

"Hermione was curious as to it's existence and use, so I offered to show her what was inside?"

"And what _was_ inside?" Picard smirks

Alex scowls. "We found the body after performing security charms, the body was concealed inside a rolled up carpet."

"What security charms were used?"

"Homenum Revelio and Finite Incantatem."

"What motivations were behind the use of those security charms?"

"Hermione was wary of potential danger so she cast Homenum Revelio, then upon realisation I cast Finite Incantatem to counter any disillusionment charms or other spells in effect."

"The tent was property of BIA correct?"

"Correct."

"So your care and responsibility towards your own property is quite questionable wouldn't you say?"

"The tent is protected by it's own security wards. I trusted in them like on any other occasion."

"Why was it possible then that a body was found in this tent without your knowledge or involvement?"

"I don't know. Someone may have forcefully deactivated the wards."

"It is to my understanding that the tents wards were still in operation upon the evidence check this morning. Did you or any other member of BIA replace these wards before you reported the discovery?"

Alex is surprised. "No, we didn't."

"And can you confirm that to your knowledge you and the other three members of BIA were the only people to enter the tent after discovery of the body?"

"To my knowledge yes but if the wards _were_ down any one after we reported the body could've entered or even replaced the wards."

"Clearly that must have been someone who knew the wards that were on the tent, how to construct them and therefore also know how to bypass them?"

Alexis looks down with a concerned look in her eyes. "Yes."

" **Your friend's speak about a short retreat into the Forest before reporting the incident, what was the reason behind this delay?"**

" **For some, the discovery was very troubling. Hermione was especially upset due to Mr Bagman being her first experience of the deceased and it shook her up, so before returning to the castle we allowed her time to calm her emotions."**

" **In the safety of the Forest?" He dubiously asks.**

" **As we had left the location of the party five minutes prior to the discovery, and because Hogwarts we felt was too far in distance in comparison to a place we had very recently left, we returned to a place that was safe and didn't require further distress."**

 **Picard has surprisingly been beaten off of that angle for now, a small triumph for Ashley. "Ludo Bagman as you know was in charge of organising the Tri-wizard tournament and helping with the proceedings. As I recall there was certain controversy relating to the choosing of the candidates taking part and Miss Granger in particular, am I correct?"**

" **You are."**

" **Miss Granger was entered into the selection by BIA influence is that right?"**

" **Yes. An investigation is underway regarding the controversy on a separate case to this and I don't think it has any relevance here"**

" **One of the people involved in that case has been murdered Miss Milanski, the controversy could be relevant to a motive or reason for his murder. It has every bit of relevance here. I find it interesting that you immediately try to shut off this line of questioning, why is that I wonder?"**

 **Ashley doesn't comment.**

" **For the benefit of the dictaquill quill Miss Milanski has not offered an answer for this question but I shall continue regardless. What was the original intention behind influencing Miss Granger to enter the tournament?"**

" **That is classified information that I am legally obliged not to answer."**

" **You are aware that unrevealed information can go against you and could be construed as obstructing the cause of justice?"**

" **I am, if I wasn't certain of its lack of consequences should it come to revelation under investigation then I would tell you. You have to prove that this information is in direct association with the murder first before I will give away classified information about the BIA's work." Ashley vehemently replies.**

" **May I presume then that Miss Granger's involvement is in some way or another benefiting the BIA?"**

" **You may presume as you wish, but I will not say if you are correct in your assumptions."**

" **So as I'm allowed to presume via your permission, I presume that you must've been responsible for the controversy and go from there. Unless of course you weren't?"**

" **We were not. But I would love to sit here and hear you quote your own work of fiction Inspector Picard."**

 **His eyelids twitches in annoyance but he quickly recovers. "So the BIA cheat the system allowing Miss Granger to compete in the tournament, then just as Mr Bagman finds a lead in the investigation of the controversial champion selection, he is attacked in his home, killed and deposited in your tent, to cover your tracks BIA organises a party for the same night and immediately join that party following the dumping of the body so that you had an alibi. Then you all pretend to discover the body so that it once again keeps you out of the frame."**

 **Ashley is preparing to answer with a sarcastic quip but can't seem to shake of her surprise at some information that Picard just shared.**

 **He comments on this. "I see you are shocked at my 'work of fiction', what part of that story are you concerned with?"**

" **Mr Bagman had a lead on who the culprit for the controversy was?"**

" **Indeed Miss Milanski, Mr Bagman had a formidable lead in fact. Is your surprise at this due to the unknowing of this information, or at how true that 'work of fiction' just became?"**

 **Ashley doesn't answer him.**

Hermione slowly enters the room, easing the door closed. Picard eyes her up from his chair.

She keeps eye contact, not letting him know she finds him intimidating, and sits quietly opposite him with her hands clasped on the table.

"Have you had a pleasant morning Miss Granger?" Picard asks insincerely.

"Not quite sir."

"Politeness. Something your friend's lack, quite refreshing believe me. Shall we get down to business?"

She nods and even that was barely noticeable.

"State your full name so the dictaquill can record it."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"State your age and occupation so the dictaquill can record it."

"Fifteen, I'm a student and trainee for a...Minis...Non-Ministry regulated special force team."

"So you're a trainee then? Dear girl thank you for that information, Miss Milanski was very reluctant to give me that, classified I believe it was." Picard blurts.

Hermione externally and internally kicked herself. 'Don't give him anything you don't need to give him.'

"Now we're off to a wonderful start, I will properly begin. How is your relationship amongst these three almost adolescent girls you spend a decent amount of time with?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't this work distract your attention or encourages you to neglect the things you enjoy? School for instance, school friends?" Picard's face is so confident and smug that every time she looks at him he just seems so knowing of everything Hermione is attempting to hide.

"No."

"Really? So you haven't had a falling out or disagreement with a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley?"

Hermione huffs. "Yes, I have. But I do-"

"Care to explain why this falling out came about?"

"No."

"Fair enough. Perhaps a little personal. I do hope these friends of yours are as secretive of their personal problems as you are." Hermione can tell Picard is loving this. "The first task, can you explain the events that took place during the competition?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure? Your tomb was tampered with was it not, don't you want the culprit brought to justice?"

"Yes...but…"

"But what Miss Granger?"

Repeating the mantra 'Don't given him anything' she replies. "That is irrelevant to THIS case."

"Are you reluctant to give me this information because of the controversy following your selection?"

"That is irrelevant as well."

"I've been through this with Miss Milanski, anything you don't tell me may go against the cause of justice. Your information can be the difference between freedom and incarceration, with it the innocent could be saved and the guilty punished." Picard explains.

Hermione glares at him. "It is irrelevant."

"And just as I was beginning to like you." Picard says, mock-disappointment on his face. "Before we conclude, is there anything you want to confess to or get off your chest?"

"No."

"Then I declare this interview terminated at fifteen hours and thirty seven minutes."

The quill stops writing and silence fills the room. Hermione rises and approaches the door but before she does Picard mutters one last thing. "Don't let these girls ruin your life Miss Granger, one day they will see their luck run out and I don't want you to go down with them."

Hermione hurriedly leaves.

Silence fills the training room as the girls contemplate the days outcome. No lights are on, no wands are out, no fire warms the room, no socialisation to be found. Absent are all the laughs and smiles, replaced by worry and concern. If a Dementor floated in it would be Christmas come early.

Today didn't go the way they thought it would, it went a hell of a lot worse. There was too much BIA involvement, no other clear alternate suspects and by being honest they had only put themselves further in the frame. Hermione actually wants to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny to compare but by the looks of their faces earlier it didn't go any better. And there is also the issue that they are still not on friendly terms.

So what now? Were they to be arrested come morning? Was the evidence too great? Would this be there last night of freedom? Hermione looks at her girlfriend beside her who is staring transfixed at the moon. Crescent, a fitting image for a similarly named girl who is almost consumed by the darkness that prison brings. To Hermione's right was Ashley who is huddled alone on a chair flicking through an old journal depicting the wonderful life she once had with her family. They have barely even started to repair the damage that Ashley herself blames herself for. And Jessie was far across the room, laying back on the carpet, twiddling her Christian's cross that hangs round her neck. The longest time that Hermione has seen her without her positive smile, and it is the most unnatural thing Hermione has ever seen.

As for Hermione, let's not even go there.

Suddenly to her left, Alexis gets up and walks to the centre of the room. She turns, faces them all once and speaks. "If you girls wanna help me with my experiment turn on some lights for me."

Ashley reluctantly tears herself away from her journal and flicks her wand at the fire which filters the room with light and warmth. To them it barely makes a difference.

Jessie sits and watches her boredly and Hermione too doesn't look enthusiastic.

"Now, I'm going to put some wards up around me, I want you all to individually try and break the wards and replace them the same way that they were constructed." Alexis tells them.

"You don't need to prove your point Alex, we know that the tent's wards were tampered with." Ashley says, barely audible to her own ears.

"Just do it will you!"

Ashley gets up. "Set them up then."

It takes a few minutes for them to be completely finished. Alexis does them all wordlessly, a feat Hermione would better appreciate at some other more happier point in time.

Once Alex nods her signal Ashley starts brandishing her wand around. In ten seconds a loud crack is heard signifying one of the wards had broken. It is a full minute of loud rips, cracks and whooshing sounds. Then with a pop the last ward came down and Alexis nodded a second time. Ashley immediately starts to copy Alexis' wand movements from before and when she finished putting the wards back up she nodded to Alex.

Then with a big thrust of her wand Alex blasted a powerful Bombarda at seemingly open air and the wards immediately crashed down around her instantaneously.

"Did you see that? I knew something was off, I wasn't wrong about the wards."

Hermione asks rather impatiently. "Alex, do you care to explain what you mean?"

"Picard said the wards had been there when the officials came to check for evidence, I knew for a fact that they were up when we checked in that tent. So whoever dumped the body knew the exact wards that were placed in that tent. The thing is the wards don't work if there is a human body, live or dead, beside yourself, inside the wards at the time they are created. They have structure but no effect." Alex tells them.

"So?" Jessie mumbles.

"So it is proof that it wasn't any member of BIA, clearly someone had found out what the wards were for the tent through spy work or whatever and performed them before properly studying them. We have just proved that theory, so all we have to do is show this to Picard and it's official evidence." Alex says excitement running through her all of a sudden.

Ashley sighs and tells her. "Alex all that proves is that the wards were poorly constructed, not that we are innocent."

"To Picard, aren't we doing our own investigation, this rules each and every one of us out. Ok, we can't show Picard, but we can show Dumbledore." Alexis responds.

Hermione gives her a congratulatory smile but it appears meek. "It's something I suppose."

"Look, I know today didn't go well guys. We are lucky if we are here tomorrow or the next day or the next. Which is why anything we can give, any piece of evidence for us is crucial. If we get as much as we can in the time we do have to Dumbledore then it's one more step towards our innocence." Alex encouragingly states.

"But it's Picard Alex." Jessie tells her.

"We can't give up, there is hope."

!

The Great Hall is a buzz the following day, much more than usual. Hermione notices it immediately and it does not fill her with confidence at all. Although the thing that concerns her is the stares. For once, in what felt like forever, they are not staring at her. They all look ready to break for the door in anticipation for something outside that she hasn't seen. Students young and old are engulfing food to the kilograms in order to get through their breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny are already gone, she can tell because Ron never misses breakfast and he gets in the minute food touches the table. The BIA are missing too, they came down for an early breakfast before Hermione had finished brushing her teeth and now they are nowhere in sight.

Hermione also shares the urge to run outside to find what the fuss is all about, but she vehemently knows whatever it is it can wait. She is after all very hungry.

Then whispers came passing round the entire room, all from the mouths of people running back in to spread the news. The people receiving the information immediately get up and bolt for the door. People who haven't heard the news just follow those who did and very soon Hermione finds herself to be alone in the Great Hall.

"Food is more important. Must eat first." She tells herself. She speeds butter on a slice of toast, nattering the entire time to herself. "I'm not getting indigestion because of stupid unexplained rumours. Krum's probably doing acrobatics or something on his broomstck. I can afford to miss that."

She picks up one slice of toast, lures it to her mouth and she is about to close her mouth round it when she suddenly drops it to the plate below and scampers from the room.

She rushes in the direction of the entire school population. She could easily make running with the bull comparisons to this situation. It only frustrates her more when no one is outright shouting or saying why they are running so erratically down corridors.

The tidal wave of students eventually flood to the entrance hall where the entire castle is currently residing. Hermione has seen smaller crowds at Premier League Muggle football games. The loud raucous has turned into continuous rumbling of hushed voices. People are fighting to get a view, the sixth and seventh years succeeding in getting the front lines whilst the first and second years sulk and cry behind them all.

Through sheer force, luck and desperation Hermione makes it to the front and as soon as she does she is looking down at the scene just outside the front doors.

Astonished, she glances at surprised faces of staff members, withering glares from her three Gryffindor friends in the direction of the source of commotion, and three shocked and aghast faces of Alex, Ashley and Jessie, all unaware of anything apart from the scene in front of them.

Hermione hastily joins them whimpering out. "It can't be true. This can't be happening."

But it was. Being escorted away from the castle in chains, with all the authority and grace of his usual self, being lead by the lead investigator Cyril Picard. There walked the great Dominic Van Barr.

As if sensing the BIA's eyes on him he turns in his shackles to meet their eyes. He confidently smiles and the message in his eyes is clear. He wanted this, despite them not being the eyes of a guilty man. In that gaze they all know that the Master is guilty of no crime, but it doesn't stop him sacrificing his own freedom so that the BIA remain.

Hermione feels guilty of ever doubting him, chastising herself at even contemplating the idea of him committing cold-blooded murder. Alex for sure is feeling an infinite amount worse, and Hermione will not be seeing her for a good few hours after this.

Hermione wishes she had stayed in the Great Hall.

#############################################################################

An; chapter end. And a great chapter it was too in my opinion. How about you?

Hope you liked. Reviews would be lovely, favourites and follows even more. Read again next update.

TBC...Implosion


	14. Implosion

**Implosion**

"Hello girls, nice to be seeing you so soon. How has your week gone since the last time we spoke?" Picard gloats, a Cheshire cat grin stamped to his jaw.

Hermione, Jessie and Ashley approach him from the lift doors with undisguised annoyance. Picard can guarantee that he had the better week by a country mile.

Ashley leads them to the end of the corridor. Hermione and Jessie stop a few places behind Ashley who continues until she is nose-to-nose with the arrogant inspector. Picard doesn't drop his smile for a second, even exuding a chuckle as Ashley breathes fire in his face. In contrast to

her clear negative physical behaviour, Ashley calmly addresses him."Visiting hours have started, we wish to speak to our Master."

"Why of course. We have taken very good care of your Master. We've had a blast. Might I request you think of staying also, you don't want to miss out do you?" Picard mocks.

Ashley growls at him. "Now."

In pretend surrender Picard raises his hands in the air. "Oh dear, we are impatient aren't we."

He flicks his wand at the door and the locks click open. "Go right in, enjoy your fifteen minutes and make it last you. He might not get another chance to speak to you."

Ashley nudges his shoulder out the way but a stiff hand grabs her upper arm. "Don't go doing anything stupid will you, I will be listening and watching VERY closely."

Ashley knocks her arm out of his grip and strides past him scowling,Hermione and Jessie follow with similar facial expressions.

The room is no bigger than a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and like the Express it has a single window that fills up most of one wall. The room on the visitors side is almost pitch black, the only light filtering in through the window. Lit up via torchlight is a single custodial guard with one hand on an alter with a large book of prison records, and another hand on a large wooden lever that looks more commonly placed on an old sailship.

The guard waits until all three visitors stand a metre away from the window, then looks down at the records. When he speaks his voice is as clear and concise as someone standing next to them, despite there being a thick, double paned window separating them.

"Your names?" All three girls state them individually. "Upon your registration you were given the identification number of the convict you are visiting, please state that identification now."

"S11B19D13S9264" Ashley confidently states, without even looking at the slip of parchment handed to her by the secretary.

The guard examines the book and briskly nods. "One, Dominic Van Barr." With an almighty pull the lever shifts in the guards direction. The lever is pulled back in rhythmic clicks, after eleven clicks the guard releases the lever. It propels back to its original position and immediately the

room flashes quickly upwards. In brief glimpses several more rooms appear on the other side of the window, all disappearing up and away. Each room revealed different convicts; sleeping, crying, going mad and some showing clear scizophrenic behaviour.

Hermione is thinking that the security measures and custodial operations are proving to be needless. Genuine innocent civilians have to be presented in the same light as real psychotic criminals, displayed like a casino game just to see visitors from home. She can't confront anyone either about it, but she can't stop her internal mind berating the people involved.

Finally, the rooms stop flashing upwards abruptly and sitting comfortably and relaxed in a chair is The Master. Hermione almost doesn't recognise him, everything about his appearance other than facial features have changed. His Victorian style clothing replaced by dirty prison rags, his

shortish hair that is rarely on show anyway, is cut down to the scalp, and the prison had even taken a lot off the imposing demeanour he normally possesses whenever he is present in a room.

He isn't exactly weak or ragged, but he sure isn't his graceful self.

He is silently procastinating, his eyes closed and breathing even. His body language implies either deliberate or unknowing ignorance, leaving the girls to internally decipher whether he even realises he has guests or not. The girls are too concerned about either startling or disturbing their Master, so a long, uncomfortable silence ensues. Ashley eventually prompts the Master through Legilimency of their visit and the Master opens his eyes and slowly casts his gaze at the glass. A tired but grateful smile appears on his face.

"What a sight for sore eyes this is? Three beautiful young girls providing companionship is bound to make any man happy."

"It should be four." Ashley comments, looking pointedly at Hermione who ducks her head.

"Miss Moon is going through a lot right now, as we all are. Don't judge her too harshly on her absence." The Master responds.

"With all due respect to you and Alex, Master, we are indeed suffering as a team. I don't see how Alex is suffering any worse than all of us, and yet is dismissed so casually for not having the mental courage to show her face to you." Jessie tells him, undisguised anger evident in her tone. Out of anyone to be most angry at Alex for no showing what might be their only chance to visit their Master before he is due to be sentenced, Hermione never thought Jessie would be that person. Jessie had been flipping out at even the mention of Alex's name and it has Hermione, and Ashley to an extent, very unsettled.

"If I had my way dear I would've requested you ALL to not come and see me, despite how much it cheers me up. I can be of no help or assistance to you from in here, I can only share my advice and experience to you. We don't always get what we want Miss Helmsworth, and dealing with not getting what we want is an individual obstacle to overcome. People overcome their obstacles in different ways. Miss Moon is proof of that." The Master informs.

Jessie doesn't reply to him but the look on her face says she is far from satisfied. Hermione still looks guilty as sin, and all of them know it.

The Master asks. "How has the _real_ investigation been going?"

"Not well Master." Ashley answers. "The only thing we have is the knowing that whoever did it was an inefficient spy, who didn't gather enough information on the wards protecting the tent, thus making the mistake of conjuring the wards whilst inside the tent."

"The problem being that you cannot prove this as the original wards were destroyed." The Master withdraws from her report.

"Exactly."

Hermione nervously speaks. "Erm...are you sure we should be discussing our investigation, Picard said he would be listening in and watching us?"

The Master laughed heartily at this. "You are right Miss Granger, Cyril Picard is currently listening in on our conversation about the many strange flavours of cottage cheese. So we can continue safely."

Aghast, Hermione replies. "But how? You're here and Picard is several hundred feet above us, through multiple layers of rock and marble, wards and security runes. You managed to manipulate him despite that?"

The Master chuckles again and simply shrugs. Ashley and Jessie also have knowing smiles on their faces. Hermione turns to them all, a look of perplex on her face. For a girl who knows nothing other than shining above others her age, to find herself the least accomplished person of the group gives her nothing more than the feeling of being outshone. Now she knows how Ron feels surrounded by herself, Harry and a family of achievers. She finds it fitting to make a Weasley-ish response.

"Bloody hell".

The Master claps his hands once very loudly and bellows. "Now, enough about distressing things, what's more important is the wellbeing of you girls. How are my young apprentices doing?"

"Struggling without our director sir" Ashley replies honestly and sombrely.

"You give me far too much credit, you girls out-value me a thousand times over."

"That's not true sir." Jessie says passionately. "Without you we would be nothing."

"You four and Miss Johnson were _never_ "nothing". You've always been something to me, yourself and each other. It is I in fact that need you four, rather than the contrary." The Master insists.

"Then why lock yourself up in here, you know and we all know you're innocent?" Ashley implores, forgetting formality.

"You four know even more than me why I have to do this. This investigation is tearing you all up, destroying everything the BIA is. Already you have lost the trust of the masses..." he looks at Hermione pointedly "...and your friends. And eventually it would tear at your own trust in each other. Miss Granger already knows what I'm referring to; it would eventually come down to the investigation versus personal feelings. And I will not allow this controversy to get in the way of why we are doing this. It's easy to forget that the BIA is a twenty-four seven job, and it's my foolishness that is to blame for us not being prepared for that reminder. Therefore, I've made a decision. Miss Granger's initiation is cancelled, we must focus on our jobs to protect our world. The new mission is to find whoever is responsible for this interference into our affairs."

A huge boulder drops down deep inside Hermione and she finds it difficult to breathe or think. The impact of The Master's words almost taking her off her feet. Her knees feel wobbly, causing her to find difficulty in just standing upright. She recollects everything The Master just told her to verify if she heard correctly. She wishes that she misheard, prays that he is pulling her leg.

The Master easily detects the sadness building up in Hermione and questions her. "Is something the matter Miss Granger?"

Hermione can barely breathe out the words. "I'm not being initiated anymore?"

"No Miss Granger you misunderstand, I said you're initiation is cancelled."

Hermione still doesn't understand what he is trying to say and in her emotive state she begins to get snappy with the middle-aged mentor. "Either way, are you telling me that I won't be a member of the BIA?!"

"Listen carefully, your initiation is no longer needed-"

"JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER DAMN YOU!"

"MISS GRANGER!" He shouts, not in anger but to out-volume her own outbursts. "If you can control your emotions I will finish explaining myself. Your initiation is no longer needed, because I'm officially declaring you a member of Brunettes In Arms Special Force Team. Congratulations."

Jessie and Ashley, who had been slightly cowering at the shouting match taking place between the former trainee and the director, join Hermione in her newfound shock.

"But Master, she hasn't completed the tournament yet" Ashley replies.

"I'm aware Miss Milanski, and at this rate she won't be able to make it to the next task to do so. Miss Granger will still need to complete the tournament, but with this saboteur tearing us apart the whole way, I don't find it acceptable that she is burdened with this responsibility alongside her already perilous journey this year. This is far too much for any trainee to be put through, and worthy of costing her the end result, and her life might I add. She is not a quitter, of course she will keep trying despite her chances, trying towards a reward she may never get. I personally believe she is deserving of that reward."

Hermione could do a little jig if it didn't affect her professionalism, but it did so she has to restrain herself. Her smile though clearly signifies the difficulty she has in preventing it.

The Master continues. "Furthermore has she not shown her worth as a team member, or displayed courage and mental fortitude, or proven her potential. With more training and development she could become a formidable force. Nothing is more powerful than a true human being and a witch with heart, determination, intelligence, resiliency and sacrifice. Traits that you all possess, and that make you more of a hero than any magical practice, magical knowledge, magical enhancement...basically it's your humanity that makes you four girls heroes, not your magic."

Hermione's prideful smile is disturbed by a voice from above them, magically enhanced and coming through an unseen source. "Your fifteen minutes are up. Please step away from the glass."

The Master calls. "Blast, how time flies?"

"Master, we need your advice, when can we visit again?" Ashley asks.

"You can't, I can assist you no more. Until you solve our problem, which _will_ be solved, we shall not meet again with me behind this glass. You four must stick together and trust each other, whatever your feelings may be. THAT is an order."

The sounds of mechanics starting up from above them indicates to Hermione that she has little time to get any more questions in. But there is one thing she desperately must know before she is escorted away. "Master, this saboteur, how certain are you that it involves Desmaggio?"

His expression immediately becomes grim and a haunted look replaces the glint in his eyes. "He is alive, and so am I."

That is the only thing she can get out from him before the room starts revolving upwards and The Master's glass prison is gone. All through the journey back up Hermione has only one thing on her mind.

The instant the three teenage witches step out of the whatever-you-want-to-call-it room, Picard is there with a smug smile, but strangely not as wide as the smiles he was producing from before. "Really girls, of all the things to talk to your Master about, you go for an A to Z of flavoured cottage cheese? Your rumble in the woods seems more like the Mad Hata's tea party to me."

"Well some of us find information about certain dairy products a necessity to our day-to-day life. I'm sorry if you believe our priorities to be horribly backward Inspector Picard." Ashley responds coolly, with a hint of mockery in her voice.

He knows that the girls weren't really conversing with The Master about the absurd subject of cottage cheese, but he is none-the-wiser to the fact that he was mentally tampered with. He had assumed that the cottage cheese conversation was code. The galleons he would pay to see the codes revealed would probably dry out his bank account and yet it would still be worth it. The most frustrating thing though is he cannot provide evidence of this code, which means he can't really do anything about it. But he will try anything and everything before he gives up on putting cuffs on them all, even if it mends bending the law to his advantage.

"Your Master can keep fantasizing about cottage cheese, because the likeliness of him ever tasting some again is very miniscule indeed. All he can look forward to is stale bread and scummy water."

The three teenagers say nothing as they continue down the corridor, making a point to not acknowledge the arrogant inspector who glowers at them until his view of them is obstructed by the lift doors.

The whole way to the Ministry atrium, Hermione keeps mentally trying to pick apart many different meanings to The Master's parting words. "He is alive, so am I".

Desmaggio could be on the move, and The Master could be aware of it.

Perhaps it's what he didn't say that's important. Both Desmaggio and The Master are indeed alive, they have a history so The Master can just sense that this is to do with Desmaggio.

The Master may not even be saying that he _does_ believe that Desmaggio is involved. Just because he is out there doesn't mean he is involved, Dominic Van Barr is around too and it doesn't mean he's after Desmaggio.

Hermione then gets another thought. "He is alive" Desmaggio, "So am I" The Master. But who isn't?

Ludo Bagman being the obvious answer but his importance to The Master and Desmaggio, with all due respect to him, is nonexistent past the murder investigation. The statement The Master made implies that you need knowledge of their past to know what it means.

The Master could've meant someone else. It must've been someone very close to them both, someone they both cared for, a significant part of the two former friends history with each other. Someone whose death was so significant it made the two men enemies for life.

Hermione has her answer and a new avenue of research. Christa.

Hermione doesn't know that whilst she is off picking apart theories, Jessie and Ashley lead her to the apparation point, not the Floo network as planned. Hermione clocks onto the new development just as Ashley and Jessie grab her wrists and take her away, through the thin, shallow straw of apparation.

She finds herself in the grotty toilets of the Hogs Head, even in their rashness the two girls had the brains to make sure they appeared in the women's . Ashley immediately locks the cubicle and soon two wands are pointed precariously at Hermione from point blank range. "Ok Miss Rookie, you have some explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even go there Hermione." Jessie warns. "You know exactly what we're talking about. Alex not having the guts to show, The Master implying that you are already aware of potential trust issues, and you couldn't look more guilty if you tried."

Hermione blushes in embarrassment. "It's in the past now, it's no longer important."

"It's important to us right now." Ashley scrutinizes. "We are not leaving this cubicle until you tell us what's going on with Alex."

"THAT I don't know. Alex speaks no more to me than she does to you, ever since a week ago she has been avoiding me and sneaking off to places. All I know is that she made me promise to not tell you anything." Hermione defends.

"So your attempt to eradicate trust issues is to create a reason for us not to trust you?" Jessie accuses.

Hermione ducks and looks away. "She hasn't taken The Master's imprisonment well, that's all I know about her reason for not being here. As for the trust issues...she...we both..."

"Spit it out." Ashley snaps,

" Before he was arrested, me and Alex were investigating whether The Master was involved in the murder. And we planned to leave you out of it because of your emotional ties." Hermione reveals honestly.

There is a lengthy silence in which both interrogators stare at the new recruit, before red appears in blotches all over their faces and their bodies shake with rage. "Run that by us one more time." Ashley demands.

Hermione gulps. "Me and Alex went into a long discussion about The Master. Alex had a few reasons to think that he was involved somehow, and spoke to me in great lengths about them. You may see it as stupid, especially after The Master handed himself in, but we acted professionally. You of all people should know that you can't overlook anything, including those you have personal feelings for. Alex was just doing what she thought was the right thing to do at the time, and that's why I helped her."

Jessie shakes her head. " I don't believe I'm hearing this, you went behind mine and Ashley's back to investigate probably the least likely person to have committed such a crime. Even if you could have convinced us that there is reason to suspect The Master, you wasted your chance by not telling us."

"Alex was finding it hard to focus on staying professional, even I was. Alex believed that you both idolized The Master so much that you would never consider the possibility, let alone help us. And she was right wasn't she? Can you now see why she is affected so much by The Master being locked up? A genuine theory became a twisted reality, she has to cope with the fact that she feels responsible for an innocent man being sent down. I wish I could convince her that you are allowed to have suspicions, and that if she could have foreseen what happened later she would never have even entertained the theory at all. Like I've told you before though, she hasn't given me the chance."

Ashley rings her hands through her hair, scratching at the scalp. "You're still missing the point. We are a team, officially now. All four of us. Alex had no right to make you promise to keep this from us. It is secrets that lead to mistrust, and mistrust means a damaged bond, a damaged bond becomes a target, a target becomes a downfall."

"I understand". Hermione answers. "I'm sorry."

Jessie reaches out and touches Hermione's arm gently. "You are easily forgiven, and really not the one to blame."

Hermione implores. " Please don't go hard on Alex, she is making herself suffer more than we could, her heart was in the right place."

"Yeah, we know." Ashley tells her. "She needs a proper good beating to put her brain in its right place as well."

Ashley is only half-joking and Hermione has to keep her pleading gaze on her until she sighs and relents. "I promise you we won't lay a finger on her."

"Thank you."

Ashley unbolts the lock and turns to leave. "Doesn't mean I won't tear her a new ear hole."

Antoneus finishes reading out the article from the Prophet as his Master begins to chuckle.

"That fool. He thinks his self-sacrifice helps his little team, he's only made my job easier."

Antoneus nervously asks. "Master, if I may?"

"Continue."

"Miss Granger has lost her friends, her reputation and now her mentor. Her support is weakened to the point where she is vulnerable. Now would be the time to strike, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps, but I don't like gambles. When we strike we must know that the downfall of the BIA is guaranteed. Miss Granger's death is not enough."

"Then what next?"

A sadistic grin appears on his Master's face. "I believe this is the last time of asking. Antoneus, are Miss Granger and Miss Moon in love?"

Hermione becomes conscious of an injection of warmth on her upper body and arms. Then in her haze she recognizes a pair of lips on her brow and the presence of someone over her body. Even barely conscious she knows the name of the late night disturbance. "Alex."

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." She whispers back.

"Bu-but...I need to speak...to you." Hermione says, willing herself awake. Her eyes open and her consciousness begins to return to her.

"Later." Alex insists.

Hermione remembers not returning to her dorm because of her worry for her girlfriend and insisted that she slept on the sofa until she returned. Her plan had worked, even though Alex could've just walked past and let Hermione sleep on. But Alex had to check on her girl didn't she.

Hermione finds the warm blanket, the source of that mysterious heat she was induced with, draped over her when it wasn't before. Hermione's heart warms too at the care Alex shows even when trying to avoid her, but when she sees Alex pull away Hermione feels a surge of frustration.

"No! You are not hiding away from me again." Hermione tells her, sitting up and grabbing her girlfriend's arm.

"Later, I promise."

"Later, my foot! Later you will be slipping out of the room with dubious motives! Later you will stay away most of the day in a place I know not where! You will stay out until past curfew every night so that you can enter when everyone else is asleep! Well that plan has failed, you have no choice but to stop avoiding me and speak to me!" Hermione demands.

Alex has the decency to look guilty.

Hermione continues on. "Do you even know anything about the situation you put me in today? Whilst you were skiving, I was facing down our Master and two powerful teenage witches, the latter breathing fire at the fact you weren't there. They looked to me for answers I could not give. And I defended you, told them it wasn't your fault. The decent thing you can do is prove I'm not wasting time defending you."

Alex meets her eyes. "You told them didn't you?"

"If you are referring to the theory we discussed together then yes, I had no choice. Our friends can be very intimidating and persuasive with wands pointing at you. The Master also defended you but said that we shouldn't create any scenarios in which our trust is tarnished for each other. He seemed to know about our secret and its consequences."

Alex broke eye contact again and stared downward. "Trust. Consequences. Waste of time."

Hermione dislikes her girlfriend's tone of voice. Worriedly she says "Tell me what's on your mind. What's wrong Alex?"

Alex shakes off Hermione's hand. "I'm going to bed now."

Hermione desperately lunges forward and wraps herself round Alex's neck. "Please? I can't bear to see us like this. No more secrets."

Alex kisses the top of Hermione's head. "No more secrets."

Hermione pulls back enough to face Alex head on and quickly locks lips with her, trying to inject her love and courage into it in order to get Alex to open up to her. Alex kisses back hungrily. Neither girl tries to deepen the kiss and before long Hermione pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks.

Alex takes Hermione's hand and starts talking. "You mention trust and its importance, yet I have had no reason to earn the trust of anybody. You mention consequences, and it's convenient that everything I do has negative consequences-"

Hermione interrupts. "That's not true."

"I can list it all Hermione: Tri-wizard controversy, your relationship with your friends, Mackenzie, the party, The Master imprisoned."

"They were not your fault, they are not consequences of _your_ actions, they are the consequences of someone _else's_ actions that have affected us all negatively." Hermione berates.

"Would all that have not happened if I hadn't initiated you, been a part of your life, been a part of BIA, been your girlfriend?"

"No."

"And you mention wasting time. Mention having to defend me. Why am I worthy of your time? Why am I worthy of your defence? What have I got that tells you that I'm worthy of anything you give to me?" Alex asks,

Hermione doesn't even think before a response is made "My heart."

Alex does not expect that answer and Hermione thinks her mouth had said too much.

Hermione won't take it back though so she continues bravely. "You have my heart. Even if you didn't have your bravery, your kindness, your loyalty, your passion, your looks and all your feminine muscles; you would still be worth it to me. Despite everything I find frustrating about you, and there is a lot I find frustrating about you, I've never been happier than I am right now and every time I'm with you. I don't care about the tournament, if I lose my friends because of you then so be it, I would quit the BIA tomorrow if you wanted the same. Everything that scares me and angers me about this year is only another reminder to how much I want to be by your side, wherever you go."

Alex cups her cheek "Stop."

"NO. I can't do this without you."

"I don't understand what you see in me!"

"If you could see what I see you wouldn't be saying any of this." Hermione leans in close and her forehead rests softly on Alexis' own. "I wish you could understand why...why I lov-"

Alex doesn't let Hermione finish before she kisses her passionately. Hermione is lifted off her feet and quickly deposited back on the sofa. Alex practically jumps on her to reignite the kiss. She finds herself crawling on top of Hermione and forcing Hermione down on the sofa, the reciprocating girl can only ravage her mouth in return in an attempt to prove how much she meant what she said.

The kiss becomes so emotive that it is almost violent. Anger and frustration in Alexis, love and determination in Hermione. They cling to each other, not daring to separate until Alexis has forced Hermione to submit, or vice versa. Hermione knows Alexis is kissing her just to stop the true words escaping her mouth, as if not saying the words meant Hermione can't mean it. Alexis is that desperate to not have Hermione thinking so highly of her. To Hermione it isn't up for debate, to Hermione she doesn't have to say it to know she means it. The last thing she is going to do is submit to Alexis. She needs to know she is loved, that she deserves to be loved and that no one can change that. Not even her.

When Hermione finds the strength to flip Alexis onto the floor with her on top, and is strong enough to pin her arms down, then she knows the battle is over and she pulls out of the kiss with heavily swollen lips. "I love you."

Alexis then produces a sob, a rarity in itself, and her eyes water. "But why?" She breathes out.

"It doesn't matter. I just need you to know." Hermione answered, giving her one more chaste kiss before standing up and bringing Alex with her.

Alex sniffs and casually replies. "I love you too you know."

Hermione happily smiles and takes her hand. "Let's sleep down here, together."

Alex doesn't argue and is first to seat herself onto the sofa. She shimmies as far as she can back into the sofa and lies on her side, back to the sofa. Hermione joins her, allowing herself to push against Alex's front with her back. They fit like two jigsaw pieces and Alex comfortably places an arm around Hermione's waist. They draw the blanket over them both and snuggle into each other.

In a flick the lights go off and not too long after both girls ease themselves into sleep.

An; You can tell I recreated the Auror department in this story. I believe that if you have criminals waiting trial that are murderous and evil, more advanced magic will be needed to keep the security up. I hope you liked it.

Also I have made a decision to no longer have this story as part of a series, therefore the title shall now just be Brunettes In Arms. This is so I can finish off all my completed stories, then have a long break from Fanfiction to focus on my YouTube channel. Could be a number of years long break so don't want to have to abandon any stories.

Hope you liked the chapter

TBC...


	15. Friendship Is Like Jenga

**Friendship Is Like Jenga**

Hermione and Alex rise from their slumber in the common room and decide to spend the rest of the morning together, to reap the benefits of their feelings finally being laid out to each other. They take individual showers, of which Hermione has to insist about to a mischievous Alex, and change to enjoy a shared breakfast.

The glances of suspicion all around them and several more crazy rumours, some more accurate than others, are no more than flies to an elephant's back. They had gone through much more crazy stuff than a simple shared breakfast, so this really does not affect them. And because of this, they don't batter an eyelid over their bowl of porridge when snickers are heard in the Slytherin direction; they show no reaction when a passing group of Hufflepuff girls speak some unkind words that they don't realise is in audible range of the couple.

Not even when Harry enters with the new addition of the Golden Trio in her place, giving her some not-so-subtle cold glances, do either of them show any physical change in their peaceful tranquillity.

But the moment two hot-headed brunettes enter the room, does Alex immediately duck under the table, sneaking a buttered slice of toast with her. Hermione gives both entering girls a fake smile and perfect eye contact, whilst muttering under her breath. "Do you honestly know how childish this looks? You are hiding, rather poorly, from your very own friends."

"Shut up and cover for me." Alex voice comes through the table.

Ashley and Jessie stop directly opposite Hermione. "Good morning."

"It is isn't it?" Hermione said looking up the dull and thick looking grey clouds. "Winter rain, I love it."

"Erm...sure." Ashley replies dubiously. "Seen A-"

"Nope."

"-lex." Ashley finishes, glancing at Jessie. "Right then."

Jessie has a confused face looking in the direction of Hermione's table space. "Do you always eat porridge with two spoons?"

Hermione looks at her empty bowl with indeed two tablespoons left inside against the oat residue. "Erm, NO. I mean the second one was because I dropped my spoon, I just didn't think I should leave unsanitary cutlery lying around."

"Oh, I see. Well, your schedule for the day is a channelling session after breakfast, class, free period of two hours, some investigation work, training, then you're free the rest of the day. We're off for a bite to eat, we'll be seeing you later." Ashley instructed, then as they both turned away they stopped. "And tell Alex that if she can crawl out from under that table anytime soon, we'll be waiting very patiently for her back in our quarters in five minutes. And tell her she's dead if she doesn't."

Then with a sigh they're both gone. Hermione tugs Alex out and says "You heard them, the game is up."

Alex brushes her messed-up hair aside and exhales a heavy breath. "If they think they will kill me for not showing up, they will butcher me when I tell them why I've been avoiding them."

"Then just get it over with and tell them."

"It's not that simple."

"I REALLY think it is. You think avoiding them is gonna help you when they eventually do corner you?" Hermione asks frustratedly. "This isn't even about you, they deserve to know. They are angry because they care, because they care their feelings get hurt, the longer you avoid them the more you're hurting them. That is what they're mad about, don't you see that?"

"I do. Of course I do." Alex replies. "But it's the anger and hatred after I tell them that I'm scared about. It will sever everything."

"No, it won't. Ignoring them will sever everything." Hermione takes her hands in hers. "Please, tell them for my sake, yours and most importantly, theirs."

Hermione drops her hands gently and begins to stand. "Talk to them." She then leaves to get ready for her channelling session, hoping that when Alex and the girls rejoined her, the angry ones would be gone and Alex would be in one piece.

...

The main side effect of channelling is that you will have several more strenuous hours of your brain pounding against your skull like a woodpecker is breaking its way out. Hermione is experiencing this side effect with full intensity, her method of dealing with it is to lay on her front on the sofa in the BIA quarters, face down into a cushion with her hands clamped on her head. Hermione is no stranger to headaches and migraines, being a workaholic and bookworm means pain in the head region is an occupational hazard. When Hermione used to say to the boys "you're giving me a headache" she wasn't kidding or being overdramatic.

But these pains hurt so much that she feels dumber after every session. Her brain cells feel like they are dying, not being heightened. Normally a potion would be of use to numb the pain, but they don't have it on demand. Therefore one of the BIA team have to create her a batch from scratch, whilst the wait is agony Hermione is hopeful that the three other witches are using that time wisely to talk their issues over.

As if in immediate response to Hermione's pained ponderings, Alexis enters the room with several full vials and a smile on her face. She beholds Hermione's position on the sofa and raises an eyebrow. "You gonna come up for air any time soon?"

"Mmo...juffh gfft ert oo ee" She replies without the energy to move her head from the cotton fabric.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

This time she tilts her face up but her eyes remain screwed shut. "Just give it to me."

Alex kneels beside her and coyly smiles. "Where I come from, there is a little word called please. We use it when we want things and choose to display politeness. Sometimes if we don't say please we don't get what we want."

Hermione's head pain is so bad that she can only squint-glare at Alex. "Please."

Alex uncorks one of the vials then eyes her dubiously. "You're not receiving the potion in _that_ position now are you?"

Hermione harrumphs and gradually moves into a sitting position, her left returns to grip at the hair at the hairline. Alex measures out three drops of the pain-relief potion (AN: Have found no suitable canon potion that acts as a numbing or pain-relief agent; the most suitable possibility being the Pepper-up potion that soothes cold symptoms, but I wanted a strictly pain relief potion intended for headaches or migraines. If there is one I may not have thought of let me know in a review) onto a tablespoon and slowly, carefully bringing it to Hermione's mouth.

"'Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down'" Alex jokingly sings as Hermione swallows down the drops.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hermione returns stonily. "I'm surprised you even know about Mary Poppins."

Alex takes pretend offense. "Blasphemy, not only was I raised by two Muggle-born mothers who always used to nail things like Mary Poppins, Oliver Twist and such into me as a child. But I also happen to be a witch, and therefore know the story of Mary Poppins, the witch in secret who aided Muggles during Grindelwald's uprising."

"I believe in historical documentation, not legend." Hermione tells her. "Anyway why are you so chipper?"

Alex rolls her eyes. "If you're going to boss me around, at least have the decency to be proud of me after doing your bidding."

"My bidding? You make it sound like I forced you to speak to them." Hermione glares properly this time, the effects of the potion beginning to work.

"Did you not? I had to do it for you, me and them, remember?" Alex then shakes her head. "I was joking either way, no need to be grouchy. I told them everything."

"And?"

"And, we're cool."

"You're cool?"

"Yes."

"Define cool."

"Let me get my dictionary." Alex sarcastically replies. "I mean, we're ok. Excellente. Tres bien."

"How? What did they say?"

"Before or after the headlock?"

"Be serious."

"I am. After a bit of playful back and forth play fighting, and threats to beat my head into the floor, the girls told me I was stupid to think they would disown me or something because I believed differently to them. Although they admitted they wouldn't have agreed with me on the whole Master investigation, they wouldn't have let it affect our personal relationship. Business is business they said. They were more upset about the fact that I didn't visit The Master with you three and that I avoided them for so long." Alex explains.

Hermione is about to stick out a knowing finger but Alex claps her hand over it and leans in close. "I know, just like you said" She finishes off with a chaste kiss to her lips. Hermione toothily smiles at her words and affection.

Alex slips beside her on the sofa and coerces Hermione to her, allowing her head to rest on her collarbone and chest. Hermione simultaneously wraps her arms around Alex's waist and linking them back up on the other side.

Alex whispers into her mane of hair. "Now that I've mended some of my bridges, I think it's time to mend some of yours."

Hermione laughs humourlessly. "Much more difficult task I can assure you."

"I might have thought of something that may inspire you."

"What's that?"

Alex whispers again. "The Yule Ball."

Hermione frowns against Alex. "How's a dance going to help me get my friends back?"

"The ball is not the how, it's the reward."

"You're giving me another headache. Please tell me what you're going on about." Hermione pleads.

"Who are you taking to the ball coming up in a week's time?" Alex asks. "I've said before you can't take me, no matter how much I would love to go with you. You can't take any of us, are you really going to show up with some awkward-looking boy who drools over you and ruins your night, or worse...better for me...you show up with no one."

"There's Neville? And there are plenty of guys who are NOT awkward-looking and like me very much and would probably be charming gentlemen to me. Like Cedric." Hermione knows exactly what to say to wind up her girlfriend.

"I will kill you if you take that pompous, big-headed, baby-faced dork to the freaking Yule Ball." Alex vehemently spits. "He doesn't even know we're together, no one really does, we haven't exactly declared it at dinner. I won't let you give him the opportunities to work his puke-worthy charm on you."

"It's only puke-worthy because you know it works and that he's taken a liking to me." Hermione replies.

"That's enough reason to hate him already don't you think? There's his perfectionist ways and popularity to consider as well." Alex defensively responds.

Hermione rears up and locks their lips tenderly. "Then be thankful that I'm a loyal girl and that all charm is powerless on me unless it's emitting from you."

Alex licks her lips seductively, before quickly coming to her senses. "Don't change the subject, you need a decent friend to go with, who will give you an enjoyable night of friendship bonding and won't overstep their mark and steal your heart from me."

"Let me get you straight then. You're saying that if I don't mend things with Harry or Ron by the time the Yule Ball comes, I will be forced to attend alone. So the pressure is on right?" When Alex nods Hermione instantly continues. "Except I don't necessarily mind going alone to the Yule Ball."

Alex winces. "A Tri-wizard champion without a date, not only is it a defiance of a mandatory matter but really embarrassing, and even untraditional in some minds. Bad untraditional. McGonagall will force you to attend with a date; if she has to attend with you herself, she'll do it."

"Then there's my answer, I ask McGonagall to be my Yule Ball date."

Alex playfully swats Hermione's arm. "You know that you would like to go to the ball with Harry or Ron, as friends. So make it happen 'for me, you and more importantly them'" Alex mimics Hermione from earlier. As she sits gloating in her convincing performance, she neglects to look down at Hermione's terrorizing glare, when she does her smirk is physically swallowed down. Alex eagerly tries to redeem herself. "Just think about it ok."

Hermione sighs and nods against her chest, thinking about how the hell she is going to do this impossible task.

...

 **Two Days Later**

"Right, it's even steven Rox, but this game will be your downfall." Hermione says discarding one box and bringing another one, taller and thinner then the box from before.

"You only win because Muggle board games are tedious and boring, I lost interest." Roxy replies matter-of-factly.

Hermione places her hand over the top of the box protectively. "These were my childhood, I didn't have toys or friends. Games were my only way to live."

"If that is so, you should be better shouldn't you?" Roxy cheekily teases.

Hermione swats Roxy's arm and says "I let you win."

"Of course."

"Anyway, this is the decider and my specialty." Hermione gloats.

"I thought Noughts and Crosses were your specialty, or Pictionary, or Snakes and Ladders." Roxy informs.

"I have many specialties." Hermione answers, removing the outer box and laying the inner one upright.

"So what is this?" Roxy asks, tediously looking at the new game.

"This is Jenga."

"Already I know this will be great." Roxy dully replies.

"This is a game of nerve and technique, and a still hand doesn't go amiss as well. The game is literally a tower of long, thin wooden blocks stacked up. Once set-up, the object of the game is to remove the lower blocks and transfer them to the top without the tower collapsing. You can only use one hand, and you can't use magic before you ask." Hermione explains, she removes the inner packaging and produces an already stacked tower of blocks.

"Is that it? Not only is this game so simple, it's pointless. I mean who looks at a tower and thinks taking the structures out was a good idea." Roxy states.

"I can go into lengths about its origin but I don't want you to hurt your poor close-minded brain." Hermione says, patting her young friend's head.

"Fine, let's do it. I'm guessing we are competing against each other, whoever topples it loses, best of three?" Roxy asks determinedly.

"That's the spirit." Hermione compliments. "But don't let your...luck..." she is distracted by a new person closing in on their vicinity. Her anxiety and nerve levels go through the roof as they approach. Bang goes her chances of keeping a still hand.

The newcomer sees Hermione late and almost instantly looks away, but his curiosity of her companion keeps him from doing so. He flickers his gaze from Hermione to the young girl he vaguely recognises, via her clearly older sister. The younger does the same with him and Hermione, confusion whirring behind her eyes. Hermione only has her gaze on the newcomer.

He eventually stands at their table, his gaze dropping to the tower of blocks now, Hermione daren't look away. He is the first to speak "I recognise this game, Dudley and his mates used to force me to the ground and fill my mouth up with the blocks when they got bored. I had to go to the doctor's to have one removed from my guts, the Dursleys made me swear to say that I swallowed it intentionally."

Hermione's expression never changed but Roxy contorts in disgust. "Ewww, disgusting. They sound horrible."

Harry sniffs in laughter. "Yeah, they still are."

"Your guardians should report them." Roxy states, misinformed sure beats desperate for attention, Harry affirms.

"Erm...They are my guardians. Well, in a legal sense anyway."

"That's even worse. They should have your safety and care as topmost priority, demanding that you lie to save some cruel boy, totally wrong." Roxy declares.

"That cruel boy was their son. And my safety and care has been neglected my entire life because of them. But I didn't come here to burden you with my problems." Harry tells her, not wanting to look like he is scrounging for sympathy.

Hermione speaks sharply and shrilly, all unintentional by the way. "Why did you come here?"

He glances at Hermione once with a curved brow, she coughs off the dryness of her throat. "Just in search of some textbooks, writing essays and all that."

Hermione briefly has a mixture of relief and annoyance all at once at the implication that he is writing his essays by himself. One good thing came out of her absence she supposed, Ron and Harry have to rely off their own academic backs for once; her annoyance comes in the notion that she _had_ to be absent for that to happen.

But this internal reaction only lasts until he continues speaking again. "I should do that now, I think."

"Wait." Roxy hastily says. "Join us. We were about to start a game."

Hermione laughs nervously. "I don't think he wants to Roxy."

"Yeah." Harry agrees. "Bad memories and all that."

"Don't be a spoil sport Hermione. And don't be ridiculous Harry." Roxy then pats an empty third chair.

Harry begrudgingly sits next to Roxy, both him and Hermione look like they are about to sweat bullets. Hermione feels annoyed at her younger friend, who Hermione had told countless times about her damaged friendship with the boy across from her. This is a ploy if Hermione has ever seen one.

Harry taps his fingers on the table, whilst Hermione stays motionless.

'I suppose I do need this, I'm never getting anywhere on my own' Hermione thinks, but as much as she comes to realise that fact, her body is reluctant to accept. It wanted to flee to safety, like Harry is poisonous to her body. It is a horrible feeling to know that you feel this way about a person who means a great deal to you. But her anxiety and insecurities cannot be swayed.

Harry only has to reach for the tower before Hermione stands up abruptly, knocking the entire thing down when she accidently connects with the table on the way up. "Crikey, I just forgot, I need to send an owl to my parents telling them about my Christmas plans, i'll leave you two to it."

Before Roxy can intercept Hermione is gone.

Roxy sighs dejectedly, and Harry himself releases a little breath. "I wouldn't bother following, she is usually always two steps ahead of you. You won't track her down."

"Shame, I could've actually beaten her." Roxy tells him.

He laughs before also attempting to stand. "Where you going?" Roxy asks.

"To find that textbook."

"We haven't finished our game yet." Roxy levitates the bricks and they specifically stack up the way they were before.

Harry relents, knowing that Roxy is not requesting. "I believe it was my turn."

"Go ahead."

Harry uses one finger to slot out a brick in the centre of the stack, quite possibly the easiest and safest option. He puts the block on top, Roxy immediately follows and takes another slot out, closer to the bottom. After another successful try from Harry, a conversation begins. "So how did you meet Mio...Hermione?"

"I was alone and studying, she came up to me and took an interest in my Magical Creatures book." Roxy answers, successfully removing another block. "Hasn't she told you about me?"

Harry clenches but answers her back. "We don't speak as much."

"But aren't you very good friends?"

"We were, but things changed." He reaches for the tower again, mainly to distract himself from his thoughts. Roxy does not relent.

"What things?"

"We had a disagreement over her choice of friends."

"You mean those three older girls, what's wrong with them?"

Harry refrains from answering and instead asks. "You mean you don't know them? One of them is your sister aren't they?"

Roxy frowns heavily, and then laughs loudly. "My sister? I don't have a sister."

"But, you look so alike, apart from hair colour. That's why I came over here, I thought you were her friend for a moment." Harry tells her, something is telling him there is something to this girl. Her connection to Hermione, who also has a connection to the older lookalike, what are the odds that Hermione makes friends with two people of different ages who look the spitting image of each other. He no longer has the right to pry now so he has to let it go, but there is definitely something amiss here.

"Like I said, I don't have a sister. Can you answer my question now?"

Harry answers. "I thought...still believe that they are dangerous for her, and not only that she was being neglectful of everyone but them."

"Dangerous how?"

"They... I don't think I can tell you that. You do know they are members of an...organisation?" Harry enquires.

"Oh yeah, the BIA. Like crime fighters."

'Ah, so Hermione did tell her' Harry thinks to himself. "Well, I didn't want Hermione involved in that sort of danger." Harry removes another block.

"Her adventures with you were dangerous? She rode on a Hippogriff with you last year, they can kill you. So can Mountain Trolls, Three-headed Dogs, Basilisks, Devil's Snare, Werewolves, Dementors..." Roxy lists.

"But the difference is I regretted each one. Whilst I know I would've died without her help on those occasions, I would easily go back and keep her out of danger if I could. As much as she likes these girls, I can't trust people I barely know with something as important as her life, no matter who they are considered to be. At first I admired her courage but now it's recklessness." Harry passionately counters.

"True Gryffindor traits."

"I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me. The BIA on the other hand, it's their job to look for it. Hermione can no longer live a normal life because of her decisions." Harry continues.

"So because of her decisions you abandoned her?" Had that response come from someone his own age and less innocent, Harry would have bit their head off. But the way Roxy said it, and how she looked at him whilst saying it, instead makes Harry somewhat acknowledge a little bit of shame.

"She forced me away." Harry tries to redeem.

"She gave you an option to support her or leave her, you chose to leave her." Roxy reports.

Harry cannot deny that.

"She also tells me her training never stops and there can be no guarantees of what is put in front of her, her exact words. As I see it she has no choice but to do her responsibilities as they come, think about everything she's gone through with them already. She needs support even if she can't appreciate it properly." Roxy tells him.

Harry cannot believe that this girl gives insight like that at twelve years of age. No wonder Hermione has built a connection to her.

Roxy isn't done there either. "One of you needs to attempt a sit-down. And as we've just seen, you're the likelier for that. Your friendship goes deeper than you think Harry, you care so much for each others' well-being that you continue to care even when you're not with each other."

Harry nods. "You're right. To be frankly honest, despite Ron and Ginny's efforts, there is a huge Hermione-shaped gap in my life and it needs filling."

"Exactly" Roxy give the stack in front of them a meaningful look. "You know friendship is kinda like Jenga. Imagine this tower is you and Hermione; something comes along and starts taking a piece out of you." Roxy removes another slot emphatically. "You fix it and restore your friendship." She returns the block to the top of the stack. "More problems will come along and eventually they will make your friendship a little hard to keep up. But your decision making and patience will enable it to go on forever. But if you don't support each other..." She knocks the tower down rather deliberately "...your friendship will die. And then you have the choice to rebuild, or give up."

Harry smiles at her. "That's a good demonstration."

"Yeah. It also works on relationships, dreams, team work, and community. I guess the whole world should use the Jenga method." Roxy returns.

"I'm sure Cornelius Fudge wouldn't mind you demonstrating to him your views."

"A goal of the future."

"Yeah." Harry tells her "although next time, I don't think you should have a proper game if you're going to demonstrate like that."

"I gave you this game." Roxy replies "But you speak to Hermione."

"I will try."

"Good."

She packs the game away and takes it, along with the other boxes, on her way out. A stray hand waves over her shoulder at him. "My name is Roxy by the way. Roxy Milanski."

Harry watches her go, a smile covers his face as he goes back to searching the rest of the library.

One thing though gives him a momentary realisation. Milanski, just like her lookalike.

...

AN; that's it. Was gonna be more but that can wait for the next chapter.

TBC...

.


	16. Behind The Veil

**Behind The Veil**

Ignoring rumours is much easier when Alex is here. Or Ashley and Jessie in fact, but beside them Hermione has no protection against the whispers amongst the masses. She hesitates to say she can't hold her own, or take care of herself, when a BIA member isn't here. She vehemently will tell you otherwise if you were to even imply it. But in their absence so is the bubble of safety and reassurance. Inside that bubble Hermione doesn't feel the need to justify anything, with her hand clasping Alex's she knows no shame in what she does and who she does it with. Hermione still says that that hasn't changed even when the girls aren't with her, but the clearing of the throat and scathing looks that her classmates get when she catches them red-handed is definitely more common when they aren't here.

"I heard that...will join him soon don't you?"

"I say that...already be in Azkaban, all of them."

Hermione can only decipher that much of the whispered conversation but it's all she needs to hear. She sends a sideways glare at the culprits who stupidly forgot to have the wherofall to not stare at the subject of their bad-mouthing. They instantly know they are found out, a small reddish tinge on the pair of Gryffindor girls cheeks, but no indication that they feel at all chastised or guilty of anything.

Hermione only balls her fists and keeps her head down, mastering the charm they were practicing at ease despite her heated demeanour.

Another snippet of conversation catches her attention, or just the attention of her eardrums. This one from a different but closer pair of Gryffindor's. She knew these two well; Faye Dunbar and Romilda Vane.

"You know, there never was a problem with her being gay, that I could've accepted. But to be dating a girl like that...it just shows you that you never know anyone until they show their true colours." Faye tells her partner.

"You're only realizing this now, I've known she was bad business the first time I met her. Granger is a wack-job, always has been, why do you think she never had any friends before the trio? I'm relieved even they came to their senses." Romilda replies.

Hermione heavily slams her wand down so loud that not only does it silence the girls, it silences the class too. Every eye is on her, yet she merely attempted to shrug off the attention by writing something onto her notes. Flitwick approaches her desk and firmly squeaks.

"Was there a reason for that outburst Miss Granger?"

Hermione shakes her head, feeling that words would get her into trouble.

"Well, see to it that in your frustration that you don't take anything out on your wand, a broken wand won't help you perform a charm correctly will it?"

"No Professor." Hermione agrees.

The small Professor then turns to the rest of the class and says. "I don't hear many charms being practised, less chit-chat more work."

Hermione waits patiently until the end of class, taking notes so intensely that it surely is impossible for her to take any notice to anything going on around her. The reality everyone is reluctant to speak anything other than incantations in order for Flitwick to not call them out on it.

When Flitwick dismisses them she quickly bolts for the door, eager to find her comfortable place wherever that may be. She doesn't make it half way before she breaks down against a wall and starts to cry. The corridor is empty fortunately for her, no doubt the school would take great pleasure in seeing the 'wack-job' get what's coming to her.

Hermione feels another presence in the corridor suddenly. As it draws nearer she attempts to compose herself, not willing for another vindictive student to see her like this. Instead of harsh words and insults, Hermione got silence and a warm hand on her shoulder. Hermione immediately turns to wrap her arms around who she believed to be Alex, and instead found her arms around a head of raven black hair.

In his surprise Harry neither clings to nor pushes Hermione away, and once she realises the mistake in identity Hermione stiffens. But she doesn't relinquish her hold. Eventually Harry holds her back and she begins to sob into his shoulder. They remain this way for a long time, just forgetting their differences for this one moment of need. Truth be told, Harry needs this just as much as Hermione does.

Eventually Hermione pushes Harry away softly and stands before him. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter why, it matters that I did, and that it wasn't one of those back-stabbing arseholes we call housemates." Harry tells her.

"That's still yet to be decided." Hermione scornfully replies.

Harry just sighs in response.

"I'm going now, the girls will be expecting me." Hermione turns away but Harry reaches out and stops her.

"Wait, I need to speak to you."

"I'm done talking." Hermione responds. "I can't wait forever for you to accept my decisions, so I'm moving on."

"But..."

"But nothing. We're done."

"Listen a sec..."

Hermione pulls out of his grip and begins to walk away. "Just leave me alone Harry."

Harry grabs her again, more firmly. "If you can at all be bothered to listen to what I have to say, you will know that I'm trying to apologize."

Hermione takes his words in and answers back. "Apology accepted. Can I go now?"

"Just stop. You're right okay, you were right all along."

Hermione folds her arms, signalling for him to continue.

"I was selfish, I was thinking too much on how I felt about your decisions that I neglected to think about your own feelings. There has been many an occasion that you haven't condoned what I've done yet still supported me. After last year with the broom incident, I promised to never doubt your hunches or actions ever again and not a year has even passed before I've broken that promise. I still feel like you're making the biggest mistake of your life, these past few weeks have made me more certain of that. But I don't want you to make them alone. If everything falls apart for you and the BIA, or even if it doesn't, I want you to have someone who can support you who is away from that kind of life. I'm lucky to have taken care of my own life adventure, with your help, and if I can't go through your own with you then I will settle for the person who can pick you back up again."

Hermione's body language has softened by now, and her eyes are suspiciously wet looking. "That's the real reason why you couldn't accept my new life? It wasn't the fact I would be doing dangerous things, it was because I would be doing them without you. Like you can't bear not being there protecting me."

Harry scoffs. "And ironically what did I do, I abandoned you. I messed this up bad, but I want to make it up to you."

Hermione laughs, which surprises and confuses Harry until Hermione explains. "Can you now see why some people thought we were a couple, always protecting each other and such?"

"Well I think you dating a fugitive, who happens to be a girl, has officially silenced that gossip mill." Harry smirks at her.

"It would take extremes like that to convince them otherwise." Hermione agrees.

Hermione initiates another hug, and Harry accepts it easily. Before long Hermione pulls out again and rather harshly thumps Harry in the arm. "You're an absolute barstard, you know that."

Harry rubs his arm with a half-scowl. "Noted. You're as mental as ever as well."

"Only because you make me."

"You were born mental. Your parents should have had you institutionalized."

"You'll be institutionalized in a minute." She says hitting him again. Hermione looks around at the still empty corridor. "I really do have to check-in with the girls, but I'll see you at dinner?"

"As long as you are seeing me from your usual place opposite me." Harry then scratches his arm nervously. "Alex can join us too if that's what you want."

"She's been fretting over this tux she's been ogling for weeks; and planning my training session for after dinner. So she'll be dining in the quarters tonight, but I'll let her know of the invitation." Hermione informs him.

"Ok, cool. See you at seven."

"See you at seven."

They make it to opposite ends of the corridor before Hermione remembers. "Oh and Harry!"

He turns round. "Yeah?"

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

/

For once in what felt like forever, the whispers going round behind her back are not spiteful or accusatory. All she is hearing is shocked gasps, a few expletives and positive comments about how beautiful she looks. Hermione had just let Jessie strut her stuff makeover-wise. And after several hours of Jessie swearing at Hermione's stubborn knots, shooing Ashley and Alex out of the room and hand movements so quick they were only blurs to Hermione's eyes; after all that...well, Hermione has never thought she could describe herself as perfect in looks, but she is so damn close to right now.

Her dress, that is a lovely lilac in colour, makes her look exactly like the best exotic flower you could ever imagine. Her unblemished, silky skin on show on her arms, legs and collar region; nobody had acknowledged the slight colouring to her commonly known pale skin before. Who knew that Hermione Granger had recently lost her childlike figure and is beginning to have meat in the right places, and shape to that meat that left men drooling and girls admiring. And with the perfect amount of make-up, which isn't that much in fact, people can include her in their discussions of who the best-looking girl at the ball is. If there were prizes for who the most surprising outcome was, Hermione would win it hands down.

Even now though, Hermione doesn't care about the whispers, the fact that they will only be saying nice stuff about her until tomorrow when they will return to their snide comments, it tells her everything she needs to know about the person behind the complimentary remarks.

But make no mistake, Hermione feels as happy as she looks beautiful. And the only people whose opinions truly matter to her, are the only people she wants to see her as beautiful. Nobody more than Alex of course. Hopefully the traditional part of the ball will not take too long and they are let loose to dance with whoever they want as soon as possible.

Hermione hasn't seen Alex since Jessie caught her meandering suspiciously round the door of Jessie's bed chamber whilst Hermione was getting attended to. Hermione is anxious, regardless of the ridiculousness. A person who finds someone else very appealing in normal time isn't going to be suddenly yakking at the sight of the same someone done up. But like any girl trying to impress the one they love, nerves are normal even if slightly silly.

Alex unfortunately has to wait before she can get any sight of Hermione's outfit, knowing Alex that's literal torture. But seeing Harry's reaction as she steps beside him would be a picture, and hopefully a confidence booster as well for her. It really was lucky for Hermione, but not nearly as lucky as it was for Alex, that she asked Harry when she did, because the very same day that she repaired things with Harry, Cedric Diggory asked Hermione to the ball. Alex wanted to kill him just for that, even though he wasted his time and got rejected anyway.

Speaking of, he is the first champion to see her as she rounds the corner to the entrance hall. He smiles wide and quite charmingly, but Hermione makes a point to only smile politely. He also seems desperate to break off from his 'rebound' date, who happens to be Cho Chang, to approach her. With no reason to without seeming rude and inconsiderate to his own date, he settles for a friendly nod and perfect eye contact with Hermione. Cho notices and sours instantly. 'Great' Hermione thinks 'After tonight she will have more reason to hate my guts.'

Viktor Krum looks slack-jawed, a very peculiar expression to see on the famous and handsome Quidditch star. And Fleur Delacour has a look that is the softest Hermione has seen on her face since arriving here; the look being approval.

Her partner though is the most uncomposed of any of the waiting students. His glasses look crooked as his head tilts to the side, he is coughing and spluttering all over the place and cannot seem to retract his eyebrows from their high position on his forehead. Hermione smiles at this and hurries to his side. "Hi."

"I'm sorry Miss" Harry says with a teasing tone in his voice, but evident traces of surprise too. "But my friend will be here soon, and I don't want her to feel disheartened that I'm currently beside someone as breathtaking as you."

"Smooth Potter" Hermione tells him. "But I do hope you are not saying that your friend Granger can't scrub up very well, because if you are the evidence of the opposite is right here."

"Trust me, if I didn't think you can scrub up well before today, I do now." Harry answers. "Seriously though Hermione, you look...wow."

"Thank you Harry." She smiles back at him and takes his arm. "You look wow too."

And he did in his bow tie and jacket, but he really should've had his hair attended to. Hermione believes that if she got her wild mane under control, he could do the same to his own birds nest. But then he isn't expected to take any attention away from the champions, neither should he be. Anyway Harry is more Harry when he is messy-haired.

She feels two presences at her other side and it's there that she finds Cedric and Cho, the former speaking first. "Hey, Granger, you look wonderful tonight. I almost didn't recognise you there...almost."

"Thank you Cedric, you look nice yourself. You too Cho."

Cho's smile is so fake it almost looks like a grimace, she doesn't return the compliment either.

Cedric continues. "Do you know the next task yet?"

"No, I think I heard that Dumbledore deliberately isn't warning us until January, so that we can enjoy the holidays stress free." Hermione answers truthfully, even though the BIA _did_ know the next task. They weren't telling her for the same reason, and they are forbidden to anyway without the Headmaster's consent.

"Yeah, makes sense. You heard anything about the investigation? The Tri-wizard one, not the...other one?" Cedric sensitively asks.

"The 'other one' has over-shadowed the Tri-wizard one I'm afraid, Ludo Bagman's murder must be top priority understandably." Hermione doesn't feel like opening up too much, but Cedric doesn't seem to be invasive, more curious. But it is still wise to shut down the details, especially with his bitter, rumour-spreading date right there.

"I'm sorry about all this, you don't deserve all this aggravation, you're going through a lot as it is." Cedric replies. Cho makes a noise that sounds peculiarly like a scoff, but she disguises it as clearing her throat.

Hermione deliberately ignores it. "Don't worry about it; it's not your fault."

"Yeah, well if there's anything I can do to help, you let me know."

"I will, Thanks Cedric."

They can't speak any longer for McGonagall starts hushing them and arranging them in a line of twos. Fleur and Roger Davies at the front, behind her Viktor and a Beauxbaton girl Hermione didn't know, Cedric and Cho behind them, and Hermione and Harry supporting the rear. Within minutes the doors open and soft music starts playing from the other side. They are lead in their line formation through the crowd of gathering students, and the sound of gasps and cries of shock can be heard over the rather loud music. Hermione smiles wide and turns to Harry who is shaking his head and chuckling, Hermione joins in.

When they get through the crowd, Hermione makes eye contact with the Weasleys, who had followed Harry's example of looking heavily shell-shocked. When her friendship with Harry was reinstated, the Weasley's followed. Calling them sheep though is a bit harsh, because the fact of the matter was that they never really disliked her as much as they were letting on. Their feelings were hurt of course, but the whole time they put on a face that they were denouncing Hermione's existence. The whole time behind closed doors they would defend and try to reason with Harry that Hermione was still their friend. They felt that Harry needed to formally forgive her before them because it really was his approval that Hermione most needed, the Weasleys already had forgiven by the time Hermione and Harry fixed things, so they didn't need any more reasons to follow his example there.

Weasleys never are logical thinkers, but their hearts are in the right places at least.

Hermione's eye contact does not remain on them long though. They quickly find a lone table of three, with the same number of brunettes sat around it. Two wearing dresses, and the other one wearing a charming but still feminine tuxedo.

Hermione gathers their reactions, starting with Ashley who gives her a perfect signal with her hand. Jessie's smug smirk is wiped off her face when a sloppy kiss and a tight pair of arms clasp her from the other side of her, the smirk becoming a disgusted scowl. Alex, the owner of the sloppy kiss, looks like she has received an extra million galleon Christmas present when her eyes lock on Hermione's. Hermione's smile ultimately becomes a grin, and a blush grows on her face.

Unfortunately her gaze can't remain on the girls forever. Hermione is pulled round and takes her starting position for the dance. Harry takes her waist awkwardly but steadily, and laces his leading hand with her left. She holds her other hand on his shoulder and they edge closer together.

"Not too close Potter, my girlfriend is watching." Hermione jokes.

"Not helping."

"Remember you're leading."

"Left first?"

"Wherever you wanna go Harry, just remember to break away and pick me up when you're supposed to."

Harry quickly wipes his slightly wet brow as they wait for the music to start. "I miss all those dangerous magical creatures, I never had to dance with any of them."

"I am not being compared to a Basilisk Harry, or a troll!?"

He has no chance to reply because the violins begin signalling and they are moving.

What is believed to have been a horrible experience for the two friends, actually isn't that bad. During the two minute duration of the dance Harry only stumbles onto Hermione's toes a total of four times, much less than either friend expects. Harry does nearly drop Hermione in mid-jump but his seeker reactions and Hermione's tight grasp enable Harry to regain his control, and really Hermione does jump rather unexpectedly so it really is Hermione's fault. But the best part is that they don't look ridiculous, but anyone with eyes can tell nothing other than platonic love grows in their embrace.

Both are still relieved when the rest of the school join the fray and the attention is drawn away from them. After a couple more slow moving songs both Harry and Hermione call it a night and take seats at a table consisting of Ginny, Neville, Ron and the twins.

All the while three brunette girls at their own private table single out the group with their eyes, a silent admiration shared heavily between them.

"The good old days" Ashley states. "When life was simple and we only cared for each other and nothing else mattered."

"To think you almost convinced me not to enter my name into the Goblet of Fire." Alex mentions as she takes a good mouthful of champagne.

"Almost? Hardly, you were dead set on it. If you were guaranteed death you would've still entered." Ashley replies.

"And where would we be if I didn't?"

"Probably having boring, safe Ministry jobs, getting hitched and starting families by now." Jessie adds with a depressed tone.

Alex also brings images of her and Kenz living their own lives together to the forefront of her mind and squints to hold the tears back. She would snap your neck if you made her even attempt to say she would give everything she has with Hermione back, for a second chance with Kenz. No, Alex and Kenz had their chapters in their lives firmly concluded. But it's true what they say, you never forget your first love, especially when you never really fell out of love with them.

"Remember when I thought this idea was a mistake? When I had my doubts about Hermione?" Ashley asks.

"Duh, we fell out over it remember." Alex answers.

"Well I now find myself thinking maybe our mistake wasn't in choosing Hermione, but choosing this life at all."

Jessie laughs humourlessly. "Even our leader thinks we're idiots. And yet I can't really argue with it either."

"And now Hermione has been dragged into it as well." Alex agrees.

Ashley begins to examine a few scattered scars positioned on her arms and shoulders, then turns back to find the other two examining theirs. "It's not too early to retire is it?"

All three girls burst into laughter and chink their glasses.

Off to the side of the hall an evil pair of eyes stares a hole through the heads of the three brunette heroines. Without ever being noticed, he slips from the room with just a single utterance to himself. "Don't worry girls, your retirement plans are on me."

...

An: Chapter End

TBC...Darkness Is Your Ally


	17. The Christmas Blues

**The Christmas Blues**

Imagine six confused faces narrowing their eyes in your direction, like you are speaking native gibberish to a group of clueless English tourists, all whilst you try and consume a healthy breakfast with scarlet cheeks. You can now identify how Hermione is experiencing her breakfast, after reading a note from Dumbledore concerning the second task. Very uncomfortable is the answer.

An outsider would have a field day trying to calculate which of the six teenagers would surrender to their confusion first, but the odds on favourite once again proves his reliability. "What the bloody hell does he mean?"

"Don't make me read it out again Ronald; you're all confused as it is." Hermione tells him, before rolling her eyes. Once again she recites "Miss Granger, as you know the second task of the Tri-"

Harry interrupts harshly. "Hermione I don't think it's that part of the message that we are struggling live."

"Ginny agrees." The red-headed girl adds. "More the 'Darkness is your ally' bit, and what the hell he means by it?"

Hermione continues reading from that part with a frustrated tone of voice. "To somewhat appease your curiosity I am obliged to provide you and Mr Diggory with some room for thought, and perhaps a chance for preparation, with this helpful clue and attempt at advice. Keep your reward from your first task at hand, and whatever happens during your second task do not forget that the darkness is your ally, not your foe."

"Yep, still struggling." Ron complains.

Hermione huffs and folds the letter up, quickly discarding it. "Clearly the second task has some association with the dark, like a cave, the Forbidden Forest or other dark place. Or maybe it's a clue as to how to beat whatever it is I'm facing, like a weakness. Your guess is as good as mine."

"So basically you're saying it could be the fiery pits of hell, or the dark gloomy Slytherin dungeons?" Harry facetiously says. "You still have learned nothing from that message that you didn't already know from before. Which is nothing."

"I didn't write the damn thing, I'm sorry it inconvenienced you all." Hermione hurtfully replies. "Now I wish I hadn't informed you with it."

Ginny softly sighs. "Harry is just a git Hermione, it's Dumbledore that we're annoyed with not you."

All six heads nod, the silent three consisting of Neville and the twins eventually broke away leaving the trio of Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Can't the girls just tell you and pretend that you just figured it out?" Ron asked.

"What, I figured out everything about the task, the rules and objective and a helpful strategy, from a simple sheet of paper telling me that darkness is my ally?" Hermione challenges. "I'm either secretly the greatest detective alive, or I've been told by someone else. The girls aren't SUPPOSED to know. Dumbledore gives them information, on the condition that they then don't tell me and give me an unfair advantage. Or worse I spread it further and get caught cheating, earning me a penalty or fine. Not that I would do that, but better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, because I bet the other school's headmasters are as cautious as ours." Ron snips.

"Then let them get a penalty, I for one don't want to risk losing this tournament because I have a lot riding on it as you know." Hermione turns away from the debate with Ron and meets Harry's eyes. "And you're wrong Harry, I have found something that helps me from the message."

"What's that?"

Hermione pulls something long and black, kind of sharp looking, from her pocket. "The reward, the thing I had to recover from the bottom of the Abacus tomb, apparently I need it for the second task." She places the fire poker onto the oak wood table in front of them.

"That's more confusing than the message. How's a poker going to help you?"

"Well what is it that pokers are used for?" Hermione asks, expecting a response.

"Fireplaces." Ginny answers.

"So we've got fire and darkness, what's next is Dumbledore going to send you a vial of poison or something?" Ron sarcastically adds.

"What's with all the hostility towards Dumbledore, he is only doing the best that he is _allowed_ to do, which is very little." Hermione informs them.

Ginny again sighs. "We're not trying to be whingers, we just remember going through all this with the first task. You were driving yourself insane trying to work out what that task was, and in the end Alex had to show you. Now you don't even have her. How are you expected to prepare for the tasks if you are not legally told beforehand?"

"The tournament was created and established centuries ago by blood-thirsty men who cared more for seeing people get fatally wounded or killed than for competition. Do you really see them helping out the people they intend to put in danger? Over the years the schools have managed to make the tasks more humane and less life-threatening, but rules and stipulations are a completely different thing." Hermione explains.

Ron glances at the pair beside him. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm damn happy I didn't enter my name now."

Harry and Ginny nod their assent.

"Can I eat my breakfast now?" Hermione asks, the conversation has dragged way too far for her liking and her stomachs.

Breakfast continues with all four teens talking about everything but the second task.

...

The weekend arrives and Christmas is just around the corner.

The Yule Ball was the event that kick-started the holidays. Even though the Yule Ball is traditionally held at Christmas, not everyone was required to stay. The three lowest year groups took the train home a week beforehand, Ginny would've joined them if she wasn't asked to the ball by Neville who was a fourth year. Older year students who weren't asked to attend went home also, probably to escape the humiliation. Hermione of course didn't have a choice but to attend. This means that for the first time, all of the gang are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and New Years.

And this truth really isn't going down well.

Ron grumbles as he sees a shop-owner magically setting up the Christmas decorations for his shop. "It should be illegal for someone's Christmas to be stolen from them."

He is joined by his sister and two best friends, who are supposed to be enjoying a nice ice cream on a round table outside Madam Puddifoots. They weren't Fortescue nice, but they are still a welcome treat. They definitely don't deserve Ron's sulking. "If you wanted to go home for Christmas then you should've never asked Parvati to the Yule Ball." Hermione points out.

"And hung my head like those other losers who didn't get a date, heck no" Ron retaliates. "Christmas is about family and loving life, am I wrong?"

"You're family is here Ron, or am I just a Weasley-looking mannequin to you?" Ginny chastises.

"But we shouldn't be celebrating Christmas here, Hogwarts is for learning and home is for holidays."

Hermione takes an appalled expression and argues "Hogwarts is more than a school Ron, it's a second home. Us, Gryffindor, we're your family away from home. If you can't celebrate Christmas here then you are saying that all that means nothing."

"Don't get your wand in a knot Hermione, Hogwarts is great and nobody loves Gryffindor more than me." Ron leans forward, beginning to pine like a dog "But there's only so much of Hogwarts I can take. The obvious things like Snape, the Slytherins, early mornings...homework. But especially with everything that's happened this year."

Harry scoffs "Really, we should be used to 'everything happening' by now. No year at Hogwarts is without drama."

"Hence why I like going home for Christmas." Ron says, clearly believing his point has been proved.

Hermione spoons a bit of honeycomb into her mouth and upon swallowing she says simply. "Get over it, grow up".

To her the whole debate holds no weight, especially on her behalf. Of all the people to be complaining about not going home, Hermione is the one who is most entitled. Her fourth year is a life-changing year. She came into it a normal student and, after only a three month transformation, she's become part of something huge, dangerous and exclusive from the norm.

But you make the bed that you sleep in, and Hermione has only herself to blame for finding herself in the crosshairs of some lunatic trying to ruin her life. Well, not just _her_ life.

Point is though that Hermione needed her escape from drama a month or two ago, the Christmas break has felt so long in coming that Hermione can't care if she celebrates it here, at home or in a mental institution. And as she really can't go anywhere without the girls and officially cannot go home now if she wanted to, Hogwarts is looking a great place to spend the holidays. Just give her lots of time at the library and a stress free pause on whether she's going to die in the second task, who this saboteur is, her vigorous training regime; then a happy Christmas may be on the cards.

"Is he trying to wind me up or something?" Ron moans again, frowning intensely at the shop-keeper who is now stocking up on Christmas cookies and festive treats.

"Oh Ron, just go over there and buy a cookie if you want one!" Hermione snaps "You're beginning to get on my nerves."

Ron mumbles in a quiet voice. "Got nothing on me."

"Too bad, you'll have to make do with ice cream won't you." Hermione says, swallowing down her own mouthful.

She hears a snicker from her right and it earns Harry an inquisitive look. He is looking amused and staring at Hermione rather oddly. "What?" Hermione finally asks.

"We missed you Hermione" He says warmly

Hermione gives him a warm smile too "It's good to be back."

They finish their ice creams, and by the time they are ready to go even Ron has cheered up a bit. Hermione did buy him his cookie in the end.

On the walk back, Hermione curiously asks for the time.

"Quarter to two." Harry tells her.

Hermione's eyes shot open. "I thought it was earlier than that. I'm late for my training, they'll skin me if I don't show in the next few minutes."

"You'd better run then. We'll see you at dinner?" Ginny says.

"You will, say hi to Hagrid for me." With that parting she dashes ahead of them, fighting through a stitch burning in her gut.

She reaches the entrance hall a good few minutes later, and her lungs and legs demand her to stop which she does. Leaning forward onto the doorway leading into the Great hall, she begins to catch her breath. She slows her breathing and clutches her abdomen, a bit of pre-training exercise can do her well, if she survives the ambush she'll receive when she finally arrives back at HQ.

She turns her head to the side and absently peers into the hall. A lone girl at a lone bench catches her eyeline and Hermione sighs when she sees the morose expression on her face. She is staring at the grand Christmas tree and Hermione instinctively knows what, or rather whom she is thinking about.

Hermione approaches her and sits down. "You're missing the session."

"So are you." She replies.

"I lost track of time. What's your excuse?"

No response.

"It's not like you to deliberately miss a meeting. In fact I can't even believe those words are coming out of my mouth; Ashley Milanski, leader of the BIA, bunks her own meeting." Hermione says teasingly.

Unfortunately Ashley doesn't see the funny side. "For the record I don't NEED to attend your training sessions, Alex is your trainer not me. Secondly I'm entitled to have some private time occasionally, and now is that time."

Hermione recoils at Ashley's raised voice. "I was just teasing you."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I can see that now." Hermione, not knowing when to quit, confidently adds. "I guess I can use my own private time with you now."

Ashley takes her eyes away from the tree for the first time, and they meet Hermione's. "Beats the point of it being private, doesn't it?"

"Look" Hermione begins "clearly you have something that's bothering you, and has been since the day the younger years went home. You have been in an unshakable foul mood, and me and the girls barely see you. Don't need to be a genius to work out that you're thinking about Roxy."

Ashley's silence confirms Hermione's statement.

"Would you rather her here for Christmas on her own, or at home with her family?"

Ashley hurtfully replies. "I AM her family."

"She doesn't know that."

Ashley shakes her head, blinking away tears. "It's Christmas, I should've been on that train with her. I should be helping her decorate the tree, helping her bake the Christmas cookies, letting her jump on my bed to wake me up on Christmas morning. Instead I'm sat here celebrating Christmas without a family, again."

Hermione doesn't think twice when she envelopes Ashley's shoulders with her arms and allows the older girls head to rest on her shoulder. "We'll help her, we will help her remember. I promise. But you do have a family, right here, the BIA. We're always with you, the family you CAN'T lose."

They are found like this by the other two brunettes.

"You two better have a good excuse for no-showing us" Alex sternly tells them.

"Just...a little Christmas blues. It appears to be quite a day for it" Hermione answers.

...

An: Just a filler really, plot starts up again next chapter.

So to clarify, Yule Ball was held a week before Christmas, not ON Christmas.

In other news, my YouTube channel is up and running, episodes and content is expected october time. If you like HP you'll like episode 1 so subscribe to Fandominant now, check out the teaser already released for other social network accounts. Of course, it's not just HP, if you're into anything fan-related i'll probably do a video on it, so subscribe for updates. You'll also get the welcome pleasure of seeing what I look like.

TBC...Darkness Is Your Ally


	18. Darkness is your ally

**Darkness Is Your Ally**

"Ash, you don't have a cigarette do you?" Hermione asks.

Ashley pivots around, the clothes she is folding slung over her forearm. "Why you think I would have one is beyond me. Quite frankly though, I wouldn't expect you to ask me that question neither."

"Well you usually have contraband and stuff hidden away, I thought it was worth asking." Hermione says as she rubs her eyes.

"Hermione, you don't smoke." Alex tells her from the window ledge.

"I know I don't. I'm willing to put my lungs through the grinder if it will relieve me of this stress."

"Smoking does not relieve stress, it's a myth." Ashley states offhand. "Look, you didn't know nothing last time and you aced it, what's the difference?"

"There isn't one. I got lucky in that tomb, I doubt I am lucky enough to do so again." Hermione answers.

"You got through the tomb fine, it was the getting out that you got lucky on and only because you got screwed." Alex insists.

"So I'll get lucky AND get screwed again." Hermione complains on, falling back onto the settee.

Alex sits upright and sternly says "That's not happening this time. They'll have to get through me first…" at Ashley's raised eyebrow Alex concedes "...us first."

Hermione frowns in thought. "How? You're not involved in the task…" she sits up and brightly asks "...are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Alex replies slumping back.

"Look, can't you just...write it down somewhere, misplace it and somehow I end up finding it. No one will know, I won't be bragging about it, you know me. I won't even mention it to any of you, we'll pretend it never happened." Hermione begs.

Ashley comes over and pats Hermione's head. "You're fooling yourself more than you are me. Once we tell you, away you go off on your wild goose chase like a headless chicken. Your mouth will run, word will spread, and you're being dumped with a penalty. That's going to look great to the school isn't it, after how you got chosen especially."

"It's great to know you regard me so highly." Hermione sarcastically quips.

"We trust you ok, but sometimes things out of your control can come back to bite you. If it's revealed this early that you know what the task is, you and Dumbledore...well, no one will be joining any fan clubs of you two." Ashley tells her.

"I get it." Hermione huffs "Once again I'm blind until otherwise permitted."

"Good girl" Ashley smirks, patting her head again.

"Will you stop doing that." Hermione rearranges her hair.

Ashley heads back to her clothes pile, whilst Hermione flops back down again. Barely a few moments pass before a hand softly pokes her and Alex's voice says "Budge up."

Hermione shifts so Alex can slip behind her, she is then pulled back to lay against her girlfriend's chest. Alex slips her arms around Hermione's waist as she lolls her head on the older girls collar.

"You don't know any less than the other champions do." Alex softly speaks into her ear.

"You know that for a fact do you?" The younger girl replies.

"Yes. I can't tell you anything about the task, but nobody mentioned anything about what the others are doing." Alex tells her with a kiss to the cheek "Trust me, you are in the same boat as them."

Hermione thinks on the message the headmaster sent her. "Darkness is my ally"

"Apparently so."

"In other words darkness will help me during the task, and so will the poker apparently. Whatever I'm facing thrives in light, and is made of fire." Hermione estimates.

"You can guess all day my love, and you still probably wouldn't get it. Not even you with your excellent logical brain." Alex says whilst flexing a strand of Hermione's brown hair in her fingers.

Hermione huffs and pulls up and away so she can turn and face her. "Don't you think it's ridiculous how we're not allowed next to anything to warn us of the tasks? People just expect miracles to happen on the spot. "You can face stupidly dangerous things on demand, because you're a champion"."

"You _are_ a miracle, so who would expect anything less than a miracle from you. And to answer your question, of course I find it outrageous, if I had permission you'd know the moment the second task was revealed." Alex answers

Hermione warmly smiles and laces her fingers around Alex's. "Remember the first task, how you drew me out into the cold autumn air and brought me directly to it."

"Of course I remember it, I wasn't going to let you go in unprepared."

"But you'll let me this time."

"Nah ah, no guilt-tripping. I'll have you know that I will make sure you go in prepared this time as well, it doesn't mean i'm going to tell you what you're preparing for."

"It didn't stop you the first time, i'm pretty sure you weren't allowed to show me then but you did." Hermione argues.

"That was the night before the task, you will know by that time as well what you are facing this time. Anyway, with all the controversy and suspicion regarding us lot with these investigations, it's best to not give out any more reasons for people to suspect us."

Hermione was going to continue her stressed tirade, but Hermione's conscience plucks away at her at the mention of the investigation, the one more specifically.

"How's it going, _our_ investigation?" Hermione asks, laying back into the warm embrace once again.

"Nothing's changed. There's no crime scene anymore, the ministry has all the evidence and because of your training and tournament preparation we can't go looking off the grounds for very long." Alex answers her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione quietly mumbles.

Alex frowns and grins. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For not helping. For selfishly complaining about my problems all the time"

Alex laughs and hugs Hermione tighter. "You're so ridiculous it's funny. I _told_ you to focus on your preparation and leave the investigating to us until the second task is over. Our failure to do anything productive about the case is a reason for _us_ to be apologizing."

"Well I promise I won't complain too much."

Alex pouts "So I don't get to see that adorable sulk as much, that's hardly fair."

"Neither is not telling me what the second task is. If I don't get what I want…" Hermione grabs Alex by the cheeks and squeezes her lips, achieving the stupid fish-mouth face "...then neither do you."

Hermione releases Alex who smugly states. "Never mind, in comparison I still get the better outcome."

Hermione shakes her head. She changes position so that she's lying with the side of her head glued to Alex's jumper-clothed bust. Minutes pass and Hermione begins to feel groggy, and an ache grows in the back of her eyes.

Alex doesn't quite feel the same drowsiness as Hermione, but her comfort is on the same level. Alex goes from watching Hermione's flickering eyelids, to watching her fingers intertwine with the bookworm's brown locks, and round to the fire emitting the room with warmth.

After a long while of Hermione's depletion and Alex's adoration, the younger girl speaks in a tired grumble "Alex?" She hums for Hermione to proceed. "What if that saboteur does something to sabotage THIS task too?"

"As I said earlier, he won't. He will never be that lucky. I will make his life a misery if he even appears in the same vicinity as you."

"But you don't know who it is? Desmaggio or not, we have no idea what they look like"

"Hermione. Desmaggio or not, he won't sabotage your task again." Alex vehemently states.

Hermione's voice grows more serious, but she doesn't lose too much comfort in that her eyes remain shut. "What are you going to do?"

Alex pretends to not hear her. This time Hermione does open her eyes to pointedly make eye contact with her. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep you safe. That's all you need to know."

"How exactly?"

"I just said-"

"I know what you said" Hermione cuts off. "And i'm saying how, exactly,are you going to keep me safe?"

Alex hesitates a moment, then hesitates again, before finally saying "I will monitor everything and anything you do in the task. That is all you are getting out of me, if you still are unsure just do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Trust me." Alex firmly tells her after cupping the younger girl's cheek.

"Dumbledore doesn't know about this?" Hermione asks. "The girls? Nobody else knows what you're planning?"

Alex nods, partly as an answer and partly as an action of finality. "Trust me."

Hermione wants to ask more questions, like why doesn't anyone else know? Why aren't they allowed to know? Why she is once again going behind the backs of her friends, going behind _her_ back?

Alex's look of finality says it all. Hermione would not like the answers to those questions, but she knows that Alex means it when she said the saboteur would not strike again.

It is this plus her exhaustion that coaxes Hermione to close her eyes again and reclaim her comfort from before. This time she falls asleep, and before long Alex joins her.

….

"Attention to ALL students! Beauxbatons, Durmstrang may have already been notified of what I'm about to announce, nevertheless listen up!" Dumbledore calls out halfway through the school's breakfast. Hermione is present, and may well be the very first person in the entire room to respond to him talking. She is so anxious at his news that she refrains from chewing the food currently occupying her mouth. "As you all know the second task is days away; all, especially the champions, are eager to find out what it entails. That wait will continue until tomorrow morning…"

Hermione thumps a fist onto her plate, the porcelain making a racket that catches the attention of several Gryffindor students momentarily.

"...but that news will not be told here in this hall. In fact, it won't be told in this castle or on the grounds. Instead, the news will be revealed aboard Durmstrang's very own form of transportation, courtesy of Igor Karkaroff's voluntary good will gesture of which I'm very grateful."

The burly Russian grunts irritatedly, indicating that this gesture wasn't voluntary at all. A few whispers were spreading in places amongst the confused students but Dumbledore continues to speak.

"This change of scenery has a very significant point to it. In order for the champions to compete in the tournament, we have to go to it. In simple terms, we are leaving Hogwarts for the second task and returning upon its completion…" The whispers intensify into loud murmurs, full of a mixture of excitement and reluctance. Hermione doesn't hear them because she's not listening, Dumbledore is all she can focus her ears on at the moment. Dumbledore claps and the murmurs decrease in volume until there is silence "...whilst we would like all students from all schools to support their champions, this adventure will take up precious time to study and learn, the excitement may be top priority to you but it is not top priority to us. Hogwarts is still a school let's not forget, and an education does far more than a competition does for us. Because of this only years four and higher can be considered to go, and it's first come first accepted. Ten spots for each champion, ten classmates of the champion's choosing will hand in permission slips by nine o'clock tonight, signed by parents and guardians. Professor McGonagall will hand out ten slips each to the champions, and they will distribute the slips onwards. If you receive a slip from a champion, I recommend owling home at the first opportunity with the permission slips in toll. Slips may be declined if they are not handed in before nine o'clock. Enjoy your breakfast."

Dumbledore barely sits down before McGonagall is out of her seat and visiting each champion in their seats. Hermione finally brings her attention away from Dumbledore, and Ron immediately asks her "So what's happening?"

"Honestly, don't you listen?" Hermione retorts.

"I always try to with Dumbledore, but not everything goes in"

"What an understatement. Well, Ron, _in simple terms,_ if I give you a slip for your parents to sign you have to owl home and hope they return it by nine o'clock."

Ron gapes and splutters "But that's less than twelve hours away."

"Then like Dumbledore recommended, you'd better get a move on." Hermione reiterates. She looks to his left and sees a grumpy Harry, and beside her Ginny is miserable too. "What's wrong with you two?"

Harry simply smiles half-heartedly and says "Tell us how it goes won't you Hermione?"

"What are you talking about, you're both coming? As if I wouldn't give slips to you two."

Ginny sighs and says. "I would like nothing more than to see you kick arse."

"What's the problem then?" Hermione asks

"Have you forgotten, fourth year and above?"

"Yeah."

"So you _have_ forgotten, I'm not in fourth year."

Hermione understands and slaps herself for not thinking beforehand. Harry adds his own woes to the mix "And I can't go because undoubtedly the Dursleys won't let me."

"Sirius can sign for you Harry." Hermione considers

"No he can't, if he signs his name the Ministry could trace him, or at least my permission slip will be declined." He corrects.

Hermione persists. "The slip isn't going to the Ministry Harry, it's going to the school. McGonagall and Dumbledore both know he's innocent."

"I can't take that risk Mione. Until his fair trial is granted and his innocence proved, I won't put him in danger."

Hermione bites her lip sternly and forcefully tells the pair of sulkers. "I'm not competing in that task without you two there supporting me, and I will tell that to anyone who challenges me, teacher or not."

Harry and Ginny smile at her gratefully, off to the side Ron chirps in. "Do I get to go?"

"Only if you behave yourself." Hermione teases

"Oi!"

Soon enough McGonagall visits Hermione at her table but before she hands Hermione her slips, McGonagall's golden student says. "Professor, as champion it is natural that I want my closest friends to support me, however there are complications regarding both Ginny and Harry. Ginny is not fourth year, and Harry's guardians are highly unlikely to sign at all, let alone by nine o'clock."

"And you want me to overall the headmaster's words on the matter so Mr Potter and Miss Weasley can join you?" The deputy head rhetorically intercepts. The woman glances at the miserable pair.

"Not overall exactly, just make a couple of exceptions. I simply cannot compete without them."

"I see. Here are your slips then." McGonagall hands her the slips, and Hermione thinks she's been denied until she notices she's only been handed seven slips.

"Professor, I thought the champions all got ten slips?"

"All except you Miss Granger, and please give your headmaster some credit, he knows who your friends are just as much as you do." McGonagall replies

"You mean…" Hermione trails off.

"Professor Dumbledore cleared Mr and Miss Weasley's acceptance on this trip last night with their parents, and Dumbledore cleared with the Ministry Mr Potter's own acceptance. That leaves you with seven more spaces left to fill on that ship tomorrow."

All four Gryffindor's grin happily. "You see you two idiots, you were whining over nothing." Ron tells the previously depressed looking sister and best mate.

"Now that crisis is averted, enjoy the rest of your breakfast." McGonagall tells them with a smile.

"Thank you Professor. You too." Hermione returns, as the head of house returns to the staff table.

"Very ruthless Hermione. You kicked up a right stink about it, sitting there with you bowed head and polite tone of voice." Ron teases her.

"Shut up you sarcastic pratt." She playfully swats

…..

Hermione finshes her letter and wraps it in a brown envelope. "I think my parents are going to kill me when I get home."

"If the tournament doesn't first."

"Good point Ron. Though you are not supposed to tell me that." Hermione tells him. She looks down at his scrambled writing. "You're going on a boat trip to who-knows-where for the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament, and all you can write home about is Quidditch."

Ron lifts his head and glares at her. "I was getting round to that."

"Sure you were."

Ginny enters the room and points behind her at the portrait with a backwards thumb. "Headquarters are calling Hermione."

"Thanks Gin. Keep an eye on him and make sure his letter home isn't an essay on the Chudley Cannons." Hermione says as she passes her.

"Ron, write an essay? Mum will be lucky to get a paragraph out of him." She replies as Hermione leaves, the siblings bickering starting up moments after she steps out the other side the Portrait hole. Ashley is waiting with a bag of something in her hands, which she offers to Hermione. "Humbug?"

"What?" Hermione looks at the bag of brown and caramel coloured sweets. "No, daughter of dentists are forbidden to consume sweets."

"Suit yourself." She says, picking one out the bag for herself.

"Where did you get those?"

"Contraband."

"If it's contraband why are you allowed them?"

"Duhh, cos I'm special." Ashley smirks. "Anyway follow me, we've found something."

Hermione follows her back to HQ where Alex and Jessie are holding a vial of sludgy liquid and examining it, Jessie's thick-rimmed reading glasses on that makes Hermione chuckle every time she wears them.

"That's Polyjuice potion." Hermione states immediately upon seeing it.

Alex smiles proudly. "I knew you would recognise it instantly"

"Of course I would, I brewed it in my second year." Hermione replies. "Why did you guys brew it?"

"WE didn't. You remember where the tent was right, this was fifty feet from the tent in a bush, preserved in a dragon-hide flask. This is all we extracted from the flask, a few millimetres of it that whoever brewed it did not finish." Jessie answers.

"The murder was two weeks ago, we don't know how long that flask has been there. Reserved in a dragon-hide flask, the potion would last ten years and still be usable" Hermione informs them.

"It may be preserved Hermione, but even preserved potions still age. This was brewed three weeks ago, we just confirmed it before you came in." Jessie replies.

"So…you think the murderer is using Polyjuice potion?"

"Yep, explains why they can get on and off the grounds so easily without Dumbledore knowing." Alex supplies.

"Well that's great. Who are they impersonating?" Hermione asks further.

Alex winces and Jessie answers. "We don't know, the hair was missing, without it we're looking for a needle in a haystack."

"But we can narrow it down perhaps." Ashley comforts "Dragon-hide is expensive and is not allowed at Hogwarts. For students that is."

Hermione catches onto Ashley's chain of thought. "A professor?"

"Or headmaster." Alex adds "My number one suspect is Karkaroff."

"No, Igor has always been a piece of work, so by rights he isn't acting any differently. But I suppose it isn't hard to impersonate someone's demeanour so he's a possibility." Ashley analyses.

"Filch?" Hermione suggests.

"No. The impersonator knows magic,so that would have to be hidden almost constantly. Dumbledore would detect his magic too." Jessie explains.

"Snape wouldn't look conspicuous with a Dragon-hide flask." Ashley offers up.

"You'd have to know Snape really well to impersonate him." Hermione adds to the debate. "Not just the way he speaks, but how he moves, his expression, and to replicate his intimidating aura is nigh impossible."

Alex has a brainwave. "Mad-eye!"

"He's an auror, so would have easy access to Dragon-hide. If it is Desmaggio we're after, he would know that Moody respects the Master, and would use that to avoid anyone suspecting him. No one really knows how the real Mad-eye acts here at Hogwarts, other than...well, mad; easier to impersonate." Ashley lists off her fingers.

Hermione nods. "A prime suspect, well to be impersonated that is."

"I'm not so sure." Jessie warns them. "Yes, it fits but we're judging just based on who has the higher salary and what we know about the person being impersonated. But what if they are impersonating someone of completely different nature to Karkaroff and Moody?"

"You mean pretending to be someone poor, and someone that wouldn't associate with things like Dragon-hide?" Hermione entertains the theory.

"Yes. But we need to look at facts we already know. Like where this was discovered and who's likely to be in the forest that late at night and not be suspected." Jessie explains. "Any professor would be suitable in that category, Moody included, but remember that whether the impersonated is rich or poor, associated or not associated with Dragon-hide, we are not looking for the impersonatED we are looking for the impersonatOR."

The quartet grow silent and contemplate this, mutual understanding being met.

Jessie continues with. "I have a suspicion of my own…" Jessie looks Hermione's way "...and you're not going to like it."

Hermione tries to prepare herself for the revelation, but is anxious as to what extent it will affect her. Was she going to say Harry or Malfoy? Completely opposite ends of Hermione's spectrum, but both would affect her somehow.

The answer surprises her even more than those two names. "Hagrid."

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaims. "Where does he come into this?"

"Nobody knows the forest better for a start, and he lives within spitting distance from it. You would not be surprised to see him late at night there either." Jessie answers.

"Hagrid is like Filch, he can't use magic." Hermione counters.

"Using magic and not having it are too different things. Filch is a squib, but Hagrid is a groundskeeper nee expelled student without a proper wand. The impersonator could possess himself with a wand as Hagrid, and use it on the grounds when nobody is around. Like the night of the murder, and don't forget the Abacus Tombs were placed on the Quidditch pitch that Hagrid is a minutes walk from as well." Jessie theorizes.

Hermione looks for another counter, and finds one. "But Hagrid helped me with the first task, with the horseradish, that wasn't what sabotaged the task."

"No, Hermione." Alex sighs, reluctantly agreeing with Jessie. "But he might've done that so you keep trusting him, he keeps avoiding suspicion that way."

Hermione has no alternative counter-argument. "OK, it looks promising on paper. But I see Hagrid on many occasions, never have I seen him act odd or got suspicious about something."

"You've only just found out about this today, why would you have suspected anything?" Jessie assures, she smiles apologetically and says "remember, we are not blaming him, he could be the impersonatED, but we know he is not the saboteur. The real Hagrid maybe somewhere else, captured but hopefully safe."

Hermione's eyes water and she says "But what if he's not?"

"Don't get beside yourself, it might not be Hagrid who is the impersonated one at all. Right Jessie?" Ashley comforts Hermione, embracing her and rubbing her arm up and down soothingly. Ashley's final question has a tone of warning to it. "Right Jessie?"

Jessie nods. "Yeah, I'm getting ahead of myself. We'll put him down as a possibility okay."

"Good." Ashley says, then signals for Alex to takeover the comforting. She does so without hesitation.

"We'll go make an appointment with Dumbledore to tell him what we just discussed." Jessie calls as she and Ashley leave the room.

Alex continues to hold Hermione in her arms and escorts her to the window seat. "At least I know who I'm keeping my eyes on."

"During the task?"

"From now until we've caught the bastard, but especially during the task."

"And if Hagrid is being impersonated, where is he? Do you think he's ok?" Hermione asks.

"Hagrid is sitting by the fire with a cup of tea in his hands, snug and warm in his hut as far as we know. You keep trusting him OK, all we have is a theory and our last didn't do an awful lot. So stop worrying." Alex tries to appease.

"I'll try, but I promise to keep my eye on him. To silence my worries more than anything." Hermione tells her. "And you don't need to keep comforting me when I get upset, I'm not a china doll."

"I know you're not, but I'm a sucker for a hug. It's any excuse with me." Alex kisses Hermione's cheek.

…

"Champions will enter first, find a bed to claim and stay there!" Karkaroff barks, his authority being slightly disgruntled, obviously still not happy with entertaining non-Durmstrang students on his ship. He turns and begins walking the catwalk onto the ship, the champions don't realise that is their cue to follow him until a professor or other headmaster nudges them forward.

Hermione feels oddly compelled with the old-fashioned sailship, other than the colour of the masts and the Durmstrang coat of arms on the starboard side near the bow, it didn't suit the style of a hundred eastern european students in animal fur and warm winter hats. Something magical is becoming of this ship, and she didn't mean in spells or enchantments. Hermione's childhood of Peter Pan and Captain Hook is coming up in her mind. And it is if her dream of being Wendy has come true, however ridiculous that sounds.

But if the magical world exists why not Neverland.

Hermione tears her eyes away from her imagination and follows Fleur to what looks like the women's quarters. There isn't a woman or girl amongst the Durmstrang students so clearly this is a new development for the vessel. Inside is an extremely long corridor, so long that if it wasn't for the enchantments it wouldn't even be short enough to span the ship's entire eighty foot length. It is like the Express except it's all one carriage. Hermione can't even see the other end of it, if it has one at all. It would surely fit the entire population of the three schools put together.

On the right hand side of the corridor there is a long line of portholes that also continue going until out of sight. On the left are the rooms, fitted with polished oak doors and handles carved to resemble a certain type of emblem. Fleur and Hermione look at each others confused face, unsure about what it is all about. Fleur reaches for the first door handle and feels a hot sensation that makes her take her hand away. "What eez zis?"

McGonagall announces her presence from behind them. "It appears that is not your door Miss Delacour, Karkaroff conveniently forgot to tell you both that the rooms are configured to the occupants patronus. If you were to open a door that was not of your patronus, something like what you experienced will happen. The handle will get hot to the point where you cannot handle it, yet it won't physically burn. Though I will point out that is not due to the courtesy of the Durmstrang headmaster."

"Professor, what if your patronus isn't available? Or more than one person have the same patronus?" Hermione asks.

"You _have_ noticed the vast length of this corridor I presume Miss Granger, the chances of every creature or animal on the planet not being your patronus is very low don't you think." McGonagall answers. "And if you share a patronus with another, it will not matter. The doors recognise you by your first touch and will remember it. A different fingerprint with the same patronus, and the door simply provides another separate room inside."

"I see, quite intelligent for Karkaroff." Hermione says as a slight dig at the Durmstrang head.

"Yes. Karkaroff." McGonagall supplies with a wink. They share a giggle between them whilst Fleur gets bored of the conversation and walks off to find her room.

Hermione then realises "Professor, I don't know my patronus."

"I find it hard to believe you never studied something like the patronus charm before."

"I've studied it, but I'm not Harry. I've never performed it."

McGonagall indicates the open space. "No time like the present."

Hermione gets nervous as she draws her wand, she breathes deeply. "Expecto Patronum."

Not even a wisp.

McGonagall assists with "Your happiest feeling Miss Granger, doesn't need to be a memory it could be a dream or something you associate with happiness. As long as it makes you powerfully happy, it should work."

Hermione searches her mind for any time that she felt euphoric, then as she remembers it she instantly smiles and knows that it's the one. Raising her wand with her smile still strong, Hermione tries again. "Expecto Patronum."

A solid silver otter erupts from out of her wand. And as if understanding the reason for its conjuration, leaps down the corridor. Hermione follows it, forgetting to properly give McGonagall a respectful farewell. It leaps from door to door, glancing up once at the handle and not hesitating to jump to the next one before Hermione can catch up with it. After a whole two minute search, Hermione's otter finds the correct door and jumps up to it, disappearing upon contact.

Indeed the door handle is carved to the shape of an otter's head and Hermione takes hold of it. The door clicks once, and as Hermione twists the handle the door opens inwards surprising her enough to be pulled into the room by it. She finds her balance and the door slams immediately behind her. "Was that really necessary?"

Despite the harsh behaviour from the door, the room is really nice. Hermione may not have thought herself as a pink kind of girl, but the room certainly thinks so. The bed isn't oversized like the Hogwarts ones, single bed for a single person; Hermione likes that. And the room has everything Hermione finds useful or enjoys. A miniature library, an organised desk with drawers and a pinboard, soft carpet like she has at home that she occasionally likes to lay on and write when she is most comfortable, pink-flowered wallpaper, a delicate curtain and privacy nets over the panels of double glazing.

It is simply perfect. Such a shame she only occupies it for a few days.

Hermione only brought a few changes of clothes, and the room seems to know that with its single chest of drawers. Hermione's disappointment comes when she realises it doesn't have its own bathroom, but neither does Hogwarts and at least she gets her own room to herself. She brought plenty of books, ideal for the mini-library. Hermione's plan to study all night and research a strategy for the task has just become a hell of a lot cosier to think about.

Hermione hears a voice outside Hermione attempts to open the door, forgetting it's violent tendencies as it smacks her in the nose. "Bugger."

"Hermione?" Ginny queries from the other side. "Thank god, i've nearly burnt my hands on seven doors trying to figure out your patronus."

"You would've been there a long time, even if you _found_ my door you wouldn't have been able to get in."

Ginny enters the room and looks around it. "Wow...it's so-"

"Me." Hermione answers for her.

"Exact-" Ginny turns to Hermione, but stops short with a sudden bout of concern. "Hermione you're bleeding."

She reaches up and touches her nostril with a finger, seeing a red stain as she pulls it away. "Oh yeah, blasted door."

"Here...Tergeo." Ginny incants, sucking up the remains of a slow dripping stream of blood from Hermione's nose. "Is it broken?"

"I would've noticed wouldn't I, but thanks for your help." Hermione appeases.

"I meant the door." Ginny chuckles.

"Oh, I don't think so, just doesn't like me."

"Your own door doesn't like you?"

"Evidently."

"Well, I think it's broken, my door didn't give _me_ a complimentary bloody nose." Ginny says. "Speaking of which, want to see my room?"

"You figured out your patronus then." Hermione says interestedly.

"If by figure out you mean told. McGonagall performed a spell on us to determine what our patronuses were, except Harry of course. Mine's a horse."

"You didn't have to perform it?"

"Nope. I take it you did." Ginny replies.

Hermione frowns and asks openly. "Why do you think she only made me perform mine?"

"Favouritism probably, it doesn't matter does it."

"I suppose not."

Then she realises. Patronus. Light. Darkness is your ally. Dark. Confirms the task informs darkness, and a way round it is Hermione's patronus. Hermione is even more sure of who her favourite professor is.

"Come on then Gin. Show me your room."

…..

Tbc...Questions For Fears


	19. Questions For Fears

**Questions For Fears**

Hermione takes an entire, pound-heavy leg of chicken in her hands and looks at it with the likeness of an abomination. She tilts it in her hands and watches a slither of greasy skin peel away. She drops it back onto the large pile of legs and wings accompanying it.

Ron notices Hermione's action as he passionately devours his leg of chicken, he frowns disapprovingly at her. "Hey Hermione, treat the food with respect! That's perfectly good, juicy chicken you're dropping there."

Hermione picks the leg up again passionately but with even more repulsion. "This 'food' deserves respect from wild animals. It's perfectly good 'food' for those who think cannibalism is socially acceptable. This right here…" she wiggles the cooked flesh in her hand "...is a travesty to human consumption."

Ron replies in an angered and wounded voice. "And what is so tragic about chicken? Chicken is the best meat in the world. I've seen you eat chicken before so don't be giving me all that vegetarian rubbish."

"I never claimed to be vegetarian, I LIKE chicken. I like chicken sliced, delicate strips that I can utilize a knife and fork with, meat that is cooked through and not bloody, no gristle, chicken that actually looks appealing and doesn't resort me to acting as a cavewoman." Hermione argues.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was dining with the Queen of England today." Ron counters.

Hermione's temper flares. "I'm sorry I've got a level of tact, unlike some."

"More like a stick up your arse." He heatedly responds.

Before Hermione says something that would send the heated exchange into a full-fledged argument, Alex, who had approached during their word battle, defuses the situation whilst simultaneously defending her girlfriend. "Hey Weasley, unless you are up for a dive overboard for a taste of the Black Lake, I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Ron's immediate submission to the threat is a surprise to none, Alex is someone you can't intimidate, and she can and usually will back-up her threats if someone attempts to persist after her warnings. "At least convince her to eat something instead of complaining."

Alex looks like she's about to oppose his request when she stops and turns to Hermione instead. "He's got a point babes, you need your strength."

"This stuff is disgusting, how can I eat it?" Hermione protests.

"Eat something else." Ron offers.

Hermione looks down the bench table seeing nothing but messy, greasy meat and nothing else. "There is _nothing_ else."

Alex slumps on the bench beside her. "Ok, OK. The catering isn't brilliant. This is Durmstrang routine, they didn't all get that burly from carrots. But unless you brought a stash of pumpkin pasties or a hamper of sandwiches, you're going to have to stomach it all, if you pardon the pun. It may not be appealing but it's edible."

Hermione huffs and examines the chicken leg again, resignation breaking through her facial features. "I suppose you're both right." She points at Ron warningly, and then pans to Alex. "But I'm only doing this because I have NO other choice."

Ron holds his hands up.

Hermione looks at the leg in her hand and tentatively rips off a small section of meat. She brings it hesitantly to her mouth and chews slowly.

"Come on, the tension is killing me" Ron sarcastically states, Alex gives him another warning look.

Hermione finishes chewing and swallows. "Well?" Ron asks.

"It's not terrible. But I'm _going_ to strip the chicken from the bone and eat it like a civilised human being." Hermione answers.

She turns to regard Alex properly for the first time since she sat down. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Alex shows mock offense. "I see, you're sick of me now. Has my sell-by date expired for Hermione Granger?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and smiles. "Of course not. It's just you don't usually join us for dinner."

"Well, I am today."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored perhaps."

"Have a workout."

"I'm bored of workouts."

"You're never bored of workouts."

"And I'm hungry."

"You ate an hour ago."

"I'm hungry again."

"You ate a camel an hour ago."

Alex groans. "Tell me then Miss Know-all, why am I here right now?"

Hermione smirks knowingly "I can tell you why, AND I can tell you why you haven't admitted it."

Alex raises an impatient eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

Ron pretends to yak before he gets up to leave. "I'm gonna leave you two to your weird, lovey-dovey foreplay." With that he disappears out of the mess hall.

Alex turns from watching him leave. Her mouth open to speak, but Hermione's lips cut them off sweetly. Alex whimpers into it, enjoying the tenderness enough to discard her annoyance momentarily. Hermione smiles into the kiss and as she pulls away her upper teeth gently nibble at Alex's bottom lip. Alex's eyes remain closed even as Hermione fully disbands the kiss and chuckles. "You don't fool me Alexis Melina Moon. You may be too proud to reveal in front of friends, or even yourself, that you are worried for me. But your pride changes nothing, you're incredibly adorable and sweet."

"You ever heard the phrase 'too smart for your own good'" Alex responds with a mild sulk.

"Many times. Between us, I think that _I_ am too smart for YOUR own good."

Alex leans her elbow on the table, resting the back side of her hand to her cheek. "You know what, I couldn't agree more."

Hermione pulls Alex's face to hers and initiates a much deeper and lengthier kiss.

They pull out for air two minutes later, only their foreheads preventing their lips from touching. They both look deeply into each other's eyes. Hermione breaks the link of eyes first, looking down at where their hands clutch each other. "You worry me too you know, this 'saboteur prevention' plan has me worried. I know you are only trying to protect me, but...I have a bad feeling about it."

"Of course you do, the saboteur will try to strike again tomorrow, but that's what my role is, to thwart his attempts to sabotage you." Alex explains softly.

Hermione locks eyes again, now with fear filling them. "That's what my bad feeling is, it's not about me it's about you."

"I understand, but I'm doing it anyway. You know I have to." Alex replies seriously.

"No, you don't have to do it! We have a plan, we need you to keep an eye on Karkaroff during the task!" Hermione exclaims emotionally.

"I will do so, until I decide that I've seen enough. Then I'm breaking away from my post and initiating _my_ plan." Alex states simply, like discussing the weather forecast.

"Please Alex? How would you feel if I sacrificed my life for yours, and you sensed it coming? You'd feel so damn responsible, knowing you could've stopped it, talked me out of it but failed." Hermione pleads.

"But you can't stop it, can't talk me out of it. I do not let lightning strike twice Hermione, not just referring to the tasks here."

"You are so obsessed with thwarting history from repeating itself, you don't realise that by risking your own life you are doing just the opposite. Your obsession won't just end you, it will end the BIA, it will end me." Hermione clasps Alex's hands tighter and leans closer to her, if that is even possible. "Please, if you do this plan of yours make sure you stay safe. Be the intelligent girl you are, not the hero."

Alex cups the younger girl's cheek. "Hermione, a hero is who I am, who we are."

Hermione swallows fearfully and replies in a small whisper. "Not this time. Promise me, you won't be the hero this time."

Hermione knows as soon as she says it that Alex cannot promise that, none of the BIA can. Alex can still argue that what she is doing is for the benefit of the BIA, Hermione asking her not to do her job is more likely a breach of duty on her own part. Deep down Alex wasn't doing this plan of hers just for Hermione, it was for all the BIA. Living, imprisoned or dead. Hermione's motivations to stop her however are solely hers alone.

Alex holds Hermione tight, leaving her question unanswered.

….

"Miss Granger, Mr Diggory, come in." Dumbledore beckons them both into the room. It is quite a small room with just a single porthole supplying the room with enough light to determine the other occupants of the room, and not much else.

Replacing Ludo Bagman's position as Tri-wizard representative, was Barty Crouch Sr who didn't have as joyous an attitude as his predecessor. The other two school heads and their champions are there too. Crouch begins to speak before Hermione and Cedric are even settled. "All the champions are gathered, the time has come for you to know what you shall bravely be facing tomorrow morning. Tonight we'll submerge, and enter the North sea through the underwater pass. By lunchtime tomorrow we would have reached our destination, an island named Boggonya off the Scandinavia region. Being the quick-witted and observant champions you are, you may have already formed a theory to the task based purely on the familiarity of the island's name."

Hermione confirms his statement. "Boggarts".

"Indeed, Miss Granger is correct. You will all be facing multiple numbers of Boggarts for this task."

All the champions, Hermione included, instantaneously liven up with confidence. Boggarts should be a walk in the park, which Hermione inevitably picks up on. "But Mr Crouch, no disrespect to the organisers, this cannot be as simple as you suggest."

"Allow me to explain further, you shall all be entering a Boggart cave, of which there are many on the island of Boggonya. And in these caves you come face-to-face with your deepest darkest fears, no simple phobias. You will find that the spell Riddikulus will be useless to you. And these Boggarts can kill you, should you not conquer your fears fast enough." Crouch explains darkly.

The confidence drain is easily visible as the champions continue to listen to him.

"You all should have your prizes from the first task, you can only exit the cave once you have used them. The points will be rewarded based on how quickly you reappear. Any magic bar dark magic is legal, anti-apparition wards will be put up to discourage any attempts to cheat. You have the option to forfeit by chanting your school name three times, or your house for you two Hogwarts champions. Are there any questions?"

Hermione is about to raise her hand when Cedric blurts out his and her question. "How does darkness help us in the cave, surely the Boggarts thrive in the dark?"

"I presume you're referring to the cryptic hints your headmasters provided you with. There is no explanation available however, the hint will become clear to you inside the designated cave." Crouch answers.

Cedric is still unsatisfied and even more confused, and he isn't alone either. Nobody else speaks or asks any more questions.

"This meeting can be concluded then, remember to rest up and do not go above or be caught above deck after nine, that is the submerge time. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good luck."

…..

Hermione is restless as she sleeps, tossing and turning. Sweat protrudes from her forehead, her voice produces scared moans and whimpers. The darkness of the room changes to an ocean blue, Hermione wakes. She sits up in bed and looks around in panic. She looks out her window at the water. The black water that she couldn't see two inches through is now the vibrant colours of the sea. Worryingly however the ship is not moving and she realises looking out her window that the ship isn't just submerged, it's anchored to the bottom of whatever this body of water is.

The sound of her private door clicking open makes her jump and she pivots round. The door is open, barely ajar. Hermione hears nothing and nobody on the other side. She cautiously approaches it and as she does the door opens at the same rate. By the time she reaches it the door is fully open.

Darkness, and only darkness, is on the other side.

Hermione steps out into it, her wand lighting the way but only revealing further darkness. She takes several paces into the abyss and comes across nothing but empty blackness. Then she hears a voice.

"Promise" It whispers, like a wind passing her ear.

"Who are you?" That whisper is Hermione's own voice, but Hermione isn't speaking the words.

"Time's running out." That is a man's voice.

The whispers get louder. "Give her back!" Hermione's voice sounds through the darkness.

"Love. So easily crushed."

"ALEX!"

The real Hermione gasps hearing herself shout Alex's name. Hermione's voice continues to scream. "ALEX! GIVE HER BACK! ALEX!" The real Hermione finds herself calling out her girlfriend's name alongside the voice. As the voice and Hermione call out for Alex the light begins to increase. A spotlight appears, highlighting the figure of a man. His frame is huge, his aura highly intimidating, and some of the light was reflecting off something shiny on his face. Hermione begins to approach him and he draws his wand, not threateningly, just simply holding it. The shiny surface of his face becomes more apparent as she draws nearer. The entire right side of his face is a solid greyish-black metal mask melded to his skin. An eyehole in the mask shows his horrifically wide right eye, three times the width of his left eye. The eye is not glass like Moody's, it is like looking at the entire eyeball pulled through his eye socket, perhaps that not being far from the truth.

He is a horrifying man.

He bows to Hermione once just as she enters the spotlight, as she does he peels back into the darkness. She is left standing alone in the spotlight, a weird itching feeling building in her hand. She lifts up her hand, expecting to see a rash but instead seeing long dark tendrils of hair sticking to her palm and hanging down over the side of her wrist. The hair is stained in blood.

Even bloody and disconnected from her head, Hermione recognises the strands and who they belong to. She screams in horror.

The next thing she knows she is sitting up in her bed screaming so loud the students back at Hogwarts probably hear her. She stops screaming as her voice grows hoarse and she loses too much breath. She looks worriedly at her hand and fortunately the hairs are gone. She breathes evenly trying to calm her body down, but the images from her dream weren't helping.

It is no luck, she simply can't stop feeling scared despite merely dreaming. The dream has something to do with the task, something to do with Alex, and Hermione had a good idea who the man in her dream is. It is all pointing to something going wrong during the task tomorrow, and Alex is the one who suffers. Furthermore, this fear will be fresh in her mind and a distinct advantage for those Boggarts she faces.

Hermione's bad feeling about Alex's plan has just become nothing short of panic.

...

Hermione is practically pushed into the mess hall for breakfast by the three other BIA members. But Hermione doesn't put too much of a fight and even eats her fatty bacon without complaint. Hermione hasn't spoken more than a syllable since waking up from her nightmare, and it's been noted by all three girls assuming it's just the task she's worried over.

Attending breakfast with her that morning is all of the BIA, Harry, Ginny and Ron. The first time both groups have converged, Hermione would be feeling more proud had it been any other day. Alex and Jessie speak to Ginny, the latter two girls ganging up on Alex about her dress sense. Ron and Harry listen intently to the BIA leader showing them strategic hand signals and what they mean. The irony is so typical, Hermione wished for this monumental occasion since September, and right now she wants to disband all this so she can talk one-on-one with the only girl who can help her.

Another couple of rashers appear on her plate from the direction of Alex's vicinity beside her. "Last two, then you're freedom is granted."

Hermione sighs and sluggishly handles her fork again. Alex takes her free hand and rubs it "Penny for your thoughts?"

Hermione shakes her head. "You already know what I'm thinking."

Alex's expression saddens. "Please babe, don't let what I'm doing distract you from the task. The point of me doing it is so you don't have to worry about anything else but the task."

Hermione scoffs but doesn't provide an answer. She is done talking to Alex, praying that she'd change her mind. All she is constantly being told is not to worry. Hermione managing that impossible feat is an expectation Alex seems to force upon her. Not worrying about your girlfriend who you're besotted with, falling into the hands of a man with power only challenged by The Master. And where is he right now?

Hermione has given up reasoning with Alex, hasn't even told her about the nightmare. Like it would change anything, knowing Alex and her stubbornness it would increase her motivations instead of lower them. Hermione will have to go over her head, snitch on her girlfriend in order to bring this recklessness to a stop. But that is proving impossible with so many of her friends mingling together like never before.

Alex takes Hermione's cold shoulder with a pinch of salt. She knows that nothing short of forfeiting her undercover plan will bring any change to Hermione's mood. That isn't happening no matter how much Hermione despises it.

Ashley palms her forehead suddenly and dismisses herself. Hermione doesn't hear why, and doesn't really care. She lets the brunette get a few minutes head start to cover her own dismissal, ensuring no one will follow her Hermione is gone. She never notices Alex stare after her miserably.

Hermione's hasty route back to the cabins takes half it's usual duration. She cuts off Ashley just as she is leaving hers. "Did you follow me?" She asks Hermione as she spots her approaching. There really is no reason for Hermione to be this far down the cabin corridor, Ashley's cabin is the furthest out of all of them, only reason Hermione would be there is to see the person standing before her.

"I need to speak to you urgently." Hermione demands, not many people get away with demanding things from Ashley but given Hermione's state Ashley lets it slide.

"The plan is simple Hermione, you kick arse we keep our eyes on Karkaroff, Moody and Hagrid." Ashley answers, jumping to her own conclusion for Hermione being here.

"It's not about that, it's Alex."

"What about Alex?" Ashley asks.

"She's going to do something terribly stupid, I don't know what but she's going to do it. She has this plan to…" Hermione begins to explain.

"...stop the saboteur from striking again. Yes, I know." Ashley finishes dryly.

Hermione instantly frowns in surprise. "She told you?"

"She doesn't have to, but she practically did anyway, I WAS in the room when she said 'the saboteur would have to get through her'". Ashley replies.

"There's more she is breaking off the original plan halfway through." Hermione waits for an unsavoury expression but Ashley's expression does not change. "You already know that too don't you?" Hermione rhetorically adds.

Ashley nods. "You have known Alex only three months, I've known her for five years. I know exactly when she is going to do something stupid, I know probably before she even does."

"And you're going to let her?" Hermione dubiously asks.

Ashley takes a step closer to Hermione. "You may be a Brunette In Arms now Hermione, but you're still completely clueless to the potential the BIA have, the potential Alex has. The reckless, guns-blazing, deceptive even to her allies way of thinking is what makes her such an asset to the team. I don't like admitting it, but her style works on the majority of occasions."

"But against Desmaggio?" Hermione counters. "I saw him, in a dream I had merely hours ago. I know it was him. I'm not a superstitious person, but I've learned from Harry that some dreams are nonsense, but others are warnings. You can tell the difference. This dream was warning me, telling me that something is going to happen to Alex today. Only you have the influence or power to talk her out of it."

Ashley apologetically but firmly raises a hand. "I will not be talking her out of anything. I will consider what you've told me, about the dream and about Desmaggio. But you need to focus on the task, and we'll deal with everything else. Alex will do so her own way, and I won't oppose her unless I have serious doubts. You can't stop her from doing her job because you love her, that is not what the BIA is about."

Hermione grows a bitter expression but relents. As she begins to turn back she provides her last words. "You'd better prove me wrong."

Ashley watches her retreat away, concern ghosting over her face.

…..

The short parade from the ship to the shore feels like a march to the gallows. The invited spectators watch from their positions on the ship. The chosen cave comes immediately into view. It doesn't need much description, it's a standard-looking cave on an uninhabited island. Crouch is waiting at the mouth of the cave. Two benches are placed close to the rock-face, one in front being vacant, the one behind being occupied by all three head of schools. It is slightly reassuring that their Headmasters can speak directly to them for encouragement.

The champions are seated on the front bench in order, the leading champion to the trailing ones. Cedric followed by Hermione followed by Viktor and Fleur keeping up the rear. Cedric gets the best position as he doesn't have to wait and let the nerves and doubts creep in. He sits for only two minutes before he's called. Soon the cannon sounds and Cedric disappears into the cave.

An agonising wait follows.

Hermione had decided to heed the advice to just think about the task. Not just because she needs to, but because it offers a distraction from thinking about Alex. Hermione finds the aforementioned girl sitting at on the side of the ship near the bow. Her position is perfect to pick up Karkaroff, but Hermione knows that her position is not permanent. The other two brunettes are in places where their view is unobstructed but their locations inconspicuous. Jessie has eyes on Hagrid whilst Ashley observes Moody, even his magical eye could never detect her position.

Hermione's eyes always revert back to Alex at the bow. Hermione doesn't like the picture, despite her girlfriend's beauty and the way the wind is whipping her hair around. The scene looks like that cliche shot of a murder victim moments before they are murdered. It felt like Alex is somehow saying some sort of farewell to Hermione, without even meaning to.

Hermione slaps herself for thinking so daft and depressive. SHE might not survive if she keeps dwelling on other things instead of the task.

It isn't until the crowd call out in joy that she realises Cedric has returned. He waves to the crowd and modestly smiles as he goes to join his friends on the ship. Hermione is envious of the guy's ability to shrug off anything sent his way.

Hermione feels a shove from Dumbledore behind her as she misses her name being called. She staggers to her feet and approaches Crouch slowly. Every eye is on her as they were on Cedric before her. Crouch tells her what she assumes to be encouraging words, she doesn't know because she isn't listening. Trepidation fills her for more than one reason.

She looks up at the bow one last time. The picture of Alex sitting there is gone.

The cannon sounds and Hermione surprises herself. She isn't aware that she has turned and is running straight into the dark abyss.

Deja vu strikes immediately. Hermione raises her wand to light it, but her memory of the dream made her too frightened to cast it. This would be a walk in the park for the Boggarts at this rate. Instead Hermione conjures her Patronus after three failed attempts, although she's surprised that it hadn't taken more. She wills the Patronus otter to let her know when it senses anything.

Her and her otter delve further and it's only after ten paces that the otter picks something up. Hermione discovers the same something moments after, it whispers. "Do we frighten you girl? Do you not like being unable to see?"

Hermione is freaking out. Even though the whispers in the dream are not compatible to these voices they still hit too close to home. She is also confused though, why haven't they revealed themselves? Is this some kind of twisted Boggart mind game?

"The boy before you had strong will, weak girls like you cannot compare to him, he was head strong, a Hufflepuff shaming a Gryffindor in courage."

It is trying to rile her up but why, isn't it simpler to just turn into whatever Hermione finds most frightening? Which isn't hard to find because it's all she has thought about over the last day and a half.

"Lesbian. Unnatural human, your parents must feel such shame. Do they know?"

Ok, they can read minds, they cannot trace your immediate thoughts, but they pick apart old ones lost in the subconscious. Her parents don't know she is gay, being old-fashioned and wanting grandchildren. Hermione knew about reading minds before this, but why is this Boggart just dragging out the punishment?

Hermione looks around at the darkness, and it's the darkness that suddenly springs to mind. Darkness is your ally. The Boggarts cannot see Hermione in the darkness just like she can't see them. The Boggart must need vision to form a fear persona on demand, without it all they can do is winkle the information out of her through reading minds and enforcing an emotional response. Once it has all that, then the Boggart will be revealed in the darkness.

There also is the problem that Hermione can't fight the Boggart if _she_ couldn't see it. Eventually the Boggarts would have to work out her fears, and Hermione must let them in order to defeat it.

Whether it is through impatience to wait, or determination to get in and out of here as quickly as possible, Hermione pretends to cower and says "How did you know? My parents...they can't know, they must never know. They'll hate me."

For such an intelligent sounding being, they aren't nearly as intelligent as they seem. They take Hermione's bait easily and grey luminous forms of her parents stand in front of her. They advance on her and she pretends to back away in fear. "Filth! You couldn't be a normal girl could you! You had to be some magical freak, you had to have terribly irritating traits, you had to disgrace our name by entertaining such unnatural preferences!" Her Boggart father says.

"I should have dropped you when you were only a babe in arms! At least we would've avoided all this nonsense!" Her Boggart mother adds.

Despite Hermione's acting, some of this is indeed hurting. Hermione does feel on occasion that should her parents find out about her attraction to girls, or that she is deeply involved with one, it would be one burden too many. The reactions won't be as hostile as this representation, she is sure of that. But that doesn't mean that it will be void of repercussions.

Hermione backs into the wall and waits for the advancing beings to get within inches of her. She swivels on the spot, wielding her fire poker and stabs her Boggart father in the chest. His chest reveals a wound forming of burning ash. Liquid fire pours out of the wound and it sets the rest of his body ablaze. Hermione backs away and the other Boggart posing as her mother disappears back into the darkness. When a humanoid shape of fire is all that is left of the dying Boggart, the fire blows out and there is darkness once more.

Hermione is proud of herself. Not only did she complete the task with a surprisingly easier ordeal than she expected, but she even avoided the fears of last nights nightmare being brought to life. Hermione's doubts disappear and her body begins to bubble with relief.

She smugly turns and conjures her Patronus on the first attempt. Just as it begins to lead her back the way she came, a sound grabs her attention. Hermione stills, listening for the sound. Hearing nothing immediately she is about to restart her vacation of the cave, when it sounds again and this time she identifies it. The sound of rocks breaking and cracking from strong, repetitive force. As the sounds draw nearer she notices the dust falling around her and that's when she realises they are coming from directly above her. Hermione steps back, wand lit and watches the ceiling crack and crumble.

Hermione backs completely out the way just in time to see the ceiling cave in and rocks fall to the cave floor. The light billows in, nothing happens of any real significance following that, a sort of uncomfortable silence follows. Hermione cautiously walks under the hole in the cave ceiling, but just before she wanders directly under it, a mass falls through the hole landing with a thud. Immediately Hermione takes a sharp intake of breath. "Alex".

There lays the unconscious body of her girlfriend, she bleeds profusely from the temple but Hermione can see her still breathing. Hermione is about to attend to her unconscious form when another body drops, this time they are conscious and very much upright. He lands gracefully for such a big guy, his pose heroic-looking.

Hermione's shock is still apparent. Without properly seeing the intruder, she asks "Who are you?"

The man's face tilts up and she gasps recognising the shiny half of his face and the horrifically nightmarish eyeball accompanying it. His sick smile disgusts her.

"It's you. I knew it."

…..

AN; cue ad break.

Hermione might've mentioned she came out to her parents in this story. I've changed my mind on that. No real reason, I just prefer the idea that Hermione has to hide more and more things from them, one being her sexuality. Although I'm struggling to involve her parents in this story without them looking purposely put in just to have them.

Yes, the Black Lake has no connections to the see, no rivers do. The Durmstrang ship flooed to Hogwarts, it didn't sail there. But they did not go Durmstrang, there is no floo connection to Boggonya. Therefore the underwater pass at the far corner of the Black Lake was invented. It's a magical portal that hops from the mainland to the sea in seconds.

Also, I'm sorry if this task wasn't as well-written as the first, I did however want to focus on Alex for this part of the story and the second task was made as sort of a secondary focus.

TBC...Foreseen Loss


	20. Signore Oscuro

**Signore Oscuro**

 **(AN: New title because the other one sucked)**

"It's you. I knew it."

The attacker draws his wand as Hermione scrambles for her own. Hermione can only watch as he takes advantage of her sloppiness, her hand doesn't find her wand shaft quick enough and suddenly the man had two wands in each hand.

He chuckles darkly "The newest member has slow reflexes, is that what your team classes as worthy?"

Hermione knows any danger to this man is gone without her wand, not that the danger was initially high beforehand anyway. Hermione however is now seriously defenceless, but all she cares about is the well-being of her unconscious girlfriend at the feet of this monster. "Whatever you want can be settled between me and you, leave her out of it."

"Indeed, you speak truthfully. What I seek involves your destruction...and hers, but primarily yours. I could kill you now and cease the recovery of your little club, and Dominic will face the rest of his pathetic life in Azkaban for the murder of Ludo Bagman. But that would be too easy, and what I love most is the complex plans and watching them burn down the hopes and dreams of little children." He smugly puts his left boot to Alex's face and firmly pushes against her cheek, making her face turn to the side.

"Don't touch her!" Hermione cries.

Desmaggio holds up his hands, feigning fear. "Okay. No need to get...irate."

"Just do what you came here to do, but leave her alone." Hermione warns.

"Ah, but there is where we have a problem, _she_ is the reason I'm here."

Hermione frowns. "We do indeed, because I knew she would be in danger today. I saw it, and I'll do anything to stop you from harming her."

"Ah, the dream." Desmaggio comments evenly.

Hermione's head spins at his acknowledgment of something he shouldn't have known about. "You invaded my mind in my sleep, didn't you?"

Desmaggio chuckles again. "No, I did not. My apprentice did...you should be familiar with him, he put your Master behind bars and almost killed you a couple of months ago."

"You're not the saboteur?"

"The saboteur, as you call him, is under my guidance. I must give them full credit for everything they've achieved, and give myself some for mentoring them so well. As I understand it, you are oblivious to who he or she is at present." He brags, this entire time he has not advanced towards her yet she can still sense his magical aura closing in on her, the air so warm against the natural cold of the cave.

"We know they're poly-juiced and impersonating someone at Hogwarts, and we _will_ find out who." Hermione declares.

"Indeed. But will you get the chance, or will time...run out?" He asks rhetorically, then his eyes shift down to the limp, but still living, body at his feet. "Do you feel comfortable answering that question for her?"

She looks down also, regarding her girlfriend's still form. Hermione can't seem to move, to act, to provide emotion; but she can think, and think she does a lot. She thinks that Alex should've listened to her, she thinks to herself that she wasn't ready to face this possibility despite its warning, she thinks that she couldn't survive through this without her. Every moment that they shared together, no matter how frequent, is about to physically be cut a lifetime too short. Hermione knows she has no choice but to try, there is no alternative for Hermione because she will do nothing else if it cost her Alex.

"Please..." She softly whispers, trying to reach any iota of heart left inside the despicable man "...not Alex. You intend to destroy me at a later time, but taking her now...it will destroy me anyway. Didn't you want a grandiose downfall, a complex plan? You want everything to boil over and consume us, but all this would be is a simmer. A simmer to you anyway."

"I do Miss Granger. A complex plan I shall have. What you don't understand is..." He crouches right beside Alex "...she is part of it?"

"How does her death help you?"Hermione asks, knowing there are many reasons why but deciding to ask anyway.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't, killing her is not my current objective. Like you Miss Granger, I need her. Her foolishness today was foreseen by me, I knew exactly what she planned because I left her no choice. I ordered the sabotage of your first task so that she would try to protect you in this one. It was a ploy Miss Granger; you were always going to survive the first task, you must be kept alive to the very moment when everything crashes around you. My mission is to make sure you are as alone as you can possibly be. You will be destroyed in body and spirit, and will take the BIA with you."

He throws her wand back at her and she catches it. "I'm going to leave now. You can choose to stop me if you wish, maybe you'll get lucky."

Hermione does nothing, she just holds her wand. "What was the point of this?"

He full out laughs this time, his voice echoing. "You still haven't caught on have you? I planned to capture your lover, sent her crashing through this cave for you to see, told you of my plans. You may be my prime target, it doesn't mean that you are the reason I am here." Then, with no lightness to his voice, he adds "She is the reason I'm here, and I will not leave empty-handed."

The instant Hermione realises the truth she acts, without a consideration. She shoots a very powerful stunner his way, a normal person would have no time to react, even if they did no simple Protego would be enough to absorb the impact. Desmaggio's shield charm is up however before the spell even leaves her wand tip. The powerful stunner returns her way quicker than it is sent. Hermione's instinct to duck just about beats the spell, as it soars centimetres from her cranium.

Desmaggio does not retaliate to Hermione's failed attack, his body language arrogantly portraying his confidence. He knows she is not ready for a challenge like him. He will defend anything sent his way, but he will not strike back. If Hermione's logical side was engaged she would've been on the same wavelength, however all her body is able to communicate to her is the impulsive and desperate need to keep this man from taking Alex away from her. Therefore the attacks keep coming.

"Bombarda!" The wall of the cave explodes besides Desmaggio's head. Hermione doesn't expect the blurry, quick movement that places Desmaggio a metre or two further away. The bits of rock and dust do not affect him at this new position out of range.

"Stupefy" He simply waves his wand at the projectile and it curves away and into the wall.

Hermione's fury builds. "Incarcerous!"

Desmaggio even has a calm and collected counter for that. He gains control of the advancing ropes with his wand stilling them in mid-air. Whilst they hover he flicks his wand tip and the ropes burn quickly and the residue drops down to the floor.

Hermione's shock stills the rest of her emotions. She takes a breath and analyses. Her attacks thus far are fuelled by emotion, negative emotion that makes her attacks predictable and unmeasured. If Desmaggio had fought back she wouldn't have even got this far. She is the brightest witch of her age, she needs to start thinking.

During Hermione's interval of attacks, Desmaggio just stands and watches. He recognises her pause to plan, recollect herself; his smile widens with each passing moment.

He has time to interpret Hermione's lips replicating his, before she flourishes her wand. Smoke billows out of it as she does. It thickens and keeps its intensity; it does not dissipate nor clear. Before long Hermione is no longer visible behind the thick cloud.

Desmaggio chuckles, deciding to clear the smoke immediately with a strong gust of wind. It does so, However he has given Hermione time to formulate the next spell and she casts it just as she becomes visible again. Desmaggio expects another projectile and watches as it approaches. However he fails to notice the discolouration, and fails to notice the amount of light it exudes. Only when he is too late does he realise the true nature of the spell. The light reaches his shield and instead of rebounding back the already bright orb explodes upon impact and sends a blast of extremely intense light directly into his eyes.

Desmaggio staggers blindly in the dark. The problematic teen actually outsmarted him for a moment. But Desmaggio is not beaten yet, in fact he is simply just warming up. Instead of using his eyes to evaluate the danger, he would use his ears.

Hermione is smart enough to cast her spells wordlessly, but it makes no difference. Hermione's stunner is deflected away, her full body-bind curse is dodged and even her leg-locker curse is outmanoeuvred; all without the use of Desmaggio's eyes. He even has the composure to quicken the recovery of his eyesight, whilst simultaneously defending her attacks. Hermione's next move has to be unavoidable or incredibly unpredictable.

"Accio rocks" she states, knowing her voice would help the spell be more precise in what rocks she wanted.

Desmaggio understands this quicker than Hermione thought. He is defending against Hermione whilst the summoned rocks approach from behind him, the positioning of the rocks mean that they have to pass through him to reach her, passing through him being a very inaccurate expression. He swivelled just in time to block the incoming rocks, this gives Hermione time to resend her leg-locker curse and it succeeds, joining Desmaggio's feet together. However Desmaggio does not simply fall, he rolls so his body faces Hermione and sends her a stunner that she cannot avoid. It throws her back and she lands in a heap, losing consciousness for a few moments.

Desmaggio's only attack proves to be the final one.

Hermione comes round to see Desmaggio cradling Alex, ready to leave through the ceiling hole. He senses Hermione's gaze and regards her again. "They were right to choose you, you are a brilliant witch no doubt. But you are not, and never will be, great. The next time we'll be meeting, you will not be waking up."

Then he and Alex are gone.

...

Hermione exits the cave to a relieved cacophony of screams and yells. She knows her duration time was pathetically long, and that Desmaggio has screwed her again. But that is only a fleeting thought. With tears streaming out of her face she approaches one person and one person only, the only person powerful enough and trustworthy enough to help.

She clutches to his robes and her eyes tell a story in itself as she gazes into his. All she tells him though is "Please Professor, we have to find her."

Dumbledore puts a consoling hand on her shoulder, putting on a face of a proud headmaster congratulating his other champion. He replies "Not here Miss Granger, you can explain in a moment. Then we'll see what can be done."

Hermione trusted that he has some inkling as to what she is talking about, and perhaps knows everything she did but is allowing her to tell him her account of it. Allowing her to break the news to the BIA.

She is led back onto the ship and taken to the room where the task she just completed was briefed. Waiting there is Cedric Diggory and his Hufflepuff friends, they are excused by Dumbledore and one look at Hermione's state discourages any argument. Cedric offers her a sympathetic smile that she doesn't, or rather can't, return.

She and Dumbledore are barely alone for a second before Ashley and Jessie barge in, closely followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

The latter group look proud and relieved as they rush to her. "Mione, you were gone for so long, Crouch was about to send a team in to look for you." Ginny frets.

"Were they bad, the boggarts? Was it spiders?" Ron questions.

"Don't be scared Mione, they can't hurt you now." Harry adds, clearly noting her emotive state, but not the correct reason for it.

Hermione doesn't reply to any of them, she only looks at them for a couple of seconds before she focuses her gaze solely on the two brunettes off to the side. They know. They know something happened. The missing girl's absence is understood by all that knew of the girl's plan.

Harry breaks the thick silence by holding her, he might not know exactly why she feels this way but he knows she needs it, Ron and Ginny soon join him turning the hug into a four-way. Ashley and Jessie look on, their expressions grim and full of anxiety. Hermione cries into the huddle for several minutes, just when Hermione thinks the tears are ending, more leaks out. She is still crying when Dumbledore speaks up.

"Whilst I'm sure your care and nurture is much appreciated, I believe Miss Granger wishes a private few moments alone. I'm sure Miss Granger will notify you three of what happened a little later on." Dumbledore kindly requests.

The three friends obey, breaking off the hug and leaving the room. "We'll meet you in the mess hall Hermione" Harry says whilst he leaves.

After they are gone, Ashley and Jessie move closer and sit either side. They put a small bit of space between themselves and Hermione as sort of their newly discovered nervous disposition, but they are close enough to be of some comfort to her.

"Hermione..."Ashley hesitantly begins "...I know you won't like this question...I bloody well don't like it...but we need an answer...for all our sakes...Is...is she alive?"

Hermione replies, her voice croaking "I think so" knowing she needs to be more specific she adds "I mean, she was unconscious but she was breathing. She is part of his plan. He took her."

Jessie gulps to collect herself. "Desmaggio?"

She nods. "I tried, I really tried to stop him. But I couldn't, he was too...I couldn't."

Dumbledore offers "Miss Granger, everyone here would never expect you to win in a duel with Octovius Desmaggio. I myself would likely fail."

"I know, but if you fight hard enough you can beat anybody, it's heart over strength, right?" Hermione speaks weakly but the frustration is evident. "Clearly I didn't fight hard enough."

Hermione recounts the entire story of what happened in the cave, stuttering over the parts where she first saw her unconscious body and seeing Desmaggio leave with Alex in his arms.

Ashley hands her a tissue and rubs her shoulder, her eyes downcast and staring at the floor. "Don't blame yourself, there is nothing you could've done."

"He knew she would retaliate. He knew she was going to protect me, which was his plan from the start, he sabotaged the first task to put her guard up." Hermione explains.

"How did he know she would protect you? It could've been any of us...you don't think he planned for you two to fall in love did he?"Jessie asks.

"NO!" Hermione ferociously replies "I do not love her because of some love potion!"

Dumbledore calmly informs her. "I agree, love potion abuse is obvious with a large dosage or gradual for small dosages, your feelings have grown at such a rate cannot be copied by love potions. Furthermore, there are symptoms of fake love that I and other Professors can identify; no symptoms have been discovered in relation to Miss Granger."

"His spy must've informed him." Ashley theorizes.

"But they weren't together before the first task...Hermione just said that Desmaggio planned this from the start." Jessie replies.

Ashley begins to get irritable. "He must've guessed...then."

"Just because they are both into girls does not mean they were going to fall for each other. He must've planned it somehow." Jessie firmly challenges.

"Will you stop saying me and Alex were planned!" Hermione snaps

"I'm sorry Hermione! But that very well could be a possibility!" Jessie argues.

Ashley stood up tall and imposing as her temper peaks. "Then Jessie, do tell us everything you know about this plan?! You seem to know a lot more about it then us!"

"Look at the facts! He planned for Alexis to protect Hermione in _this_ task by sabotaging the first! They. Were. Not. Together. Then. He must've known that they would fall in love, otherwise his whole plan would not have succeeded."

"Where is the evidence?! Where is the physical proof of this giant scheme?! You like theories...start proving them!" Ashley returns.

"I never thought I'd be doing your job for you Ashley! I'm the only one these days that is trying to work everything out! I analyze potions to find that they're Polyjuice, I come out with ideas we should be following and get yelled at for doing my job! YOUR job!" Jessie angrily counters.

"You think you could do my job better!"

"Yeah, I do!"

There is a tense silence between the arguing brunettes who are in each other's face and refusing to back down. Hermione breaks the silence, appearing at the side of them. "This is what he wants, he wants us to fight amongst ourselves, you're letting him win."

She is ignored. "Big words Jess. Very, big words. You better believe them or you might end up eating them." Ashley speaks dangerously.

"I'm not the one allowing sympathy to cloud my judgement. I'm not the one ignoring details to spare people's feelings. I seem to be the only one with their eye on the ball. Maybe if you listen to me...we might stop losing people."

Hermione gasps, and Ashey looks slightly taken aback before visibly beginning to seethe. Hermione scalds "Jessie...you did not just say that?"

At the younger girl's words Jessie breaks away from the stare-down, her eyes look guilt-ridden. Hermione knows she didn't believe the words she just said; she only said them in spite. If anything it made what she said even worse.

Ashley nods, chuckles humourlessly and turns to leave. She reaches the door, a hand resting against the frame, and looks over her shoulder at Jessie. They keep eye contact for a few seconds until Ashley says "Do it your way...Jessica."

Then the team leader is gone.

Hermione hears Desmaggio's voice in her head again.

' _My mission is to make sure you are as alone as you can possibly be. You will be destroyed in body and spirit, and will take the BIA with you'._

Hermione looks round to see only Jessie in the room with her. She highly suspects that Dumbledore had made his unnoticed exit not long before Ashley had left.

"Hermione" Jessie voices apologetically from the side "I'm not doubting that you and Alex properly love each other, I'm not saying Desmaggio is the reason why you are together and i'm not saying that you shouldn't be together. But you know up here..." She points to Hermione's head "...that he knew it would happen. Somehow he knew...the first thing to do is find out how."

"Finding that might mean we'll find out why he needs Alex" Hermione obliges.

Jessie smiles and cups the back of Hermione's neck to pull her in. For a moment she thinks Jessie is trying to kiss her but Jessie leans her forehead against hers and looks into Hermione's eyes with determination. "We can end this if we just work together, without letting our emotions get the best of us. We can get Alex and Ashley and the Master back, we can beat Desmaggio and his spy, we can end this. Are you with me?"

Hermione hears Desmaggio's words ' _and will take the BIA with you'._ Hermione internally replies 'No Desmaggio, you will not be taking anyone'. "Count me in."

...

AN; Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. My first epic duel in Harry Potter Fanfiction. Ok, I've done plenty of combat before like in Caring For Cho, recently in CTB, and Magicless is almost constantly combat. But I've never outright sat down and dedicated half a chapter to a duel before, one as detailed and lengthy as the one between Hermione and Desmaggio. Or I might've done, but this is my best lol.

I hope you liked it too.

Signore Oscuro is Italian for Dark Lord, Desmaggio is the new Dark Lord or the Italian version.

Tbc...Jessie's Way


	21. Jessie's Way

**Jessie's Way**

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asks Hermione, providing the brunette with a plate of sausages.

"Yes, but I don't have an appetite." Hermione replies quietly.

"Try something, then go from there." Harry smiles at her warmly.

She gingerly nibbles the offered meat. As you know by now Hermione is never much of an eater, especially when she's feeling emotional, but Hermione hasn't had a proper meal since she walked out of the Boggart cave, and Alex didn't. That was two days ago, they returned to Hogwarts yesterday so it couldn't be blamed on the Durmstrang food menu.

To be fair it isn't just Hermione's appetite that's been attention in lessons is lackluster, her work is still respectable but nowhere near the usual top-student level; and Ginny is fairly certain that Hermione hasn't been sleeping well ifParvati and Lavender's morning complaints are anything to go by.

But beside all that, you only need to look at her and know she isn't talking to her is like talking to a doppelganger. She's her in a sense that she looks, sounds and mildly acts like the person she is meant to be, but that's where the similarities end. In fact, the normal Hermione would be crying over her girlfriend being missing. The others don't wish to see her sad, butat least then Hermione would be more herself.

Another observation that is easy to find is how much time Hermione is spending with her Gryffindor friends, which is nearly as much as it was before the BIA came along. Which is sort of bittersweet, it would be entirely much sweeter if Hermione couldactuallyraise a smile, or even a scalding or two.

There is a reason for Hermione's near constant presence. Hermione told the group of Gryffindors about the implosion that took place, and which is still rumbling, in the seems that there was this domino effect and Alex was the one to lead it. Hermione barely speaks to Ashley now, more the latter's doing, and Hermione speaks rather coldly to Jessie. Hermione agreed to help her because Jessie is officially now the only Brunette In Arms that she has, and they really do need to knuckle down on this investigation. Figuring out who Desmaggio'sinfiltrator is will decide the fate of the BIA. But resentment on Hermione's part is making the atmosphere between them rather uncomfortable.

Jessie may have had a point when she said not much was being done, and that Ashley missed the ball on what to prioritize, but to lecture the team leader like that after such an emotional loss was unnecessary. If she truly felt that angry she should've cooled down, and when they eventually recovered from their reaction to Alex's abduction she should've sat down and told Ashley what she thought. What was arguing going to solve? What was she thinking, moments after finding out that Desmaggio's plan was to _destroy_ the BIA, and the first thing she does is instigate another loss in the team. Jessie knows she wasn't out of line for her argument, she was out of line for her spiteful words. That is what pushed Ashley over the top.

Now Desmaggio's plan is working exactly as he described it to Hermione. The man's arrogance and confidence in his plan is currently accurate. His ambition to destroy Hermione and rid the world of decent, life-saving heroines. But Hermione's defiance isn't at her own well-being, she simply couldn't fathom how the world could cope without the BIA. The stories she heard through the girls are akin to the best crime dramas since Agatha Christie, whilst also rivalling some of the most thrilling adventures that would make Hollywood producer eyes roll back in their heads. These weren't back-alley thugs they were dealing with, more like large international factions that have the magical power to physically conjure the apocalypse, or succeed in a world domination plot. Without the BIA, the world would've been taken over a dozen times over by now.

But Hermione always thinks of Alex whenever she vows to solve this investigation and stop Desmaggio. She thinks of her never coming back. She thinks of her oblivious parents back home who would be told their daughter was dead before they even knew anything of what she has been up to. She thinks of Harry, Ron and Ginny who could only watch from the sidelines as Hermione perished.

Hermione simply is going to make sure that none of those things happen.

So it is just Hermione and Jessie now, and they are coming out with genuine helpful approaches to solve this case. They revisited the theory of Hagrids form being the one that this imposter is impersonating. Both girls know that Hagrid is part giant, so therefore a possibility arises of the giant genetics. Similar to how Hermione experienced her Polyjuice mishap in second year, would Hagrid's giant genetics mean that the potion would be flawed?

They could find no information on this matter, so there sprung an experiment. Hermione was able to pinch the half-giants hair, passing the action of as plucking a louse from his head, and brought it back to BIA HQ. Jessie had a prepared Polyjuice potion, with a small ingredient change to enable the potion to soak into skin. This meant that they could test the potion without having to consume it. All it took was a tether of skin tissue dipped into the potion and when they pulled it out again after ten seconds, the skin changed in appearance. Jessie ran some magical tests on the new skin and it confirmed that the tether now had one hundred per cent resemblance to giant skin.

Although the theory was debunked and the information useful, Hermione was not and still isn't happy with the results. Hermione is hoping that information comes alight so that they could definitely rule out the giant's involvement.

"I keep telling you, we are not accusing Hagrid, if the impersonator is using Hagrid we are actually doing Hagrid a favour." Jessie reminds her.

"I know, but it feels like I wouldn't be. There was information against Hagrid opening the Chamber of Secrets, and this feels exactly the same as my second year." Hermione explains. "If Hagrid is genuinely _Hagrid,_ how would I explain going behind his back. Especially as I can't tell him anything of what we're doing."

"You are the best person to scout him out, you know Hagrid better than most others. You know of how he acts, his tendencies, the way he holds himself. If he acts strangely or out-of-character then it's a justifiable clue. If it's justified then you have nothing to be guilty about." Jessie informs.

"That's easy for you to say, he's not your friend." Hermione replies once again with a cold tone in her voice.

Jessie ignores the chill in her words. "Perhaps it is easy, but I'm right."

Nothing was said further on that issue.

So to recap Hermione's situation at present: Her girlfriend is missing, the team leader relieved herself from her duties, she has heaps of unsavoury tension with the only remaining member of that team, their director is still behind bars and completely powerless, after her fifteen minute stint she is now last in the Tri-wizard tournament, she is probably the most unpopular student at Hogwarts, her grades and schooling is dropping like a pebble in water, she can barely function as a human being, and she may potentially be destroying a friendship with a half-giant.

I suppose you could call this the lowest point in this story

But there is one positive from this entire freak show, and they are sitting with her at breakfast.

"Miss Granger?" The Gryffindor Head of House breaks the silence, appearing at the empty space to the side of Hermione. Hermione politely lifts her head to encourage the professor to continue. "May I have a few moments of your time in my office?"

Hermione answers her by collecting her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She gets up to follow, gives a half-hearted wave back at her friends and ducks her head again as the pair walk out the Great Hall. When they are settled in the Transfiguration professor's office, and Hermione is settled into an armchair with a gingerbread cookie clasped between her fingers, McGonagall begins to speak.

"Forgive me if I come across as intrusive, but I only have your welfare and happiness in mind. Your situation is understandably stressful; I'd truly be shocked if it wasn't. But as your professor, Head of House and a person who holds your wellbeing close to heart; I need to know that your eye is on the ball. I don't know what you girls are doing about these investigations; I give you my discretion and will not interfere with any processes you are going through. However I need to know that you're taking this tournament seriously." McGonagall explains.

Hermione shrinks into her seat, her willingness to talk about the tournament and anything to do with it is nonexistent. All it would ever remind her of is her missing girlfriend. McGonagall recognises and acknowledges this reaction "The last task is surely a sore subject to revisit for you; I'll try to be as sensitive as possible discussing it with you. It seems to me that you neither desire to do well in this tournament or even care an iota about it. If you don't wish to win it then so be it, but do not underestimate the importance of getting through it."

Hermione uses the pause to respond with "You are right Professor, but me not caring about this tournament is nothing new. I desired to be a part of the team that I currently already _am_ a part of. Now that I have what I desired I no longer even need to win it. I appreciate your concern but I respectfully have to say that I don't need to have this conversation."

McGonagall raises an eyebrow over her lense-covered eyes "I beg to differ. As I said previously I have no problem with you surrendering competing to win it, but you need to survive it. Otherwise all this effort and everything you've gone through is for nothing."

"Professor it already is for nothing. It's a certain pattern that the tasks are taking, they are all being sabotaged by an outsider, other than these sabotages nothing has threatened me about these tasks so far. I'm trying not to be arrogant about it, but I really do have other worries than the tournament. More pressing and stressful worries that must be prioritized."

"Miss Granger, that is exactly the attitude that will get you killed in the final task. Sabotages beside, the final task is conventionally harder than both of the previous ones. You performed miracles in that first task even with the sabotage, but you still nearly died. The second task I believe you would've finished quite respectfully if it wasn't for the events that happened inside that cave, but you came out of it in such a scene that I have never seen from you before. If it involves this saboteur or not the final task cannot be overlooked."

"Professor, I'm not over-looking anything. I expect the next task to be multiple times worse than the previous ones, because I have high suspicions that the saboteur will strike again."

"The fact that you're assuming that you'll be sabotaged and are focusing only on this saboteur, that IS over-looking the task." McGonagall clenches her hands and sighs. "Please Miss Granger, I'm not trying to lecture you. I just want you prepared mentally for the final task, believe it or not if you're prepared for the task then you'll be prepared for this sabotage if and when it happens."

Hermione relents, she knows she needs the help so why is she fighting a woman offering her some? "Ok professor, what should I do?"

McGonagall gives her student a warm smile. "I want us to meet up one-to-one every week, just an hour of your time to discuss how you are feeling; to begin with at least. We don't need to go into depths straight away; and strictly personal matters can be off-limits if you're uncomfortable discussing them with me. I just need enough information to find certain solutions or options you can take regarding your mental deterioration."

"My mental deterioration?" Hermione frowns, offended by the Professor's wording.

"I would have stated a less brutal description, but it wouldn't give what's going on in your head much justice." McGonagall replies evenly "It's obvious to humans with perfectly working eyes and a half-functioning brain that you are struggling to cope."

"You will have to forgive me for my lack of strength; a girl my age is expected to handle life-threatening, heart-wrenching situations and come out unfazed, aren't they." Hermione sarcastically responds, something she normally would never attempt to respond with to her favourite professor in the school.

McGonagall lets off the sarcasm, something Hermione later will be thankful for. "Your mental state is nothing inappropriate. I haven't brought you in here to punish how you are coping; I brought you in here to see if I can improve it."

"Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he?" Hermione asks suspiciously.

McGonagall holds a sterner expression. "Whilst I mustn't take away the Headmaster's credit for the idea, I resent any notion that I have no investment in it. The Headmaster knows that when it comes to Gryffindor, you are _my_ student. When your education is in jeopardy you convene with the Headmaster, but your well-being and happiness is my responsibility to uphold, _and_ repair. And it's not just an obligation to me; I care for my Gryffindor students with a strict hand but a warm heart, I would do the same thing I'm doing now with any student in your position."

Hermione is touched by the passion in the woman's words and the disguised hurt behind them. "I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't implying anything contrary to that. I just...I don't think I need this...therapy."

"Of course you wouldn't, your pride and independence is one of the many things that haven't been affected, yet. But the facts are there Granger, you are not yourself. If you want to get through to see the end of this year, you need to learn to release and deal mentally with the problems being sent your way. Because you know better than I do that a lot more is to come, we can't have you breaking when we get there, or worse still before then."

Hermione looks at her uneaten gingerbread, as if the cookie itself is debating mentally with her. It obviously wins because Hermione eventually shrugs and replies "Well, I suppose even if you can't fix it, it's better just to talk about it with someone not involved."

"Positive thinking Miss Granger" McGonagall reaches for a quill and slides a sheet of parchment. She writes silently, allowing Hermione to look over and decipher what she is writing. McGonagall is writing up a weekly schedule and a focused objective for each session. When McGonagall finishes writing she adds "These objectives are merely estimations based on how you are feeling now, in a few weeks they may change".

Hermione takes the parchment that is handed to her and scans it. "Every Tuesday, nine pm. What if something BIA related demands priority?"

"Then simply don't turn up, these sessions are compulsory yet optional. You should be attending them, but I cannot force you to attend. However, I'd be sorely disappointed if you rejected going, opposed to other emergent things." McGonagall answers.

"I won't promise anything I can't keep, but I promise to do my best to not let you down" Hermione assures her.

"Not me Granger. It's you who shouldn't let down yourself. Have a nice evening Miss Granger."

"You have to do it. Tonight" Jessie declares as she comes to sit opposite Hermione. Hermione lowers her book and peers at Jessie from over it. "Good evening to you as well."

Jessie ignores the comment. "You have to visit Hagrid. Take Harry and Ron if it'll help you. Sit down with him and have a conversation. One that you commonly have with Hagrid. Ask about something magical creature related. However you go at it, don't make yourself conspicuous."

"Can I at least ask why it has to be tonight all of a sudden?"

"Because I have just found out that Hagrid is leaving tomorrow, whilst you are in class. He is gone for three months, this is our only chance to find out if this imposter IS Hagrid."

"What for?"

"Dumbledore says he's going to obtain the magical creatures involved in the final task, he's going all over the world to find them and bring them here. Although that might just be a decoy."

"Dumbledore knows he's a significant part of our investigation, he wouldn't let him leave."

"It was Dumbledore who instructed him to leave."

Hermione pauses. "Why would he do that? Dumbledore knows that we need him..." Jessie's expression looks awkward "He does know, doesn't he?"

"Well...not really. Nobody has told him. You can thank Ashley for that. Ashley decided that the Headmaster didn't need to know something that was simply theory, so we just told him about the Polyjuice discovery" Irritation creeping into her voice.

Hermione countered. "If he doesn't know we'll tell him."

"We can't now; Dumbledore might stop him from going. If Dumbledore stops Hagrid from going it might be questioned. Dumbledore's excuse would have to be completely plausible" Jessie counters.

"And you think he can't manage to do that, this is Dumbledore we're talking about. Besides who's to say that Hagrid doesn't go if we do tell Dumbledore."

"Hermione..."

"No, you complain about Ashley, yet here you are missing the point entirely. If we tell Dumbledore about our suspicions, then Dumbledore doesn't need to stop him from going. Dumbledore could send someone to follow or check up on him whilst he's away. If Hagrid is going where he is instructed to go, then it's a big indication that Hagrid is not the impersonated. If he doesn't go where he's supposed to go, it's an indication that he is. We might actually catch this impersonator if we actually use Dumbledore for help."

Jessie contemplates this and after playing the words over in her head a few times she smiles and responds "Impressive. You might actually be onto something."

"I can still talk to Hagrid tonight, who knows I might find something. But if I fail, which is quite likely, we end up possibly going months without finding out for sure. So whilst I'm at Hagrid's you go to Dumbledore and let him know. Without the Master and the Ministry, he is our most powerful ally." Hermione explains.

Jessie nods in confirmation. "I like that plan. Ok, we'll do it my way first, then whatever happens we'll do it yours."

"Fine"

"With ideas like that Hermione I can see you leading this team one day."

"Oh hell no."

"You got the cloak?" Hermione asks, fixing her jacket so that she's appropriately dressed to go out.

Harry and Ron clamber down the last few steps of the boys dormitory staircase and Harry holds out his hand. "Yeah, I've got it. But why are we visiting Hagrid so late? Can't we just see him tomorrow?"

"Harry, he's not here tomorrow. He'll be gone months; I don't want to miss the opportunity to wish him luck." Hermione answers him.

"Really? Where's he going?"

"I don't know, just heard from McGonagall that he's away on Hogwarts business." Hermione lies convincingly. "Now are we leaving or not."

Underneath the cloak and a few staircases down Harry speaks up again "He's probably busy packing Hermione, furthermore he IS a professor and may likely give us detention for breaking curfew."

Hermione dismisses his statement with a pfft, followed up by "Since when has Hagrid ever given us detention, and you two have visited him before this late."

"That was an emergency, this isn't"

"Hagrid's unlikely to turn us away, you know that."

"Hermione's right, Hagrid won't mind at all."

"Thank you Ron"

"But I DO. It's bleeding cold out."

Soon enough they make it to the doorstep of Hagrid's hut and Hermione loudly raps upon it. They patiently wait as sounds of heavy shuffling and Fang's grumbling barks gradually get closer to the door. The door is pulled open and Hagrid appears around the door just as the trio disentangle from underneath the cloak. " 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. Great to see ya, it's a little late."

"We know Hagrid, but we couldn't let you go without wishing you well." Hermione replies with a smile, stepping inside to ensure they definitely would not be turned away.

"Ah of course. Well make yaself comfortable, and i'll make ya tea."

The trio congregate and sit at the round table whilst Hagrid tends to fixing them up a nice, warm mug of tea. "So Hagrid, where you heading first on your trip?"

"Hawaii."

Ron's jaw drops. "No freaking way. What privilege have you been given for going there?"

"Dumbledore wants me ta find magical creatures there, our 'Ermione could probably work out what that creature is." Hagrid answers

"It wouldn't be the Lethifold would it?" Hermione enquires.

"There we are."

"Aren't they like Dementors?" Harry asks cautiously

"Not really, Lethifolds are magical creatures, and Dementors are non-beings, but they resemble each other." Hermione answers. "And they are both vulnerable to the Patronus charm. The only difference is the Lethifold attacks when its victim is sleeping, and they are only found in tropical climates. They are considered very dangerous."

"Not ta worry though, Lethifolds are easy ta catch" Hagrid responds.

Hermione makes a mental note of how Hagrid still underplays the dangerous nature of magical creatures. A good sign perhaps.

"Hagrid I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be telling me this, may I remind you of the horse radish stunt you pulled" Hermione teases the half-giant, although she observes his reaction closely.

"Oh, blimey. I shou'dn't 'ave told ya that, you're righ'" Hagrid meets her eyes and gives her an embarrassed smile. "I don't spose you can refrain from tellin' Dumbledore that will ya?"

"It's OK. My lips are sealed. Besides, it's not as if we didn't ask." Hermione chuckles back. Another trait of Hagrid's; his tendency to let slip things he's not supposed to let slip. Even his trademark "Blimey" and "I shoudn't 'ave told ya that" helps stack up material supporting his genuineness. But it isn't concrete evidence either.

The visit goes very much at the same jovial and comforting atmosphere throughout; Hermione even forgets that she is supposed to be keeping a unbiased eye on him. However the fact that Hermione feels comfortable enough to lower her guard means that if Hagrid is being impersonated, they must have researched and rehearsed the man very extensively.

It isn't until Hagrid politely asks Hermione to help him look for a box of matches he'd misplaced, that something untoward catches her attention. Hermione cautiously picks up the object. "Hagrid, where did you get this?"

Hagrid turns around and spots the object Hermione is showing to him. It is a jet black, twelve inch, fragile looking wand. Hermione recalls the theory that the impersonator Hagrid is using a secret wand. Hagrid looks upon it disinterested "Oh that, it's jus' some wand a student from my Magical Creatures class lef' behind. I couldn't recall whose, so I've been waitin' on whoever it is coming to claim it."

Hermione is not appeased by this answer. "Why not hand it over to McGonagall or another Head of House?"

"Nobody has come forward yet." Hagrid replies simply.

"That's beside the point Hagrid, you can't just keep a student's wand. The first thing you should've done was hand it over to someone, as a member of staff I should not be telling you this." Hermione does not buy the lost wand story for a second; Hagrid knows the procedure about lost wands. If you know who it belongs to it's to be handed back to them, if it's lost in your classroom or learning area you are to hand it in to one of the Heads of the houses you've had in class that day, if it's just found randomly on the floor it's passed to Filch who notifies the Headmaster, who then alerts the school at the nearest mealtime that if anyone is looking for their wand it would be found with Filch. EVERYONE knew that.

Hagrid's stern professor expression shows "'Ermione, there is no need ta be rude. Fair enough, I will hand the wand over to Filch first thing tomorrow."

Hermione knows her immediate point of call tomorrow morning. If Hermione does not find the wand in Filch's possession by the time her first class starts, Hermione will be telling Dumbledore to make sure Hagrid did not leave.

"Well...alright then. I think it's about time we head back to the castle, eh Harry? Ron?"

The two onlookers merely nod awkwardly, they bid Hagrid an awkward goodnight and a safe trip tomorrow before they file out the door, closing it behind them.

Once they obtain some distance from the hut, and the two boys recover the use of their voices, Harry mutedly addresses Hermione "What was all that about?"

"Hagrid did not follow standard procedure for a lost wand." Hermione bluntly puts it.

"We all make mistakes Mione, Hagrid was right you didn't need to jump on him like that." Ron chastises.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"What?"

Hermione takes a three sixty of any other person in sight, then she pulls the cloak over them all and performs the Imperturbable charm for good measure. Once all her security measures were in place Hermione begins to speak again. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you both, and as a friend of Hagrids yourself you deserve to know this. Me and the BIA have reason to believe that Hagrid could well be being impersonated through Polyjuice by Desmaggio's apprentice, you know, the saboteur."

"Hagrid is being impersonated? Is it even possible for a human to impersonate a half-giant?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure if Hagrid is or isn't being impersonated, he's one of three candidates. It could be any of them or none of them. And yes, it is possible, we tested Hagrid's hair with a sample of human skin and the results were positive." Hermione explains.

"So why Hagrid?" Ron asks this time.

"Well, Bagman's body was found throwing distance from Hagrid's, Hagrid has also been involved in helping prepare my tasks, the tasks that were sabotaged. Also the Polyjuice potion we discovered in the forest, preserved in a dragon-hide flask, something Hagrid may own."

Harry nods his head, his mind understanding the suspicions. "That's the real reason why we visited Hagrid tonight. You needed to scope him out before he leaves."

"And you found something?" Ron adds.

"Me and the girls have a theory that if Hagrid is being impersonated, he would need a functioning wand to carry out Desmaggio's duties. The wand is evidence that Hagrid may well be the one."

"You're forgetting something, except for the wand is there anything unusual about Hagrid himself? If that wasn't Hagrid whoever it was knows him very well, nobody can copy someone that accurately without knowing him on a personal level." Harry informs her.

"So you're saying the impersonator could be someone he knows? Someone WE know?" Hermione entertains his thought.

"We may have more than a saboteur on our hands here, we may have a traitor." Ron concludes.

"Who else knows Hagrid that well, there can't be many?" Hermione queries.

"Dumbledore, though I think he's pretty safe. McGonagall but again, completely out-of-character. Ginny. Neville..."

Then Harry remembers the company Hagrid has been keeping this year. "Madame Maxime?"

"She has grown awfully close to him, and Desmaggio never outright said it was a man who was his follower" Hermione highlights "I think that is just speculation though. But she may potentially be the next point of call after tomorrow, if Hag-the impersonator escapes the interrogation tomorrow."

"Interrogation?"

"I may or may not have told Jessie to tell Dumbledore about our suspicions about Hagrid" Hermione relays "Hagrid said he would hand over the wand to Filch in the morning, if he doesn't then Dumbledore will be instructed to stop him from leaving and then we'd need to interrogate either Hagrid or the impersonator, whoever it turns out to be."

"I don't want to be in your shoes if you find out that it is Hagrid." Ron comments. "Or if it's not for that matter. I just don't want to be in your shoes, ever."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the morning, Hermione's fears are confirmed. Hermione informed Jessie, before retreating to her bed, of what she had discovered on her visit to Hagrid's. Jessie immediately Patronus-called the Headmaster for an urgent meeting and Hermione can only assume that meeting went as planned.

Jessie nods confirmation to Hermione the instant she pops her head around her door frame. Hermione also notices how Jessie is positioned facing away from Ashley's door in her chair, the absent girl being yet to exit her bed chamber.

Hermione gets out her wand but Jessie's comment stops her. "He's expecting us; you don't need to call him. Password is Liquorice."

Hermione murmurs her thanks to Jessie and they both swiftly leave.

The moment they reach the top step of the Head's staircase the office door breezes open. Hermione is quick to ask after immediately stepping inside the room "Tell me he hasn't left yet?"

"Good morning Miss Granger." Dumbledore replies, seemingly distracted with stroking Fawkes' brow. "I'm afraid to say Rubeus has not shown himself this morning, and no wand has come into my or Argus' possession. I have yet to check with any of the Heads of houses, rest assured Rubeus is still on the grounds."

Hermione anxiously states. "He specifically said he'd hand it to Filch, and if he couldn't he would've certainly handed it to you." Hermione feels her gut tearing, can feel uncertainty kick in. They have to make the right call, a choice between letting an enemy escape and ruining a friendship forever. "Professor, we need to bring him up."

"I will personally meet with him and make sure he does. In the meantime, you may need your strength so please enjoy your breakfast, you can return in an hour or so. We will be back by then." Dumbledore informs.

Hermione's anguish only intensifies as both herself and Jessie vacate the room. Only an hour to wait.

AN; PTO

Hope you enjoyed

TBC...A Bad Call Is Not Acting At All


End file.
